Um amor de detetive
by Mia995
Summary: Quando o chefe da jornalista Bella Swan lhe dá o cargo de reporter criminal o buraco negro da carreira de um repórter,segundo ela , ela e o detetive Edward Cullen são forçados a conviverem juntos, para azar deles./ Adaptação
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

— Emergência.

— Alo? É da Emergência?— Por favor, não pensem que eu sou burra, sei que a mulher disse Emergência. Mas quero confirmar. Ter certeza. Se vocês tivessem na minha situação iam querer confirmar também.

— Sim, é da Emergência. Em que posso ajudar?

— Eu estou com um problema.

— Que tipo de problema?

— Estou com um preservativo... entalado.

— Entalado aonde? — pergunta a mulher gentilmente. Eu me enfureço do outro lado da linha. Quem está sendo burra agora?

— Na minha... minha... — digo eu, procurando em vão o termo médico apropriado — ... xoxota.

— Vagina? — pergunta ela.

Eu me arrepio com o uso óbvio da palavra.

— Isso mesmo.

— Por favor, espere um instante — diz ela abruptamente.

Por favor, espere? POR FAVOR, ESPERE? Esse é o problema, ESPERAR. A questão não é esperar, e sim soltar.

Na verdade, preciso explicar uma coisa. Eu não estou com um preservativo entalado. É óbvio que não. De forma alguma. Se estivesse, eu saberia. Então, por que estou telefonando para a Emergência? Bem, eu disse uma parte da verdade. É que não sou eu. É Alice, a minha melhor amiga, que, neste exato momento, está sentada no sofá à minha frente, chorando no meu rolo de papel toalha.

— Eu estou esperando! — digo claramente ao telefone.

Achei que devia dizer a Alice que, se ela tentasse relaxar um pouco, talvez o preservativo se soltasse, mas acabei ficando calada. Vocês devem estar se dizendo que, aos vinte e cinco anos de idade, eu não deveria mais estar fazendo tanto drama, então comecei a falar de amenidades. Não me interpretem mal, mesmo porque eu não me importo, é que eu só estava esperando uma coisa diferente. Pelo menos é a desculpa para comer biscoitos recheados de marmelada às nove da manhã (eu) e tomar uma dose de brandy (Alice).

Alice estava desesperada quando apareceu na minha casa hoje pela manhã. Eu achei um horror o que aconteceu, mas, pensando bem, não é uma coisa tão terrível assim e certamente ela não vai anotar na sua agenda de "Dias Especiais". O pobre Mike, meu namorado extraordinário, foi enxotado do apartamento com tanta pressa que acabou levando a colher com que estava comendo o cereal.

Não vou entrar em detalhes impressionantes porque vocês devem estar imaginando o que ocorreu com Alice. Jasper, o rapaz que ela namora há seis meses, mandou-se para o trabalho alegando que tinha uma reunião importante e deixou o abacaxi para eu descascar. Não tive coragem de fazer a própria Alice telefonar para a Emergência e também não me dei ao trabalho de explicar que o problema era da minha amiga porque eles não iriam acreditar mesmo.

Alice e eu somos amigas desde os treze anos de idade e crescemos juntas na Cornualha. Duas amigas não poderiam ter histórias de vida mais contrastantes. A família de Alice é cheia de frescura, com louça fina servida na mesa. Bem diferente da minha família boêmia, cujos pratos não combinam uns com os outros e os cachorros comem os restos de comida neles. Nós amamos as famílias uma da outra, provavelmente pelas diferenças. Eu adorava o aconchego da casa dela. E ela adorava a bagunça da minha casa — ficávamos sentadas nos degraus da escada comendo maçã e ouvindo a gritaria do meu pessoal (tenho três irmãos e uma irmã) entre uma briga e outra. Eu levantava os olhos para o céu, mas ela observava avidamente tudo que acontecia encantada com aquela balbúrdia.

Seria muito mais fácil se o problema do preservativo fosse meu e não de Alice, pois já estou acostumada com situações de crise. Quer dizer, quantas famílias vocês conhecem que têm o número de telefone do hospital local gravado na discagem automática do telefone?

No nosso telefone ela ocupa o número seis, logo depois da tia Pegs e antes da primeira mulher do meu pai, Katherine. Ela e meu pai ainda se falam. Katherine e minha mãe são boas amigas e todo ano eu lhe mando um cartão de Natal. Meu Deus! Todo mundo me diz que isso é uma coisa maluca.

A recepcionista da Emergência volta ao telefone. Espero sinceramente que ela tenha falado com um bom profissional experiente em retirar preservativos, em vez de entrar na sala dos médicos gritando: . "Ouçam essa! Eu tenho uma boa pra contar pra vocês. Uma garota liga pra cá com um preservativo entalado na.. "

— Alo ? — diz ela.

— Alo! — respondo, da forma mais despreocupada possível.

— Eu falei com uma das enfermeiras...

— Sim...? — eu digo, imitando instintivamente o irritante hábito de telefonista de subir uma oitava durante a frase.

— Ela disse que você deve vir imediatamente para cá para tirarem o preservativo.

— Muito obrigada. Eu já estou indo. — Desligo agradecida. Pelo menos ele não resolveram explicar por telefone a técnica usada para retirar preservativo. Fiquei imaginando como Alice e eu iríamos nos virar.

Alice me olha com ar intrigado.

— Vamos ter de ir lá, Lice.- Ela afunda o rosto nas mãos e desanda a chorar. Faço um afago nas suas costas e pergunto: — Alice, você está bem? Não quer ir lá?

Tá bem, que pergunta boba, mas é preciso começar por algum ponto e não estamos com cara de quem vai para a Emergência.

—Eu... eu... pode ser que eu encontre alguém lá. — Seus ombros ficam rígidos com o esforço para dizer essas palavras.

— Ah, Lice. Assim é que se fala! Nada como um namorado novo para a gente esquecer o antigo! — Eu me levanto e pego a bolsa; Alice para de chorar e fica olhando para mim. Eu me sento de novo. —Oh, você está se referindo a encontrar alguém conhecido?

Mordo a bochecha, dou um riso forçado e fico olhando para os meus sapatos.

— Se a minha mãe descobrir, nunca vai me perdoar.

Olho para cima.

— Como ela poderá descobrir? Sua mãe mora na Cornualha, meu Deus!

— E se alguém nos vir e contar para ela?

— Quem, por exemplo?- Alice me olha com raiva. Suspiro: — Oh!

Quando freqüentávamos uma escola na Cornualha, tínhamos uma colega chamada Jessica, que agora mora aqui em Bristol e infelizmente vive se vangloriando de trabalhar como voluntária no hospital. Ela finge ser muito cristã e tem um monte de símbolos de peixes por todo lado, mas na verdade é uma das pessoas mais horríveis que já conheci.

Quando Alice e eu estávamos no colégio, o seu único objetivo era nos envolver em alguma encrenca, o que quase sempre conseguia. Se alguém fosse contar o pequeno incidente para a mãe de Alice, esse alguém seria a Jessica Falsa Santa. E com que prazer ela contaria!

— Vou registrar você com o meu nome. Meus pais provavelmente nunca saberão disso. — E nem se importariam se soubessem. Minha mãe, sem dúvida, daria outra interpretação à história; e, se meus irmãos descobrissem, piscariam o olho quando passassem por mim no corredor e diriam: "Então, hein?". Meu pai? Meu pai talvez me ligasse, mas ele acreditaria se eu dissesse que o lance era da Alice. — Jasper vai avisar no trabalho que você teve de ir para o hospital, caso você não apareça?

Alice trabalha com Jasper. Aliás, ele é mais ou menos o seu chefe. Ela faz que sim com um gesto de cabeça e um ar muito infeliz.

— Você se importa se eu der uma parada no jornal quando a gente for para o hospital? — pergunto. — É caminho, e preciso dizer a eles onde estou. Talvez a gente fique horas na Emergência.

— Você não vai contar nada para eles, vai?

— Alice, apesar de eu ser repórter sou uma pessoa muito discreta.

Ajudo Alice a sair do apartamento, segurando-a pelo cotovelo. Ela esta andando mal, com as pernas meio abertas. De repente paramos.

— La vamos nós! — eu grito, mostrando a direção do hospital para que ela não fique com medo de novo. Quando me viro ela esta me olhando com raiva. — O que foi?

— Eu não estou doente nem grávida! Por favor, largue meu braço! — Eu largo o braço de Alice e vamos andando devagar até o carro, olhando toda hora para trás na esperança de ver o preservativo caído na calçada. Mas não temos sorte. Tudo bem! Eu até que gosto de ir a Emergência. É a minha veia dramática.

Alice tem dificuldade de entrar no meu carro, mas todo mundo tem porque ele é muito apertado. Só a duas formas de entrar e sair de um MG esporte: da forma elegante ou do meu modo. A forma elegante é a que se vê nos filmes ou na televisão quando as pessoas chegam para a festa do Oscar. Para entrar, elas põem primeiro o traseiro no banco e depois giram as pernas para dentro. Para sair, as pernas vão primeiro e o traseiro por ultimo. Do meu modo, o traseiro nunca vai em primeiro lugar; fica tomando frio do lado de fora enquanto as pernas se enfiam no carro, e só depois ele entra. Para sair, eu praticamente me atiro na calçada.

O nome do meu carro é Tristão. Sei que é uma bobagem dar nome a objetos inanimados; em geral não faço isso, mas meu carro tem tanto caráter e tanta suscetibilidade que despersonalizá-lo pode ser mais uma maldade com a natureza já bastante efêmera.

Tento pedir a Ala dessa vez para que Tristão não me deixe mão (Deus não foi muito benevolente da ultima vez). Prendo a respiração quando ligo o motor e respiro aliviada quando ouço seu ruído. Mas relaxar completamente esta fora de questão, pois Tristão pode parar a qualquer momento sem precisar de qualquer razão. Já passei muitas noites felizes no acostamento duro da estrada que vai para a Cornualha, esperando aparecer o caminhão do socorro. Como sou mulher e estou sempre sozinha, tenho prioridade quando chamo a policia.Já conheço os rapazes daquela área e todos eles trapaceiam incrivelmente quando jogam comigo. Acho que vou sentir falta deles se (a) se o Tristão começar a se comportar bem ou se (b) for substituído por um Volvo confiável chamado Brian.

Alice percebe meu olhar aflito e tenta entrar. Poe o pé com firmeza ao lado do carona e se segura. Eu me animo diante de uma situação de emergência, e finalmente tenho uma desculpa para botar o pé na taboa e voar. Sacolejamos ao passar pelas lambadas, viramos para o lado errado nos balões da rua e a toda hora manobramos, sinalizamos e olhamos pelo espelho.

Depois de dez minutos e vários incidentes na rua dou uma parada espetacular na frente do jornal, digo a Alice que não vou demorar e entro pela porta do Bristol Gazette. Sigo pelo corredor ladeado de plantas até o elevador e cumprimento alegremente um dos seguranças (que eu acho que ficam ali por motivos estéticos, pois nunca vi nenhum deles precisar agir).

O elevador pára no terceiro andar e eu viro à esquerda para chegar ao escritório do editor. Bato na porta e ouço uma voz gritar: "ENTRE."

Jacob Black está na sua posição habitual quando eu entro. Pés em cima da mesa (estereótipo do editor, mas mesmo assim verdadeiro), falando ao telefone e fumando provavelmente seu décimo cigarro do dia. A gravata escandalosa está virada para o lado, tentando obviamente concorrer com a camisa turquesa espalhafatosa. Black é um homem gigantesco e ninguém discute com ele. Jamais. Sua jovialidade pode transformar-se em furacão diante da simples frase: "Mas eu achei que..."

Ele desliga o telefone. — Bella, você pretende tomar muito o meu tempo? Temos uns problemas hoje.

— Uma amiga minha precisa ir ao hospital para... para... por uma certa razão, e eu tenho de ir com ela.

Ele tira o cigarro da boca e atravessa-o por cima de uma xícara de café. Franze os olhos, desconfiado, e solta um halo de fumaça.

— Qual é o problema dela?

— Problema dela?

— É, qual é o problema dela?

— Problema dela?

— Bella! Pare de repetir a mesma coisa como se fosse um papagaio demente e conte o que aconteceu com a sua amiga. Certamente ela está indo ao hospital porque tem um problema, não é?

— E claro que ela tem um problema — eu digo, com voz tensa, percebendo sem graça a situação absolutamente constrangedora. Eu devia ter ficado mais tempo no elevador pensando no que iria falar ali.

— Não é de você que nós estamos falando, é? Será que existe realmente "uma amiga"?- Estão vendo? Ninguém cai nessa história de amiga.

— Existe sim! Ela se chama Alice e está esperando no carro! — digo indignada.

— Então, qual é o problema dela?

— É coisa de mulher — respondo de forma evasiva. Isso deve explicar tudo. Felizmente, a pura menção de problemas ginecológicos, Jake muda drasticamente de atitude. Faz um sinal pra eu sair, como se estivesse travando uma batalha perdida.

— Tente não demorar muito — diz ele resignado.

— Obrigada, Jake!

Vou saindo, mas quando coloco a mão na maçaneta ele me faz uma pergunta.

— Você disse que esta indo para o hospital?

Eu pisco, nervosa. Será que ele esta tentando descobrir alguma coisa?

— Vou para hospital, sim.

Jake começa a mexer freneticamente em uma pilha de papeis a sua frente. — Você pode fazer uma matéria enquanto estiver no hospital.

— O que? — pergunto interessada, voltando para a mesa dele.

— Um suspeito de fraude tentou fugir e acabou envolvido em um acidente de carro. A policia esta no hospital esperando o homem ser medicado.

— Não seria melhor o Caius ir? — Caius Presunçoso, é o repórter policial do jornal, portando é a área dele.

— Caius esta fazendo outra matéria.

— Tudo bem, então! — eu digo, animada. O cargo de repórter policial não é muito cobiçado, pois o nosso relacionamento com a policial é longe de ser ideal; e a minha posição de pouca relevância na equipe, em razão da minha idade, raramente me da oportunidade de fazer uma matéria interessante. Pego um caderno de anotações e o resumo do caso e vou depressa me encontrar com Tristão e Alice antes que Jake mude de idéia. Qualquer mudança é bem- vinda, considerando as matérias que faço atualmente.

— Vou ter de fazer uma matéria — digo para Alice um instante depois, enquanto enfio as pernas no carro.

— O que?

— Uma matéria no hospital. Jake quer que eu trabalhe nisso enquanto estiver lá. — Puxo o cinto de segurança e ao mesmo tempo ligo o carro.

— Bella! Eu achei que você ia ficar lá comigo!

— Eu vou ficar com você. E só uma pequena matéria que terei de fazer.

Saímos de novo e seguimos a toca a velocidade pelas ruas. Chegamos cedo demais ao nosso destino e avistamos uma vaga perto de um BMW. Resistindo à tentação de dar uma virada brusca e puxar o freio de mão, estaciono paralelo ao BM (sou craque em estacionamento paralelo).

— Puxa! — digo, sem ar. — Foi divertido, não é?

— Você devia ter me deixado de cabeça para baixo, pendurada pelos tornozelos — diz Alice, apavorada.

— Eu precisava trazer você depressa para cá, Alice! Você podia morrer de Síndrome de Choque Tóxico, ou coisa parecida! — digo, soltando o cinto que aperta meus ossos.

—Ou então morrer de choque comum — diz ela, saindo do carro.

Entro no prédio e vou até a recepção, com Alice mancando atrás de mim. Ficamos na fila atrás de um menininho levado enquanto a mãe explica que ele engoliu um dinossauro de plástico. Aparentemente é a terceira vez na semana que isso acontece. Um estegossauro, depois um raptor e finalmente um tiranossauro. Alice e eu esperamos enquanto a recepcionista escreve com cuidado tudo isso.

Alice olha em volta, aflita, com medo de estar sendo espionada por Jessica Falsa Santa, e eu observo a sala de Emergência enquanto a palavra tiranossauro é soletrada. A Emergência não mudou muito desde que estivera lá há algum tempo. Foram duas vezes. Da última porque dei uma pancada no rosto com uma raquete de tênis e precisei levar seis pontos na sobrancelha. Como eu sangrava muito, passei na frente de todos que estavam na fila.

Como recompensa, o médico que cuidou de mim era simplesmente maravilhoso, uma versão real de George Clooney. Aquele homem moreno e vibrante quase fez com que eu me esquecesse por que estava ali. O sangue no rosto não deixava que eu usasse meu charme natural, então tentei mostrar os pés, que são a minha segunda parte melhor do corpo (segundo me dizem).

Mas creio que não notou os meus pés, pois quando perguntei se precisava tirar as sandálias ele disse que não era necessário. Eu me lembro que seu nome era dr. Kirkpatrick. Acho esse nome absolutamente magnífico, e fiquei imaginando ser a sra. Kirkpatrick (embora isso esteja totalmente fora de cogitação, pois sou apaixonada por Mike e pretendo continuar assim).

Finalmente o menino é levado lá para dentro, com a cabeça amparada pela mãe, e Alice e eu chegamos à mesa da recepção.

— Alo! — digo toda animada para a recepcionista.

— Em que posso ajudar?

— Bom, telefonei antes e me disseram pra vir pra cá. Estou com um problema um pouco delicado.

A recepcionista levanta as sobrancelhas com ar surpreso e aperta os lábios pintados de batom rosa, depois pega um formulário e me pede para preenchê- lo. Preencho o formulário e Alice e eu vamos nos sentar na sala de espera. Dou uma palmadinha no joelho de Alice, que me olha com ar tenso.

— Esta vendo? Foi fácil.

— Quando for chamada você entra comigo?

Dou uma olhada rápida e vejo dois sujeitos com cara de policiais conversando animadamente em um canto; talvez sejam os policiais ligados ao caso da fraude.

— Bom, eu tenho de fazer aquela matéria — repondo, olhando para eles.

— Por favor — Alice pede, voltando os olhos pra mim.

Dou um suspiro.

— Tudo bem. Mas aqueles homens ali tem cara de ser policiais; eu vou só fazer umas perguntas a eles enquanto esperamos e volto logo. Alem do mais,o menino do dinossauro deve levar pelo menos uns dez minutos lá dentro. — E com isso vou depressa falar com os meus suspeitos.

— Ola! — digo para os dois homens. Ambos estão de camisa e gravata, com mangas arregaçadas, mas sem paletó. O que esta a minha frente da um sorriso; é um rapaz bonitão, de cabelo escuro e grosso. O outro vira-se pra mim e me olha desconfiado, com os olhos mais verdes que eu já vi na vida. É um homem muito atraente, com um belo físico. Sou apanhada de surpresa.

— Olá. — diz ele de repente.

— Ah...

— Deseja alguma coisa?

— Vocês são policiais?

— Você quer registrar alguma queixa? — ele me pergunta com ar ligeiramente irônico.

Fico tentada a olhar as anotações que trouxe, mas vou em frente.

— Ao que parece, um dos suspeitos do caso Stacey sofreu um acidente de carro, não é?

— Verdade? De que jornal você é?

— Do Bristol Gazette.

— E o que quer saber?

— Qualquer coisa que vocês possam me dizer.

— É melhor você conversar com o nosso departamento de Relações Públicas. Estão preparando um release para a imprensa.

— O suspeito foi gravemente ferido? Ele quase foi preso por vocês? Acusado de quê? Vocês prenderam alguma outra pessoa ligada ao caso? Ou...

— Qual é o seu nome? — ele interrompe. Começo a desejar que as maneiras do sr. Olhos Verdes se igualem ao seu aspecto.

— Bella Swan.

— Bom, Bella Swan — diz ele, com ar sério — por mais persistente que você seja, terá de esperar o release da imprensa. — E, segurando o meu cotovelo, me leva até a recepção.

— Você não pode fazer isso! — protesto, quando ele atravessa comigo a sala de espera. Alice observa horrorizada. Ele não responde

. — Por favor, não atenda mais essa mocinha — diz ele para a recepcionista. A mulher olha para mim.

— Mas ela está aqui para ser tratada.

— É, eu estou aqui para ser tratada — repito, indignada.

— Verdade? — Ele solta o meu cotovelo e me olha de alto a baixo. — E qual é exatamente o problema dela? Ela me parece bastante saudável.

Droga! A recepcionista e eu hesitamos.

— Então?

— É... um problema pessoal.- Respondo impassivel

— Grande coincidência, não é? Vir ser atendida aqui quando um dos suspeitos da matéria que você precisa fazer também está sendo atendido no hospital!

— Bom, sinto muito pela coincidência — digo, no tom mais sarcástico possível.

— Bella? — diz uma voz atrás de mim. É Alice — Eles estão chamando você — ela fala num tom ácido. Com os olhos arregalados e os dentes presos, faz um sinal com a cabeça.

— Com licença, senhor, mas chegou a minha vez de ser atendida. — Ajeito o corpo, levanto a cabeça e saio marchando na direção de Alice.

* * *

— Àqueles idiotas asquerosos! — Vou dizendo para Alice enquanto seguimos a enfermeira pelos corredores.

— O quê, Bella?

— Mal-educados, repulsivos, horríveis...

— Bella?

— Covardes, corruptos, detestáveis...

— BELLA!

Eu dou um pulo. — O quê?

— Será que pode se concentrar em mim um segundo?

— É claro que sim, Alice — respondo, fazendo um carinho no braço dela. — Afinal de contas, estamos aqui por sua causa. Ele estava praticamente acusando aquela pobre senhora de...

— BELLA! PARE COM ISSO!

— Certo. Desculpe. Eu estou cem por cento aqui com você.

A enfermeira pára junto de uma cama, puxa uma cortina à nossa volta e diz que o médico chegará logo. Esperamos uns segundos e fico falando furiosa comigo mesma. Finalmente eu digo: — Alice, você se importa se eu der uma olhada para ver se consigo encontrar o sujeito que foi acidentado? Ele deve estar por aqui e não posso aceitar a idéia daquele sujeito nojento la fora passar por cima de mim. Volto daqui a um instante...

Alice faz um sinal impaciente para mim e eu vou atravessando a enfermaria. Passo pelas camas, imaginando como vou conseguir encontrar o suspeito se nem ao menos sei o nome dele (não estava escrito nas minhas notas) nem o tipo de acidente que sofreu. Paro quando percebo uma pessoa em um canto distante. É um policial inglês antiquado, de uniforme preto e branco, com uma expressão muito mais amistosa que seu colega à paisana. Ele está sentado ao lado de uma cama escondida pela cortina, tomando um gole de chá. Refreio a tentação de correr até lá toda alegre, pois ele pode se alarmar, e vou andando a passos lentos.

Dez minutos depois tenho todas as informações necessárias para fazer uma excelente matéria. Mas interrompo meu papo com o policial Woods quando vejo seu colega de olhos verdes vindo na minha direção; ele parece também ter me visto. Escapulo por uma porta atrás de mim, resistindo à vontade de fazer um sinal de vitória para o policial, e com um sorriso que não consigo apagar do rosto vou até a divisória onde está Alice.

— Alice? — chamo do outro lado da cortina. — Posso entrar?

— Pode, Bella.

Enfio a cabeça pela cortina e vejo Alice sentada na beira da cama, olhando desanimada para a frente. — O médico já veio?

— Ainda não.

Antes que eu possa falar sobre a minha matéria, a cortina é puxada para um lado e uma enfermeira pergunta: — Qual de vocês é Bella Swan?

— Sou eu — digo automaticamente, antes de pensar.

Ela aponta para mim e diz para uma figura que se aproxima: — É ela a paciente. — E o maravilhoso dr. Kirkpatrick aparece à nossa frente.

Eu nunca fiquei tão constrangida em toda a minha vida. Nunca. As cicatrizes emocionais desse momento ficarão comigo por um longo tempo. Provavelmente não poderei fazer sexo de novo sem passar pelo menos um ano em terapia.

O dr. Kirkpatrick continua lindíssimo. Sei que falei que sou apaixonada por Mike, e sou mesmo, mas isso não me impede de admirar outras pessoas e, pior ainda, querer lhes causar uma boa impressão. Mas acho que seria justo dizer que essa boa impressão nunca será passada para o dr. Kirkpatrick. A primeira coisa que ele disse foi:

— Você já esteve aqui antes, não é? Estou reconhecendo o seu nome.

Droga! A enfermeira me olhava com um ar estranho, como se eu estivesse a toda hora com preservativos presos no corpo.

Fiquei roxa e não fui capaz de dizer uma só palavra. Infelizmente não era ele que estava sem graça.

— Não precisa ficar constrangida. Tire a calcinha e suba na cama.

Aaaahhhh! Eu queria morrer! Como estava arrasada! E o que a minha amiga fazia no meio disso tudo? Uma boa pergunta. Ela também, aparentemente, ficará sem fala diante da beleza dele e não conseguira tomar as rédeas da situação. A que ponto as coisas poderiam ter chegado se ela tivesse continuado muda.

Aquela altura eu ainda não havia dito uma só palavra (nem feito charme). Olhei para Alice com tanta raiva que achei que seu cabelo ia pegar fogo. É justo dizer que a nossa amizade balançou durante uns segundos. Ela sabia exatamente o que eu queria dizer, esse era o problema. Com os olhos apertados, minha vontade não era dizer: _"Você pode me dar à mão para eu subir na cama?"_ Era gritar: _"ASSUMA A SITUAÇÃO AGORA!!!"_

Foi ai que a coisa piorou mesmo. Seguiu-se uma pequena animosidade entre mim e a enfermeira. Ela tentava me fazer subir na cama, dizendo: "Vamos, vamos, vamos, o médico não pode ficar esperando o dia inteiro._"_, quando eu finalmente recobrei a voz. Com o rosto ainda ardendo gritei:

— ALICE, DIGA PARA ELES AGORA! — Nesse momento Alice recobrou também a consciência e disse que era ela que estava com problema e não eu.

Afundei na cadeira ao lado da cama, absolutamente exausta. Não é todo dia que a gente tem uma enfermeira eficiente tentando tirar a sua calcinha. Primeiro fomos repreendidas pela enfermeira por termos feito uma brincadeira de mau gosto e desperdiçado o tempo do hospital. Depois ela passou a um estado de fúria, devida exclusivamente a mim e a Alice. O querido dr. Kirkpatrick ficou alvoroçado; provavelmente ele não via tanta confusão assim desde a última vez em que eu estivera lá, e tenho certeza de que vou ser "o assunto" na equipe do hospital por algum tempo. Dá quase para ouvir os comentários. As historias começam assim: "E você se lembra da vez em que..." E uma gargalhada geral.

A toda hora ele acariciava o braço de Alice, que chorava, e dizia: — Não é tão ruim assim. Tive vontade de gritar: "É muito ruim sim, senhor doutor. E não acaricie o braço dela,

ela

não

merece

um

carinho."

Mas teria sido uma coisa pouca caridosa. Por que eu estava com medo que o dr. Kirkpatrick me achasse pouco caridosa depois de tudo que ele havia acabado de presenciar, nunca vou ficar sabendo.

Desculpem, mas não quero falar mais sobre isso. São onze horas da manhã, e eu já bati de frente com um policial à paisana e fui apalpada por uma enfermeira que achava que eu estava guardando um preservativo no corpo de propósito. Que se danem os biscoitos recheados de marmelada. Eu quero mesmo é tomar um brandy.

* * *

**N/A: E aê, minha gente? Ja estão de ferias?**

**Bom essa historia é uma adaptação do livro Um Amor de Detetive, o livro é mega hilario e eu achei que valia apena adaptar para o twilight. O que acham? Vou tentar postar rapidinho o proximo capitulo, mas vocês podem me dar uma força me mandando review, acreditem ele faz milagre**

**Tem umas coisinhas pra esclarecer, nessa historia Rose e Emmett não formam um casal exatamente, não fiquem bravos. Eu só não consegui encaixar, sorry. Em compensação tenho uma one de comedia deles pra postar por esses dias. No fim eu resolvi transforma em uma serie: Crazy, o nome da historia é "Eu vou te matar Emmett!", na qual Rose está gravida =D, só vou adiantar isso. O proximo da serie falarei quando postar a one**

**Bom o que acharam da historia? Devo continuara adaptar?**

**Até**

**Maça ;*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 **

O Bristol Gazette não era o meu jornal preferido quando comecei a trabalhar logo depois que sai da universidade há quatro anos. Eu havia planejado morar em Londres e estava desesperada para trabalhar em um dos jornais de circulação nacional, mas os candidatos precisavam ter uma boa experiência de trabalho. A única experiência de trabalho que eu tinha era catar morangos nas férias (e devo ser a única pessoa do mundo que realmente sentia prazer nisso) e trabalhar de garçonete. Deduzi que teria baixar o facho quando abri a vigésima carta me recusando, e teria aceitado QUALQUER COISA quando apareceu esse emprego em Bristol. Tive muita sorte, pois vocês não têm idéia do tipo de mentira que precisei contar par conseguir o cargo de repórter esportiva. Realmente, nem queiram saber.

Quando Jake chegou à brilhante conclusão que eu não entendia absolutamente nada de esportes, que deve ter sido exatamente quando eu perguntei se Tiger Woods (imagina, o gênio do golfe) havia se classificado para o torneio de Wimbledon, ele me colocou como repórter para qualquer evento. Eu sou a mais moça da equipe dos repórteres, o que significa basicamente que cubro todos os acontecimentos que ninguém quer cobrir. No momento, minha especialidade é a coluna funerais de bichinhos de estimação. Mas é muito difícil mostrar uma boa capacidade de escrever quando se tem de falar sobre um gato: _".... e o pêlo _ _de Persil, de um branco virginal, parecia neve contra...."_ Sim. Exatamente isso.

É sexta-feira e estou atrasada par o trabalho, como sempre. Embora o jornal fique apenas dez minutos de carro da minha casa, nunca consigo chegar na hora. Enquanto espero o elevador que me deixará no segundo andar, tento desesperadamente não pensar no incidente do dia anterior no hospital. Só de ver um paletó branco fico nervosa. O elevador chega ao andar e a porta abre. Eu entro e dou um encontrão em Caius Presunçoso, o repórter policial que está carregando uma caixa enorme de papelão.

O encontrão é tão forte que meus peitos quase passam para as costas. Caius Presunçoso e eu, não nos damos bem. Eu o acho presunçoso e ele me acha uma chata ( bastante justo, é provável que eu seja mesmo). Felizmente, não fingimos que gostamos um do outro.

- Caius! – digo sobressaltada, resistindo à vontade de ficar de joelhos para segurar meus peitos – Para que essa caixa? Você não está indo embora, está? – pergunto, toda esperançosa.

Caius Presunçoso mostra um sorriso de satisfação. Não costumo fazer isso com freqüência, mas dessa vez parece que inadvertidamente acertei em cheio. Dane-se. Caius sorri com superioridade

– Acabei de dar o meu aviso prévio. Arranjei um emprego no Daily Mail. Como eles disseram que não preciso trabalhar durante o aviso prévio, já estou saindo.

-- Certo. Então, boa sorte. – consigo dizer.

-- Obrigado.

Entro no elevador e Caius sai.

-- A propósito, Bella – ele diz quando a porta começa a fechar –, Jake quer ver você. – Dá mais um sorriso e o elevador começa a subir.

Ao chegar ao terceiro andar, viro à esquerda para ir ao escritório de Jake e bato na porta logo abaixo da placa _Editor_. Como sempre, ele grita: ENTRE!.

Jake está falando ao telefone e fico olhando em volta do escritório, ouvindo-o dar uma bronca em algum pobre coitado. Esta é a sala mais impessoal que já vi. Eu me espanto quando penso como um homem tão grande, em temos metafóricos e físicos, pode criar tão pouco efeito no seu ambiente. Ele não tem uma única foto em cima da mesa, apenas pilhas e pilhas de papéis. Não tem fotos as paredes nem qualquer indício de objetos pessoais. Ironicamente, acho que é porque gosta tanto do trabalho. Jake desliga o telefone.

-- Oi, Jake.

-- Bella! Como vai aquele seu primo? Ontem à noite eu o procurei no Torneio da Espanha.

Quando estava tentando arranjar um emprego como repórter esportiva, inventei uma história de um primo fictício, desportista famoso, chamado Buntam. Ia chamá-lo de Bunbury, como um personagem de Oscar Wilde, mas assim que a primeira sílaba saiu da minha boca percebi que Jake talvez fizesse a correlação literária. Graças a Buntam, Deus o abençoe, eu consegui o emprego. O problema é que ele participa dos campeonatos de golfe (eu sou um bocado ambiciosa).

-- Ele estava doente. Não pôde jogar.

-- Que pena! O que ele teve?

-- Ah... gripe.

-- Gripe? – repete Jake. Gripe não era um motivo sério para manter Buntam fora de um campeonato importante.

-- Bom, sintomas de gripe. Mas, na verdade, foi uma febre tifóide. – digo com convicção.

-- Febre Tifóide? Na Espanha?

-- Bom, ele não pegou isso na Espanha.

-- É claro que não.

-- Isso mesmo! Você sabe com são as doenças tropicais, não é? – digo sorrindo para Jake. É uma pena que eu não saiba como são as doenças nem onde são apanhadas. – Ele foi infectado na África. – A velha África parece um continente grande o suficiente para abrigar todos os tipos de epidemias, e Jake parece aceitar bem isso, então acrescento com firmeza: -- É, na África.

-- O que ele foi fazer lá?

-- Na África? – pergunto inutilmente, para ganhar alguns segundos para pensar. Jake meneia a cabeça.

-- Ele foi jogar golfe, é claro. Para fins de caridade. – Uma visão improvável surge à minha frente, com planícies acidentadas e savanas entremeadas de quadras de gole pequenas e bem cuidadas.

Felizmente, Jake não tem a mesma visão.

– Puxa, que azar o dele!

-- Bem, você conhece o Buntam. Ele é perseguido por desastres! – Resisto à tentação de me abanar com uma das folhas espalhadas na mesa de Jake.

-- Ele é azarado mesmo! De quantas competições ele participou este ano? Duas? E nas duas vezes que eu estava fora. Quanta coisa acontecer com ele! Que pena! Quem sabe consigo ver seu primo jogar na próxima vez.

-- Quem sabe! – mas não conte com isso, acrescento pra mim mesma. Fico tão cansada com o esforço da minha ginástica gramatical que levo alguns segundos pra lembrar por que estou ali.

-- Você queria me ver?

-- Queria. Gostei da matéria que você escreveu ontem sobre a fraude no caso Stacey.

-- Obrigada.

-- Sua amiga está bem?

– Alice? Ela está bem.

-- Ótimo! É por causa da sua matéria que eu queria ver você. Caius está deixando o jornal.

-- Eu sei, acabei de encontra com ele no... no... – Hesito ao lembrar que não devia estar no elevador às nove e quinze da manhã. Já devia está dentro do meu escritório. Jake faz um sinal com a mão diante da minha amnésia.

-- Mais tenho boas notícias para você! Como é mesmo o ditado? As desgraças de uns beneficiam outros? Uns são beneficiados pelas desgraças dos outros?- Acho que a primeira versão é a correta. Jake tem o péssimo hábito de misturar metáforas. É difícil a gente saber o que ele realmente quer com a agonia.

-- É mesmo?

-- É, uma ótima notícia!

-- É mesmo?

-- É, sabe quem vai ganhar o cargo de repórter policial?

Posso ser meio lenta para perceber as coisas, mas acho que sei o que ele quer dizer. Pisco os olhos, nervosa. Repórter policial é um cargo desprezado, e Caius Presunçoso estava fazendo a última tentativa para melhorar as relações com o departamento de polícia local (por que Caius Presunçoso parecia o candidato óbvio eu nunca saberei). Pelo que entendi, a polícia é realmente agressiva conosco e nós retribuímos a agressão falando mal dela nas nossas matérias, e assim a coisa continua. Quando fica vago o cargo de repórter policial, as pessoas se escondem atrás de suas mesas durante dias. É um buraco negro na carreira, e eu estou prestes a ser tragada por ele.

Jake levanta-se, anda em volta da mesa, e debruça-se na sua borda. Será que por um instante devo fingir entusiasmo e depois mostrar o que estou sentido? Ou tento mostrar logo o que estou sentindo?

Preciso pagar a minha comida, portanto decido mostrar entusiasmo e um pouco de alegria. Jake parece ficar satisfeito e me retribui um sorriso. Boa decisão, garota.

-- Vai ser você. Vou lhe dar essa chance!

-- Que bom! Mas... mas... você acha que eu tenho experiência suficiente para lhe dar com a polícia? – Que horror. Por favor, diga que não. Por favor, diga que não.

-- É claro que tem! – Que merda. – Eu estou dando a você essa chance! Você merece! – Jake balança a cabeça e assume um ar mais sério. – Bella, e quero que você comece bem no seu novo papel. Já tivemos gente muito boa nisso...

OK, OK, o que ele está dizendo?

-- ... mas eles têm sido muito agressivos, muito atrevidos. Eu quero que você construa um relacionamento melhor com a força policial. Ponha óleo na coisa, você sabe, suje a água. Coma uma torta simples. Não pense em torta de maçã. Entende o que eu estou dizendo?

Na verdade eu não entendo, mas digo que sim.

-- O Journal sempre teve um bom relacionamento com a polícia e isso foi mostrado recentemente nas histórias criminais deles.

O Bristol Journal é o segundo maior jornal da região, nosso principal adversário. Ficamos pessoalmente ofendidos desde que eles chamaram nosso jornal de .esporte clube que não sabe a diferença entre Tony Blair e Tony Bennett.. Eu contestaria vigorosamente isso se ao menos soubesse quem era Tony Bennett. Eles se retrataram no dia seguinte sobre a ameaça de serem processados, mas sempre que o Journal é mencionado sai fumaça dos ouvidos de Jake.

Ele fecha a cara e continua – Eles parecem estar sempre um passo à nossa frente no que diz respeito às notícias criminais. Acho que devem ter alguém lá dentro. De qualquer forma, preciso que você pegue o touro pelo chifre. Dá uma palmadinha no meu ombro – Fiquei satisfeito com a nossa conversa. Estou me sentindo melhor agora. Muito melhor.

Que bom que alguém ficou satisfeito.

-- Você começa na segunda-feira. Um bom fim de semana, caso eu não veja mais você hoje. Lembranças minhas ao Buntam. – ele acrescenta, fazendo um sinal para eu sair da sala.

No passado criamos uma caixinha de palavrões no escritório durante seis meses, na qual depositávamos dinheiro toda vez que falávamos um palavrão, dinheiro esse destinado a fins caritativos. Três meses depois recebemos uma carta da associação de cegos agradecendo os nossos donativos e dizendo que o dinheiro estava sendo usado para treinar quatro golden retrievers. Eu era certamente responsável pelo menos por dois cães de guia e uma pata do terceiro. Por mais que eu seja a favor de uma causa tão digna, meu salário é pequeno e, aparentemente, palavrão não é uma qualidade atraente em uma mulher.

Então inventei um novo sistema de palavrões, usando frutas e legumes que felizmente deu certo aqui no escritório. As frutas e os legumes que as pessoas detestam referem-se a coisas ruins, e os que elas gostam referem-se a coisas boas. Por exemplo, minha indicação para trabalhar com a polícia é RABANETE, mas a demissão de Caius é maçãs ( não morango nem nada realmente gostoso, porque isso é reservado para coisas absolutamente brilhantes). Agora o escritório está cheio de frases como: Dá pra acreditar? É realmente um nabo, não é?

É claro que o sistema se presta a interpretações. Há uma menina aqui que sempre grita ao telefone: "Isso é tão kiwi!" Nós não sabíamos se deveríamos explicar de novo o sistema pra ela, mas um dia descobrimos que ela é altamente alérgica a kiwi. Tive de encontrar alguma coisa melhor que isso para colocar no meu currículo. Então esse trabalho com a polícia é NABOS, ABOBRINHAS, COUVES-DE- BRUXELAS e qualquer outra coisa horrível que vocês possam lembrar.

-- Como foi o seu dia? – pergunta Mike interessado.

Olho para ele com ar sarcástico. É uma pergunta complexa. Estamos sentados na estufa do Henry África para tomar um drinque de fim de tarde de sexta-feira. As folhas enormes de palmeira estão me incomodando, e uma particular fica arranhando a minha cabeça; os últimos raios de sol atravessam a vidraça, obrigando-me a quase fechar os olhos. Além do mais, não estou no melhor dos humores.

-- Um pouco peculiar. – Dou um gole grande na vodca com o meu canudo. Eu havia colocado um pouco de suco de laranja na bebida.

-- Peculiar como? – Ele chega mais perto de mim para me ouvir melhor naquele ambiente barulhento, próprio de um bar no fim de tarde de uma sexta- feira.

Faço uma pausa e encosto o queixo no alto do copo, com o canudo ainda na boca; não adianta e afastar muito dele. Nunca entendi muito bem a razão da existência de canudos até aquele dia, mas de repente isso me ficou bem claro: a gente não precisa mexer a cabeça.

-- Eles me deram o cargo de repórter policial do jornal! – respondo com o canudo amigo do lado da boca, tentando dar um sorriso radiante.

-- E isso é bom? Você não dizia que era horrível trabalhar nessa área? O que aconteceu com Carlos? Não é esse o nome dele?

-- Caius. – A folha de palmeira gigante faz cócegas no alto da minha cabeça de novo.

-- O que aconteceu com Caius?

Dou um suspiro profundo, engolindo mais um pouco de vodca.

-- Foi trabalhar no Daily Mail.

-- Ah, é uma espécie de promoção, então?

Olho para ele de lado. Se ele soubesse...

-- Essa é uma forma de ver a coisa.

-- Bella Swan, repórter policial do Bristol Gazette.– Ele desenha no ar o título do meu novo cargo.

-- Parece uma coisa legal – eu digo, olhando para os meus cubos de gelo.

-- Parece ótimo! – Mike fala com veemência. Em geral a veemência é seguida de um soco no braço ou uma palmada nas costas. É o tom que ele usa para me alegrar.

Não é das coisas mais agradáveis quando esse soco/palmada em questão é dado por um jogador de rúgbi com um metro e oitenta e seis de altura.

-- Jake disse que me deu o cargo porque eu fiz uma boa matéria sobre a fraude no caso Stacey. – A folha de palmeira continua me irritando e dou um tranco nela, tentando não perder o controle. Na quero ser lembrada aqui para sempre como a menina que brigou com a palmeira..

-- Foi à matéria que você fez no hospital? Com aquele policial chato?

-- Isso mesmo.

-- Mas você disse que o outro policial era bem simpático.

–- Bom, não tive exatamente uma oportunidade de falar com ele

-- Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

-- Isso não basta?

-- Quer dizer, alguma coisa interessante?

Penso em contar a ele sobre a conversa sobre Buntam com Jake, mas penso, como sempre, que Mike não acharia graça nenhuma na história de Buntam. Às vezes Mike fica completamente confuso comigo e com as minhas maluquices e pergunta a toda hora, espantado: "Mas como ele...?" ou "Por que você...?"

Sacudo a cabeça e pergunto: -- Com quem você vai jogar amanhã?

-- Bath.

-- Oh, deve ser um jogo difícil – digo, como se entendesse muito do assunto. Na verdade, não faço a menor idéia, mas acho que se fizer comentários ambíguos não errarei muito.– Você vai usar sapato vermelho ou azul? – pergunto, fazendo a conversa voltar a um ponto mais confortável.

-- Bella! Eu já disse centena de vezes que não é sapato, é chuteira. Vai depender do chão estar seco ou molhado, e não da cor que o outro time estará usando. – Ele sorri, inclina-se para frente e me dá um beijo carinhoso na testa.

Mike é um namorado extraordinário. Ele é simplesmente perfeito. Eu o conheci em um jantar de premiações, quando trabalhava no jornal como repórter esportiva (antes de Jake descobrir que eu não sabia lhufas de esporte). Mike estava recebendo o troféu de "Jogador do Ano" pelo time local de rúgbi. Ele fez um pequeno discurso de agradecimento e contou uma piada muito engraçada sobre um labrador, um vigário e uma prancha de skate. Como era mesmo? Bom, só tem graça para quem estava lá.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dele. Mike estava vestido com o smoking obrigatório, o cabelo alourado caindo na testa, os olhos mais azuis que eu já tinha visto, e um bronzeado resultante de uma semana velejando. Não fiz uma única anotação para o jornal durante a noite toda, e na manhã seguinte tive de telefonar às pressas para os outros repórteres esportivos e fazer todo tipo de promessas para eles me emprestarem suas anotações.

Quando quero, costumo fazer uma bela figura. Na verdade, posso ficar bem atraente. É claro que não sou como essas mulheres que acordam com uma cara ótima, fazem uma maratona o dia inteiro, levam os filhos para escola, ajudam os idosos e continuam com a mesma cara ótima. Mas quando decido me dar ao trabalho de prender o cabelo e fazer uma maquiagem, os resultados são bem agradáveis. Sou alta (tenho quase um metro e setenta e cinco, para ser precisa), cabelo castanhos, liso e comprido, sardas (Ui! Já tentei usar suco de limão, mas não adiantou) e um sorriso franco que não acho muito elegante, mas que Alice garante que é extremamente alegre (uma prova concreta de que não é muito elegante).

Mike é alto, uma coisa fantástica, eu adoro homens altos. É bom ficar ao lado dele e me sentir mignon. Sempre fui alta para minha idade. Uma vez, no colégio, quando fui para uma festa à fantasia como fada das flores. Fiz várias piruetas que achei que seriam próprias para uma fada e ganhei o segundo lugar! Como a Gigante Verde e Alegre...

Mas os deuses deviam estar sorrindo para mim na noite em que conheci Mike, pois dei uma cantada nele e saí vencedora. Eu, a própria Gigante Verde e Alegre, ganhei a parada.

Até hoje não sei como. Pois Mike é muito bem cobiçado, como diz Alice. E agora, maravilha das maravilhas, estamos saindo; na verdade, há quase um ano. Então, a vida está muito boa. Não perfeita, mas quem é que tem uma vida perfeita? Quer dizer, os jogos de rúgbi aos domingos são chatos, e há os eternos treinos. E as comemorações entre os jogadores depois dos jogos... Mas eu conheço um monte de garotas de adorariam sair com ele, e me considero a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Não quero ser o tipo de namorada que está sempre reclamando porque não o vê muito; para ser sincera, apesar de eu adorar estar com Mike, sei que o esporte é muito importante para ele.

Aceito o rúgbi com todos os seus envolvimentos porque para mim Mike é quase perfeito. É charmoso, espirituoso, engraçado, ótimo de cama... e a lista não pára por aí. Embora eu não esteja pensando nisso agora, acho que ele é o Número Um, e o que mais uma garota pode querer? Não é mesmo?

-- Vamos, Swan – diz Mike, esvaziando o copo – vamos para casa.

Resisto à vontade de dar um chute rápido na palmeira quando saímos; aceno para o homem rodeado de um mar de gente, e fico presa na porta giratório até Mike conseguir me tirar dali.

Mike e eu voltamos meio tontos para o meu apartamento em Clifton (na parte chique de Bristol). Um apartamento pequeno, mais adorável. Fica no andar térreo de uma bela mansão antiga em estilo Regência, e minha sala de estar tem imensas janelas em painéis, que me custaram metade de um salário para cobrir com cortinas. O caso fica nos fundos da casa e, graças a Deus, as janelas são menores e dão para um jardim interno comunitário muito bem cuidado. Tenho também um quarto de hóspedes mínimo, onde cabe apenas uma cama de casal pequena e nada mais.

Moro sozinha no momento, mas espero que num futuro não muito distante que Mike venha para cá. Preferi morar sozinha, e se vocês tivessem sido criados na minha família também teriam preferido. Há vantagens ótimas em não dividir a casa com alguém, uma delas, como todo eremita que se preze sabe, é a liberdade de comer torradas no jantar sem ter de ouvir as perguntas normais feitas a quem come só torradas no jantar (É só isso que você come? Por que não põe um pouco de patê na torrada? Quantos legumes você comeu hoje?). Além disso, não tenho de co- habitar com a minha família, que consegue fazer da vida em comum um verdadeiro inferno.

Eles ultrapassam os limites que até mesmo os piores companheiros de apartamento respeitam. Vocês não têm idéia da maravilha que é encontrar tudo na geladeira do jeito que foi colocado. É uma constante surpresa pra mim encontrar meu carro ainda estacionado lá fora, o dinheiro ainda na minha bolsa e minhas sobrancelhas ainda intactas toda manhã. Acho que nasci por acidente, pois sou a mais moça de uma família de cinco. Os outros foram terríveis, e embora eu ao tenha sido uma criança santa, em termos relativos creio que não fui uma criança que deu muito trabalho. Meus irmãos, em particular, deram muita dor de cabeça à minha mãe. Eu me lembro de que certa vez ela comprou um livro chamado _Como lidar com um adolescente _ _complicado_. Quando perguntei qual dos meninos originara a compra do livro, ela disse: "Todos"

Compramos kebabs no alto da Park Street. Mike e eu comemos tudo menos a carne porque ela sempre está esquisita; um colega do trabalho teve um intoxicação de cinco dias depois de comer essa carne. Mas Mike tem estômago de avestruz e uma ótima constituição, e nunca fica doente. Deixamos a trilha de João e Maria pelo caminho e subimos a ladeira na direção a Clifton.

Acordo muito cedo no sábado de manhã e continuo deitada na cama, pensando se alguma coisa ruim aconteceu comigo na véspera ou se foi apenas um pesadelo. Aos poucos tudo volta à minha cabeça e lembro que fui indicada para trabalhar junto aos policiais. Em vista da reputação deles, não sei muito bem como me sentir.

Deixo Mike dormindo e me levanto para fazer um chá e matar minha sede terrível. Meia hora depois os acontecimentos da véspera ainda tão pesando na minha cabeça, então volto para o quarto para ver se Mike acordou e se tem saco para conversar sobre isso.

Ele continua dormindo. Dou uma volta pela cama, abrindo e fechando as cortinas, e olho de novo para Mike. Ele abre um olho e balbucia: -- Bella, me deixe em paz.

Volto para o corredor e, numa tentativa patética de chamar a atenção, pego o telefone. Meu dedo disca o primeiro dígito do número de Alice. Lembrando da reação dela na última vez que telefonei tão cedo, redireciono o dedo para um número diferente.

-- Oi, sou eu. – digo, quando minha mãe atende.

-- Quem?

-- Eu, Bella.

-- Bella, Be-lla? – Ela brinca com o nome, fingindo que não sabe quem é. Essa é a idéia de humor da mamãe e sua forma não muito sutil de dizer que não lhe telefono há duas semanas.

Eu me impaciento. – Bella, sua filha.

-- Oh, essa Bella! Que bom você telefonar, querida. – Apesar de ela estar do outro lado da linha, há centenas de quilômetros de distância, sorrio.

-- Como está o tempo aí? – pergunto, vendo a água escorrer pela minha janela.

-- Horrível, querida. Absolutamente horrível. Com esse ar marinho terrivelmente saudável. Quase engasgo cada vez que respiro fundo. Tenho de fumar vinte cigarros por dia agora para compensar isso. Pode imaginar? VINTE por dia. Isso vai me levar cedo para o túmulo. – Apesar dos monólogos apaixonados sobre a névoa de Londres, acho que minha mãe realmente gosta de morar no campo, mas é claro que não consegue admitir isso.

-- Como vai a peça?

Minha mãe conseguiu persuadir todo o elenco da peça em que ela é a estrela a começar os ensaios em Cornualha. O diretor, um velho amigo seu, concordou porque assim ela não cria caso em outro lugar. Um dos problemas de começar uma nova peça é que ela assume em parte a identidade do seu personagem.

-- Seu pai veio para o último ensaio e um dos novos atores perguntou se ele tinha algum comentário a fazer. Ele disse que o ator devia dizer a fala dele sem cair por cima dos móveis..

-- É um bom comentário esse.

-- Não é mesmo? Como está o maravilhoso Mike?

Um sorriso apaixonado passou pelo meu rosto à pura menção do nome dele, e eu enrolei o cordão do telefone nos dedos.

-- Ele está ótimo. Muito bem mesmo. Ainda está dormindo no momento. Como vai o papai? E o Morgan? – Morgan é o pequinês da minha mãe. Ele é muito velho e só lhe restam dois dentes no fundo da boca. É muito engraçado quando tenta morder os outros cachorros, pois precisa chupá-los primeiro.

-- Ele anda tomado de gases.- Espero sinceramente que ela esteja falando de Morgan e não do meu pai. – E como vai o trabalho? – ela pergunta.

-- Você está falando com a nova repórter policial do Bistrol Gazette! Eu acho que foi uma espécie de promoção.

Minha mãe deu um suspiro de admiração e disse: -- Que maravilha! – Dou um risinho ao telefone. Uma das vantagens de sua mãe trabalhar no teatro é que ela sempre tem uma boa reação. – Mas o que aconteceu com aquele sujeito esquisito? Ele não trabalhava com a polícia antes de você?

-- Caius? Ele arranjou um emprego no Daily Mail.

-- Pior para ele. – Nem sempre de punição de minha mãe combina com a minha.

-- O cargo de repórter policial não é muito bom.

-- Querida, você pode dar um jeito nisso. Tenho certeza de que vai se sair muito bem. Merda de cachorro! Pare com isso, Morgan! SAIA DAÍ. Querida, eu preciso ir. Morgan está em cima da mesa comento todo o cereal.

A verdade é que ele só consegue subir na mesa quando ela o coloca lá para atender o telefone. Eu me despeço.

-- Lembrança para Alice! – ela diz, e desliga.

* * *

**N/A: Eu disse que postaria o mais rapido possivel =P**

**Obrigada pelo review e por adicionar nos favoritos**

**E VOCÊ AI QUE ESTÁ LENDO MAIS NÃO MANDOU REVIEW...Obrigada por ler**

**Mais fique sabendo que um review é sempre bem vindo. Por que é assim que a escritora, tradutora ou adaptadora em questão sabe se está agradando o se deve simplesmente parar de escrever, traduzir e/ou adaptar. Quando se manda um review nós sabemos se estamos fazendo direito e isso tira aquela insegurança que dá quando começa a postar algo por isso**

**MANDEM REVIEWS**

**Bom é só isso**

**Até**

**Maça ;***

**P.S: O proximo capitulo sai sexta ;D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

Na segunda feira tento adiar o inevitável; levo quase uma hora esvaziando minha bandeja de correspondência, mandando e-mail para os amigos e falando com o pessoal da contabilidade. Preciso ir até a delegacia de polícia para informar que sou a nova policial, mas simplesmente não consigo enfrentar isso.

No fim de semana andei refletindo sobre a minha súbita mudança no trabalho; o lado positivo é que não terei mais de fazer coberturas sobre funerais de bichinhos de estimação, e talvez. Repórter Policial do Bristol Gazette seja um título de maior impacto. Até mesmo sexy. E estarei trabalhando em uma coisa mais importante, o que obviamente é bom. Com um timing fantástico, Jake enfia a cabeça pela minha baia e franze a sobrancelha.

-- Bella, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Sabe que pedra parada junta muito limo? Vá. Logo. Para. A. Delegacia de polícia. Talvez tenham ocorrido dez roubos, seqüestros ou incêndios criminais enquanto você está sentada aí! Dou um pulo, digo:

- Eu já estava de saída- pego um bloco de anotações e lápis, apanho minha bolsa e saio. Estou me sentindo como a Maria da Noviça Rebelde, quando a madre superiora manda-a para casa dos Von Trapp pela primeira vez. Talvez um coro rápido de "Minhas Coisas Favoritas" ajude. Talvez não.

Entro no Tristão e partimos em uma nuvem de monóxido de carbono. Tenho de admitir que estou nervosa. Detesto ser a nova garota do pedaço, que não conhece o lugar nem as pessoas com quem vai lidar. Que não sabe que da máquina de café sempre sai sopa em vez de chocolate quente, ou que nunca deve falar com o chefe depois que o time dele perdeu. Essas pequenas nuances de familiaridade, que tornam a vida do dia-a-dia mais confortável.

A delegacia de polícia é um prédio grande e feio, perto do centro da cidade. Estive lá uma vez em termos não profissionais, quando Alice e eu fomos presas porque cortamos caminho por um jardim particular. Era fim de noite, acabáramos de sair de uma boate e tentávamos voltar para casa. Quando descíamos do outro lado de um muro alto que o dono do jardim havia construído, fomos apanhadas pelos holofotes, presas e levadas para delegacia de polícia.

A meu ver foi um pouco demais pelo que fizemos. Afinal de contas, só pulamos para um jardim, mas que pertencia ao _reformatório juvenil local_. Por isso a polícia achou que éramos delinqüentes juvenis fugitivas. Assim que perceberam o erro, checando com as devidas autoridades, fomos rapidamente dispensadas e levadas com grande espalhafato para a rua. Não guardo boa lembrança da minha passagem por essa delegacia.

Não sei bem qual o procedimento a seguir (isto é, o procedimento do repórter policial, não o do criminoso). Em geral, o repórter anterior orienta o que vai começar, mas Caius Presunçoso já foi embora; e em vista do nosso mau relacionamento acho que essa orientação não teria sido mesmo de grande valia. Provavelmente ele me teria feito estacionar na vaga do alto comissariado e apertar a mão de todos. Posso imaginar Caius tentando me convencer de que os comentários dos repórteres são sempre bem-vindos no tribunal de justiça, e que se pedirem silêncio quando eu começar a falar é uma indicação de que posso continuar sem ser interrompida.

Resolvo bater um papo com alguém do departamento de RP da polícia e dizer que sou nova ali; talvez eles me dêem uma pista do que devo fazer em seguida.

Quando entro nos portais sagrados da delegacia vejo algumas pessoas na área da recepção e vou direto à mesa do recepcionista, esperando pacientemente que o sargento levante os olhos do seu trabalho. Mas tal não acontece. Acho que seremos bons amigos. Ele está uniformizado, de camisa branca, gravata preta e blusão azul-marinho charmoso como os usados pelos pescadores. Sem olhar pra mim ele diz:

-- Bom-dia.

-- Por favor, eu poderia saber onde fica o departamento de Relações Públicas?

-- Seu nome? – pergunta ele com rispidez, continuando seu trabalho.

-- Bella Swan, a nova repórter policial do Bristol Gazette. – A essa altura estou quase deitada sobre a mesa, com a cabeça no colo dele, forçando-o a olhar pra mim.

-- Identidade, por favor. – Passo minha carteira de identidade finalmente ele levanta os olhos para ver se sou a mesma da fotografia horrível.

Franze a sobrancelha quando olha para foto e olha para cima de novo. Puxo a franja para frente, viro a cabeça para o lado e ajeito a cara.

-- Agora está melhor. – ele diz, largando a carteira de identidade em cima do balcão com ar de desprezo. Como sempre, quando me sinto desaprovada me desando a falar.

-- Eu sei que a foto está meio diferente de mim, mas você vai rir se... bom, talvez não... de qualquer forma, meu jornal tinha acabado de ganhar o prêmio de. Melhor Jornal Local do Ano, e é claro que isso foi muito comemorado pelo jornal e eu naturalmente bebi uns dois drinques e...

Ele me interrompe e pergunta num tom grosseiro.

-- Você já esteve aqui antes?

Dou um pulo para trás. Não vou confessar de jeito nenhum o problema ocorrido no reformatório juvenil. Muito menos para ele. Minha voz sobe pelo menos um oitavo e eu gaguejo.

--Na verdade, é a primeira vez que entro numa delegacia de polícia. Não é dos lugares mais alegres, é? Quer dizer, uns vasos de plantas aqui e ali e umas almofadas espalhadas melhoraria...

Uma voz ácida atrás de mim interrompe meu monólogo.-- Eu realmente detesto interromper sua descrição por mais fascinante que seja, mas... Oh, é você – ele diz, com a animosidade que Churcill mostraria se cumprimentasse Himmlet, caso os dois se encontrassem em férias na Riviera.

Fico sem graça.

– Você está certo. Sou eu mesma.

-- O que você deseja?

-- Eu sou a nova repórter policial do jornal!

-- Que maravilha. Nós bem precisamos disso.

Vira-se para o sargento da recepção que quase se anima. Quase.

-- Bom-dia, senhor.

-- Bom-dia, Dave. Como vai? A família está bem?

-- Todos bem, obrigado, senhor.

Puxa! Começo a ficar enjoada do estômago. O sargento da recepção lhe passa uns papéis e o Olhos Verdes se afasta. Ele deve ser alguém bastante importante, pois (a) foi chamado de "senhor" e (b) está à paisana. Incrível. Eu nem bem entrei no prédio e já consegui criar encrenca com a pessoa errada.

-- Pode me dizer, por favor, onde fica o departamento de Relações Públicas?

Ele mostra uns caminhos indefinidos, me manda passar pela porta de segurança e saio dali o mais rápido possível. Meu encontro com o Olhos Verdes me amedrontou um pouco. Eu sou uma babaca mesmo!

Subo vários andares pela escada e atravesso uns corredores. Esse lugar me faz lembrar muito da escola. Talvez por causa do cheiro da comida de alguma cantina próxima ou das salas cinzentas impessoais. Só posso dizer que não se parece nada com os escritórios do Bristol Gazette. Não se vê ninguém batendo papo em volta da máquina de café ou durante almoços prolongados. O departamento de Relações Públicas fica no segundo andar, e a porta de madeira não tem nenhuma diferença das outras alinhadas no corredor, a não ser pela menor placa que já vi em um escritório de Relações Públicas. Bato na porta e espero pacientemente. Nenhuma resposta, então bato de novo e enfio a cabeça para dentro.

-- Alô? – Não há ninguém à vista na sala, e eu digo de novo. – Alô?

Sei que disse que não havia ninguém à vista, mas quem sabe havia alguém escondido em um armário ou coisa parecida. E sabem o que mais? Eu mesma tenho vontade de me esconder em um armário quando encontrar algum bastante confortável.

Ouço uns ruídos abafados vindo debaixo de uma mesa, e um instante depois uma moça se levanta triunfante e aponta para mim. A moça é deslumbrantemente glamourosa.

Está vestida com uma com uma roupa que meus olhos pouco treinados nessa área, acham que se trata de um modelo Versace, Chanel ou algum outro costureiro com vários zeros na etiqueta do preço. Uma roupa que não devia estar sendo estragada debaixo de uma mesa. Ela se equilibra em sapatos de salto altíssimo. Seu eu tentasse usar sapatos assim, iria parar na emergência antes que me dissessem: "Bella, você não está se equilibrando bem.." Seu cabelo dourado é preso em um coque pequeno muito bem penteado, e as unhas são pintadas de vermelho vivo. A maquiagem é tão perfeita que eu levaria horas para fazer uma igual. E talvez não conseguisse. A moça parece muito fora de lugar no meio daqueles móveis tão feios. Sua roupa deve custar mais do que o orçamento anual do departamento. A primeira coisa que me vem a cabeça é porque cargas d'água uma pessoa assim, que deveria estar trabalhando em campanhas multimilionárias em alguma agência sofisticada de Londres, está fazendo no departamento de Relações de uma delegacia de polícia.

-- Encontrei! – diz a moça. – Encontrei minha pílula que caiu no chão! Meu nome é Rose. Eu sou a nova chefe do RP. Ou melhor, relativamente nova.

Dou passo à frente, olho para baixo da mesa e tento ler o nome da pílula. Não que eu seja extremamente curiosa; é só um ato reflexo, tão automático quanto o dentista checar seus dentes

– Bella Swan – digo, conseguindo ver a palavra "Prozac" antes de levantar os olhos.

Ela aperta minha mão com firmeza. – Muito prazer em conhecer você, Bella. Vim de Londres uns meses atrás e ainda estou me habituando com o trabalho, por isso você vai ter de me ensinar umas coisas.

-- Bom, na verdade eu também sou nova aqui.

-- Que tal tomarmos um café?

-- Você já sabe onde fica a cantina então?

-- Querida, foi a primeira coisa que aprendi – ela diz, passando a minha frente para sairmos da sala.

Acho que descobri a origem do cheiro da comida do colégio, que paira determinadamente no ar. A cantina fica no porão do prédio e parece ser administrada basicamente por personagens de um filme ambientado em um presídio. Apesar do aspecto pouco saudável, meus olhos são atraídos para uma máquina de café nova em folha coloca em uma superfície de aço inoxidável por trás do balcão. O paraíso do café.

-- Tudo é bem básico aqui – diz Rose baixinho quando chegamos perto do balcão. – Logo que cheguei eles não tinham idéia do que fosse um bom café! Era como se eu tivesse falando holandês com eles! Tive um trabalhão para convencê-los a comprar uma máquina de café decente! – Os funcionários não tinham um ar nada amistoso, muito pelo contrário. Eu esperava ardorosamente que meu café chegasse intacto e livre de saliva, lâminas ou água de couve cozida.

-- Eles estão com mania de capuccino no momento – diz Rose – Mesmo que você peça outro café acaba sempre recebendo um capuccino. Acho que capuccino é uma grande novidade para eles.

Para mim, é um pequeno motim contra a fantástica Rose. Pedimos, pagamos por dois capuccinos e vamos conversar numa mesinha no fundo da sala, equilibrando com cuidado as xícaras de café espumante.

-- Então – diz Rose de repente, abrindo um envelope de adoçante --, em que jornal você disse que trabalha, Bella?

-- No Bristol Gazette. É o maior jornal local.

Ela se mostra desconfiada. – Conheci o seu antecessor. Como era mesmo o nome dele?

-- Caius.

-- Isso mesmo. Para onde ele foi?

-- Ele arranjou outro emprego. No Daily Mail.

Rose levantou as sobrancelhas e entreabriu a boca.

-- OK. Não precisa falar bem dele. Não nos dávamos às mil maravilhas.

Ela pareceu aliviada. – Muito bem, ele era um pouco...

-- Presunçoso?

-- É. Presunçoso. – Nós duas demos um gole no café.

Conversamos sobre várias coisas até eu fazer a pergunta que estava na ponta da minha língua desde que nos encontramos. Perguntei com naturalidade, no meio da conversa.

-- E o que trouxe você para Bristol?

Podia ser imaginação minha, mas tenho certeza que ela se sentiu aflita com a pergunta.

-- Eu trabalhava em Londres. Em uma agência de publicidade – ela responde sucintamente. – E achei que estava precisando de uma mudança.

-- E que mudança! Ainda mais em um departamento de polícia.

-- É mesmo.

Balançamos a cabeça. Pela primeira vez ficamos em silêncio, e percebo que por alguma razão ela não quer tocar no assunto. Umas principais regras do repórter é deixar que o silêncio se faça sem interrupção; em geral, as pessoas detestam hiatos durante uma conversa e muitas vezes dizem qualquer coisa para preencher esses hiatos. Mas o meu irritante senso de fair play se fez valer. Não estou entrevistando Rose para o jornal, estou apenas me intrometendo na vida dela. Resolvo não lhe causar mais desconforto e digo:

-- Fiquei um pouco chocada quando soube que tinha sido indicada para trabalha na polícia.

-- Por quê?

-- Bem, não é, quer dizer, historicamente falando, não é o melhor trabalho do mundo.

Continuo a dar explicações sobre a situação passada e digo que ser repórter policial é considerado horrível. Ela franze as sobrancelhas e diz bem devagar:

-- Mas vamos ter de dar um jeito nisso, não é?

-- Na verdade eu não sei que jeito poderemos dar, pois se é que me lembro as coisas sempre foram assim. Uma vez um sujeito chamado Rob foi indicado para o cargo e literalmente se escondeu atrás de uma das radiopatrulhas. Ele só queria ver uma cena de crime em primeira mão. Você precisava ter visto a confusão...

Enquanto falo, vou chupando a espuma do café na colher. Nesse momento não muito atraente da minha existência, Olhos Verdes entra marchando na cantina com uma pilha de papéis na mão.

Tenho tempo de tirar a colher do meu esôfago e fechar a boca quando ele cumprimenta Rose de longe. Rose fica parada, olhando para ele.

-- Rose?

Ela se vira para mim, com a atenção dividida.

-- Você me deu uma idéia. Podíamos virar essa situação toda, Bella. Podíamos. Imagine como seria bom para nós! Você poderia ter sua própria coluna e eu voltar gloriosa para Londres, mais cedo do que sonhei!

Dá para ver que Rose trabalha como RP, não dá? E porque ela quer voltar gloriosa para Londres? Mas estou ansiosa para ouvir qualquer conselho sobre a minha carreira em rápido declínio nesse momento, e o entusiasmo óbvio dela é um tanto contagioso.

-- O quê? O que é?

-- Ele é bonitão, não é? – diz Rose, olhando para Olhos Verdes.

-- É, é sim. Mas e daí?

-- Ele é o próprio vizinho de porta.

Olho de novo para Olhos Verdes. Que tipo de vizinho ela teve? Eu não gostaria que ele fosse meu vizinho de porta, especialmente depois de saborear as delícias da sua língua viperina. Só Deus sabe o que ele teria dito sobre mim. Rose começa a juntar suas coisas.

-- Vamos, vou lhe dar umas informações e depois vou conversar com o Chefe sobre a minha idéia.

De volta ao escritório de RP ela me mostra a caixa dos relatórios onde todos os releases de imprensa com detalhes de crimes cometidos são colocados para os repórteres. Basta a gente entrar lá e pegar uma cópia. Ela se recusa terminantemente a dizer qualquer coisa sobre os detalhes de sua idéia, e depois de algum tempo desisto de perguntar. Pego três releases da caixa e sigo para o estacionamento onde deixei Tristão.

De volta ao jornal, dou uma olhada nos relatórios. Nada de muito entusiasmante: um ato de vandalismo de estudantes (agora eu não sou mais estudante e adoro levantar as mãos para o céu e dizer: "Deixem disso, estudantes!" Dá para acreditar?), pegas de carros e falsificação de dinheiro.

Vejamos o mais interessante deles, a falsificação de dinheiro, como vocês devem uns telefonemas, o caso vai ficando mais interessante, e quando me dou conta já são cinco e meia da tarde e eu ainda tenho de digitar a minha matéria.

Talvez ser repórter policial não seja tão mau assim. Tomo o maior cuidado para ser gentil com o detetive do caso, embora ele deixe claro que eu o estou aborrecendo, e não faço qualquer referência desabonadora à polícia no meu relatório. A atitude positiva de Rose está dando certo. Talvez eu, Bella Swan, possa dar a volta por cima. Talvez possa fazer com que eles gostem de mim. Voltamos de novo à Noviça rebelde, não é?

Alice vem dormir na minha casa hoje. Em geral passamos as noites de segunda-feira juntas, com uma espécie de consolo. Um tributo ao início de uma semana de trabalho. Abrimos uma garrafa de vinho e tomamos sorvete. Às vezes assistimos a um vídeo, ou simplesmente damos uma caminhada. Mike geralmente vai ao treino de rúgbi nas noites de segunda-feira e Jasper está sempre trabalhando (não só na segunda-feira).

Alice ficou bem após o incidente do preservativo. Na verdade, na manhã seguinte tínhamos esquecido do que havia acontecido, mas para isso foi preciso recorrer a uma caixa de sorvete e inúmeros vídeos na noite de quinta- feira. Jasper não deu sinal de vida durante todo o fim de semana; Alice disse que ele havia sido chamdo para resolver um assunto importante em Londres.

Não sei se ele tem intenções sérias a respeito dela. Tenho cá as minhas dúvidas, mas por outro lado quem não gostaria de ficar com Alice? Não faço a menor idéia porque ele passa tanto tempo trabalhando e deixa Alice comigo. Ela é louca por ele, e eu espero que isso seja apenas um esfriamento natural da relação, o que sempre acontece depois da fase inicial do agarra-agarra.

Quando aperto o botão do interfone para Alice entrar, fico esperando na porta até ela subir as escadas. Alice surge dois segundos depois, com uma garrafa de vinho em uma das mãos e dois Kinder ovos na outra. Seu cabelo escuro curto vai até um pouco antes do ombros, e os seios vão sacudindo enquanto ela soube os degraus da escada com suas pernas longas de gazela. Alice usa um número maior de sutiã que o meu; eu adoraria ter seios maiores, mas ela se queixa muito disso. Sabe o teste de conseguir segurar um lápis debaixo dos seios? Bem, Alice diz que não só pode segurar vários lápis como também uma régua, um transferidor e uma borracha grande.

-- Oi – diz ela, me dando um beijo exuberante.– Como vai você?

-- Ótima, e você? Está se sentindo bem agora? Jasper voltou no domingo?

Ela faz que sim. Eu só vi Jasper umas duas vezes, que é bastante estranho, mas ele trabalha tanto que não vê Alice com muita freqüência, muito menos eu. Ele é bem bonitão, tem arde intelectual e usa óculos da moda, de aro fino.

-- Eu já me desculpei com você sobre o incidente?

Dou um risinho. – Acho que já. Mas pode se desculpar mais uma vez, se quiser. Gosto do jeito como você fala.

-- Desculpe.

Pego a garrafa de vinho da mão dela e vamos para a sala. Alice se afunda em um dos sofás enquanto vou à cozinha buscar taças e um saca-rolha.

Ela grita da sala. – Como foi o seu primeiro dia?

Reapareço e começo a abrir a garrafa. – Tudo bem, só que a primeira pessoa que encontrei na delegacia de polícia foi aquele policial do hospital.

-- Aquele chato?

-- Isso mesmo!

-- Ele reconheceu você?

-- Imediatamente, mas a nova RP é simpática e pelo menos o dia não foi tão terrível.

Despejei o vinho nas taças, e Alice e eu começamos a beber, felizes da vida.

-- Então, você viu Jasper no trabalho? – pergunto.

Alice trabalha com computadores. Ela é brilhante. Diz que não entende nada de computador, que conhece apenas umas expressões como "bytes" e "disco rígido"; mas a verdade é que ela se sente perfeitamente à vontade no trabalho.

Jasper era seu superior quando ela começou no emprego. Ela o ignorou durante meses, pois achava que ele era um desses ce-dê-efes que trabalham com informática. Mas depois que começaram a trabalhar juntos em um projeto, ela disse que ele tinha alguma coisa que a atraía. E não a atraía pouco, mais muito.

-- Que droga! Jasper não falou comigo o dia inteiro, passou o tempo todo em uma sala de reunião velha e abafada. Meu Deus, que diferença do início do nosso relacionamento! Você se lembra Bells? Ele me agarrava por trás dos almoxarifados. Agora vive fora do escritório.

Eu me lembro muito bem. Praticamente vivi tudo isso com ela. Eles finalmente saíram uma noite quando ficaram trabalhando até tarde. Pessoalmente suspirei aliviada, pois a tensão estava ficando insuportável e não tinha certeza se as coisas terminariam como nos romances em que tudo dá errado. Como, por exemplo, em O paciente inglês. Ela não poderia ter sobrevivido ao acidente de avião e esperado na caverna até ele voltar? De qualquer forma, isso não vem ao caso. As coisas entre Alice e Jasper definitivamente não estão no mesmo pé de quando começaram.

Alice continua. – Então eu fui à cidade na hora do almoço para me consolar um pouco, e imagine quem encontrei?

-- Quem?

-- A Jessica Falsa Santa. Você não vai acreditar, ela olhou dentro da minha sacola de compras e começou a dizer que Jesus Cristo tinha dado a roupa do corpo para o seu próximo e que eu devia fazer o mesmo.

-- Não me diga!

-- Eu sei que é uma blasfêmia, mas disse a ela que a época de JC não havia obviamente tops colantes e que eu tinha certeza de que ele saberia que o topo novo que estava na minha sacola era muito sensual e não podia ser doado para ninguém. Sei que foi horrível dizer isso, mas não resistir à tentação.

Eu ri muito, o que provavelmente é uma blasfêmia também, mas, segundo Jessica, Alice e eu jogamos fora nossa chance com Ele há muito tempo. Foi mais ou menos nessa época que descobrimos os namorados e o álcool.

No colégio, Jessica era a adolescente mais piedosa que se pudesse imaginar. Não usava maquiagens, não falava de roupas nem assobiava para os garotos. Lia a Bíblia nas horas vagas e dirigia o Grupo de Jovens Cristãos. Sempre se vestia na perfeição, da forma mais pudica possível. Até hoje ela tem esse aspecto carola, com um crucifixo de outro pendurado no pescoço. Seu cabelo é preto, sedoso, com ondas suaves, cortado bem curto.

Na verdade, ela é muito bonita, mas estraga qualquer efeito que poderia produzir com a sua expressão fácil ácida que nem limão. Não acho que a santidaee dela seja resultado de um grande amor ao próximo porque, acredite se quiser, ela é uma puta de primeira. Há outros fatores mais complexos em pauta, nos quais não posso nem começar a penetrar. Uma vez, ela espalhou pelo colégio que eu tinha sido apanhada com o meu namorado, Matt, em cima de uma mesa de sinuca! Considerando que o meus únicos incidentes íntimos com Matt nessa fase do nosso relacionamento haviam ocorrido em uma parada de ônibus, com pelo menos três camadas de roupas entre nós, isso foi na verdade uma acusação estapafúrdia.

Especialmente porque naquela idade eu não tinha autoconfiança o suficiente para jogar sinuca em uma mesa de sinuca, que dirá trepar em cima dela. Não foi um ato muito cristão de Jessica na minha opinião. Alice despeja mais vinho nas taças e enrosca os pés por baixo dos joelhos.

-- Então, qual foi a última desgraça de Buntam ultimamente?

* * *

**n/a: Conforme o prometido o capitulo ta postado. O proximo sai segunda**

**Agradecimentos á:**

**_Misty Weasley Malfoy_ e _Amy Stream _**

**Por add a fic no alerta e/ou favorito  
**

**E tambem por mandar review**

**E sejam bons leitores e mandem reviews**

**Até **

**Maça ;***


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

No trabalho, no dia seguinte, recebo um recado para telefonar com urgência para Rose. Outro membro charmoso da Chefia de Polícia de Bristol me transfere para o ramal dela. Rose atende.

--Rose, é Bella Swan, do Bristol Gazette. Nós nos conhecemos ontem.

-- Bella! Eu já ia mesmo telefonar pra você! Pare de fazer sua matéria! Tenho uma novidade para você!

-- Tem mesmo? – pergunto surpresa. Ela fala atropelando as palavras.

– Foi uma idéia que me ocorreu! Uma oportunidade e tanto para o departamento de RP! Não sei como não pensei nisso antes! Você vai ver, Bella! Tive um trabalhão para persuadir o pessoal, mas eles acabaram aceitando. Mas só por seis semanas.

-- Quem são eles? O que eles aceitaram?

Rose faz uma pausa dramática, depois diz bem lentamente.

-- Eu. Arranjei. Para. Você. Ser. Uma. Detetive! Ela respira fundo ao telefone, possivelmente esperando os aplausos. O problema é que não entendo muito bem e franzo as sobrancelhas.

-- Detetive? Como assim?

-- Be-lla – ela diz impaciente. – Em vez de usar os canais normais... eu escrevo os releases do RP, entrego a você e você os passa para o jornal, toda essa confusão... você pode sair como uma detetive e escrever as suas próprias experiências diretamente!

-- Como se fosse uma espécie de diário?

-- É,uma espécie de diário. Você pode acompanhar o detetive o dia todo e contar em primeira mão par os seus leitores o que aconteceu. A todo lugar que ele for você vai. Um verdadeiro documentário.

É uma idéia brilhante. Simplesmente brilhante. E eu, Bella Swan, é que vou fazer isso. É a minha grande oportunidade. Tenho que me segurar para não começar a rebolar em volta da mesa.

-- Rose, você é maravilhosa! – digo, respirando forte pelo telefone. Steve, da contabilidade, olha intrigado para mim quando passa pela minha mesa.

-- Querida, eu sei. Mas á umas regras óbvias que você terá de seguir.

-- Por que eu? Por que eu fui escolhida e não um sujeito do Journal ou um freelancer?

-- Bom, você pertence ao maior jornal da região. Além disso, nós mulheres temos de nos unir.

Viva a irmandade! Eu a bombardeei com perguntas.

-- Quando posso começar?

-- Imediatamente.

Pisco os olhos. É uma decisão apressada, até mesmo para os nossos padrões.

-- Preciso me encontrar com o Chefe?

-- É claro!

-- Quando?

-- Hoje à tarde.

-- Posso escrever sobre tudo que eu vir?

-- Pode, a não ser detalhes de casos confidenciais, certas partes dos procedimentos policiais e a identidade de pessoas envolvidas em um caso. Vamos precisar que você e o Gazette assinem vário contratos e indenizações confidenciais.

-- O que a polícia ganha com isso?

-- O maior impulso de RP que essa região já viu. Você tem de escrever em termos favoráveis, que é a outra parte do contrato.

Uma grande pergunta me ocorre.

– A quem vou ser designada?

-- Lembra daquele homem que estava ontem na cantina?

-- O Olhos Verdes? O vizinho de porta?

-- Acertou! Ele mesmo! Você vai ser designada para ele!

Minha pequena bolha de euforia estoura de repente, pois, embora eu não conheça o Olhos Verdes, tenho a impressão que ele não vai gostar nada da idéia. Nem um pouquinho. Mas não quero parecer ingrata com Rose, e possivelmente essa oportunidade será passada para outra pessoa se eu fizer uma forte objeção. Por outro lado, ficar à mercê dos comentários sarcásticos dele durante um mês não me parece uma perspectiva muito atraente. Pergunto baixinho.

– Por que ele?

-- Bom, ele vai casar no mês que vem. Você tem seis semanas e um início imediato. Achamos que seria uma espécie de planificação limitada para o diário, já que é uma coisa experimental. Além do mais, é provável que ele não seja chamado para casos perigosos daqui em diante para que nada de ruim possa lhe acontecer antes do seu grande dia. O Chefe achou que poderíamos cuidar de vocês dois ao mesmo tempo. Por isso ele é a escolha óbvia.

-- Pronto. Óbvio.

Depois do almoço tenho de ir à delegacia, pois é nessa hora que o Chefe vai dar a notícia para o Olhos Verdes. Aliás, a frase foi de Rose, não minha. .Dar a notícia.. É uma forma de dizer quando a gente conta uma coisa que as pessoas não querem ouvir. Hum, não me aprece que o Olhos Verdes vá receber bem isso. Aliás, ele tem um nome. Sargento-detetive Edward Cullen.

Entro no escritório de Jake sem bater. Ele está ao telefone (que surpresa!) e franze a sobrancelha com essa quebra de protocolo. Preciso avisar que ele tem de telefonar para o Chefe imediatamente para discutir os pontos delicados do contrato. Jake desliga o telefone e, antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa, tipo "Como vai Buntam?", pulo à frente e não lhe dou a chance de abrir a boca. Jake fica entusiasmado. Na sua animação confunde ainda mais as metáforas e me diz com alegria:

-- Isso vai tornar a coluna de crimes do Journal uma titica de galinha. – Liga imediatamente para o Chefe. Depois de vinte minutos de discussão e a promessa de mandar por mim hoje à tarde uma cópia assinada do contrato enviado por fax, ele me convida para um almoço de comemoração (falando alegremente até chegar lá sobre a reação do Journal) em uma barcaça nas proximidades, chamada O Barco de Vidro.

Verdade seja dita, o menor balando desse restaurante me deixa enjoada, mas é o lugar favorito do escritório e infelizmente vou muito lá. Dessa vez, porém, tiro da cabeça qualquer idéia de vomitar e peço o segundo prato mais caro do cardápio, sem me importar que Jake possa achar que sou uma aproveitadora. Enquanto esperamos, mastigo automaticamente uma torrada, olhando firme para linha do mar por cima do ombro de Jake, como se fosse um hamster hipnotizado. Mas, ao que parece, Jake não nota nada.

-- Uma coisa boa, Bella. Realmente boa. A propósito, como você os persuadiu a deixá-los fazer isso?

A essa altura consegui olhar para ele de novo e dei com os ombros com ar de modéstia. Ele não precisa saber, não é? Além disso, se soubese que a idéia era de Rose e não minha, poderia ficar tentando mandar alguém mais experiente no meu lugar.

-- Contatos, contatos. – eu digo.

-- O sujeito do Journal vai se ferrar! – diz Jake, esfregando as mãos. – Isso vai deixar o pessoal de lá preocupado! Imagine a idéia que vão ter de nós! Exclusividade de uma pessoa do nosso jornal acompanhando a polícia em seus trabalhos! Sabe de uma coisa, Bella? Eu realmente não achava que você poderia dar a volta por cima. Achava que nunca ficaríamos à frente do Journal nesse setor. Eles vêm subindo nas pesquisas desde que contrataram o novo repórter policial!

-- Bom, mas nós vamos ser os primeiros agora!

-- O Chefe me disse que um detetive normalmente tem vários casos em mãos ao mesmo tempo, então você pode escolher uns dois que ache que serão solucionados nesse período de seis semanas, certo?

-- Certo. – murmuro com hesitação.

Como poderei saber se um caso será solucionado ou não?

-- Vamos publicar o seu diário todos os dias. O primeiro episódio só começará na semana que vem, o que lhe dará oportunidade de se habituar-se com tudo e também de escrever uma boa introdução nesse meio-tempo. E vamos precisar de um título. Um título realmente sugestivo. Que tal "O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy"? Isso mesmo, gostei da idéia. "O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy".. É uma espécie de gancho. Vamos seguir isso durante o resto da semana. Prepare a introdução até quinta-feira, primeiro capítulo na sexta. O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy.

O sargento-detetive Edward Cullen não vai gostar nada disso. Nem um pouquinho.

* * *

Já passa de duas horas quando chego à delegacia. Encontro a mesma vaga no estacionamento e faço a manobra com Tristão. O mesmo sargento de ontem está na recepção e eu o cumprimento alegremente quando paso para o departamento de RP. Ele olha para mim de cara amarrada.

Estou fazendo progresso, definitivamente fazendo progresso por aqui. Chego ao escritório de RP em metade do tempo, e por alguma razão meu coração começa a bater mais forte. Não tenho idéia por que estou tão nervosa. Rose parece estar me esperando. Seus olhos brilham e ela está inconfundivelmente irrequieta e excitada; sua roupa é diferente da que estava usando na véspera, mas é igualmente linda, e seu cabelo está solto, o que permite que ela sacuda a cabeça a toda hora. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela me pega pelo braço, atravessa o corredor comigo e me leva a uma área de escritórios com várias mesas, que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Ali há um vulcão em atividade. Há gente movimentando-se para todo lado. Há arquivos empilhados em todas as mesas e as pessoas berram ao telefone. O ambiente é cheio de animação. Ninguém usa uniforme, o que é bastante curioso em uma delegacia de polícia. Estão todo com camisa e grava e não há quase nenhuma mulher em volta. A única ali parece um peixe fora d'água. No final da sala há uma pequena baia opaca de vidro opaco. Certamente o escritório do Chefe.

Sendo uma estranha (e mulher) eu sou alvo de olhares curiosos quando atravessamos a sala. Rose bate na porta, e no breve instante que esperamos para entrar ela sussurra:

-- O Chefe queria saber tudo sobre você, então eu tive de preencher umas lacunas. – Antes que eu possa perguntar quais eram exatamente as lacunas, ele nos manda entrar. Olhos Verdes, ou Edward, como seria melhor chamá-lo agora, está andando de um lado para o outro. Minha intuição é que acabaram de lhe dar a notícia. Ele pára de andar assim que entramos e olha para nós. Até mesmo a animada Rose parece encolher-se um pouco sob aquele olhar de Medusa.

O Chefe se levanta por trás da mesa e dá um sorriso jovial quando entramos. Ele é obviamente um RP de coração, e me faz lembra um gerente de banco benevolente (não que eu tenha conhecido muitos ao longo da vida, mas imagino que eles sejam assim). É um homem grande, de bigode e cintura avantajada. Ele diz, num tom sincero:

-- Ah! Aqui estão elas finalmente!- Dá um passo à frente e aperta a minha mão. - Você deve ser Bella!

-- Sou. Prazer em conhecê-lo!

-- Temos muito prazer em ter você a bordo! Rose nos disse que a conhece de Londres e nos contou muitas das suas aventuras jornalísticas! Disse que está acostumada a missões pioneiras! Você precisa me contar a época em que viveu em Beirute. É uma história e tanto!

-- Hum. É. Preciso sim. – digo, com uma voz que não parece a minha. Eu nunca tive em Brighton, que dirá em Beirute! Consigo da uma olhada para Rose, com sorri para mim com um olhar de advertência. Tenho impressão que ela sempre consegue o que quer.

-- Esse é o sargento-detetive Edward Cullen. Edward, conheça sua nova sombra!

Edward mostra um certo desconforto.

-- Nós já nos conhecemos – ele diz entre os dentes, dá um passo na minha direção com os lábios apertados, num arremedo de sorriso, e, sem olhar para mim, aperta a minha mão. Que droga, ele quase amassa a minha mão. Tento não estremecer.

-- Bella, mandei trazer uma mesa para você poder escrever suas matérias enquanto Edward escreve os relatórios – diz o Chefe. – Essa é uma coisa que você vai aprender! A quantidade de relatórios que esses oficiais têm de preparar! Mas imagino que você tenha aprendido a ser paciente na expedição no Ártico!

O mais próximo que já estive de uma expedição no Ártico foi quando tirei um picolé do congelador. Uma expedição insignificante, suponho.

-- Tenho certeza de que terei de aprender muita coisa! – digo de forma conciliatória, qualquer coisa para sair do assunto de expedições e outras coisas sobre a minha carreira fictícia.

-- Você trouxe o contrato assinado pelo seu editor?

Pego na bolsa os papéis de faz que o advogado do Gazette examinou na hora do almoço. A assinatura apressada de Jake vem no fim da última página e me debruço sobre a mesa para assinar meu próprio nome ao lado do dele. Ao fazer isso, sinto os olhos de Edward Cullen nas minhas costas. Mudo de posição, sentindo-me desconfortável. Ajeito o corpo e passo o contrato para o Chefe, que diz:

-- Ótimo! Por que vocês dois não vão tomar um café na cantina par se conhecerem um pouco melhor? Preciso finalizar umas coisas com Rose.- E com isso o meu novo companheiro e eu saímos do escritório.

Edward Cullen atravessa o corredor com passos rápidos. Vou atrás dele com uma visão desconfortável das suas costas tensas e largas vestidas em uma jaqueta de tweed. Ele continua andando depressa e eu quase tenho de correr par alcançá-lo. Suas pernas parecem ter o dobro do tamanho das minhas. Entro pela segunda vez na cantina em vinte e quatro horas. As pessoas em volta me olham desconfiadas. Edward não dá uma só palavra quando pedimos o café, e nem ao menos olha para mim. Pega sua xícara primeiro e senta-se em uma das faço o mesmo. Sento-me timidamente a sua frente e me sinto como uma menina que espera ansiosa pela aprovação dos pais. Ele fala sem olhar para mim.

-- Bem, você deve estar se dando os parabéns. Conseguiu persuadir Rose e o Chefe de que essa é uma boa idéia.

Engulo em seco. Puxa, será que vamos entrar direto no ringue de boxe, sem luvas? Não podemos esperar um pouco e fazer alguns exercícios verbais de alongamento antes? Falar, por exemplo: "O tempo tem andado péssimo ultimamente, não é?"

-- Imagino que isso seja um pouco inconveniente para você, mas...

-- Um pouco inconveniente? Ter de servir de babá a uma repórter oportunista, louca par enfiar os dentes em mim? Não, não. Isso não é nenhuma inconveniência. É UMA CHATEAÇÃO DE MERDA, ISSO SIM!

Esse final é gritado em milhões de decibéis e põe a cantina em alvoroço. Todos se viram par nós e eu me afundo na cadeira, mas Edward Cullen não tira os olhos verdes de serpente do meu rosto vermelho.

-- Você acha que eu não tenho mais o que fazer a não ser arrastar você por todo lado?

Fico irritada com isso, especialmente com a palavra "arrastar.." Implica m problema de peso. Tento arrazoar de novo.

– Mas Edward...

-- Para você eu sou sargento-detetive Cullen – ele diz rosnando.

-- Sargento-detetive Cullen. É uma grande oportunidade para o departamento de RP. Imagine como isso vai fortalecer a reputação da força local.

-- Você quer dizer que a nossa reputação irá para a sarjeta, e também a imprensa quando você acabar com ela?

Acho que ele não gosta muito da imprensa. Fico tentada a perguntar se ele teve alguma experiência ruim na infância com repórteres. Talvez um repórter tenha tirado um caramelo da sua boca ou feito alguma outra coisa com ele.

-- Não, quero dizer que isso vai criar boas relações públicas. Vai mostrar às pessoas que trabalho maravilhoso vocês fazem aqui.

-- Estou certo de que os criminosos de Bristol vão dormir mais seguros na cama sabendo que você estará a postos.

Ele se levanta com tanta força que a cadeira cai emborcada no chão, e se retira da cantina. Ignorando a cadeira, eu me levanto e vou atrás dele porque, para ser sincera, fiquei muito irritada. Se ele pensa que vai me intimidar, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva. Eu tive minha chance na vida e talvez isso dê um impulso na minha carreira, e nem ele nem ninguém vai me atrapalhar. Cuidado, Edward Cullen, você terá uma sobra fiel nas próximas seis semanas.

Sigo-o até o escritório. Quando ele se senta no meio daquele labirinto de mesas, vejo que seus colegas estão se divertindo muito com a situação. Todos dão risinhos ou piscam quando ele passa. O fato de ele estar de péssimo humor delicia-os ainda mais. Evito olhar para eles, para não exacerbar os ânimos. Edward se senta. A mesa em frente à dele está vazia, possivelmente me esperando, e eu me sento também. Digo em voz baixa, para que o resto do departamento não possa ouvir:

-- Olhe aqui. Desculpe se você está se sentindo assim. Mas posso garantir que tentarei ao máximo fazer um ótimo trabalho de RP.

Ele me olha com seu ar cínico.

-- Você já perguntou se alguém do departamento vai me aceitar? – pergunto.

-- Foi a minha primeira pergunta

-- E o que eles disseram?

-- O que você acha? Por que você não pergunta se alguém vai aceitar você?

-- Oh, não. Eu só tenho uma chance aqui. E se essa chance for você, tudo bem.

-- Não espere uma vida fácil. – diz ele entre os dentes. Continuo a falar assim mesmo.

-- Nós estaremos presos um ao outro durante seis semanas. Se você se sentir melhor, por que não propõe umas tantas regras?

Ficamos em silêncio um instante enquanto ele considera o que eu falei, depois diz lentamente:

-- OK, regra um. Você não pode interferir no meu trabalho. Eu não quero ouvir um pio seu. Você está aqui apenas para observar.

-- Compreendido. – Faço um movimento com a mão fechando a boca. Os olhos dele brilham. Irritado, ele fala mais depressa.

-- Regra número dois. Você terá de me consultar se quiser usar qualquer detalhe dos meus casos no seu jornal. Entendeu? Qualquer detalhe. Você pode arruinar um caso inteiro veiculando informações. E regra três – diz, debruçando-se na mesa --, você vai fazer o melhor trabalho de RP que já fez na vida, srta. Swan.

-- Eu pretendo fazer isso.

-- Ótimo.

-- Ótimo. - Faz-se uma pausa, e então eu acrescento: -- Tudo Bem. Acho que já nos entendemos. Devo começar amanhã de manhã. A que horas você chega?

-- Oito horas em ponto.

-- Eu o vejo essa hora então, sargento-detetive Cullen.

E com isso me levanto e sou aplaudida pelo resto do departamento. Não posso deixar de sorrir e menear a cabeça quando passo por aquela multidão. Na verdade, isso quase restaura meu humor. Talvez eu nunca me dê bem com Edward Cullen, mas já sei que vou gostar do resto do pessoal do departamento.

* * *

**n/a:Só pra constar aqui no meu estado _ainda_ é segunda, apesar de faltar seis minutos para dar meia noite u.u'. Então tecnicamente é segunda =D, entenderam?  
**

**Agradecimentos á:  
**

**Deah Ricz,**

**Gibeluh**

**Misty Weasley Malfoy**

**por add a fic nos favoritos**

**Agradecimentos á:**

**Amy Stream**

**Gibeluh**

**Misty Weasley Malfoy**

**por colocar no alerta **

**Agradecimentos á**

**Gibeluh**

**Deah Ricz**

**Misty Weasley Malfoy**

**por mandar review *-***

**Saibam que seus reviews, alertas e favoritos _sempre _fazem a diferença ;D**

**Agora vamos ao capitulo... O que acharam dele? Agora a historia começa de verdade. Bella e Edward teram que conviver juntos hehehe', ja falei que adoooro esse livro?**

**Bom eu espero que mandem reviews, add nos alertas e favoritos e etc, etc,etc**

**Me falem as partes que gostaram até agora, se o capitulo não ta bom enfim botem a boca no trombone**

**O proximo capitulo sai quarta-feira( sim! É a quarta dessa semana, o poste vai ser rapido assim)**

**Bom é isso. Obrigada a todos... Bom dia!(Ja que eu enrolei tanto escrevendo que já passa da uma ¬¬)**

**Até **

**Maça ;***

**P.S: O que vão ganhar de natal?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

- E então, como é esse sargento-detetive Cullen?- Estou ao telefone com Alice. Dou outro gole grande na minha vodka com limonada e, sentada no chão com as pernas cruzadas, inclino a cabeça para trás e me encosto na parede.

- O que você quer saber? Eu já disse como ele é. Mesquinho, mal-humorado.

- Quero saber como ele é fisicamente?

- Fisicamente?

- É, Bella – diz Alice impaciente -, como ele é em termos físicos. Tem verruga na cara? É vesgo? É dentuço? Estou perguntando como é aparência dele.

- Você não viu o sargento no hospital?

- Vi, mas só de costas – ela admite.

- Oh! Oh! – Eu dou de ombros.

– Acho que ele tem uma aparência normal. Podia ser um vizinho de porta – digo, repetindo a frase de Rose.

- Vizinho de porta? Quer dizer que ele se parece com Warren Matchell? Pô! Que horror!Como...

Alice e eu tivemos experiências semelhantes com vizinhos de porta. Nada muito entusiasmante.

- Não, Alice. Não exatamente como Warren Mitchell.

- Então com quem?

- Ele só é bonitão. Nós sabemos que ele não é legal, mas é bonitão. Olhos verdes. Cabelo cor de bronze. Alto. Com boa constituição. Essa coisa toda.

Não é do meu feitio descrever um cara bonitão e no final dizer: "Essa coisa toda" Mas Edward Cullen realmente não me entusiasma muito. A personalidade de um homem importa muito pra mim. O homem precisa ser divertido sem ser sarcástico demais. A pontuação do sargento-detetive Cullen é baixa, ele é apenas sarcástico. Precisa ser caloroso e simpático. Mais uma vez, sua pontuação é baixa. E precisa ser bom. O que eu mais gosto é de bondade. Uma pessoa pode ser boa comportando-se de modo desagradável com uma moça no primeiro dia de trabalho? NÃO PODE, NÃO.

— Ele me parece legal — diz Alice com ar sonhador.

— Ele não é legal. Faz a gente se sentir com dez anos de idade, e não está nada contente de me ter à volta.

— Ele deve ter um bom físico, sendo oficial da polícia.

— Onde está Jasper hoje à noite? — pergunto de propósito.

— Na Escócia, em uma reunião.

— Como vai ele?

— Acho que vai bem. Não vejo Jasper desde o fim de semana.

Alice e eu nos despedimos e desligo o telefone. Volto a pensar em outros assuntos. Que tipo de roupa uma repórter no cargo de sombra de um detetive deve usar? Acho que um toque de glamour seria bom. Ponho uma música de Aretha Franklin para me inspirar e vou para o quarto, abro as portas do armário e olho o que há dentro. Hummmmm. Começo a colocar as roupas em cima da cama procurando aquele je ne sais qnoi. Então separo uma calça preta de camurça, um colete lilás e uma bota preta de cano alto. Que, com toda a sinceridade, foram às primeiras roupas que tirei do armário.

—... não, tenho certeza de que creme está bom... tinta de chocolate? O que é isso?... Oh. OK, parece bom, não. Agora eu tenho de ir... aquela repórter está aqui... o quê? Tinta de creme no chocolate? Estamos falando da mesma coisa? Tenho certeza de que qualquer coisa que você escolher dará certo. Agora eu tenho realmente de desligar.

Edward Cullen estava ao telefone desde a hora que eu cheguei, e a última chamada era provavelmente da sua noiva. Ou pelo menos assim espero. Foi uma conversa que descaradamente tentei ouvir; é maravilhoso ouvir o sargento-detetive Cullen sendo agradável. Eu me surpreendi hoje de manhã. Com a ajuda de um rádio, dois despertadores e mais o despertador via telefone, consegui chegar à delegacia de polícia às oito horas. Como uma criança em uma escola nova, eu havia vasculhado o armário de material de escritório do Gazette e me abastecera de novos blocos de anotações, lápis e várias fitas virgens para o meu gravador. Aproveitei o tempo que Edward Cullen estava ao telefone para fazer amizade com o resto do departamento. Ou melhor, eles é que fizeram amizade comigo. Não tive de me esforçar. Vários sujeitos vieram até a minha mesa e se apresentaram. Todos muito alegres. E pareciam realmente simpáticos. Por que eu tive de cair nas mãos do Senhor Emburrado havendo tantos outros homens disponíveis, nunca vou saber.

Eu estava feliz na minha cadeira giratória enquanto Edward Cullen conversava ao telefone quando uma pessoa parou atrás de mim e disse com um sorriso:

— Oi, meu nome é Emmett. Você deve ser Bella. Sorri também para ele.

Há pessoas que têm alguma coisa que nos diz que vamos gostar delas. E eu vou gostar de Emmett.

—Você sabe o meu nome? — pergunto surpresa.

— O departamento todo não fala de outra coisa. Você causou um rebuliço aqui. O Chefe e Rose fizeram uma longa palestra sobre esse projeto. — Seu ar é extremamente sério.

— E ele? Acho que ninguém fez uma palestra para ele.

— Não se importe com Edward. — Ele faz um gesto de cabeça na direção de Edward Cullen — Ele é um chato de galocha rabugento.

Rio quando ele diz isso.

— É que ele vai se casar no mês que vem — diz Emmett animado, passando o dedo pela garganta como se estivesse sendo enforcado.

— Em que jornal você trabalha?

— No Gazette.

Emmett abaixa a voz, inclina-se para mim e diz num murmúrio:

— Ele não gosta nada de repórteres, sabia?

Eu me inclino para a frente e murmuro:

— Eu sei. Alguma sugestão?

— Que tal tomar o primeiro avião disponível para a Grécia?

Olho para Edward Cullen.

— Tentador, mas infelizmente não é possível.

— Tudo bem, daqui a uma semana vou fazer a mesma pergunta. Você provavelmente vai dar um pulo de alegria. — Ele se levanta e diz — Um bom dia para você, Bella, até mais tarde.

Assim que Edward Cullen desliga o telefone, ele se levanta.

— Vamos, temos de sair agora. Houve um roubo de medicamentos no hospital local.

Oooooooh. Minha primeira ação. O sargento-detetive Cullen já está saindo quando eu o alcanço.

Descemos as escadas. Eu digo "nós", mas Edward Cullen marcha uns dez passos à minha frente e tento segui-lo como se fosse uma aranha inválida. Maldita bota preta. Quando penso que vamos entrar na cantina de novo por alguma bizarra ironia do destino, viramos à esquerda e saímos em um estacionamento subterrâneo. Edward Cullen vai até uma pequena cabine, pede as chaves a um homem e se dirige para um carro cinzento discreto. Já ligou o motor e colocou o cinto de segurança quando sento no banco do carona.

— Você vai ter de andar mais depressa, sra. Swan, se não quiser perder os acontecimentos. Não vou hesitar em sair sem você.

— Acho que não perdi nada até aqui, e sou srta. Swan. Não tenho vergonha de ser solteira — digo com insolência. Ele levanta os olhos e diz: "Ah", num tom que sugere que a minha declaração explica tudo. Arqueio os ombros, furiosa comigo mesma por entrar direto nesse assunto.

— Posso sugerir um calçado mais apropriado para você? — ele pergunta, olhando para a minha linda bota preta de cano alto.

— Vou me lembrar de tirar do armário o meu moletom assim que chegar em casa hoje à noite — disse, com os dentes cerrados.

O carro emerge do estacionamento subterrâneo para um sol brilhante. Dou uma olhada saudosa para Tristão quando passamos por ele no estacionamento ao ar livre. Olho determinadamente pela janela, até que me ocorre que isso é exatamente o que aquele peste quer. Então pego o meu bloco de anotações, limpo a garganta e tento falar num tom mais civilizado.

— Então, o que os detetives investigam? Quer dizer, especificamente.

— Qualquer coisa, desde estupro até roubo ou crime. Qualquer coisa que exija investigação, em oposição às coisas que ficam a cargo dos sujeitos de uniforme.

— Uniforme?

— É, os policiais, Srta. Swan. Em oposição a isso. — Ele aponta para a calça cáqui que está usando. Levanto os olhos e vejo a camisa Rauph Lauren e a gravata discreta. Começo a anotar rapidamente o seu último comentário no bloco de notas, para não parecer que estou olhando para ele. — Então, há quanto tempo o senhor está na força policial, sargento-detetive?

— Nove anos.

— O senhor veio para cá logo depois do colégio?

—Da universidade.

— Qual?

— Durham. — Paro de escrever e levanto as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Ele olha para mim. — Está espantada, srta. Swan? Por eu ser bem qualificado? Ou esperava que eu tivesse um diplomazinho qualquer?

— Se tivesse, talvez pudesse ser um pouco menos agressivo — retruco, num tom ácido. Ele está começando a me irritar profundamente.

— Muito comovente! — ele murmura. O resto da viagem é feito em completo silêncio.

Assim que entramos no hospital, o cheiro forte e familiar de desinfetante nos atinge em cheio. Franzo o nariz ao me lembrar do incidente com o preservativo na semana anterior. Olho em volta com cuidado, esperando não ser reconhecida, e fico aliviada quando a lógica se impõe. Eles devem ver centenas de pessoas ali todo dia; portanto, não é provável que se lembrem de mim. Mais confiante, sigo Edward Cullen até a mesa da recepção. Ele entrega sua identidade para a recepcionista.

— Estou aqui para investigar os roubos. — A recepcionista pega o telefone, fala com alguém rapidamente e desliga. — O senhor vai ter de falar com o dr. Kirkpatrick. Ele fica na ala Maunroe, indague com a recepcionista de lá. — Com essas palavras nós somos dispensados imediatamente e ela volta a ler a sua revista.

Fico congelada. Dr. Kirkpatrick? DR. KIRKPATRICK? Ah, não. Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo. Edward Cullen sai andando às pressas, abrindo as portas com violência para chegar à ala Munroe. Eu vou atrás, tentando dar tempo ao meu cérebro para raciocinar. Edward Cullen grita por trás do ombro.

— Venha me seguindo!

Enquanto ando, vou considerando as várias opções diante de mim, inclusive desaparecer, pegar catapora entre a recepção e a ala Munroe, e várias outras possibilidades extremas. O problema é que realmente preciso estar presente no meu primeiro caso, senão Edward Cullen irá pensar que ganhou a parada. Certo. Só uma coisa eu posso fazer e vou levar isso a cabo.

Chegamos à ala Munroe em tempo recorde e Edward Cullen pergunta pelo dr. Kirkpatrick. O homem enorme aparece e aperta a mão do sargento-detetive Cullen com cerimônia quando ele se apresenta. Puxo furtivamente uma mecha de cabelo por cima do rosto, imaginando se posso me esconder entre a lata de lixo e a máquina de refrigerantes. Edward Cullen então se vira para mim e diz:

— Essa é a srta. Bella Swan. Ela está aqui apenas como observadora. — Ele diz isso para o dr. Kirkpatrick, mas, na verdade, a ênfase é dirigida a mim, para que eu me lembre da regra número um. Como se eu pudesse esquecer. O dr. Kirkpatrick fica olhando para mim.

— Meu Deus! Não consigo ficar longe desse nome! Eles deviam lhe dar um lugar cativo no estacionamento!

Droga. Vai ser pior do que eu pensava. Muitas pragas por aquela memória assombrosa dele. Olho através dos vários fios de cabelo e dou um sorriso tímido. O sargento-detetive Cullen arqueia tanto as sobrancelhas que acho que elas vão pular por cima da sua cabeça.

— Ah, ah! Olá de novo — eu digo, com uma vozinha patética.

— Você esteve aqui na semana passada, não esteve? Interessante o cenário.— Nesse momento os dois olham para mim.

— É, é, estive sim — digo automaticamente, enrolando o cabelo no dedo e corando.

Meu Deus, será que vamos ficar tanto tempo falando sobre isso? Certamente haverá coisas mais importantes para se conversar. O euro? O aquecimento da Terra? A dívida do Terceiro Mundo?

— Como vai a sua amiga? Está bem agora?

— Está muito bem, obrigada. Melhor que nunca. — Por um instante penso em gritar: "Depressa, olhem para lá!", e sair correndo para ver o que aconteceu, mas agüento as pontas.

— Vocês vão rir sobre isso no futuro!

Será? Acho que provavelmente iremos sorrir sem jeito e mudar de assunto. Mas digo com naturalidade, bem alto:

— É! Tenho certeza de que sim!

Edward Cullen está boquiaberto. Para indicar que a minha parte na conversa terminou, pego o meu bloco de anotações, abro-o, passo a língua no lápis (coisa que eu nunca, nunca tinha feito antes) e espero. Eles ainda estão olhando para mim, e finalmente penso em dizer que o show de horror está definitivamente encerrado. O detetive consegue tirar os olhos de mim e vira-se para o lindo médico. Acho que ele quase se esqueceu do que nós viemos fazer.

— Tudo bem — ele diz meio atordoado. — Onde estávamos? Então, doutor. O senhor poderia nos falar um pouco mais sobre os roubos?

E lá fomos nós, em passo rápido. E a vez de Edward Cullen pegar o bloco de notas. Primeiro, o médico nos mostra o armário onde os medicamentos estavam guardados. Constatamos que não há sinal de arrombamento da fechadura, e Edward Cullen diz:

— Suponho que esse armário esteja sempre trancado.

— É claro. Somos muito rígidos a esse respeito. Apenas quatro pessoas têm a chave nesta ala, inclusive eu.

— O que foi tirado exatamente?

O médico apresenta uma lista de medicamentos com dez sílabas. O sargento- detetive Cullen tem um trabalhão de escrever todos aqueles nomes terríveis. No fim, pergunta:

— Esses remédios são fáceis de serem vendidos?

— Alguns são, mas nem todos.

— O senhor ou alguma outra pessoa lembra quando o armário foi trancado pela última vez?

— Bem, todos os outros que têm a chave estiveram aqui ontem, mas só perceberam que os medicamentos estavam faltando hoje de manhã.

— Com que freqüência este armário é usado? Digamos, em um dia movimentado como o de ontem.

— Mais ou menos a cada hora, às vezes mais, às vezes menos.

— O senhor viu alguém suspeito?

— Não, mas o senhor terá de perguntar ao resto da equipe da enfermaria.

— Então, uma das pessoas que usam a chave poderia ter deixado o armário destrancado por acaso e o ladrão poderia ter se aproveitado da ocasião. O senhor confia na sua equipe, doutor?

— Inquestionavelmente.

— Então o senhor não acha que eles tiraram os medicamentos nem que o armário foi deixado destrancado de propósito?

— Definitivamente não.

— Vou mandar um policial entrevistar aqueles que têm a chave e talvez fazer umas indagações na enfermaria e no resto do hospital, para ver se alguém percebeu alguma coisa suspeita.

Quando paro de fazer anotações, tenho tempo de observar o belo doutor. Ele está passando a mão pelo cabelo curto e escuro. Fico pensando que gostaria de ter um cabelo assim. Percebo um pequeno estremecimento e fico chocada com a extensão da minha imaginação pornográfica. Ele é realmente interessante. Uma voz interrompe os meus pensamentos.

— Srta. Swan? Alô? Sou acordada dos meus devaneios deliciosos.

Olho para Edward Cullen.

— Hum?

— Estamos indo embora.

— Muito bem. — Pego a minha bolsa com pressa e me levanto, sentindo-me culpada e corando. Meu pobre sangue parece ter feito muito exercício ultimamente.

— Levo vocês até a porta de saída — diz o dr. Kirkpatrick. Os dois homens passam pelas portas duplas e o médico espera por mim. — Então, você trabalha na polícia?

— Não, na verdade sou repórter. Estou sendo a sombra do detetive durante seis semanas para o meu jornal.

— Nunca ouvi falar disso.

— Não, é uma idéia nova; hoje é o meu primeiro dia.

— Que jornal?

— Bristol Gazette.

— Vou procurar ler sobre isso. — Andamos em silêncio e o meu cérebro procura desesperadamente um assunto próprio para conversar. Os segundos vão passando. Finalmente pergunto:

—Então o senhor é médico? — Boa, Bella. Conversa suicida.

— É o que dizem. — Ele sorri e seus olhos se enrugam. Ele deve sorrir muito. Procuro outro assunto e felizmente me lembro de que tiro do fundo do baú.

— O senhor trabalha muitas horas extras?

— Trabalho demais e ganho pouco. Mas tenho chance de conhecer pessoas interessantes. — Seus olhos brilham para mim e meu coração bate forte. No meio de todo o tumulto emocional eu quase tropeço numa cadeira de rodas e vários pares de muletas que alguém deixou do lado do corredor. Quando chegamos à saída principal do hospital, o dr. Kirkpatrick aperta a mão do sargento-detetive Cullen primeiro, depois a minha. — Foi um prazer conhecer você, Bella. Mais uma vez. Quer dizer, em termos não profissionais.

Edward Cullen e eu nos dirigimos para o carro.

— Então, na semana passada não era apenas fingimento, não — ele perguntou.

— Eu venho bastante aqui. Tenho tendência a me acidentar — digo com um riso bobo, encorajado pelo dr. Kirkpatrick.

— Incrível — ele murmura. Saímos do hospital e pergunto:

— Então, o que o senhor acha?

— Vou mandar um policial interrogar a equipe. Eles podem estar envolvidos. E quero ver o seu diário antes de ele ser mandado para o jornal. Não quero que você atrapalhe essa investigação.

— Você já deixou isso bem claro.

— Bom, você sabe como são os repórteres. Por mais que se dizem uma coisa eles sempre acham que ouviram outra.

Paramos para tomar alguma coisa no caminho para a delegacia. Edward Cullen entra em um café e me pergunta de cara amarrada o que eu quero. Fico esperando no carro. Mas o rádio está chamando, não pára de chamar. Será que devo seguir a regra número um que diz que não posso falar com ninguém? Por outro lado Edward Cullen pode se zangar se perdermos alguma coisa. O rádio continua chamando. Aperto um botão e digo: "Alô?"

— É a unidade dezessete? — perguntam.

— Acho que sim.

— Você é a repórter, não é? — Há grandes pausas entre cada resposta.

— Sou, sim.

— Onde está a unidade dezessete?

— Ele... foi tomar um café. — Diga à unidade dezessete que houve um código cinco na Hanbury Road, número onze.

— OK, dez-quatro — eu digo, imitando a fala dos programas de crime da relevisão. Minha primeira chamada de rádio! Fico tão excitada! Edward Cullen volta para o carro e me passa uma xícara de café fumegante, muito bem-vinda. Pego a xícara e digo:

— Acabamos de receber uma mensagem pelo rádio!

— Nós não recebemos uma chamada, eu recebi uma chamada, e que direito você tem de responder a uma chamada de rádio? Qual é mesmo a regra número um? Não. Falar. Com. Ninguém. E por que cargas d'água eles resolveram falar com você pelo rádio? Isso é supostamente coisa confidencial!

Acho melhor esperar que ele tome um gole de café para dizer alguma coisa. Dou um gole no meu e fico olhando pela janela. Dá para sentir que ele está olhando para mim.

— Então? O que eles queriam? — ele pergunta impaciente. Resisto à tentação infantil de perguntar qual é a palavra mágica.

— Eles disseram que houve um código onze em Hanbury Road, cinco.

— Código onze? Que merda! Largue esse café! Jogue pela janela!

Nossa primeira chamada! Oh, meu Deus! Estamos indo para lá com a sirene ligada, cortando as ruas movimentadas a toda a velocidade. Upaaaaa! Acabamos de derrubar um cone de trânsito! Que fantástico! Todos nos dão passagem quando nós... Um pensamento rápido passa pela minha cabeça. Será que era...? Eu me concentro no percurso, mas o sentimento de desconforto persiste e o pensamento finalmente vem à tona. Não era código onze, era? Será que o número é muito importante? Será que conto para ele? Eu digo, bem baixinho, esperando que ele não me ouça.

— Sargento-detetive Cullen. Não era código onze, era código cinco.

— O QUÊ?

Fico na filha do McDonald's para pedir mais um café. Edward Cullen está furioso. Talvez seja uma boa idéia eu apresentá-lo ao sistema de palavrões de frutas e legumes. Ele deve ser responsável por um cão de guia inteiro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Um dos primeiros requisitos do acordo entre o Chefe e o meu jornal é que eu mantenha Rose completamente informada de todas as anotações do diário. Tendo isso em mente, passo no escritório dela na hora do almoço. Vamos conversando no percurso já familiar até a cantina, onde encomendamos um sanduíche.

— Por favor, um sanduíche de atum, sem maionese, em pão focaccia, com folhas de rúcula — ela pede para a senhora que está por trás do balcão, olhando-a de forma cortante.

— O que você quer, Bella?

— Só um sanduíche de atum, obrigada. Qualquer coisa serve.- Nós nos sentamos em uma das mesas de fórmica e esperamos os sanduíches.

Enquanto isso Robin pergunta:

— Então, como foi o seu primeiro dia?

— Ótimo. — Conto sobre o incidente do rádio e ela ri.

— As coisas vão melhorar. Ele vai se acostumar com você.- É. Como se acostuma com um então umas idéias que tive para o diário.

— Parece ótimo, Bella! Lembre da nossa parte do acordo. Faça um bom trabalho e nós duas sairemos daqui antes que você possa... — Ela pára no meio da frase e olha para mim, sabendo que falou demais. Naquele instante a atendente da cantina traz os sanduíches e eu finjo que não percebi coloca dois pratos com sanduíches idênticos de atum com maionese em pão de fôrma à nossa frente e sai sem dar uma palavra. Rose sente-se derrotada diante da provocação.

— Como eu gostaria de estar em Londres — ela murmura, olhando para o monte de maionese no pão de fôrma sem rúcula.

Mais uma vez eu me pergunto por que ela saiu de Londres, se está tão ansiosa para voltar para lá. Volto para o conforto da minha mesa meia hora depois. Emmett acena para mim quando passo distraída. Aceno de volta. Ele está falando ao telefone com os pés em cima da mesa e comendo uma banana ao mesmo tempo.

Eu me preparo para escrever a introdução do diário. Fico pensando desesperadamente que tom devo usar. Deve ser uma introdução séria e profunda? Ou com um toque de humor? O que as pessoas realmente querem ler? Chupo a ponta do lápis, pensativa, e dou umas giradas na cadeira para que a minha massa cinzenta trabalhe melhor. As pessoas querem ler sobre pessoas. Então este diário vai ser um relato absolutamente honesto das minhas seis semanas com Edward Cullen, envolvendo até mesmo o seu sarcasmo. Como eu sei que ele não é muito entusiasta desse programa todo, vou mudar os nomes e chamá-lo de Jack. (Jack é um dos gatos da minha mãe, particularmente malvado.) Mas sabem de uma coisa? Todo o resto vai ser contado. Os defeitos, que na minha opinião são muitos, e tudo o mais. O problema é extrair o máximo de detalhes pessoais do sargento-detetive Cullen para que os leitores passem a conhecê-lo.

Olho para o espaço, pensativa. A minha frente, Edward Cullen equilibra o fone com o ombro, tentando ao mesmo tempo desembrulhar o sanduíche enrolado em papel celofane. Ele faz uma pausa de vez quando e continua conversando apaixonadamente e gesticulando com uma das mãos. Depois, frustrado com a péssima embalagem do fabricante do sanduíche, abre a gaveta, pega uma espátula e fica afundando-a no sanduíche com violência. Sorrio para mim mesma e refocalizo a tela do computador. O homem está realmente precisando de férias.

Trabalho umas duas horas na introdução do diário, enquanto o sargento- detetive Cullen cuida dos seus relatórios e das chamadas telefônicas. Num certo momento ele se levanta. Tenta sair de mansinho sem que eu o veja, mas pergunto:

— Aonde o senhor vai?

Ele me olha com raiva e eu me lembro do destino do sanduíche.

— Vou ao banheiro. Quer vir comigo? Fazer umas anotações, talvez? **(n/a: Levanta a mão quem que ir XD!!) **

— Não, não. Pensei que o senhor fosse sair — digo, muito sem graça. Meu sangue volta a borbulhar.

— Infelizmente, srta. Swan, por mais que eu não aceite a idéia, seu querido Chefe me disse que eu não posso ir a lugar algum, a não ser ao banheiro, sem você. Portanto, pode acreditar, quando eu tiver de sair você será a primeira a saber.

— Prazer em ouvir isso — explico baixinho, olhando para a tela do computador.

* * *

— Por que ele tem tanta raiva de mim? — pergunto para Emmett quando ele aparece na minha mesa uns minutos depois, para perguntar se eu quero uma xícara de chá da máquina.

— Não leve a coisas em termos pessoais.

— Mas eu acho que é uma coisa pessoal.

— Não é, não. Eu já disse que ele não gosta muito de repórteres.

— Por quê?

— O passado sempre volta para nos perseguir — ele fala misteriosamente. — Açúcar?

A introdução do diário é a seguinte:

"_Dia a dia. Passo a passo. Você irá participar da linha de ação da sua colunista, Bella Swan. O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy. Começa na segunda-_ _feira..."_

Paro de escrever, hesitante, ao ler essas palavras; depois de trabalhar mais um pouco, anexo esse material a um e-mail para Jake, fecho o arquivo e o mando para o jornal. Combinei de me encontrar com Alice e Mike no fim do dia no Square Bar. Assim que Edward Cullen e eu nos despedimos, pego o Tristão no estacionamento e sigo para a Park Street; depois de algumas voltas em busca de uma vaga encontro uma.

O Square Bar é um lugar chique no porão de uma casa localizada em uma das praças antigas de Bristol. Gosto de praças antigas; mas me lembram os tempos idos, quando a elite viajava de carruagem para a estação de águas em Bath.

A casa de Elliot foi filmada nessa própria praça. Sim, nessa própria praça. Eu sei, porque passei por acaso por lá no dia da filmagem. As câmeras estavam rodando, as crianças vestidas com roupas eduardianas brincavam com aros, uma carruagem esperava do lado de fora de uma das casas. Atravessei pelo meio do cenário e o diretor ficou furioso e gritou: "CORTAR", o que me fez acordar de repente do meu devaneio.

Desço os degraus para o bar e olho para dentro. Felizmente, Alice já está segurando dois tamboretes para nós e cuidando das suas preciosas coisas no meio da multidão. Abro caminho para me encontrar com ela, dou-lhe um beijo no rosto, ponho minha bolsa nos seus pés e me sento desajeitada no tamborete do bar. Percebendo que estou louca para beber, ela me passa seu drinque e dou uns goles gostosos.

— Como vai o negócio dos crimes? — Lizzie pergunta.

— Não muito bem.

Em termos de prioridade, ela gesticula para o barman e pede mais dois drinques. Depois, vira-se para mim.

— Então as coisas não melhoraram muito com o Morse, hein?

— Bom, eu acho que não poderiam estar piores.

— O que aconteceu?

Falo do sarcasmo de Edward Cullen, do incidente do rádio e, voltando ao início da manhã, conto que fomos chamados para o hospital a fim de investigar um roubo de medicamentos. Alice dá um risinho, encantada com as histórias do meu dia.

— O médico da semana passada! Ah, Ah!

O sorriso some do seu rosto, quando levanto as sobrancelhas para ela.

— Verdade mesmo?

— Infelizmente. Era ele o médico que tínhamos de entrevistar a respeito do roubo. Foi constrangedor — eu digo, dando outro gole na minha vodka com limão.

— Como é mesmo o nome dele?

— Dr. Kirkpatrick.

— Meu Deus. Pensei que você fosse dizer que tinha visto a Jessica Falsa Santa!

Uma voz nos interrompe.

— Alô, Bella, alô Alice! Meu Deus! Que surpresa encontrar vocês duas em um bar!- É a própria Jessica Falsa Santa. Lá vem fogo. Dizemos alô baixinho porque ela nos assustou um pouco e porque provavelmente nos ouviu chamando-a pelo apelido que lhe demos. — Então, o que vocês duas andam fazendo? — ela pergunta. Alice responde em tom ácido:

— Na verdade, estamos aqui comemorando. Bella acabou de ser indicada para uma nova tarefa entusiasmante.

— Que maravilha! — diz Jessica, mal movendo os lábios e, naturalmente, sem dar um sorriso.

— É verdade.

— Ela vai fazer o quê?

— Investigar novos assuntos, abrir horizontes, criar projete. Esse tipo de coisa.

— Não exagere, Alice — murmuro com o canto da boca. Ela está se entusiasmando um pouco demais. Deus a abençoe.

— O jornal está publicando pela primeira vez seu novo diário na segunda-feira. Você deve ler.

Dou um chute no tornozelo de Alice, pois acho que Jessica está sendo mais informada do que precisa. E, como aprendemos com amarga experiências no passado, quanto menos informada Jessica estiver, melhor. Alice estremece, mas por sorte Jessica não percebe pois se vira para mim.

— Que coragem a sua, Bella, fazer uma coisa tão diferente assim. E na época de hoje. Realmente espero que tudo corra bem.

— Eu sei disso.

- O que você está fazendo neste lugar, Jessica? — pergunta Alice.

— Estou aqui com a Sociedade Bíblica. Estamos comemorando viemos tomar um copo de vinho com soda antes da reunião. Acabamos de receber dois novos membros. É muito gratificante ver alguém reconhecer os seus erros. Admitir a vida superficial que estava vivendo. Cheia de rapazes, álcool e novelas de televisão. Realmente patético.

Neste exato momento entra Mike, que ao nos ver no bar abre caminho na multidão. Dou um sorriso feliz. O timing dele é impecável. Mike está deslumbrante, como sempre. Sorri e ajeita o cabelo loiro e fofo com a mão. Dá um beijo em mim e em Alice e vira-se para Teresa.

—Desculpe, não fomos apresentados. Meu nome é Mike. — O derretimento de Jessica dá vontade de vomitar. Ela quase se atira aos pés dele como se fosse um cachorrinho dando as boas-vindas ao seu dono. Um grande sorriso se abre em seu rosto gélido e, por incrível que pareça, ela chega a ficar bonita. Pena não fazer isso com mais freqüência. Mike sempre causa esse efeito nas pessoas.

— Jessica. Jessica Stanley. Eu sou amiga de Bella e de Alice desde a época do colégio — diz ela, estendendo a mão com avidez.

— Você aceita um drinque, Jessica? Vou buscar um para mim.

— Obrigada, Mike. É uma ótima idéia.

Depois de verificar se Alice e eu precisamos de um reforço, ele se encaminha para o bar apinhado de gente e Jessica o segue. Alice levanta os olhos para mim e eu fico tomando conta abertamente dos movimentos dela. Mike lhe diz alguma coisa e ela ri com a mão no ombro dele.

— O que aconteceu com os seus bons valores cristãos, hein, Jessica? Nada de sexo antes do casamento e tudo o mais? — digo isso para Alice e mordo o lábio.

— Ela está mostrando que pode fazer tudo isso se quiser – diz Alice. — Está dizendo que pode conseguir qualquer homem na hora que escolher. Mas ela está usando meia branca curtinha, pelo amor de Deus! - Mike não está exatamente se descartando dela, não é? Não está lá dando um tapa no braço como se ela fosse uma vespa peçonhenta, ESTÁ? Fico irritada, porque Jessica não só acha que pode conseguir o homem que quiser, como acha que pode conseguir o **meu** homem. — Não olhe para eles! Ela sabe que você está olhando e exagera de propósito. Converse comigo. Então, o dr. Kirkpatrick reconheceu você? — Quase que imediatamente — digo emburrada, voltando olhar para Alice.

— Mas ele é legal. Se não fosse por aquele Casa nova ali, eu ficaria seriamente tentada a sofrer outros acidentes.

Mike volta para junto de nós com uma garrafa com vinho.

— Vocês estão bem? Jessica é uma garota legal, não é?

Olho para ele durante um instante, depois noto o olhar de Alice e sorrio. Como os homens são pouco perceptivos!

— Ela já foi embora?

— As pessoas que ela estava esperando chegaram. Uma sociedade, ou coisa parecida. Então, como foi o seu primeiro dia?

Hesito um instante, depois digo:

— Ótimo! — E sorrio para ele. Talvez mais tarde eu comente com ele sobre Edward Cullen, mas naquele momento resolvo afastar aquele bom detetive da minha cabeça. Além disso, sempre acho os homens estranhamente inúteis quando falam dessas coisas. Eles acabam dizendo bobagens como _"Você quer que eu dê um jeito nele?"_ Mike vê alguns colegas de trabalho e vai falar com eles. Alice e eu ficamos sozinhas.

— Você está bem? — pergunto. — Parece um pouco desanimada. — Ela andou meio quieta a noite toda. Seu sorriso não está radioso. Alice balança a cabeça para cima e para baixo sem olhar diretamente para mim, e dá um gole no seu drinque.

— Estou ótima.

— Tem certeza?

— Bom, é que... — ela dá de ombros.

— O quê?

— Eu não sei. Jasper anda um pouco desinteressado, e por mais que eu saiba que ele tem de trabalhar fiquei triste de ele não ter me dado uma força no fim de semana depois daquele problema no hospital.

Seguro a mão dela.

— Sinto muito. Tenho certeza de que ele teria ido lá se pudesse.

— Contrataram hoje uma garota para trabalhar conosco. Ela parecia muito feliz. E isso me fez lembrar como Jasper e eu andamos distantes ultimamente. Desculpe, eu não queria tocar nesse assunto.

— Tudo bem. — Olho preocupada para ela, sem saber o que dizer.

— Tenho medo de que ele não me queira mais e não saiba como terminar comigo, por isso se esconde atrás do trabalho. Foi maravilhoso no começo. Não sei como fazer as coisas voltarem a ser assim.

— Não acho que ele esteja se escondendo por trás do trabalho. Provavelmente anda mesmo sob pressão e isso o está deixando distante — digo, sem ter certeza se acredito muito nisso.

— Bom, se ele quiser terminar comigo, eu gostaria que terminasse logo.

— Pobrezinha. Mas acho que você não deve ficar sentada esperando as coisas acontecerem. Você deve ser mais pró-ativa. — Dou outra palmadinha na mão dela quando toma mais um gole de bebida com aquele ar infeliz.

— Você deve ter razão. Vou pensar nisso. Você e Mike não vão à pizzaria hoje à noite?

— Vamos. Por que não vem conosco?

— É muita gentileza sua, mas eu seria uma péssima companhia. Além do mais, você e Mike precisam ficar sozinhos. Vou tomar um bom banho e dormir cedo.

— Está bem — digo, com pena de deixá-la sozinha. Por um instante sou tentada a pedir a Mike que cancele o restaurante e olho para ele. Talvez percebendo o meu olhar, ele olha o relógio e faz um sinal para mim. Meneio a cabeça e me levanto.

— Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem? — pergunto para Alice ainda em dúvida.

— Eu vou ficar bem. Vá logo embora. Divirta-se com Mike.- Nós três saímos na rua relativamente calma e fria e nos despedimos. Dou um abraço em Alice e digo que vou lhe telefonar no dia seguinte. Ela atravessa a praça para pegar seu carro, e Mike e eu vamos andando de mãos dadas para o restaurante.

* * *

**n/a: Bom, postei dois capitulos de uma vez. Sobre a semana passada... Vou deixar vocês maquinarem ai, que tal mandar um chute sobre o que eu fiz õ.ô?**

**É só isso, repondo os reviews amanhã tenho que sair do computador. No proximo post eu explico por que fiquei quase uma semana sem postar... Acho**

**Até**

**Maça ;*  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Eu me levanto meio grogue na sexta-feira de manhã. Pelo monte de toalhas molhadas no chão do banheiro concluo que Mike já saiu para sua reuniã me arrumo com cuidado, em oposição de vestir a primeira coisa que encontro. É uma espécie de armadura psicológica contra as farpas de Edward Cullen.

Vou para delegacia de polícia, parando no meio do caminho para tomar um suco de frutas em vez do café da manhã. É uma patética tentativa da minha parte de me sentir melhor. Depois de dois dias à mercê da língua viperina do sargento-detetive Cullen, minha auto-estima está baixa. O efeito emocional de tomar um suco de fruta em vez do café da manhã faz com que me sinta decididamente uma supermodelo.

Estaciono o carro no lugar de sempre da delegacia, consigo sair do Tristão sem dificuldade e respiro o ar puro da manhã. O sol brilha no alto de algumas janelas do prédio e o ar tem um aroma adocicado e fresco.

-- Bom-dia! – digo para o sargento-Dave-ranzinza-da-recepção.

Pelo menos agora ele olha para mim e, com um meneio da cabeça, me faz passar pelas portas de segurança. Enfio a cabeça pela porta do departamento de RP e dou um bom-dia alegre para Rose. Chegando ao escritório dos detetives, vou me encaminhando para minha mesa. A sala está meio vazia, pois alguns oficiais estão escalados para o turno da noite. Emmett já chegou e me cumprimenta.

-- Bom-dia! Como vai? Você não está com uma cara boa. Não é por causa dos problemas que tivemos nos últimos dias, é? Andou sonhando com o sargento- detetive Cullen?

Dou um sorriso forçado, me debruço na mesa dele e digo baixinho:

-- Não, é muito pior do que isso. Sonhei que estava sendo arrastada por cavalos selvagens numa floresta, enquanto um jamaicano tocava gaita e o sargento- detetive Cullen me dava um pito daqueles.

Ele ri e diz:

-- É uma imagem vívida. Deve ter ficado quente. Você estava de biquíni, por acaso? Quer dizer, no sonho?

Ajeito o corpo.

– Não, é claro que não. Estava com roupa de freira, lembro muito bem.

-- Entendo. Nada pode ser completo.

Sorrio para mim mesma e sigo até a minha mesa. Emmett me lembra um labrador brincalhão e tem a capacidade de me animar. Edward Cullen está sentado à minha frente, falando ao telefone, e me faz um cumprimento com a cabeça quando me sento. Pensar que vou ter de lidar com ele o dia inteiro acaba com todo o bom humor que Emmett conseguiu suscitar em mim. Eu me ajeito na cadeira. Terei de ficar distante, porém de forma civil. Terei de manter a pose. Penso nas atividades do dia. Realmente espero que haja alguma coisa interessante para eu escrever, alguma coisa que me deixe envolvida, pois o que acontecer hoje será escrito na primeira edição de _O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy_ e terei de entregar o trabalho no fim da tarde. Talvez uma ronda policial dramática ou, pelo menos, uma perseguição em alta velocidade. Penso em deixar de lado o roubo de medicamentos do hospital do meu primeiro dia. Olho para o homem à minha frente, para o Jack fictício; ele desligou o telefone e está mexendo em uns papéis, e me pergunto o que está planejando para hoje. Uma prisão seria um bom começo para o dia.

--O senhor vai prender alguém hoje, sargento-detetive Cullen? Alguém? – pergunto educadamente. Ele olho para mim.

– Não sei. Vou checar meu diário. Posso prender você, se você quiser. – E se levanta. – Vamos, houve um assalto na área de Clifton.

-- Ótimo. – digo, dando um pulo da cadeira.

-- Srta. Swan, detesto ter de explicar isso, mas assaltos não são uma coisa boa. Não são mesmo.

Tento assumir um ar sério, de simpatia e preocupação.

-- Não, não, é claro que não. – murmuro, pegando a minha bolsa e seguindo-o pela sala, resistindo à vontade de correr como uma gazela. Oba! Um assalto. Nunca fiquei tão contente com a taxa de criminalidade de Bristol. Não era uma perseguição de carro em alta velocidade, mas era bastante bom. Minha cabeça já está a mil por hora quando nos dirigimos para o estacionamento. Espero que haja uma série de assaltos. Se houver, vou dar um nome a eles! Um nome bem atraente. Espero que ele me deixe publicar detalhes interessantes. Tenho uma idéia, acelero o passo para alcançar o sargento.

-- Por favor, sargento-detetive Cullen!

-- O quê? – ele grita por trás do ombro.

-- O senhor... diz alguma coisa quando prende alguém?

Ele pára de repente. Um pouco de repente até demais. Dou um encontrão nele como se fosse um personagem de história em quadrinhos.

-- Oi! Desculpe! O senhor parou de repente.

Ele se vira para mim e me olha dentro dos olhos.

-- Você perguntou se digo alguma coisa? Eu leio os direitos deles, é claro.

-- Não, o senhor diz alguma coisa pessoal para eles? Alguma coisa? – perguntou ansiosa.

-- Que tipo de coisa? Um conselho?

-- É, ou alguma outra coisa.

-- Aonde exatamente você está querendo chegar?

-- Eu estava pensando que seria bom se o senhor falasse... uma frase emblemática. Não o senhor, exatamente, mas o personagem do meu diário...

-- Falasse _o quê_? – isso é dito em voz baixa, em um ligeiro tom de ameaça. Até mesmo eu posso ver que ele não ficou muito encantado com a idéia.

-- O senhor sabe, uma frase emblemática. Uma citação. – Ele olha par mim com ar duro, as junto coragem para continuar, apesar da voz fraquinha. – Que tal: "Vá em frente, punk, eu tenho bastante tempo"?

-- Você é absolutamente incrível – diz ele, continuando a andar.

-- A idéia é essa! Alguma coisa no gênero. Mas eu estava pensando em uma coisa mais ameaçadora... – digo bem alto para ele poder me ouvir. Chego ao estacionamento um pouco depois dele, arfando. Avisto-o em um canto falando de cara amarrada com um policial fardado. Ele se vira para mim quando eu me aproximo.

-- Você tem carro?

-- Tenho, por quê?

-- Nós não temos nenhum carro disponível, foram todos atender um problema na cidade. Podemos usar o seu?

-- Bom... – digo, hesitante. Não que eu me importe de ir no meu carro, mas é que o Tristão não é dos carros mais confiáveis do mundo e eu não tenho cuidado muito da sua limpeza. Nenhuma garota gostaria que encontrassem restos de biscoitos dentro do seu carro.

-- É do seu interesse chegarmos lá. Ou usamos o seu carro, ou esperamos que um dos carros da polícia volta, e não sei quando...

Isso é o bastante, preciso chegar ao local do assalto. Tristão vai se comportar bem, é a rua que realmente me preocupa.

-- Não há problema! – digo logo, mostrando onde Tristão está estacionado. Tento entrar nele da forma mais elegante possível. Não é uma proeza fácil. Entro com o traseiro primeiro, mas tenho dificuldades de enfiar as pernas para dentro. A perna direita fica enroscada em volta da esquerda, depois fica presa debaixo do pára-lama do carro e recusa-se a entrar no veículo. -- Só um minuto! – eu grito, tentando desesperadamente puxar a perna para dentro.

-- O que você disse? – pergunta ele, contornando o carro e chegando ao meu lado.

-- Eu disse que estarei pronta me um minuto.

Desejo ardentemente que ele volte para o lado do carona, onde vai se sentar. O que eu menos preciso agora é de platéia.

-- O que você está fazendo? – ele pergunta sem entender nada.

-- Estou tentando entrar no carro. —respondo de forma insolente, ainda lutando com a minha perna.

-- É mesmo? – ele pergunta incrédulo. Cerro os dentes e consigo dizer algumas palavras.

-- Sargento-detetive Cullen, se o senhor... – Mas no meio da frase tento mais uma vez puxar a perna e de repente, PUMBA, o joelho bate com toda força na minha testa.

-- Meu Deus! – ele exclama, agachando-se ao meu lado. – Você está bem? – pergunta, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Esfrego a testa e fico pensando como conseguir fazer com que uma parte do meu corpo batesse na outra.

-- Estou ótima!

-- Você bateu com o _joelho_ na testa! – Ele dá uma ênfase especial à palavra joelho, e continua com o seu sorriso sarcástico.

-- Eu sei, não é tão fácil assim entrar neste carro, detetive. Por que o senhor não tenta?-- Ele passa para o outro lado e simplesmente pula para dentro com a destreza de um ginasta olímpico. - Sorte de iniciantes. – eu digo. Calma, Bella, calma. Isso é comportar-se com elegância? Ou pelo menos com naturalidade? Faz-se uma pausa enquanto colocamos o cinto de segurança. Tenho vontade de esfregar de novo a minha testa, mas não quero chamar a atenção dele de novo.

-- Agora vejo porque volta e meia você vai à Emergência.-- Não me digno a responder. -- Como você está agora? – ele pergunta, sem tentar esconder o riso.

-- Estou ótima, obrigada. – consigo responder cuspindo as palavras. Tenho fé em Deus que a pancada não vá deixar marca, para Edward Cullen não se referir outra vez ao incidente. Pego no volante com força, pedindo que Tristão não me faça uma falseta, engato a primeira e saímos. Em seguida dou uma olhada em volta para ver em que condição está o carro.

-- Meu Deus! – digo, olhando para os pés desaparecidos de Edward Cullen debaixo de pilhas de lixo. Latas de refrigerante diet, sacos amassados de biscoitos e papéis de bala são visíveis por todo o lado. – Desculpe, eu não tive tempo de limpar o carro. – digo, inclinando-me para tirar um pouco do lixo dos pés dele.

-- CUIDADO!-- Olho depressa, vejo que estou subindo no meio-fio e me desvio dele. -- Tudo bem. Sinceramente – ele diz tenso, sentando-se empertigado no banco. – É melhor você prestar mais atenção na direção.

Eu me concentro na direção nos minutos seguintes e respiro fundo. Sabia que as horas que passara assistindo as aulas de meditação na tevê, no meu sofá confortável, me seriam úteis. Respiro, expiro, respiro.. expiro, respiro... expiro. Estão vendo? É fácil. Não é preciso muita coisa para aprender a fazer isso. Com o tempo recobro o controle e pergunto:

-- Aonde vamos? – Ele meda um enderço perto da ponte pênsil de Clifton. Quando vou passando com dificuldade pela estrada de mão única, Edward Cullen olha em volta do carro.

-- O freio dessa geringonça funciona?

Fico visivelmente furiosa. Parecemos dois cavaleiros medievais lutando, e infelizmente ele acabou de peceber um buraco na minha armadura. Caio direitinho na rede.

-- Tristão não é uma geringonça.

-- Tristão? – ele repete entre um tom grave e o debochado, levantando a sobrancelha. Droga, Nunca falo para estranhos que o meu carro tem um nome. Parece uma bobagem.

-- Ele se chamava assim quando o comprei. – digo confusa.

-- Você comprou isso?

-- Ele é um carro raro e muito valioso!– Tudo bem, só metade disso é verdade. Ele não é tão valioso assim.

-- Eles só são valiosos quando funcionam, srta. Swan – diz Edward Cullen, mostrando o cartão de reboque que seu sempre deixo em cima do painel em caso de necessidade. Que se dane a habilidade dele de detectar coisas. Mudo rapidamente de assunto.

– Então, por que o senhor recebeu essa chamada? Ao que eu saiba os detetives não costumam investigar assaltos simples, não é?

-- O policial que está lá acha que o assaltante é um especialista. Então resolveu me chamar. – Ele tira o bloco de anotação do bolso da jaqueta e lê o que escreveu. Depois de um instante de silêncio tento saber de alguns detalhes.

-- O que a sua futura espora acha do seu trabalho?

-- Isso não é da sua conta. – ele responde, sem olhar para mim.

-- E a sua família? Eles se preocupam com o senhor?

-- Não é da sua conta também vire aqui. – Ele aponta par o lugar onde devemos parar e eu piso no freio.

-- O senhor vai ficar sempre nesse trabalho ativo?

Edward Cullen olha para mim.

– Bem... – diz hesitante. Pego o meu bloco de notas. – O Chefe me disse uma coisa interessante outro dia.

– Seguro a caneta. Ótimo! Uma citação!

– Quer que eu escreva para você? – ele pergunta. Ele tira o bloco da minha mão, escreve uma frase e sai do carro, jogando o bloco no banco. A frase diz: **"CURIOSIDADE MATOU A REPÓRTER POLICIAL."** Respiro fundo. Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava. Minutos depois subimos por um caminho para chegar ao endereço indicado.

É uma casa impressionante em estilo georgiano, e não me surpreendo de ter sido assaltada. Se eu fosse um ladrão essa seria minha primeira porta de entrada. O caminho é coberto de cascalho e o gramado é muito bem cuidado. Nenhuma ponta de grama fora do lugar. Temos de subir uns degraus para chegar à porta azul-marinho, e ao lado de cada degrau há um fícus bem aparado e que chama a minha atenção. Edward Cullen toca a campainha. Depois de um instante de espera a porta é aberta por um mordomo. O sargento-detetive Cullen e eu damos um passo atrás, surpresos. Eu não sabia que ainda havia mordomos.

-- Siiiiiiiiiiim?

Edward Cullen mostra o distintivo.

– Eu sou o sargento-detetive Cullen essa é Bella Swan. Ela está aqui apenas como observadora. – Mais uma vez ele faz questão de dizer isso. Seguimos o mordomo pela casa, e quando Edward Cullen passa a minha frente percebo uma coisa colorida presa nos seus fundilhos. Olho mais de perto e a minha suspeita se confirma. É o papel de bala sabor morango, e acho que provavelmente sei como foi parar lá. Estremeço. Será que devo deixar os outros verem? Ou falo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo: _"Detetive, _ _o senhor está com um papel de bala preso na calça..."_ Ou tento tira o papel? Uma decisão bem fácil de tomar. É melhor deixar como está. Somos levados a uma sala de visita grande, como móveis estofados em chintz e com um piano de cauda. As janelas altas, bem típicas das casas de Bristol da época da Regência, são cobertas por fartas cortinas. Um policial já está sentado lá, com um bloco de notas em uma mão e uma xícara na outra. Quando entramos ele se levanta. Outro homem, sentado em frente, também se levanta.

-- Bom-dia, senhor.

-- Bom-dia, Marcus. – Edward Cullen vira-se para o estranho e estende a mão. --Bom-dia, senhor. Eu sou o sargento-detetive Cullen e esta é Bella Swan. Ela está aqui apenas como observadora.

Não acredito! Quantas vezes ele vai dizer a mesma coisa? A mensagem foi claramente recebida.

-- Sebastin Forquar-White. Como vai o senhor? – diz o estranho, com a voz mais bonita que já ouvi. De onde essas pessoas tiram esse sotaque? Como é que pode? Ele está vestido com um terno de tweed. Sua barriga ligeiramente protuberante força os botões do colete e a papada cai por cima da gravata. Seu ostentoso bigode tem as pontas viradas. Edward Cullen aperta a mão dele, e Sebastina vira-se e aperta a minha também.

-- Como vai o senhor? – pergunto com gentileza. Edward Cullen me olha com raiva.

-- Realmente, a coisa toda foi desesperadora. Desesperadora mesmo. Alguns objetos roubados pertenciam à família há séculos. Sentem-se. Vocês gostariam de tomar chá? – Com a papada balançando, Sebastin Forquar-sei-lá-o-que- mais olha para sargento-detetive e para mim.

- Sim, por favor.

-- Eu adoraria um chá! – respondo com entusiasmo. Edward Cullen me olha com ar ameaçador. Sebastin Forquar-sei-lá-o-que-mais sai da sala e grita:

-- Anton! Mais chá!

Anton é provavelmente o mordomo. Edward Cullen chega perto de Marcus e os dois começam a conversar baixinho. Mudo de lugar, pego o bloco de notas e preparo os ouvidos para ouvir a conversa. Ouço várias palavras, como "tempo", "entrada" e "entrevista", mas não consigo formar nenhuma frase. Eles finalmente se separam e eu me afasto a toda pressa.

-- O que há de interessante nesse assalto? – pergunto. O sagento-detetive Cullen me olha irritado.

– É um assalto muito... – Eu espero com a respiração presa a caneta na mão, porque esse vai ser o episódio de abertura do meu diário e quero que realmente seja bom. --... organizado.

Organizado? Organizado? Do jeito que ele fala parece uma apresentação do Coro Masculino de Bristol. Eles têm de ser organizados mesmo, afinal de contas, são criminosos profissionais. Isso não dá IBOPE. Imagine uma matéria com o título "ELES ERAM ORGANIZADOS!" O que quer dizer um título desses? Que eles se lembraram de trazer as ferramentas? Tento não parecer desapontada quando olho um policial para o outro.

-- O que vocês querem dizer com organizados? – Mas Edward Cullen e já está fazendo suas anotações e me ignora. Marcus, provavelmente sentindo-se um pouco constrangido com a atitude de seu parceiro, entra em cena.

-- O senhor me dá licença? – ele pergunta, olhando para o sargento-detetive Cullen, que dá seu consentimento com um meneio de cabeça e volta a escrever no bloco de notas. Marcus vira-se para mim. --A verdade é que eu nunca vi uma coisa assim. O ladrão sabia exatamente como desligar o sistema de alarme. E era um alarme sofisticado! E sabia o lugar certo para entrar na casa. O interior da casa estava quase intacto; era como se ele soubesse precisamente o que queria levar e onde procurar. E levou apenas as coisas melhores; deixou o vídeo, a aparelhagem de som e concentrou-se nos objetos preciosos.

-- E o que era? – pergunto,na ponta da cadeira

-- Antiguidades.

-- Antiguidades?

Marcus faz que sim, enfaticamente.

– Antiguidades.

-- Antiguidades? –pergunto novamente.

-- Pelo amor de Deus! – explode Edward Cullen, levantando os olhos do bloco de notas. – Vocês vão continuar a repetir a mesma coisa? – Olho com raiva para ele e me viro para Marcus, erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma encorajadora, sem intenção de dar uma palavra. Marcus, felizmente, responde.

-- Objetos de porcelana, pratas, relógios e outras coisinhas mais. Tudo extremamente valioso, segundo o sr. Forquar-White.

-- Então o ladrão sabia de todas essas antiguidades? – pergunto intrigada.

-- Não é preciso ser um gênio para chegar a essa conclusão. – diz Edward Cullen, num tom desagradável. Fico em cócegas para perguntar quais são as implicações disso, mas sou interrompida pela chegada de Sebastina Forquar-White na sala, seguido pelo mordomo Anton carregando a bandeja com as xícaras de chá.

-- Desculpe ter demorado tanto, mas tive um conversa pelo telefone com o pessoal da companhia de seguro. – Forquar-White senta-se no sofá em frente. Edward Cullen, depois de agradecer a Anton pela xícara de chá, vira-se para ele.

-- Quando o senhor notou que estava faltando alguma coisa?

-- Anton foi à sala de jantar hoje de manhã tirar a poeira das peças antigas que ficam guardadas lá e imediatamente me informou que faltavam algumas então toquei o alarme.

-- Quando viu pela última vez os objetos desaparecidos? – perguntou o sargento-detetive Cullen olhando para Anton.

-- Ontem, senhor.

-- Você foi acordado à noite por algum barulho?

Ambos sacudiram a cabeça negativamente.

-- O sistema de alarme é sempre ativado quando vocês vão para a cama?

-- Sempre. – disse Sebastian F-W.

-- O senhor viu alguém suspeito pela casa?

-- Não.

-- Vou mandar para cá um policial para interrogar os vizinhos, se o senhor não se importar. – O sr. Forquar-White faz um sinal com a cabeça mostrando que concorda. – Podemos ver onde fica a entrada que foi usada?

-- Certamente, certamente. – ele responde. Colocamos a xícara de chá na bandeja e nos levantamos para segui-lo. O sargento-detetive Cullen vai na frente e Marcus e eu ficamos para trás. Marcus bate no ombro de Edward Cullen.

-- Senhor?

-- O quê, Marcus?

-- O senhor está com uma coisa presa na... calça.

O sargento-detetive Cullen passa a mão pelos fundilhos da calça, tira o papel de bala e o coloca no bolso. Fico prestando atenção aos móveis do corredor.

-- Obrigado, Marcus. – Seu rosto está impassível e os olhos fixam em mim. Atravessamos uma enorme cozinha, e Sebastian Forquar-White abre uma porta localizada no fundo, dando para uma espécie de despensa.

-- Eles entraram por aqui. – diz, apontando para uma janelinha no canto. -- O trinco foi forçado. Bem típico, pois a companhia de seguro me disse na semana passada para consertar a janela. É sempre assim, não é?

-- É – disse Edward Cullen, pensativo. – É sim. – Olha para a janela um instante e pergunta: -- Alguma coisa foi mexida aqui enquanto vocês no aguardavam?

-- Não, não, nada.

-Ótimo. Marcus, entre em contato por rádio com o pessoal da perícia e peça para mandarem alguém para cá e também um policial par interrogar os vizinhos.

Marcus sai para cumprir a ordem recebida.

-- Essa janela não é pequena demais para dar passagem para alguém?

-- Bom, talvez uma pessoa pequena consiga passar, srta. Swan. – disse o sargento-detetiva Cullen num tom acre, sem tirar os olhos do bloco de notas. Voltamos para cozinha e saímos por outra porta para chegar ao jardim. O Sr. Forquar-White mostra o alarme que foi colocado em um balde de água. Voltamos para a sala de visita e esperamos a equipe da perícia chegar. Edward Cullen faz mais umas perguntas. Quando a equipe da perícia chegar, vai se encontrar com eles, mas antes vira-se para mim e diz:

-- Não toque em nada. E não atrapalhe.

-- Sim, senhor. – respondo, ficando em posição de sentido fazendo uma continência debochada. Um gesto de criança insolente, mas ele me deu corda com se eu fosse um relógio de brinquedo. Os três peritos se vestem com macacões especiais no corredor e Edward Cullen faz um resumo rápido do assalto. Eu me levanto, nas esperança de conseguir conversar com algum deles, mas sou impedida de ir à sala de jantar (para não contaminar a cena do crime). Essa chance só se dá na hora do almoço, quando eles terminam o trabalho e aparecem com grande alarido. Imediatamente ponho de lado o sanduíche que Anton preparou e vou falar com o perito que chega mais perto de mim. É um homem de cinqüenta e muito anos, com cabelo grosso e grisalho e olhos luminosos. Depois de apresentações formais ( o nome dele é Aro), pergunto se eles descobriram alguma coisa.

-- Desculpe, querida. Não posso dizer nada, só o detetive encarregado do caso. -

- Sim ou não? – eu insisto. Ele me dá um sorriso.

– Sim, mas você vai ter de perguntar a ele.

Olho em volta e vejo Edward Cullen falando com algum funcionário a alguma distância.

-- Sargento-detetive Cullen? – eu chamo, e ele olha para mim.

-- O quê?

-- Aro pode me falar do material coletado na perícia? -- Ele hesita um instante, provavelmente por medo do Chefe não gostar da sua recusa e por sua própria má vontade de me dizer qualquer coisa.

-- Pode, mas se você publicar alguma coisa referente a isso, vai se dar mal.

Eu me viro para Aro, exultante. Aro começa.

-- Bom, encontramos umas fibras que podem ser provenientes de várias coisas: roupas, banco de carro, qualquer tipo de tecido: mas não conseguimos distinguir uma coisa em especial. Encontramos também um fio de cabelo que será submetido ao teste de DNA. Infelizmente o resultado levará muito tempo para voltar do laboratório, mas poderemos inserir as informações de DNA no computador e se o culpado for fichado na polícia o computador mostrará o nome dele. Caso contrário, poderemos fazer o teste de DNA em um suspeito e associa-lo ao assalto. Encontramos também uma substância em volta do armário onde os objetos foram guardados, mas não sei do que se trata. Talvez estivesse nas luvas que o ladrão estava usando, pois essa mesma substância foi encontrada no trinco da janela no ponto de entrada.

-- Como vocês encontram todas essas coisa?

-- Passamos uma espécie de luz fluorescente pela cena do crime, e várias fibras, fluidos e substâncias aparecem. Essa substância específica é peculiar porque fica muito restrita a certos lugares.

-- Como assim?

-- Bem, não está em nenhum outro ponto da cena do crime. Só no trinco da janela, na maçaneta da porta que dá para sala de jantar e no próprio armário. Então o ladrão sabia exatamente onde devia ir, assim como o que devia levar. Os outros objetos do armário não foram tocados.

-- E vocês não sabem que substância é essa?

Aro suspira.

– Eu nunca vi isso antes.

Eu o observo enquanto ele tira o macacão desajeitadamente.

-- Então você é a repórter, não é?

-- Isso mesmo.

-- Como está se arrumando? – ele pergunta, fazendo um gesto de cabeça para Edward Cullen, que está conversando com outro perito a poucos metros de distância. Faço uma careta e Aro dá uma risada. Os outros peritos viram-se e olham para nós. Aro chega perto e diz no meu ouvido -- As coisas vão melhora, dê tempo ao tempo.

-- Nós só temos seis semanas, Aro, não uma eternidade.

Depois que me despeço de Aro e levo meu prato vazio para Anton na cozinha, vou procurar Edward Cullen. Encontro-o na sala de visita, terminando uma conversa importantíssima pelo celular sobre os padrinhos de casamento. Fico imaginando como deve ser a noiva dele e que tipo de relacionamento eles têm.

-- Você está pronta para ir? – ele pergunta, ao terminar o telefonema. Faço que sim com a cabeça e vamos nos despedir, ele de Sebastian e eu de Anton.

-- Então – digo distraidamente quando nos afastamos da casa -- O senhor acha que vai pegar o ladrão?

O sargento-detetive Cullen me olha irritado.

-- Isso não é um programa de televisão. Os casos não são solucionados de uma hora para outra. Sei que você gostaria que tudo estivesse resolvida em poucas semanas para poder apresentar aos leitores do seu diário um final feliz, mas infelizmente a força policial não trabalha assim. – diz, com um suspiro.

* * *

De volta à delegacia, deposito Tristão em uma vaga e entramos juntos no prédio.

-- Edward! Bella! – Nós nos viramos e vemos Emmett.

-- Como foi o dia? --- ele pergunta, olhando de um para o outro.

-- Ótimo! – dissemos em uníssono. Tenho para mim que essa é a resposta padrão dos detetives, pois as respostas verdadeiras podem ser mais complicadas do que ótimo.

-- Quer vir tomar um drink conosco depois do trabalho, Holly -- Dou uma olhada discreta para o sargento-detetive Cullen. Acho melhor não.

-- Acho que não. Tenho de mandar o material para o jornal.

-- É claro! O diário infame! Pode crer que estamos ansiosos para ler esse diário. Especialmente nosso amigo Eddie. Não é verdade, Eddie?-- Ao ouvir o nome " Eddie" ele assume um ar que já me é muito familiar. Emmett dá uma risada e pergunta: -- Quando vai sair? Na segunda-feira?

Faço que sim com a cabeça e sorrio quando ele se despede.

-- Até lá, Bella! Um bom final de semana para você! Até mais tarde, Edward! – ele grita por cima do ombro.

Trabalho no diário o resto da tarde enquanto Edward Cullen retorna seus telefonemas e faz os relatórios, que parecem ser abundantes. Formato as folhas e amoldo o diário, criando o que espero ser um bom primeiro capítulo de um ponto de vista factual. Eu gostaria de dar vida ao personagem Jack para que o leitores pudessem realmente conhecê-lo melhor nas próximas semanas (se eles gostarão de Jack ou não é outro problema). Edward Cullen não está me dando muito material para trabalhar, mas faço o melhor que posso; trabalho com partes interessantes dos procedimentos policiais e me concentro nos crimes reais. Quando termino, anexo o material todo a um e-mail para Jake e envio a mensagem com um suspiro de alívio. Tenho todo um fim de semana à minha frente, que será definitivamente uma zona sem policiais.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-- Querida, somo nós. Abra a porta logo. Seu pai está com dificuldade de andar. – A voz de minha mãe tem certa presença, mesmo no interfone. Deve ter sido devido ao trabalho de impostação de voz que fazem no teatro. Eu me surpreendo com a chegada deles, pensei que estivessem na Cornualha. Fico feliz, aperto o botão do interfone, e desço as escadas para cumprimentá-los e ajudar meu pai, que deve ter sofrido algum tipo de acidente. O que não é estranho.

É uma tarde de sábado. Na noite anterior eu havia comemorado o primeiro capítulo do meu diário com os outros redatores do jornal. Foi uma noite bem agradável. Quando acordei fui ao supermercado, e planejava ficar descansado em casa até me encontrar com Mike à noite. Minha mãe, com sua saia roda, vem carregando o cachorro e a bolsa. Meu pai está mancando, mas muito contente de me ver.

-- O que aconteceu? – pergunto.

-- Você tem algum gim em casa? – pergunta minha mãe, obviamente precisando de uma senhora dose.

-- Tenho, sim. Papai, você não devia estar carregando isso – digo, apontando para as muletas que ele traz debaixo do braço. – Eles é que deviam estar carregando você.

-- Não consigo me ajeitar com essa coisa maldita. Dê sua mão para o seu velho pai subir a escada.

Nós duas vamos empurrando meu pai escada acima, uma façanha e tanto. Estamos os três ombro a ombro na escada, minha mãe com o pequinês Morgan debaixo de um braço e segurando meu pai com o outro. Pego a bolsa escandalosa dela, e me sinto uma verdadeira drag queen; pego também as muletas do meu pai, que me dão um certo apoio na escada. A cada dois degraus para a frente perdemos o equilíbrio e voltamos um degrau para trás. Há um persistente ar de histeria, e minha mãe e eu começamos a rir. Depois que passamos pela porta do apartamento, largamos meu pai no sofá e vou preparar três drinques caprichados.

-- Então – grito da cozinha pegando a garrafa e os copos -- o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-- É uma história longa e chata – diz meu pai. Entrego os drinques e eles bebem logo um gole de respeito. Minha mãe olha zangada para o meu pai.

-- Querido, você tem certeza de que pode beber? O médico não receitou antibióticos?

-- Que se dane o médico – diz ele em tom de desafio, tomando outro gole enorme. Os dois estão paramentados, minha mãe com uma roupa estampada e meu pai de blazer e gravata. Devem ter vindo do hospital, pois as muletas vêm marcadas com suas iniciais. Os amigos do meu pai devem achar que é alguma marca americana, pois têm uma verdadeira coleção de suvenires em casa. Até no quarto de hóspede há cobertores com a marca do hospital, que sobraram do dia em que fomos apanhados por uma inundação e as equipes de salvamento tiveram de nos resgatar. Minha mãe foi carregada por um bombeiro e disse em altos brados durante todo o trajeto que ele havia surgido na sua frente com trinta anos de atraso. Espero que o gim baixe um pouco mais para voltar a interrogar meus pais.

-- Bom, foi tudo realmente muito simples – começa a minha mãe. – Seu pai e eu estávamos indo almoçar com um amigo que comemorava sua aposentadoria de Bath, e resolvemos dar um pulo aqui; mas não para dormi, pois vamos ver você daqui a umas semanas. Pretendemos voltar hoje mesmo.

-- Quando vocês vêm me ver?

-- Eu contei, não foi? – Sacudi a cabeça. – Fomos convidados para um casamento em Bristol daqui a umas semanas. E pensamos em passar umas noites antes da festa com você. Tudo bem?

-- Ótimo. Então o almoço em comemoração à aposentadoria foi hoje?

-- Aposentadoria de Alex, querida. Alex Scott. Aquele que tem a tal filha budista meio esquisita, que se veste com sari e está sempre entoando mantras. Como seu pai e eu chegamos cedo, resolvemos para em Weston-super-Mare e dar uma caminhada na praia. Tiramos o sapato e ele bateu com o calcanhar em uma pedra, que entrou no seu pé. Uma bobagem. Ele disse que não era nada e fomos para o almoço. A comida estava absolutamente horrível. Depois todos me pediram para eu cantar um dos meus números, então pisei no pé do seu pai e tive uma desculpa perfeita para ir embora com ele para à Emergência.

Estão vendo? Não falei que estamos acostumados com a Emergência? Parece que todos nós passamos a maior parte de nossas vidas lá. E o relacionamento dos meus pais é tão especial que ele não parecia nada aborrecido por minha mãe ter pisado no pé dele, e ela não parecia nada arrependida.

-- Seu pai fez um escândalo no hospital. Graças a Deus não é o nosso hospital, e certamente nunca mais seremos vistos por lá.

-- Por acaso vocês foram atendidos por um certo dr. Kirkpatrick?

Agora quem estava preocupada era eu. Acho que seria um pouco cedo demais para ele conhecer meus pais.

-- Não, não. O nome dele era outro, um nome bem comum. Não consigo me lembrar. De qualquer forma, o médico disse que teria de tirar a pedra do pé de seu pai e que ele ia tomar anestesia local e só sentiria a picada da agulha. – A essa altura os dois começaram a rir: -- Foi ele enfiar a agulha e seu pai gritar que nem louco: _"Que tipo de abelha maldita é o senhor?"_

Todos nós rimos. Meu pai, em geral muito bem comportado ao lado da minha mão com suas tendências dramáticas, parece gostar do seu instante de fama.

-- Então, como vai você, Bella? – ele perguntou. – Como vão os crimes?

-- Muito bem. Uma grande mudança, comparando com as outras reportagens do jornal.

-- Quem é o detetive que você está acompanhando?

-- É o sargento-detetive Cullen. Mas no diário que vou escrever para o jornal ele se chama Jack. Em homenagem ao nosso gato. Ele é legal, só que não gosta muito de mim.

-- Combinamos com o jornaleiro da rua para ele nos entregar o jornal diariamente. Então, conte como vai ser a coisa.

Explico sobre os assaltos recentes, depois descrevo com detalhes como consegui o cargo e como conheci Rose. E conto também detalhadamente sobre Edward Cullen, deixando claro que ele não gosta nada de mim. Meus pais garantem que com o tempo ele se acostumará comigo, mas tenho cá minhas dúvidas. A essa altura já estamos na segunda dose de gim-tônica. Adoro ficar conversando assim com meus pais. Eles são de bem com a vida. Ótimos pais para adultos, se é que vocês me entende. Todas suas excentricidades pareciam horríveis quando eu era criança. Eu tinha certeza de que aonde quer que eles fossem haveria algum mico, e vocês sabem muito bem que as crianças não gostam nada disso. Eu vivia na esteira deles, consciente dos olhares que me lançavam. As noites dos pais, os teatros da escola, os festivais de verão (que minha mãe geralmente inaugurava porque era artista de teatro) eram tudo a mesma coisa. Minha mãe, com sua veia artística, fazia sempre _uma grande entrada_ e uma saída no momento conveniente, seguida de muitos aplausos. Crimes hediondos, na verdade, quando você tem 10 anos, mas que hoje me divertem.

-- Como vão os ensaios da peça? – pergunto a ela.

-- Vamos estrear no National daqui a alguns meses – diz ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas por trás dos óculos. – Eu me sinto mal lá desde que Mildred, minha camareira, decepou a ponta do dedo com a espada na cena final.

-- Pobre Mildred!

-- Não há teatro sem perigo, querida! – Mas não tenho certeza se Mildred pensa dessa mesma maneira. Enquanto ela diz isso, Morgan, o pequinês, volta à vida e pula do sofá com ar de quem sabe exatamente aonde vai. Minha mãe não viaja para lugar algum sem o seu cachorrinho. Morgan parece estar tentando criar um relacionamento profundo e significativo com a perna de uma cadeira. É a minha vez de franzir a sobrancelha.

-- Esse cachorro não vai fazer xixi pela casa, vai?

-- Morgan é uma gracinha, só que as vezes fica um pouco agitado; mas ele nunca faz xixi na casa dos outros. Você tem visto Jessica, aquela moça horrorosa?

É muito estranho, minha mãe parece ter tomado uma birra de Jessica, uma raiva obsessiva. Ela não se importava com Jessica quando éramos garotas. Provavelmente Jessica andou usando roupas cor-de-rosa ou cometeu algum outro crime, desses que minha mãe irracional acha uma tremenda ofensa. Dou de ombros e digo:

-- De vez em quando.

--Ela ainda é religiosa? Dez Ave Marias por sair de casa sem guarda-chuva?

--Continua mais ou menos a mesma.

-- Como vai Alice? Ainda com aquele namorado? Como é mesmo o nome dele?

-- Jasper. Não muito bem. Acho que eles vão acabar o namoro em breve. Ela não o vê muito, pois ele está sempre trabalhando.

-- Por falar em namorado, quando vamos conhecer o misterioso Mike?

Droga! Congelo quando ela diz isso. Tinha me esquecido. Ele vem para cá hoje à noite, daqui a pouco; olho o relógio, são sete horas. Esse encontro talvez aconteça um pouco antes do previsto. Não que eu me envergonhe de meus pais, não me interpretem mal, mas não quero que Mike sinta que estou planejando uma apresentação forçada. Como se o estivesse forçando a dar um próximo passo na nossa relação. Eu gostaria que ele conhecesse meus pais cinco minutos antes do nosso casamento. Mas é um pouco injusto surpreendê- lo agora. Cerro os dentes resolutamente. Eles terão de ir embora. Preciso entrar em ação já! Talvez ainda haja tempo...

-- Vocês vão ter de ir embora – eu grito. Três pares de olhos espantados se fixam em mim. -- Mike está vindo para cá!

-- E isso não é uma coisa boa, querida? Assim a gente finalmente conhece o célebre Mike –diz minha mãe, ajeitando o vestido.

-- Não, não é. É uma péssima idéia. Eu explico em outra hora, mas agora Vocês. Terão. De. Ir. Embora. –fico de pé, ponho a bolsa da minha mão em um braço e no outro seguro as muletas de meu pai. Com a mão livre tiro o drinque da mão dele, que ainda tenta tomar um último gole. -- Vamos! – Fico arfando coma força que faço para retirar os dois da sala. – DE PÉ! DE PÉ!

Entro em desespero tentando levantar meu pai e seguro Morga, que me olha com ar de desaprovação, colocando-o debaixo do braço, ajudo minha mãe a puxar meu pai da cadeira, e nós três vamos até a porta. Nesse momento ouço o interfone. Pronto. Vamos ter de voltar.

-- PARA TRÁS! PARA TRÁS! – grito, sem me importar com o que meus pais estão achando de meu comportamento. Jogo os três de volta no sofá embaixo de uma pilha de muletas e sacolas e saio correndo para atender o interfone. -- Alô?

-- Bella? Por quê você demorou a atender o interfone? – É a voz de Mike do outro lado da linha.

-- Eu não... eu só... Você quer entrar?

-- Seria uma boa idéia.

-- É mesmo. – Aperto o botão do interfone e volto para a sala. -- É o Mike. Ele está subindo. Ajam com naturalidade. – Eu mesma me surpreendo ao ouvir essas palavras. – Ou pelo menos da formal mais natural possível.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Minha relação com o Mike sempre teve como base a ausência de compromisso, e tenho plena certeza que essa é a chave de meu sucesso, porque cheguei aonde todas as outras namoradas falharam. Foi assim que consegui prender um homem tão maravilhoso por tanto tempo. Sempre faço questão de não aparecer interessada demais. Nunca pergunto quando vou estar com ele dá próxima vez nem quando ele vai me telefonar; descobri que sendo bem auto-suficiente em nossa relação ( embora no fundo eu seja um mar de emoções) ele acaba sempre voltando. Sei que esse estado pouco natural das coisas não vai durar para sempre, mas espero que dure o suficiente para ele perceber que sou absolutamente, inequivocamente, indubitavelmente a mulher certa para ele. De qualquer forma, apresentar meus pais para Mike parece a grande contramão desse plano.

-- Não esqueçam de dizer que vocês vieram aqui por acaso – imploro baixinho. E com essa ameaça velada, corro para o quarto, passo um pouco de batom, penteio os cabelos, tento respirar fundo, que ao que parece, é só o que tenho feito ultimamente, e volto para abrir a porta e receber Mike. Ele me dá um beijo no rosto e entra. Está de blazer e com gravata do clube, que o time todo usa depois do jogo. Não adianta, eu sou louca por ele.

-- Mike! Oi! Como vai? – Minha voz está esganiçada e Mike me olha desconfiado._ "Será que ela bebeu um pouco demais?"_ ele está pensando. Solto os ombros e baixo a voz em uma oitava. – Como foi o jogo? – consigo perguntar.

-- Nós perdemos.

-- Que bom. Quer dizer, que pena! Mike, meus pais estavam passando por aqui e vieram me dar um alô.

Ele fica olhando para mim.

-- Seus pais?

-- É, meus pais. Meu pessoal. Minha gente.

Ele faz um pausa durante um segundo e depois retorna o passo.

-- Muito bem – diz, gentilmente, e segue marchando para a sala. Levanto as sobrancelhas para mim mesma. Talvez eu esteja exagerando. Minha mãe pula do sofá quando ele entra e, como costuma fazer, lhe dá dois beijos estalados no rosto.

-- Mike! Que bom conhecer você finalmente! Desculpe não ter avisado antes, mas estamos aqui de passagem!

Meu pai, nesse ínterim, tenta ficar de pé e aperta com força a mão de Mike. Engulo em seco, olhando para os meus pais como se eu fosse Mike, vejo que eles estão com roupa de gala. Não dá a impressão de que vieram aqui por acaso, não é? Por que não apareceram calçando botas ou outra coisa do gênero? Por que têm que passar esse ar de pais que vão conhecer o futuro genro? Fico furiosa. Lembre-se, digo para mim mesma, eles vieram aqui por acaso! Repito outra vez, eles vieram por acaso...

-- BELLA? – grita meu pai. Dou um pulo.

-- O quê? O quê?

-- Eu acho que o Mike está querendo um drinque – diz ele, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de três anos de idade.

-- Tudo bem. – Pego os copos vazios tentando não derrubá-los, pois meus nervos estão à flor da pele, e vou para a cozinha encher os copos de novo, morta de raiva. Coloco gelo nos quatros copos e procuro a garrafa de gim. Calma, calma, Bella. Pense com calma. Eu me concentro em dividir um limão velho em quatro partes e tento ouvira conversa na sala ao lado. Minha mãe está fazendo perguntas ao Mike sobre futebol. Graças a Deus. Completadas as doses de gim volto para a sala e entrego os copos a todos.

-- Querida, sugeri que a gente saia para comermos alguma coisa antes de seu pai e eu voltarmos para casa. – Minha mãe me diz sorrindo. Fecho a cara. Não sei se duas horas com meus pais irão afetar meu futuro com Mike, imediatamente ou não.

-- Tem certeza de que quer ir, Mike? – pergunto pausadamente. – Não vai ter de se encontrar com o resto do time?

-- Só às dez horas, Bella, e são apenas sete e quinze agora.

-- Mas hoje é sábado. Acho que não vamos conseguir entrar em lugar algum.

-- Não se preocupe! – diz minha mãe. – Eu vou arranjar alguma coisa.

Conforme prometido, meia hora depois estávamos todos sentados na melhor mesa do Melbourne's, com três garrafas de vinho na frente (lá, cada um leva a sua bebida). Minha mãe acendeu logo um cigarro.

-- Você ainda fuma, mãe? Devia parar, vai acabar morrendo por causa do cigarro.

-- Por causa do cigarro ou do seu pai, querida. Fiquei tão chata da última que tentei parar de fumar que ele quase me mata a machadadas. Francamente, prefiro correr riscos com o cigarro. Você fuma, Mike?

-- Não, sra. Swan – ele responde, com ar sério. Mike está fazendo o gênero de aluno de escola particular. Acho que ele nunca se comportou tão bem. O problema é que meus pais não aprovam as escolas particulares, são partidários de escolas públicas. Sinto meus ombros se retesarem e subirem, chegando quase na altura das sobrancelhas. Quando as pessoas são apresentadas a meus pais ou, mais especificamente, a minha mãe, ela faz questão de agir de forma exagerada para ver se suas excentricidades são bem aceitas. Essa é outra razão pela qual sempre evitei o encontro de meus pais com Mike. Ele não está pronto para isso. Eu não me preocupo com o que eles estão pensando de Mike, mas estou petrificada de medo que ele ache meus pais completamente birutas e pense que eu, como filha, herdei esses genes deles.

-- Então, Mike, você também gosta de críquete?

Nunca pensei que iria agradecer a Deus por uma conversa sobre esporte. Em tudo e por tudo foi uma noite difícil. A conversa, embora sem formalismo, não fluiu com muita naturalidade. Mas imagino que todo primeiro encontro de pais com namorado seja uma espécie de teste. Creio que Mike achou meus pais pouco convencionais, e meus pais o acharam meio formal. Mas é porque eles ainda não se conheceram bem. Lembro do dia em que a namorada do meu irmão foi na nossa casa pela primeira vez; minha mãe serviu torta de sorvete e salada no almoço, achando que a torta de sorvete era um quiche. Pelo menos foi o que ela disse. E meu pai quase matou o cachorrinho da menina sem querer quando derrubou o cinzeiro grande na cabeça do bichinho. Hoje essa menina é como uma irmã para mim. Então, um mau começa não implica necessariamente um mau fim.

Depois que nos despedimos de meus pais, Mike foi se encontrar com os companheiros de futebol e voltei para o meu apartamento. Mais ou menos à uma hora da manhã seu corpo flexível e atlético, cheirando a cerveja e fumaça, entrou na minha cama e eu me enrosquei nele. Acordo muito entusiasmada na segunda-feira de manhã. Hoje vou ver meu diário publicado! Visto uma roupa, vou voando até a banca e compro três exemplares do jornal. Volto às pressas para o apartamento e, enquanto como meus cereais, leio o primeiro capítulo do diário, que está publicado na página três do jornal, um lugar bem destacado. Tem uma pequena fotografia minha ( toda vestida) e um título imenso. Examino a foto com ansiedade, tentando lembrar quando ela foi tirada. Deve ter sido quando o jornal estava em alto no mercado. Dou uma olhada rápida no texto, mas estou tão envolvida com as minhas próprias palavras que não sei dizer se o texto é bom ou não. Então telefono para Alice.

-- Já comprou o jornal? – pergunto, antes que ela tenha a chance de falar. Uma voz sonolenta atende.

– O quê? Bella? O que você quer? Que horas são?

-- São... – confiro no relógio. – sete e meia. Você não estava acordada ainda, não é?

-- Agora estou.

-- Compre o jornal e me telefone depois.

Brócolis podre. Desligo o telefone e olho as horas de novo. Ainda é cedo, mas posso ir logo para a delegacia e esperar os crimes acontecerem. O que estará reservado para mim hoje? Um incêndio criminoso? Talvez alguma fraude? Quem sabe consigo convencer Mike a pôr fogo a sede do clube dele? As ruas estão vazias e chego lá em tempo recorde. Nem mesmo o sargento-Dave- ranzinza-da-recepção está a postos. Mostro a minha identidade para um completo estranho (que, a bem dizer, está falante demais para a hora e chego à conclusão de que prefiro a economia de palavras de Dave) e passo pela porta de segurança. Emmett me cumprimenta com a energia de uma labrador, como sempre, e balança o jornal.

-- Bella! Ficou ótimo! Você não está emocionada?

-- Estou, estou – digo, tentando não parecer muito contente. Ele passa o jornal para um colega que também quer ler o diário e vira-se para mim de novo.

-- Não posso acreditar que se chame _O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy_. – Faz um trejeito com a boca ao dizer isso.

-- É, eu sei. Foi idéia de Jake, meu editor.

-- Eu acho que Edward não vai perdoar você.

Olho para ele horrorizada.

– Por quê? Como assim?

-- Você ainda pergunta? Ele vai ser chamado de "Dick" durante um longo tempo – ele explica com um sorriso. Franzo a sobrancelha espantada. Não havia pensado nisso...

-- Eles vão chamar Edward de "Dick"?

Quando digo isso, um coro do outro lado da sala repete _"Bom-dia, Dick"_. Dá a impressão de que o próprio Dick Tracy acabou de chegar. Não tenho coragem de me virar. Sei que ele está se aproximando porque sigo os olhos de Emmett, que já notaram a entrada de Dick na sala. Mordo o lábio inferior.

-- Boa sorte!—diz Emmett baixinho. Ajeitando-se na cadeira e dizendo em voz alta:_ "Lá vem o próprio Dick Tracy!"_, ele busca a relativa segurança da sua própria mesa. Eu gostaria muitíssimo de poder me aninhar junto a Emmett. Debaixo do seu braço ou coisa parecida. Edward Cullen senta-se à minha frente.

-- Bom-dia. – sussurro. Pela sua expressão não imagino o que ele está pensando, mas, infelizmente, pelo seu tom de voz gélido, sim.

-- Você não poderia ter pensado em um nome melhor que Dick?

-- Na verdade, a idéia não foi minha. Foi do meu editor. – expliquei, com voz sumida. Seus olhos verdes fixam-se em mim.

-- Lembre-me de transmitir os meus calorosos agradecimentos a ele se eu não tiver a felicidade de conhecê-lo. Vou ser chamado de Dick para o resto da vida.

-- Desculpe.

-- Não, não, não se desculpe, srta. Swan. É só mais um incidente em uma profusão de incidentes desagradáveis que têm me perseguido desde que você veio para cá.

Maldito feijão podre. Edward Cullen está realmente zangado. Eu me sinto devidamente castigada e mordo o lábio aflita enquanto ele mexe nos papéis da sua mesa. Mas será que ele precisa mesmo me fazer sentir tão mal? Será que não podia ter dito alguma coisa positiva sobre o resto diário? Percebo o olhar de Emmett; ele me dá uma piscadela e eu retribuo um sorriso. Apago o sorriso do rosto e me concentro nas minhas anotações. O telefone dele toca e ele atende depressa.

-- Alô? Ela está aqui sim. Infelizmente – diz, passando o telefone para mim.

– É para você.

-- Obrigada. – A tentação de acrescentar "Dick" é imensa. Felizmente o olhar gélido dele me desanima. -- Alô?

-- Bella, é você? Aqui é o Jake.

-- Sou eu!

-- Você já viu o Journal?

-- Não. Eu comprei o nosso jornal para ver o diário, mas nem olhei para o Journal.

-- Compre um assim que puder – disse Jake com voz soturna. – Nós fomos espionados.

* * *

**N/A: Pessoinhas lindas que lêem a adaptação , obrigada pelos comentarios. Mil desculpas pelo cap. 7, eu jurava que ele estava todo organizado *sorriso amarelo*, bom ele ja foi concertado. Eu trago agora os capitulos oito e nove, estou trabalhando no dez agora e possivelmente posto ele ainda hoje. Então espero que isso de pra se redimir da falta de post.**

**Justificativa? Ok! Minhas aulas começaram, eu sei! Eu tenho que acorda cedo de novo e ficar com a bunda em uma cadeira por mais de cinco horas (o engraçado é que eu não reclamo disso quando eu passo a tarde inteira sentaa na frente do computador ¬¬')**

**Eu quero agradeçer pelas favoritadas,alertas e reiews**

**Agradecimentos á:_ Deah Ricz e Gibeluh, danke_(eu _não_ estou xingando vcs, só to agradeçendo em outra lingua, vcs sabem pra parecer inteligente )_ pelas reviews ;D_**

**Agradecimentos tambem: _Gibeluh, Amy Stream, Lariis star e Misty Wesley Malfoy, grazie pela favoritada_**

**_E tambem aos que add no alerta, eu estou com preguiça demais pra colocar os nomes mais muito, muito obrigada_**

**Então o que acharam da historia até agora? Eu particulamente adoooro quando Bella bate o joelho na testa =D _  
_**

**Quando a tortu... Quero dizer as _aulas _começam para vcs?**

**Até, Maça ;*  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Ponho o fone no gancho e fico olhando para a frente, pensativa. Edward Cullen está ocupado com a sua pilha de papéis.

— Volto em um segundo — digo.

Pego a carteira dentro da minha bolsa e saio às pressas. Cinco minutos depois estou em frente à pequena banca de jornal da esquina comprando o Journal. Volto rápido para a delegacia, subo esbaforida para o segundo andar e chego à minha mesa. Abro o jornal, esquadrinho as manchetes e começo a procurar a matéria página por página. Não tenho de procurar muito tempo. Na página três a manchete "LADRÃO SOFISTICADO ROUBA PRECIOSAS ANTIGÜIDADES" chama a minha atenção. Começo a ler.

"_O coronel aposentado Sebastian Forkar-White foi vítima de roubo de lindas _ _antigüidades de família enquanto dormia. Aparentemente o ladrão forçou o _ _trinco de uma janela e entrou na casa na calada da noite. "Ele deve ter um bom _ _olho", disse um vizinho. "Os Forkar-White só têm o que há de melhor." Uma _ _fonte interna revelou que a polícia esta desconcertada e não tem pista alguma, _ _a não ser um fio de cabelo que foi enviado para analise de DNA e uma _ _substancia misteriosa encontrada na cena do crime. A primeira pessoa que _ _esteve no local foi o sargento-detetive Cullen e uma repórter do Bristol Gazette _ _que vem sendo sombra do detetive para fazer um diário exclusivo de seis _ _semanas, porém o seu próprio Bristol Journal conta a história toda para vocês. _ _Continua na página sete."_ Respiro fundo e fico olhando o jornal à minha frente. Meu cérebro examina freneticamente os fatos. Como alguém pode ter sabido de detalhes como esses?

— Sargento-detetive Cullen? — Ele levanta a cabeça e franze as sobrancelhas. — O senhor viu isso? — pergunto, mostrando o Journal.

— Prefiro fatos à ficção — ele diz, voltando aos seus papéis.

— Acho que o senhor devia dar uma lida nisso. — Passo o jornal para ele e espero em silêncio, observando sua expressão de incredibilidade e depois de raiva. Quando termina a leitura, olha para mim.

—Como é que...? ESTÁ VENDO? — diz ele louco de raiva. — Para mim chega! Você é responsável por isso e vou tomar providências para dar um ponto final nesse seu diário idiota.

Uma semana de tensão estala na minha cabeça. Dá quase para ouvir. Começo a gritar com voz esganiçada. Infelizmente voz esganiçada é uma descrição perfeita.

— Meu diário não é IDIOTA. O fato de nem todas as pessoas terem a sua postura arrogante e autoritária perante a vida não significa que as outras carreiras sejam IDIOTAS.

— Quem é arrogante? — ele grita de volta.

—O SENHOR é arrogante. — Eu olho para Emmett. Meus olhos se fixam nele, sentado inocentemente em sua mesa nos observando. — Ele não é arrogante, Emmett? - Emmett ri e faz que sim. Alguns outros oficiais do departamento me olham interessados e balançam a cabeça, como que concordando comigo. — Está vendo? — digo, gritando de novo para Edward Cullen. — Emmett disse que o senhor é arrogante.

— Eu não disse exatamente que Edward era arrogante. Só concordei que às vezes ele é um pouco...

— Não se meta nisso, Emmett — diz Edward Cullen com raiva.

— O senhor não aceitou a minha presença desde o começo — continuo, meio confiante. — Vai usar qualquer desculpa para se livrar de mim. O senhor tem sido pouco cooperativo, difícil e obstrutivo. Mas não percebe, com a sua agressividade, que enquanto está se sentindo e bancando o super-herói a vida dos outros... — faço uma pausa de um segundo, com ar melodramático — ... a vida dos outros e suas carreiras estão sendo minadas, só porque o senhor não agüenta ser seguido por mim durante algumas semanas. Que vergonha! — digo finalmente, de dedo em riste. Parece cena de um filme de segunda categoria do final dos anos 1940. Paro e dobro o dedo devagar. Alguns aplausos esparsos são ouvidos, que se dispersam rapidamente quando Edward Cullen se vira e olha em volta.

— Só que você não percebe, srta. Swan — diz ele, olhando para mim com ódio —, como é irritante a sua presença à minha volta. É como ser seguido por um mosquito particularmente persistente que se recusa a procurar outro pra picar. Nós somos tão poucos aqui que cada um faz o trabalho de três, e além disso agora eu tenho um trabalho extra criado por você. Por que o seu jornal não faz alguma coisa positiva em vez de atrasar o desenvolvimento de todos os meus casos? — Ele faz uma pausa. — Vou ter de relatar este vazamento de informação para o inspetor-chefe. — Vira-se no calcanhar e sai para cumprir sua missão. Estremeço e fico paralisada por um instante.

Então, Bella, a que ponto você chegou! De que forma você pensou em salvaguardar o seu futuro aqui? A comparação com o mosquito me atingiu em cheio. Reflito por um instante, tentando saber quem estava certo e quem estava errado. Parece que talvez nós dois tenhamos razão. Obviamente eu tenho mais razão que ele. Dou um suspiro para mim mesma e pego o telefone para avisar a Jake que o diário talvez seja um pouco mais curto do que imaginávamos. Disco o número para o ramal dele direto.

— Alô?

— Jake, aqui é Bella.

— Você leu a matéria?

— Li. O sargento-detetive Cullen foi avisar o inspetor-chefe.

— Que merda.

— É. Eu acho que eles vão me chutar — disse eu, falando o óbvio.

— Só por cima do meu cadáver — diz Jake rosnando. Acho que não é o momento apropriado de mostrar que (A) talvez tenha de ser assim se o sargento-detetive Cullen tiver alguma coisa a ver com isso e que (B) "por cima do meu cadáver" não é a expressão correta.

—Você sabe como o Journal pode ter conseguido essa informação?

— Não, mas vou tentar descobrir, se você quiser. Ligarei mais tarde. — Ponho o telefone no gancho, pensativa. Rose é meu ponto de partida. De início ela parece muito preocupada com alguma coisa, mas depois que eu conto tudo que aconteceu sua concentração muda de foco. Rose fica tão pasma quanto eu muito com o futuro do diário. Ela lembra que o release de RP foi distribuído hoje e que naturalmente contém as informações importantes sobre o fio de cabelo e a substância misteriosa. Falo de Edward Cullen e do nosso desentendimento, e ela faz exatamente o que eu esperava que fizesse. Liga para o Chefe para salvaguardar o numero do projeto. Sorrio para mim mesma e saio da sala. Talvez não seria tão fácil assim me chutarem. Volto para a minha mesa e fico olhando para o artigo. Edward Cullen também volta e eu me dirijo a ele.

— Então, eu vou ter de arrumar as malas?

— Ainda não. Mas não se iluda muito — diz, estalando o dedo. O lema da família Cullen é, obviamente, não "perdoar nem esquecer.. — O Chefe quer que eu vá a fundo nisso por enquanto.

— Ele e eu — digo baixinho.

—O que você descobriu?

— Nada — digo, baixando os olhos para o jornal.

— Maravilhoso — diz Edward Cullen com sarcasmo.

— Eu estou tentando.

— Com um empenho assombroso.

Eu o ignoro e leio e releio o texto, até que vem à minha cabeça uma coisa tão óbvia que não posso acreditar que não tenha visto.

—Sargento-detetive Cullen, como o senhor arquiva os seus relatórios? — pergunto de repente.

—Como assim?

—O senhor tem um arquivo para cada crime?

— Digitamos o relatório no computador e arquivamos os original e documentos adicionais em uma pasta de papel.

— Onde fica a pasta de papel?

—Todos os arquivos de papel ficam trancados na minha mesa.

— E o computador?

— Acho que não consigo guardar isso na gaveta — ele diz secamente.

— Alguém mais pode abrir seus arquivos no computador?

— É claro. Outros oficiais podem precisar de informações sobre um caso. Você não está sugerindo que alguém aqui...

— Posso ver o arquivo do computador?

Ele olha hesitante para mim, depois dá de ombros.

— Acho que sim. — Vira-se para o computador e depois de uns minutos encontra o arquivo. Eu dou a volta na mesa dele e olho por cima do seu ombro. Ele desce a tela.

— Pare aí! — digo, apontando para a tela.

— O quê?

— Pare aí. O senhor escreveu o nome de Sebastian Forquar-White com um "k".

— E daí?

— No artigo do Journal o nome está assim também. Verifiquei com Anton ontem como se escreve esse nome, e ele me disse que é com "q".

Edward Cullen fica calado, olhando para a tela.

— Isso não quer dizer nada. Alguém poderia facilmente ter cometido o mesmo erro — diz ele depois de um instante.

— Talvez. Mas será que uma pessoa de fora teria entrado neste computador? O mainframe é conectado por modem a alguma coisa?

— Não. É preciso estar dentro do departamento para entrar nos arquivos.

— Dá para saber quem usou por último o arquivo?

— Não posso saber, mas o Departamento de Informática provavelmente pode. Vou ver o que eles conseguem fazer — diz, levantando-se e saindo da sala. Volto para a minha mesa e sento pesadamente. Meu entusiasmo momentâneo é substituído por frustração. Olho em volta do departamento, imaginando, fora o suspeito óbvio, se alguém do escritório está passando informações para o Journal. Minha primeira tentativa de detectar alguma coisa termina ali. Por mais deprimente que pareça, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Preparo um e-mail para Jake dizendo que vou dar uma passada lá mais tarde para discutirmos a situação. Edward Cullen retorna depois de algum tempo.

— O senhor falou com o Departamento de Informática? —Eles vão estudar o caso. Edward Cullen volta a cuidar de seus papéis. Deve haver alguma coisa interessante ali, pois ele imediatamente pega o telefone, tem uma breve conversa, faz umas anotações e se levanta. Olho para ele intrigada. — Nós vamos sair? — pergunto esperançosa.

— Eu vou.

O que quer dizer isso? Será que ele vai ao banheiro? Fico sem saber o que fazer, até que ele olha por cima do ombro e diz:

— Vamos então, se é que você vem Saio correndo atrás dele. Ouve-se um coro de: "Tchau, Dick" e "A gente se vê mais tarde, Dick".

Espero ardentemente que ele não tenha ouvido nada. O sargento-detetive Cullen acelera o carro na rampa e nós saímos do estacionamento subterrâneo.

— Aonde estamos indo? — pergunto.

— Um policial andou interrogando umas pessoas do staff do hospital sobre o roubo de medicamentos. Eles não gostaram do jeito de uns dos enfermeiros. Vou lá interrogá-lo.

— Enfermeiro?

Edward Cullen olha para mim. — É um homem.

—Ah, sei!

Faz-se um silêncio constrangedor. Nosso relacionamento passado é um verdadeiro protesto de amor comparado à conseqüência da nossa briga. Mordo o lábio e olho pela janela. Acho que eu devia me desculpar pelo diário, mas ainda não consigo. Por fim, com uma certa má vontade:

— Desculpe se extrapolei um pouco esta manhã. Não foi uma semana muito fácil para mim. — Bom, foi quase um pedido de desculpa. Ele fala igualmente de má vontade:

— Tudo bem. Desculpe por ter chamado você de mosquito. Apesar de ser verdade, não devia ter dito isso. — Esse pedido de desculpa foi ainda pior do que o meu. Nós nos olhamos, sem sinal de arrependimento, e seguimos durante todo o trajeto em silêncio. Vou pensando no interrogatório do suspeito e tentando alcançar Edward Cullen, que se dirige para a casa do suspeito.

— O senhor quer que eu diga alguma coisa? — pergunto.

— Não. Fique de boca calada.

— O senhor não quer que ajude em nada? — sugiro, ansiosa para me envolver no caso.

— Ajude?

— Bom, talvez eu possa fazer o papel da má policial ou coisa parecida. - Ele pára e me olha.

— Má policial?

— Ou boa policial. Tanto faz. Ou...

— Srta. Swan, agradeço a sua oferta de ajuda, mas sabe qual é o erro fatal disso tudo? — Mostro um ar de curiosidade — Você não é policial. Entendeu? Bom policial — continua ele devagar, apontando para si mesmo, como se explicasse para uma criança de cinco anos, depois apontando para mim —, não policial. — E remete a cena. — Mau policial. Não policial. Entendeu? Você anda vendo televisão demais.

Eu me resigno a ficar quieta. Subimos uma escada de ferro batido e ele toca a campainha do apartamento três. Nenhuma resposta. Edward Cullen vira-se para mim.

— Lembre-se, bico calado. — Sacudo a cabeça veemente, como se essa idéia nunca me tivesse ocorrido. Uma fresta da porta se abre. O sargento-detetive Sabine mostra sua identificação e pergunta: — O senhor é Kenneth Tanner? - A figura sombria faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. — Eu sou o sargento-detetive Sabine. Gostaria de lhe fazer umas perguntas com relação ao roubo do hospital onde o senhor trabalha segundo me informaram. — A porta se abre um pouco mais e vera um homem dos seus vinte e cinco anos, com calça e blusão de moletom surrados.

— O que o senhor deseja saber?

A impressão que temos é a de que o homem vai abrir a porta para nos dar passagem, mas ele bate com a porta na nossa cara quando fazemos menção de entrar. Edward Cullen, que tem obviamente reações mais rápidas do que as minhas, tenta agarrar o homem pelo ombro, mas é tarde demais, a porta já foi trancada. Ele dá um passo atrás e chuta a porta com a perna direita, bem acima da maçaneta e cai de encontro à parede.

—Fique aqui — ele diz, correndo para dentro.

Não é preciso dizer que eu não fico. Vejo-o atravessar o corredor como uma flecha e passar por uma porta do outro lado. Depois ele entra no quarto e eu chego a tempo de vê-lo lutando com Kenneth Tanner para ele não fugir por uma janela aberta, com uma escada de emergência do lado de fora. Passados não mais de trinta segundos Edward Cullen prende as mãos do suspeito atrás das costas, ajoelha-se sobre ele, tira do bolso um par de algemas, como que num passe de mágica, e coloca-as no homem para finalmente ler os seus direitos. — O senhor não é obrigado a responder nada. Mas isso pode atrapalhar a sua defesa...

Puxa! E nem é hora do almoço ainda.

— Bella! Meus parabéns! — diz Emmett. — Sua primeira prisão!

— Muito bom! —grita outro oficial da sua mesa, e vários outros sorriem para mim. Retribuo os sorrisos com modéstia.

— Foi uma prisão difícil? — pergunta Emmett brincando.

— Terrivelmente difícil. - Edward Cullen está atrás de mim, Emmett gesticula para ele.

— Dick ajudou muito?

— Foi um inútil. Ficou sentado no carro. — Emmett e eu rimos. O sargento- detetive Cullen revira os olhos para cima e sai. Vou para a minha mesa e de repente me dou conta de que a história da minha primeira prisão provavelmente irá vazar. Cullen começa a fazer o longo trabalho burocrático que se segue a uma prisão (se fosse eu, acho que provavelmente iria preferir deixar o suspeito fugir) enquanto escrevo o capítulo de hoje no meu laptop. Emmett dá uma volta pela sala e joga mais uns papéis na mesa de Edward.

— Acabei de falar com os peritos. Aro me pediu para lhes entregar isso.

— Que papel é esse? — pergunto.

— O relatório do roubo na casa de Forquar-White. — O sargento-detetive Cullen já está lendo.

— Eles já tiveram o resultado do DNA do fio de cabelo? — pergunto muito excitada. O sargento-detetive Cullen nem olha para cima, mas Emmett responde.

— Isso leva semanas para ficar pronto, Bella. Não é de alta prioridade...

— Por quê? — Bem, assassinatos, estupros e outras coisas do gênero são mais prioritárias que um roubo.

— Eles não conseguiram identificar a substância peculiar — diz Edward Cullen baixinho, com os olhos grudados no relatório.

— É mesmo — diz Emmett. — Aro mencionou isso. Disse que não tem idéia do que possa ser.

— Eles vão tentar descobrir? — pergunto horrorizada. Edward Cullen levanta a cabeça.

— Eles não têm recursos no momento, srta. Swan. Falta de verba. É outro assunto que poderá ser discutido no seu diário.

O resto da tarde fica tomado com o interrogatório de Kenneth Tanner, ao qual não tenho permissão de assistir. Eu espero não ser espionada de novo, mas quando vejo Edward Cullen digitar os detalhes no computador percebo, com o coração partido, que as notícias não vão parar ali. No final da tarde arrumo as minhas coisas, me despeço e vou para o jornal encontrar-me com Jake.

— Então? — ele pergunta.

— Então o quê?

— Você descobriu alguma coisa sobre o Journal?

— Descobrimos que alguém deve ter lido os arquivos do sargento-detetive Cullen no computador, o que significa que pode ser praticamente qualquer pessoa do prédio, com a possível exceção das atendentes da cantina. E talvez nem mesmo elas. O Departamento de informática está tentando rastrear o culpado, mas sem grande entusiasmo. E você, conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa?

— Fiz uns contatos com uns ex-empregados do Journal para ver se eles têm alguma pista, mas todos disseram que foi uma fonte interna.

Eu me sento na cadeira em frente a Jake, e ele fica andando por trás da mesa.

— Spike Troman é o repórter policial, não é? — pergunto. Pelo que eu sei, Spike é um homem pequeno, com cara de fuinha, cujo nome forte, infelizmente para ele, não condiz coma sua natureza. Ele não tem nada de especial.

— Não há a menor possibilidade de Spike ter feito esse tipo de coisa. Ele é medíocre demais para isso.

— Há quanto tempo você acha que ele tem um contato na delegacia? — pergunto.

— Eles não podem ter arranjado alguém só para arruinar o seu diário. Esse diário foi resolvido tão depressa que não haveria tempo para isso.

— Mas foi muito escandaloso. Revelação de material da perícia e coisas assim. Eles devem saber que vai haver um interrogatório.

— Sabotagem deliberada. Seu diário deve ter deixado o pessoal preocupado. Eu esperava que fosse um sucesso tal que faria com que os leitores passassem do Journal para nós. Provavelmente eles acharam que valia a pena arriscar uma espionagem.

— O que podemos fazer?

— Você pode tirar os detalhes do computador para que eles não possam ser copiados?

— 0 sargento-detetive Cullen não concordaria com isso.

— Bom, então não adianta. Talvez com a atuação do Departamento de Informática o informante fique amedrontado. Não confie em ninguém lá, Bella.

— Eu não confio.

— Não mande o seu material por e-mail; é melhor você vir ao jornal todo fim de tarde para entregar o trabalho pessoalmente. Além disso, Bella, você pode tentar fazer alguma coisa diferente do Journal?

— Como assim?

— Nós não publicamos nada que não fosse do conhecimento do Journal. Eles estão nos fazendo de idiotas. Devíamos ser os únicos lá dentro, mas eles ainda estão conseguindo todas as matérias. Você vai ter de descobrir alguma coisa interessante com esse detetive, coisas a que o Journal possivelmente não teria acesso. Ele gosta de roscas fritas? Há muitas hostilidades internas no escritório? Escreva alguma coisa bem apimentada! Dê aos leitores alguma coisa que o Journal não possa dar. Detalhes.

— Detalhes — repito, balançando a cabeça e saindo preocupada do escritório para buscar o Tristão.

Eu me sinto enfurecida com o Journal e o seu maldito espião. Eles estão arruinando a minha única grande chance. Quem estaria fazendo isso? A única coisa que se teria a ganhar seria dinheiro, e mesmo assim com grandes riscos. A não ser que... A não ser que um oficial de polícia que não gosta de repórteres esteja tentando se ver livre da sua assistente. Mas será que ele realmente sabotaria os seus próprios casos para me ver pelas costas?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Alice vem passar a habitual noite de segunda-feira comigo em um estado de grande excitação. Antes que eu comece a contar meus acontecimentos de fim de semana, ela diz:

—Tive o melhor dia da minha vida no sábado. Adivinhe o que eu fiz?

— O quê?

— Fui experimentar uns vestidos de noiva.- Meu Deus! As coisas mudaram tão de repente! Fico sentada ali tm estado de choque enquanto ela vai para a cozinha e pergunta: — O que você tem para beliscar?

— Quando? Quando ele pediu você em casamento? — eu grito para ela. Alice põe a cabeça para fora da porta.

— Quem?

— Jasper.

Alice volta da cozinha e se afunda no sofá.

— Ele não me pediu em casamento, sua boba. É que eu estava passando por uma loja de vestidos de noiva na hora do almoço e tive vontade de entrar para olhar. Foi uma maravilha, Bella! — Ela olha para o teto com ar sonhador e eu pisco, tentando clarear minha cabeça confusa. Então Alice começa a descrever um dos vestidos que experimentou.

— O que aconteceu? — pergunto.— Alguns dias atrás você estava achando que Jasper queria terminar com você, e agora está pensando em se casar com ele?

— Bom, eu tenho pensado muito nisso nos últimos dias, e me lembrei de uma coisa que você me disse outra noite.

Eu gostaria que as pessoas não fizessem isso. Detesto que alguém me diga que eu falei uma coisa um dia, provavelmente porque mudo muito de idéia. Eu devia fazer todos os meus amigos assinarem um acordo dizendo que embora eu fale com sinceridade uma coisa em certo momento, essa declaração deve ser ignorada dez minutos depois.

— O que foi que eu disse?

— Disse que não devo ficar sentada esperando que as coisas aconteçam.

— Eu disse isso?

— Disse, sim.

— Bem, provavelmente eu queria dizei que você não devia ficar naquele desânimo mortal — replico com cuidado.

— Você disse também que eu devia ser pró-ativa.

— Disse mesmo? — pergunto, franzindo a sobrancelha. Não tenho muita certeza se compreendo bem o significado dessa palavra.

— Disse, sim. Então eu estou sendo pró-ativa.

— Como assim?

— Jasper e eu vamos nos casar!

— E ele já sabe disso?

Alice olha impaciente e vira-se de lado para não poder ser encarada. — O que você falou faz muito sentido, Bella. Eu amo o Jasper de verdade e não vou abrir mão dele sem lutar.

— OK! Eu compreendo, e é uma boa idéia. Mas onde o vestido branco entra nessa história? — pergunto com calma.

— Vou fazer com que ele se case comigo, Bella! — diz Alice triunfante.

— Cheguei a essa conclusão! Admito que talvez tenha me adiantado um pouco com o vestido de noiva, mas não consegui resistir! Além do mais, o vestido coube em mim. Por alguma razão eu entrei nesse clima.

— Você escolheu um vestido de dama de honra para mim?

— Ah-ah! De jeito algum eu vou deixar uma pessoa como Jasper escapar. Homens bons são uma coisa difícil de encontrar.

Ela tem razão quanto a isso, eu acho.

— E como você vai fazer com que ele se case com você? Eu detesto ter de dizer isso, mas é ele quem tem de fazer o pedido de casamento. Você não pode tomar a dianteira e planejar um casamento, e depois apanhar Jasper de surpresa como se fosse uma festa de aniversário.

Á minha frente surgiu uma deliciosa imagem de uma festa com duzentos convidados, rodas as mulheres de chapéu, e o vigário de pé no altar gritando: "SURPRESA!", para o pobre Jasper. Na verdade, seria divertido, não é?

— Eu tenho um bom plano e vou precisar da sua ajuda. Tento relaxar meu rosto tenso. Para falar a verdade, estou um pouco curiosa.

— Qual é o plano?

* * *

"HOSPITAL LOCAL SOFRE ROUBO DE MEDICAMENTOS" diz a manchete do Journal no dia seguinte. Cerro os dentes e volto para o onde Edward Cullen está me esperando. Entro e coloco o cinto de segurança.

— Aconteceu de novo — digo, indignada, passando o jornal para ele.

— Eles mencionam o nome do suspeito? Vamos processá-lo se fizerem isso...

— Eu não sei, ainda não li. — Olho mal-humorada pela janela e ele dá uma olhada rápida na página indicada por mim.

— Não, eles não mencionam nada. Pelo menos uma boa coisa.— Devolve o jornal, liga o carro e vamos embora.

— Há alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer?

— O Departamento de Informática vai cuidar disso.

O sargento-detetive Cullen e eu, parceiros na luta contra o crime, estamos indo interrogar alguém sobre o roubo na residência de Sebastian Forquar- White. Mas o outro elemento do magnífico dueto não parece entusiasmado; além da sua expressão habitual, ele começa a tamborilar com os dedos no volante quando paramos num sinal especialmente demorado. Tiro o bloco de notas da bolsa. Vamos ao trabalho. Detalhes.

— Como o senhor descreveria o seu relacionamento com o resto do departamento?

— Bom.

— Há muita rivalidade rolando? Vocês ticam calculando quem faz o maior número de prisões por mês?

— Não.

— O senhor usa algum tipo de amuleto nas rondas policiais?

— Não.

— O senhor dá um nome especial para a sua arma?

Ele finalmente olha para mim. — Srta. Swan— diz ele pacientemente, e eu levanto as sobrancelhas esperançosa —, você saberia se eu usasse uma arma.

— Como eu poderia saber que o senhor estava usando uma arma?

— Porque a essa altura eu já teria atirado em você. Por favor, pare com essas perguntas ridículas.

Quanta dificuldade para conseguir detalhes pessoais. — Quem nós vamos interrogar? — pergunto. — Um empregado da residência de Sebastian Forquar-White; quero esclarecer alguns pontos com ele.

— Alguma coisa o deixou desconfiado?

— Não, mas o ladrão tem de ser da casa, pois conhecia a divisão

— Talvez ele tenha tido sorte.

— Talvez. Há uma lista ali, se você se interessar em ver, dos objetos que foram levados. — Ele faz um gesto com a cabeça na direção dos meus pés. Eu pego uma pasta de papelão e tiro um papel lá de dentro. Um amontoado de palavras incompreensíveis. Tenho certeza de que poucas pessoas no mundo entenderiam essa lista. Se bem que nunca tive acesso a uma coisa assim. Há objetos listados como "Relógio de ebonite em uma peanha, c1780" e "Vaso de Sèvres, c1S 15". Eu franzo a sobrancelha.

— Como o senhor pode saber que o roubo na residência de Sebastian Forquar-White não foi forjado? Quem garante que ele não guardou os objetos, umas imitações no porão, para fazer espaço vazio na sua sala de antiguidades? O senhor mesmo disse que quase não dá para notar que ele foi roubado. Isso tudo me parece muito suspeito. Ele dá um sorriso forçado.

— Bom, admito que isso me passou pela cabeça, mas é pelo fato de não dar para notar que o ladrão esteve lá que eu sei que ele esteve.

Repito essa resposta na cabeça várias vezes, tentando entender o que ele quer dizer. — O que o senhor quer dizer exatamente com isso?

— Quem tenta forjar um roubo para receber o seguro sempre extrapola um pouco. Em vez de um trinco forçado de uma janela muito pequena da despensa, encontraríamos pilhas de vidros quebrados, gavetas remexidas, várias pegadas falsas e um bilhete dizendo "NÓS FIZEMOS UMA BAGUNÇA AQUI. DESCULPE. OS LADRÕES" Os donos da casa sempre dizem: "Nós acordamos no meio da noite com o barulho de vidro quebrado e descemos a tempo de ver duas pessoas correndo pelo gramado", e não o que o sr. Sebastian Forquar-White disse: "Eu não ouvi nenhum ruído, dormi como um anjo a noite toda." - Faz-se uma pausa enquanto eu anotava tudo. — Além do mais – ele continua - Entrei em contato com a companhia de seguro. Todos os artigos dessa lista estavam mencionados na lista deles. Portanto, ninguém forjou nada.

— Parece uma lista com objetos muito caros.

— Cerca de setenta mil libras.

Eu olho para ele boquiaberta. — Setenta mil libras?

— Faz com que os ladrões da televisão e dos filmes de vídeo pareçam insignificantes, não é?

— Imagino que a companhia de seguro não deve estar muito feliz com isso.

Eu fico na ponta do banco quando ele começa a buzinar, muito irritado.

— Vamos, vamos — diz impaciente. Olho para a frente e vejo que parece haver algum problema no trânsito. Ele faz uma manobra com o carro, o que me permite ter uma visão melhor da cena tempestuosa entre dois motoristas, puxa o freio de mão e desliga o motor. — É melhor eu ir ver. Espere aqui. — Sai do carro e se aproxima dos dois motoristas exaltados. Acho que deve ter havido um acidente. Fico me mexendo no banco e olhando pelo pára-brisa, tentando ver o que vai acontecer. O sargento-detetive Cullen sempre dá um jeito de fazer com que eu me sinta como uma criança de seis anos tirando biscoito escondido da lata. Ajeito o corpo e me concentro na briga.

Dou um pulo quando o celular começa a tocar. Depois de localizá-lo entre os dois bancos me lembro do que aconteceu quando respondi à chamada da última vez. Edward Cullen ficou muito bravo, é melhor eu não atender. O celular continua a tocar. Olho para a frente para ver se a briga esta terminando. Há agora uma multidão em volta dos motoristas. Fico pensando em levar o celular para ele atender, mas a curiosidade toma conta de mim. Pode ser que seja a noiva dele. Impulsivamente, eu atendo.

— Alô?

— Bella? — diz uma voz masculina.

— Sim, sou eu.

— Onde está o sargento-detetive Cullen? — É uma chamada da delegacia. Aperto os olhos e vejo a cena em frente.

— Ele está um pouco ocupado no momento.

— Você poderia pedir para ele entrar em contato com a delegacia com urgência assim que estiver livre?

— OK.

Saio do carro para cumprir a minha missão. A multidão parece ter aumentado, e o detetive está bem no meio tentando impedir que um motorista agrida o outro. Chego perto e faço tudo para abrir caminho, mas não consigo encontrar uma brecha. Vou empurrando os outros e pedindo licença, mas não adianta. Começo a ficar irritada. Um homem de boné vira a cabeça e olha para mim.

— Olhe aqui, amor, nós chegamos primeiro. Você não pode sair por aí empurrando os outros para passar a frente.

— É UM ASSUNTO POLICIAL URGENTE.

Dessa vez várias cabeças se viram e olham para mim.

— Qual é, amor? — diz o homem de boné. — Se você é policial eu sou Robin Wood.

Ouve-se uma gargalhada geral. Sem querer sofrer mais humilhação, desisto e volto para o carro. Droga, E agora? Não vou tentar abrir caminho no meio daquela multidão de novo. Vou para o banco do carona e começo a pensar. O recado era urgente. Será que era muito urgente mesmo? O tipo de recado que se não for recebido imediatamente alguém poderá morrer, ou um recado urgente como qualquer outro?

Olho ansiosa pela janela. A multidão não parece diminuir.

Acho melhor acender o farol do carro. Se ele vier para cá, posso dar o recado e me eximir dessa responsabilidade. Se me ignorar, pela menos posso dizer que tentei. Isso mesmo. É o que vou fazer, para não me culparem de nada depois.

Passo a perna por cima do freio de mão e me sento no banco do motorista. Como não sei qual é o botão do farol, começo a apertar todos os botões do painel. De repente, em meio ao silêncio relativo da hora do rush de Bristol, uma sirene de polícia entra em ação. Bem junto ao meu ouvido.

QUE MERDA! Eu quase morro de susto. Dou uma olhada em volta para ver se, por ironia do destino, outro carro de polícia apareceu por ali e estacionou ao meu lado fazendo aquele barulho horrível. Vendo que não há carro algum tenho de admitir que a sirene vem do carro onde estou sentada. Por que diabo um carro de policia sem emblema é equipado com uma sirene?

Merda, merda, merda. Como uma mulher possuída, começo a puxar e empurrar freneticamente todos os botões para fazer aquele barulho parar. Acho que Edward Cullen deve ter ouvido. E todas as outras pessoas também. A multidão que estava até há poucos minutos em volta dos dois motoristas vira- se para mim estupefata. Os pedestres param e olham, as pessoas saem de casa e olham, e o sargento-detetive Cullen vem andando na minha direção. Fico cada vez mais frenética. O limpador do pára-brisa liga e desliga. O farol acende e apaga. O rádio liga e desliga. Edward Cullen chega ao carro, abre a porta e entra. O barulho pára. Fecho os olhos e mordo o lábio. Posso sentir seu corpo perto do meu. Posso sentir as ondas de fúria brotando de seus poros.

— Você queria alguma coisa, srta. Swan? — ele pergunta, com voz mansa. Uma voz perigosamente mansa. — Estava tentando chamar a minha atenção?

— Estava. Telefonaram da delegacia dizendo que precisam falar o senhor urgentemente — respondo bem baixinho. Na verdade, de forma quase inaudível. Fico olhando para baixo, desejando ser um bichinho minúsculo que pudesse desaparecer dali. Qualquer bichinho. Uma formiga, um escorpião, qualquer um. Desde que pequeno o suficiente para desaparecer pelas gretas do chão do carro.

— Você não podia ter me procurado para dar esse recado? Ou será que por alguma razão misteriosa e invisível você não conseguiu sair do carro?

— Eu tentei, mas não pude chegar até onde o senhor estava. Então resolvi ligar o farol. — As sobrancelhas dele levantam-se ligeiramente. — Mas apertei o botão errado.

— Entendi. Você se importaria muito se eu acabasse de solucionar aquele problema?

— Não, não — balbucio, entregando seu celular. Ele vai saindo. Será que...? Não, eu devo estar enganada. Penso, por uma fração de segundo, ter visto um esboço de sorriso nos lábios dele. Eu o observo enquanto ele vai caminhando para o lugar do acidente, falando ao telefone. Estou extremamente irritada. Como eu poderia saber que havia uma sirene no carro?

Passo de novo a perna por cima do freio de mão, tomando cuidado para não tocar em nada que possa ligar alguma outra coisa importante, como um banco ejetor, por exemplo. Em um instante Edward Cullen volta para o carro e, sem dar uma só palavra, faz uma curva em U e atravessa pelo meio do trânsito para pegar a faixa expressa do outro lado da rua. Ficamos em silêncio, pois não ouso aumentar sua raiva com perguntas. Finalmente ele diz:

— Houve outro roubo. O policial acha que é o mesmo ladrão.

— Verdade? Brilhante! — Ele me olha com um jeito esquisito e eu deixo de lado meu entusiasmo; assumo um ar mais concentrado, virando a cabeça para um lado e olhando para o chão.

Ele volta a fixar a atenção no trânsito. Seguimos em silêncio durante o resto do percurso. Não é preciso indicação dessa vez, ele parece saber o caminho para a casa. Fica na mesma área onde ocorreu o primeiro roubo, mas não há nada de estranho nisso, dada a prosperidade do bairro. Enfim avistamos uma casa grande em estilo Regência, muito semelhante á primeira que foi assaltada. Saio do carro e vou andando entusiasmada. Meu pé se prende e alguma coisa e eu me estatelo no chão com um grito.

— Meu Deus! Você está bem? — pergunta Edward Cullen saindo do carro. Vermelha de vergonha tento me levantar, fingindo que estava examinando uma coisa muito interessante no chão.

— Estou. Estou ótima. Não podia estar melhor. Eu acho que... escorreguei em alguma coisa.

— Você parece estar entrando em briga com objetos inanimados toda hora — ele comenta secamente quando nós dois olhamos para o chão, procurando a pedra que causou o meu tombo ou uma saliência na pavimentação. Nada. O chão está macio como seda. Pelo amor de Deus, deve haver alguma coisa ali. Olho desconfiada para a calçada, esfregando discretamente meu traseiro doído. E volto a examinar o chão com mais cuidado. Uma bala de fruta está grudada nas pedras da pavimentação. Sabor limão, pelo visto.

— O que você encontrou?

— NADA. Vamos entrar?

Ele olha para o chão. — Você escorregou em uma bala de fruta? — pergunta olhando para mim, com a voz tomada de incredubilidade.

— Estava grudada no chão — respondo baixinho, dando um pequeno chute com o pé na bala ameaçadora. — Acho que é uma bala de fruta mesmo.

Edward Cullen levanta a sobrancelha.

— Eu estou com um problema no ouvido — digo, de forma defensiva.

— Está?

— Acho que sim.

Ele sacode a cabeça e vai andando para a porta da frente da casa, falando consigo mesmo. Olho com raiva para a bala, absolutamente presa no chão. O sol deve ter cozinhado aquela maldita coisa. Eu gostaria de descontar minha raiva na bala de limão, mas tenho a impressão de que se começar a brigar com ela vou me dar mal. Saio correndo para alcançar o sargento-detetive Cullen, xingando em voz baixa.

Qual é o meu problema? Será que posso tentar passar o resto do dia sem que alguma coisa horrível me aconteça? Hein, Bella? Será que você pode tentar? Você precisa de um pouco mais de coordenação. Por favor, pense nas suas pernas o tempo todo, digo para mim mesma. Um pé adiante do outro. Esquerdo, direito, esquerdo, direito. Não é tão difícil assim, é? Acabo alcançando Edward Cullen na porta da frente, que é aberta assim que eu chego. Ele mostra sua identificação para a senhora que nos atende.

— Sargento-detetive Cullen. Fui informado, Sra. Stephens, que sua casa foi assaltada.

— Entrem, por favor — diz a senhora, com uma voz muito charmosa e serena. Enquanto ele agradece e vai entrando, dou uma olhada na dona daquela voz. É uma senhora idosa. O tipo de senhora que eu gostaria que fosse minha avó, decido naquele instante. Ela usa uma saia de tvveed e um suéter bege. Seu rosto, apesar das rugas da vida, é bem cuidado e transmite uma grande tranqüilidade. Entro no hall impecável e piso no chão encerado. Estou criando fantasias sobre aquela senhora quando sinto o olhar de Edward Cullen em mim, provavelmente porque estou andando sem muito equilíbrio e porque o cheiro de cera indica que o chão é encerado regularmente.

— Será que você pode tentar andar com o corpo um pouco mais aprumado? — ele murmura com o canto da boca.

— Será que o senhor pode parar de mencionar isso? — retruco. Esperamos pacientemente que a sra. Stephens feche a porta, coloque a corrente no trinco e se vire.

— Esta é Bella Swan — diz James —, ela está aqui...

— Só como observadora — termino a frase por ele, estendendo a mão. A senhora sorri e aperta minha mão com delicadeza.

— Como vai? Depois ela nos leva a uma sala de visita elegante. Um policial uniformizado já se encontra lá e se levanta quando chegamos.

— Bom-dia, senhor.

— Bom-dia, Marcus.

— Vocês gostariam de tomar chá? — pergunta a senhora. Aceitamos e, como um dèjà vu da nossa visita que se seguiu ao outro assalto, ela sai para pegar o chá e os dois policiais começam a conferenciar. Só que dessa vez não tento ouvir a conversa. Primeiro porque eles falam tão baixo que não seria mesmo capaz de ouvir, segundo porque não confio na minha capacidade de fazer movimentos coordenados por ora. Provavelmente eu acabaria caindo no colo deles ou faria alguma outra coisa igualmente horrível. Fico olhando em volta da sala. Há um grande relógio de carrilhão no canto e dezenas de fotos espalhadas em cima de um piano.

Eu me levanto e vou examinar as fotos. Identifico a senhora em algumas, com várias crianças que devem ser seus netos. Quando estou distraída olhando tudo aquilo, a senhora volta carregando uma bandeja grande. Edward se levanta e pega a bandeja da mão dela. Enquanto tomamos o chá nas delicadas xícaras de porcelana com motivos florais, Edward começa seu interrogatório.

— A senhora mora aqui sozinha, sra. Stephens?

— Eu sou viúva, detetive. Meu marido morreu no ano passado. Meu neto Andrew mora comigo atualmente. O pai dele pertence à Marinha Real e acabou de sertransferido para a Itália. Andrew vai prestar exame dentro de umas semanas e terá de ficar comigo até terminar tudo. — Talvez a gente precise conversar com ele. Tudo bem? Ela faz que sim. — Fui informado que os objetos foram tirados da sala de jantar.

— Quando a senhora esteve lá pela última vez?

— Ontem.

— Então, suponho que o roubo ocorreu na noite passada. A senhora ouviu alguma coisa?Notou alguém com ar suspeito pela casa nos últimos dias?

A sra. Stephens pensou um instante, depois disse: — Não.

— Se a senhora permitir, mandaremos alguns policiais interrogarem seus vizinhos. — A sra. Stephens faz um sinal de assentimento com a cabeça e Edward Cullen olha para Marcus, que sai em silêncio da sala. — Podemos ver por onde eles entraram? — pergunta Edward. Colocamos as xícaras vazias na bandeja e a seguimos pela sala, passamos pelo hall e entramos na sala de jantar, onde há uma mesa enorme rodeada de oito cadeiras grandes. Ela aponta para uma janela do outro lado da sala.

— Eles entraram por ali, depois de tirarem um vidro da janela. — Ela se desloca até uma enorme cristaleira quase vazia e nos olhou com um ar desolado. — Eu vivia pensando em colocar um bom trinco na janela. Eles levaram tudo de valor. Mas deixaram umas peças de porcelana que meus netos me deram. Graças a Deus. — A emoção da sua voz era aparente. — Levaram até um relógio que meu marido me deu no nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento. O relógio nem estava funcionando! — A voz começou a falsear e uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto. Inconsciente nós dois demos um passo à frente, comovidos com a tristeza da idosa senhora.

O sargento-detetive Cullen diz com uma voz surpreendentemente delicada: — Sinto muito, sra. Stephens. — Faz uma pausa para esperar que ela recobre o controle, e um instante depois continua com suavidade. — Vamos mandar alguns peritos para cá, sta. Stephens. Alguma coisa aqui foi Tocada? — Ela balança a cabeça lentamente, e ele a conduz para fora da sala com toda a gentileza. Marcus, o oficial uniformizado, me encontra no corredor quando Edward Cullen vai levar a sra. Stephens para o sofá da sala. Ao voltar ele me diz: — Eu sei que você tem de fazer anotações, mas será que se importa de ficar sentada com ela um instante? Só um instante?

Concordo, entrando na sala. Não acho graça nenhuma nisso. Agora vejo por que Edward Cullen estava tão tenso com os roubos. Minha primeira experiência foi com o velho Sebastian Forquar-sei-lá-o-que-mais; justiça seja feita, não era dos homens mais simpáticos. Mas o crime contra essa senhora, cujos objetos faziam parte das suas lembranças preciosas, me parece uma grande violência. Eu me sento no sofá ao lado dela e faço uso das minhas habilidades profissionais. Conversamos durante mais ou menos uma hora sobre a sua família — o marido falecido, os filhos e os netos. Ela me conta a história de cada fotografia colocada em cima do piano. Uma hora depois já se sente muito melhor. O sargento-detetive Cullen entra e sai, interrompendo nossa sessão várias vezes para fazer perguntas. Finalmente ele volta e recomeça o interrogatório. Como acho tudo aquilo redundante, fico andando pelo corredor e pela sala de jantar. Aro está lá e dá uma parada nas suas investigações.

— Não chegue muito perto. Você pode contaminar tudo.

— Aro, seu puxa-saco — digo brincando. Ele ri.

— Como você vai indo?

Paro na porta. — Muito bem — digo hesitante.

Ele me olha. — Está difícil, não é?— Sorrio.

— Está difícil, sim. Liguei a sirene do carro hoje e depois escorreguei em um pedaço de bala e me esparramei no chão. — Aro dá uma gargalhada. Eu dou um riso tornado e me sinto muito melhor. Sorrindo para si mesmo ele retoma o trabalho, e fico observando-o por um instante.

— Triste, não é?

— O quê?

—Uma senhora idosa ser roubada dessa maneira. Aro pára e olha dentro de meus olhos.

— A gente vê coisas bem mais tristes que isso nesse tipo de trabalho, querida.

— Imagino que sim. — Dou um meio sorriso, e nesse momento Edward Cullen aparece atrás de mim.

— Hora de irmos embora. Você encontrou alguma coisa, Aro?

Aro faz que sim e diz: — Umas fibras. E aquela substância peculiar que retiramos no primeiro roubo apareceu nos puxadores do armário tambem. Parece ser o mesmo ladrão.

— Você encontrou isso em algum outro lugar da casa?

— Não, só aqui. E nada foi tocado além dos puxadores do armário.

— Alguma possibilidade de constatar o que é isso?

— Mais tarde talvez, Edward. Você sabe como é.

O sargento-detetive Cullen dá um suspiro. — Eu sei. Até mais tarde. Aro faz um gesto com a cabeça e nos despedimos dele.

Atravessamos juntos a sala de jantar. A sra. Stephens continua sentada no sofá, olhando para o espaço. Edward a tira do devaneio:

— A senhora está precisando de alguma ajuda?

Ela se levanta com cuidado e sorri para nós. — Não, obrigada. Vou levar vocês até a porta.

Dirigimo-nos juntos para a porta.

— Muito prazer em conhecer a senhora — digo com sinceridade.

— O prazer foi meu. Gostei muito da nossa conversa. Obrigada pela sua gentileza, detetive.

Quando seguimos para o carro olho por cima do ombro e fico surpresa de ver que ela continua lá, aguardando pacientemente que a gente se distancie. Essa deferência especial não me é familiar. A única vez em que me "levaram ate a porta" foi para garantir que eu realmente estava saindo do prédio. Quando colocamos o cinto de segurança, James Sabine diz:

— Podíamos parar com essa bobagem de sargento-detetive Cullen e srta. Swan. Além do mais, esse sobrenome é ridículo.

— Isso é um pouco de exagero. Não é sua culpa ter um sobrenome impronunciável.

— Eu estava me referindo a Swan — ele diz.

— A gente pode se chamar pelo primeiro nome, se você quiser.

— Mas isso não significa que estejamos nos dando bem — ele diz com a cara amarrada, engatando a primeira no carro.

— Não se preocupe. Não pensei nem por um segundo que estivéssemos nos dando bem.

— Se eu pudesse escolher, você não estaria aqui comigo.

— Você deixou isso bem claro — retruco, pensando no vazamento das notícias para o Journal. Permanecemos em silêncio no caminho para a delegacia. Fico me lembrando da conversa com a Sra. Stephens e de repente digo: — Esses assaltos estão ocorrendo em seriei

— Provavelmente sim.

Chegamos á delegacia. Saio do carro primeiro e aguardo na mesa de recepção para o sargento-Dave-ranzinza-da-recepção apertar a campainha que abre a porta de segurança. Ele não olha para cima. Percebo que isso está se tomando um hábito. Assim que o sargento-detetive Cullen... desculpe, Edward, aparece na porta ele levanta a cabeça. Como o sargento consegue fazer isso? Será que tem um sistema de espelhos para refletir o que se passa na porta?

— Bom-dia, senhor! — Oh meu Deus. Ainda estamos de manhã.

— Bom-dia. Dave. Como vai você?

— Bem, obrigado. Bom-dia, Bella — diz Dave, apertando a campainha para nos fazer passar. Fico tão surpresa de ele saber meu nome que dou um sorriso amarelo. Edward e eu subimos as escadas juntos. No segundo andar ele diz:

— Tenho umas coisas para fazer em outro departamento. Vejo você mais tarde.

Sou sumariamente dispensada e vou para a minha mesa telefonar para Jake. — Jake, é Bella.

— Você viu o jornal de hoje?— Suponho que ele esteja falando da edição da manhã do Journal.

— Vi.

— De onde eles estão tirando as notícias? — Ele parece desesperado.

— Eu não sei, a Equipe de Informática está averiguando. Mas eu não contaria muito com isso.— Não acho que eles vão se empenhar muito; dão sempre a impressão de que tem coisas mais importantes a fazer.

— Olhe aqui, Bella. Você tem de dar aos seus leitores alguma coisa que o Journal não dá. Nós mandamos fazer uma pesquisa de opinião hoje. O diário não teve uma recepção muito calorosa. Quem leu gostou, mas os leitores continuam fiéis ao Journal. O Journal está rindo de nós e do diário abertamente. Precisamos fazer com que os leitores deles passem a ser nossos.

— Certo, mas como fazer isso?

— Você tem uma boa oportunidade. O Journal pode espionar nosso material o quanto quiser, mas é realmente você que está sendo sombra de um detetive de verdade. Você precisa cuidar da sua reputação. Vai precisar explorar mais esse detetive.

— OK — respondo hesitante. Não estou gostando do rumo que as coisas estão tomando.

— Como vai o seu relacionamento pessoal com o personagem Jack?

— Edward Cullen?

— É.

— Bom... — O que vou dizer agora? — Na verdade, nós não temos muito relacionamento pessoal — digo com cuidado.

— E você não pode criar um relacionamento? — pergunta Jake impaciente. Eu me sinto tentada a perguntar se isso é comprável na esquina.

— Posso tentar... — digo, em dúvida.

— Bella! TENTAR só não basta! Não me importa o que você vai ter de fazer! Tome um vinho com ele, saia para jantar com ele! Vá para a cama com ele, qualquer coisa serve! Mas tenha algum tipo de relacionamento com ele.

— Você conhece Edward Cullen? — Estou começando a me irritar. — Bom, vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Ter algum tipo de relacionamento com ele é como tentar ter um relacionamento com HANNIBAL LECTER! — De repente me dou conta de que há alguém perto de mim, e quando olho para cima descubro que é o próprio Edward Cullen. Não faço a mínima idéia do quanto tempo ele está ali, mas provavelmente o suficiente para ter ouvido a minha conversa. — Que é meu primo e um homem muito legal... — murmuro imperceptivelmente, morta de vergonha.

Edward pega uma coisa na mesa e sai de novo. Fecho os olhos e me xingo baixinho, enquanto Jake continua a falar ao telefone. Depois que desligo o telefone e peso cuidadosamente as probabilidades, acho que a pressão sobre mim e meu _"relacionamento pessoal"_ com Edward Cullen poderia melhorar se as notícias parassem de vazar para o Journal. Com essa grande dedução em mente, vou para o Departamento de Informática, situado no último andar do prédio, para abrir o jogo com eles. Departamento de Informática é uma nomenclatura um pouco exagerada. "Grupo" seria uma descrição mais precisa, ou até mesmo "agrupamento". Vejo uma senhora em um canto e vou falar com ela.

— Olá — digo, para atrair sua atenção. Ela fica chocada, seus olhos se arregalam de surpresa.

— Desculpe, eu assustei a senhora?

— Não. De jeito algum. Você está perdida?

— Estou procurando o Departamento de Informática.

— É aqui mesmo! — ela diz, sorrindo para mim, — Precisa de alguma ajuda?

— Bom, eu sei que o sargento-detetive Cullen já notificou vocês disso, mas vim ver se houve algum progresso no rastreamento das noticias que estão sendo vazadas para o Journal.

A mulher fica absolutamente pasma com as minhas palavras. Mas essas pessoas acadêmicas estão sempre perdidas em algum outro mundo, não é? São meio vagas porque vivem em uma esfera mais alta que nós, meros mortais. Digo com voz pausada e clara, enfatizando minha pronúncia;

— Os vazamentos para o Journal vêm do computador do sargento-detetive Cullen. A senhora devia estar rastreando isso.

— Não sei do que você está falando, querida. Ninguém nos notificou de nada aqui.

Dou um passo arras, surpresa. — Ninguém notificou vocês?

É a vez dela falar de forma clara e pausada; na verdade, ao ver meu ar desconcertado, ela provavelmente acha que as palavras são demais para mim e prefere sacudir a cabeça lentamente.

— Será que outra pessoa foi notificada disso?

Ela aponta para um quadro branco grande, por trás da minha cabeça.

— Se não estiver escrito aí no quadro, não estamos diante de um problema — ela recita, como se estivesse dizendo um mantra. — Se tivéssemos sido informados de alguma coisa, a informação estaria escrita no quadro. É a partir desse quadro que trabalhamos — diz a mulher, dando de ombros. — Talvez o detetive tenha se esquecido de dos notificar.

Depois de restaurar a comunicação e fazer uma notificação oficial, desço as escadas devagar, muito intrigada. Por que Edward Cullen não notificou a equipe de informática? Minha cabeça passa de uma possibilidade para outra e volta sempre a mesma conclusão. Infelizmente, só pode haver duas razões para isso. Ou ele quer que o vazamento continue para poder me dar um chute, ou não há vazamento algum a ser rastreado porque tudo vai diretamente por ele. De qualquer forma isso confirma o fato de ele querer me ver pelas costas, o que não é novidade para ninguém.

Cerro os dentes. James está arruinando deliberadamente a minha carreira só porque não consegue conviver com uma repórter por algumas semanas. Falando furiosamente comigo mesma, vou andando lentamente para o escritório de Rose. Preciso falar com alguém e acho que posso confiar nela, porque ela quer tanto quanto eu que esse diário dê certo, quaisquer que sejam suas razões pessoais para isso. O que eu gostaria realmente agora era de ter uma briga séria com o sargento-detetive Cullen, mas sei que como não há nenhuma prova direta contra ele isso provavelmente resultaria na minha saída do projeto. Minhas opções são bem limitadas e espero que Rose tenha uma solução. Pensando nisso, entro no escritório dela.

— Rose, você tem um... — Fico estatelada na sala, com o cabelo da nuca todo arrepiado. Quando a gente interrompe dois namorados brigando ou uma conversa muito íntima entre duas pessoas, sente um clima de intensidade e alta emoção no ar, não é?Bem, eu entrei nesse clima. Sinto que a minha chegada transmitiu ondas de choque na sala. As emoções estão em alta ali. Edward Cullen está abraçado com Rose e olha para mim irritadíssimo.

— Volto mais tarde — digo rapidamente, saindo da sala.

* * *

**N/A: Dois capitulos seguidos!! Finalzinho interessante esse, né? Hoje é um dia feliz para mim. É o meu anirversario!! Aposto que nnguem sabia =D (Dããããr). Agora mudando de assunto daqui a pouco eu vou postar uma nova fic *---*_ Bloody Lips_. Uma viajem minha mas grudou na minha cabeça então eu_ tive_ que escrever e hoje eu começo a postar**

**Outra coisa, agora eu tenho twitter! Então se você tem me segue ai vai, o link ta no meu perfil**

**E posto mais aqui na semana quem vem, ok?**

**Obrigada:**

**Deah Ricz: Eu tambe rio pacas quando ela xinga AUSHAUSAUHSAUH'**

**Gibeluh: Tenso mesmo e o que me diz desse final? Ok, eu postei dois de uma vez e semana que vem vou fazer a mesma coisa  
**

**E obrigada tambem**:

**beasorroche, cristhal, Deah Ricz, Ermia, Gibeluh, kacau, Misty Weasley Malfoy**

**Por add a fic nos favoritos**

**E tambem:**

**Amy Stream, Anna Paula, Gibeluh, , Lariis star, Misty Weasley Malfoy, SofiaMichaela**

**Por add no alerta**

**Bom é só isso**

**Até, Maça ;***


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12 **

Mike vem passar a noite comigo, mas estou tão ausente que não presto atenção ao que ele diz, rio na hora errada quando ele conta como foi o seu dia, ou faço perguntas peculiares como _"você prefere salsicha com isso?"_. Finalmente ele desiste e vai ver televisão, mais antes põe o uniforme que usou no jogo na minha máquina de lavar e pergunta como se liga a máquina.

Eu me reviro na cama à noite inteira, ouvindo a respiração rítmica de Mike ao meu lado. Inúmeras perguntas passam pela minha cabeça. Será que Rose e Edward estão tendo um caso? Rose quer tanto sair de Bristol porque Edward vai se casar?

Mas Edward Cullen não parece o tipo de pessoa que tem casos. Talvez tenha sido uma dessas coisas que não se consegue evitar. Mas Rose só está trabalhando lá há poucos meses. Suponho que essas coisas possam progredir depressa, muito mais porque ela é muito glamourosa. Então, por que ele vai se casar?

Não importa o que está acontecendo com os dois, só que eu não posso mais confiar em Rose sabendo que ela está dividindo o travesseiro com Edward. Não sei mais a quem recorrer quanto a esses vazamentos. Agora que informei oficialmente o Departamento de Informática, os vazamentos poderão ser rastreados. Aliás, penso de repente, se eu disser sutilmente a Edward Cullen que estive no Departamento de Informática para alertá-los sobre os vazamentos, ele se sentirá obrigado a parar, pois será o único a ter acesso ao seu computador.

Mesmo depois de esboçar um plano não consigo conciliar o sono. Finalmente cochilo um pouco, com os sonhos entremeados de imagens de Edward, Rose e computadores.

* * *

Eu me levanto cedo, dou um beijo em Mike, que ainda está dormindo, e vou para a delegacia. Já estou sentada à minha mesa, trabalhando com o laptop no colo, quando Edward Cullen chega. Nós nos olhamos de lado. Estou irritadíssima. A última vez em que o vi ele estava com Rose, e eu havia acabado de concluir que era ele quem passava as informações para o Journal. Edward Cullen é o primeiro a falar.

— Eu sei que o que você deve estar pensando sobre ontem...

— Não tenho nada com isso. — Realmente não quero falar no assunto, e volto a trabalhar no laptop.

— É que... eu gostaria que você não comentasse isso com ninguém.

— É claro.

Então eles estão definitivamente tendo um caso. Se houvesse uma razão plausível, essa seria uma grande oportunidade para ele me dar umaexplicação. Trabalhamos um instante em silêncio, e a uma certa hora digo deforma displicente: — Eu fui ontem ao Departamento de Informática para ver se eles tinham conseguido rastrear os vazamentos.

Acho que de repente ele ficou preocupado. — E o que eles disseram?

— Disseram que ainda não conseguiram nada.

Com um verdadeiro espírito de intromissão vou ao escritório de Rose pouco depois. Ela está meio abatida, mas glamourosa como sempre. Ao olhar para aquele rosto lindo e preocupado decido que Edward pode ser desculpado de apaixonar-se por aquela mulher maravilhosa, embora seja dura como uma pedra e eu não tenha realmente nada com isso. Além do mais, não sei da história toda e é fácil fazer julgamentos rápidos sobre os outros. Antes de eu ter chance de abrir a boca ela fala:

— Sinto muito sobre ontem. Eu ia mesmo procurar você para me desculpar.

— Não precisa. Não tenho nada a ver com isso, Rose.

— Então ele contou que...?

— Nós tocamos no assunto — admiti, com astúcia.

— Eu me sinto muito culpada.

— O casamento dele vai ser daqui a pouco, suponho.

— Vai ser constrangedor. — Houve uma pausa, depois ela continuou. — Vocênão sabe da história toda.

— Mas você pode me contar.

— Vou contar em breve, prometo. — Não forço mais a barra, e faço um gesto com a cabeça. — O que você queria comigo ontem? — ela perguntou.

— Hein?

—Quando nos pegou em flagrante. O que você queria?

Hesito por um instante, pensando no meu problema pessoal de vazamento de informação, e balanço a cabeça. — Nada, não era nada.

Nessa semana Edward atinge o auge do mau humor. Sinal de dor na consciência. Sua capacidade de me deixar constrangida é fantástica, mas ele parece não limitar seu mau humor a mim. Já o peguei brigando não só com Emmett (só mesmo uma pessoa com gênio muito ruim consegue brigar com Emmett), mas também com um sujeito meio apagado chamado Bill, que sempre foi gentil e cortês comigo.

Por mais incrível que pareça, meus dias caíram em uma espécie de rotina. Chego à delegacia por volta das oito da manhã e bato um papo amistoso com Emmett, passo o resto do dia seguindo Edward, conversando não amistosamente com ele, e escrevo o meu diário no fim da tarde. É duro ficar o dia inteiro na delegacia e, quando todos estão se aprontando para ir embora, ir para o jornal cumprir a minha tarefa obrigatória de escrever duas mil palavras. Isso é especialmente duro porque só tenho vontade de escrever: _"Nada demais aconteceu hoje, mas quase atropelamos um pombo."_ Não que os dias tenham sido parados, mas Edward anda ocupado com o andamento de uns casos ocorridos antes da minha chegada. E eu não posso escrever sobre essas coisas.

Por outro lado, minha vida tem sido muito mais fácil porque os vazamentos para o Bristol Journal pararam! Minha idéia astuta de dizer a Edward Cullen que eu havia ido ao Departamento de Informática produziu efeito. Quando contei isso a Jake, ele deu um suspiro de alívio e entrou em tom conciliatório, e dei um suspiro de alívio por não ter de tentar desenvolver um relacionamento melhor com Edward Cullen.

— Você tentou explicar ao sargento detetive Cullen que é muito importante passarmos a frente do Journal? —Jake perguntou.

— Tentei.

— E o que ele disse?

— Acho que ele disse que estava se lixando para isso.

— Ah! — Ele dá umas passadas em volta da mesa, depois diz: — Precisamos tentar salvaguardar melhor a nossa posição contra o Journal, Bella. Essa coisa de espionagem pode recomeçar a qualquer momento. Os números não estão mostrando nenhum aumento de vendas do nosso jornal. Temos de fazer com que as pessoas nos dêem preferência.

— Que tal um pouco de publicidade? — pergunto.

— Entrei em contato com o Departamento de Publicidade hoje. Eles vão tentar dar uma chamada na rádio local e na televisão. Separamos uma pequena verba para publicidade também nos vidros dos ônibus, esse tipo de coisa. — Maravilha. Eu sempre quis aparecer no vidro de um ônibus. Já podia imaginar os comentários do pessoal da delegacia.

Jake dá mais umas passadas, depois vira-se de súbito e me agarra com força pelo ombro. Tento olhar por cima do outro ombro para localizar a saída de emergência caso ele comece a espumar pela boca, mas ele continua agarrado em mim.

— Já sei! — ele anuncia, e fico nervosa olhando para ele. O que será que está pretendendo?

— Um fotógrafo!

Jake quer que eu tente persuadir Edward a levar um fotógrafo conosco. Ele acha que com fotos no diário as vendas do jornal aumentarão muito e que as fotos falam por si só. Mas como persuadir o detetive de que essa idéia é boa?

Simplesmente não sei. Vou esperar até ter uma inspiração. Como Aro ligou oficialmente os dois assaltos (do sr. Forquar White e da sra. Stephens) comparando a misteriosa substância do primeiro à do segundo, aumentou a pressão para o ladrão ser apanhado. Aro ainda não sabe que substância é essa e nós ainda estamos esperando o resultado do DNA do cabelo, com esperança de que possa ser inserido no computador para se chegar ao nome do culpado. Segundo a companhia de seguros, o prejuízo do segundo roubo foi de aproximadamente cinqüenta mil libras. Uma quantia bastante respeitável. E o os roubos se tornaram praticamente uma série, dei ao ladrão o do de Raposa devido à atuação sorrateira nos crimes. Os árduos interrogatórios com todos ligados às duas casas não trouxeram nenhum esclarecimento.

Edward Cullen continua a acreditando que os roubos só podem ter sido cometidos por alguém que estivesse dentro de ambas as casas. Eu, por minha vez, estou perdendo a rança de que os crimes sejam desvendados. Jake, particularmente depois da intervenção do Journal, passou a interessar-se em especial pelo diário e pela captura do Raposa. Não razão da segurança pública, mas porque não quer que eu escreva sobre um crime sem solução. E não só ele quer que o crime seja solucionado como quer que isso ocorra antes do casamento de James. Também arquitetei um plano ardiloso caso o crime não seja desvenda. Vou enquadrar Steve, do Departamento de Contabilidade do jornal. Ele está sempre fazendo o meu contracheque errado. Et voilà! o mundo sairá ganhando. (Fora Steve, é claro. Será uma boa lição ele não ser tão irresponsável com o pagamento dos outros.)

Infelizmente nunca pude tomar uns drinques com alguns detetives depois do trabalho. Emmett sempre pergunta se não quero ir me encontrar com eles depois de terminar de escrever o diário daquele dia, mas até agora não consegui ir. Estou me dando muito bem com o resto do departamento; todos são amistosos e simpáticos eu sou bem tratada. Emmett vive me oferecendo xícaras de café e não oferece nada para Edward, desde a briga dos dois no início da semana. Não me perguntem por que eles brigaram, pois só ouvi o fim da conversa. Mas Emmett tem sido muito gentil e animador comigo. É incrível como uma pessoa tem a capacidade de melhorar o dia do outro.

Embora Rose e eu tenhamos tomado café juntas ao longo da semana as coisas continuam tensas entre nós e ela não falou mais sobre o seu relacionamento com Edward. Talvez ache que não pode confiar em mim, especialmente porque na minha profissão a palavra confiança realmente não existe. Eu já vi os dois juntos uma ou duas vezes, conversando seriamente. Às vezes pego Rose olhando para o espaço com ar triste, quando acha que eu não estou olhando, e sinto pena dela.

Desde que descobri o caso Edward/Rose, devo dizer que meu interesse ficou aguçado. Toda vez que Edward fala com a noiva ouço a conversa, por mais vergonha que sinta. Ele é excepcionalmente gentil com ela (considerando como é com todas as demais pessoas, imagino que essa gentileza se deva à sua culpa). Oh, e descobri como ela se chama! Tanya! Que nome mais infantil! (Não devo prejulgar os outros. Não devo prejulgar os outros.) O problema é que depois que a minha imaginação se solta é difícil parar. Fico imaginando como ela é e o que eles fazem nos fins de semana. Mas quanto mais eu ouço a conversa deles, mais pena sinto dela. Será que ela tem alguma idéia da existência de Rose? Quem sabe acabo conhecendo Tanya nas próximas semanas? Tenho de tomar cuidado para não lhe contar a verdade em um desses impulsos de "fazer a coisa certa". Coisa que nós jornalistas não fazemos com muita freqüência.

Por falar em casamento, acho que Alice está finalmente desistindo de seu plano. Uma noite ela foi conversar comigo quando voltou do trabalho. Largou no chão as sacolas que estava carregando e afundou no sofá dizendo:

"MeuDeus! Que dia! Estou exausta!"

Fui à cozinha procurar alguma coisa para servire, quando voltei com uma garrafa de vinho e dois copos, ela estava folheandouma revista.

— Qual você prefere, Bells, cor de laranja ou cor de jasmim? — ela perguntoucom ar sonhador e distante. Eu ia dar a minha opinião sobre o assunto quando uma coisa me ocorreu.

— Que. Você. Está. Lendo?

Ela me mostrou a revista Noivas. Hummm.

— Você não acha isso um pouco prematuro?

— Não fique zangada! Vi essas revistas na banca e não resisti. Fique com uma.

— Como está o noivo?

O rosto de Alice anuviou-se.

— Um pouco distante. Mas isso vai mudar em breve. Como vai Mike?

— Ótimo, eu acho. A gente só tem se encontrado na cama ou no corredor.

Por curiosidade dei uma folheada na revista. Passei outra folha e mais outra, e sem perceber entrei no assunto com Alice, comparando as vantagens de um casamento no inverno e de um casamento no verão, e o que as damas de honra deviam usar. Um assunto completamente contagioso. Dá para entender por que algumas mulheres são tão obcecadas por isso. Era meia-noite quando Alice finalmente levantou-se para ir embora, mas eu estava completamente absorta com um artigo intitulado _"Verdadeiras Propostas de Vida"_.

— Bella?

Eu mal levantei a cabeça.

— Hum?

— Eu estou indo.

— Já vou acabar aqui.

— Fique lendo. Pego a revista na próxima vez que vier aqui.

— Quando você quer que eu comece a fase número um desse plano que você tramou?

— Que tal no próximo fim de semana?

— Tudo bem.

— Telefono quando chegar a hora.

— Sem problema. Até outro dia.

— Tchau!

Terminei de ler o artigo e, muito pensativa, fui escovar od dentes, tudo que terei de fazer é juntar o Mike, uma montanha, um pôr-do-sol e uma garrafa de champanhe em um mesmo Iugar e à mesma hora, e fazer uma expressão de surpresa. Isso é muito difícil?


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13 **

Ao que parece no momento o mundo inteiro anda obcecado por casamentos. Até mesmo minha mãe! Ela me telefona antes de eu sair para o trabalho. É o meu primeiro erro do dia, atender essa máquina infernal.

— Alô?

— Queriiiiiiida!

— Oi, como vai?

— Estou bem, mas a questão é como vai você?

— Estou bem — respondo em dúvida. Será que há alguma razão para eu não estar bem? Uma operação urgente que talvez tenha me fugido da lembrança? Aperto meus órgãos vitais para saber se está tudo funcionando. Minha mãe não se estende no seu comentário misterioso e prossegue.

— Querida. Lembra-se que eu falei que fomos convidados para um casamento?

— Lembro. — Mas na realidade não me lembro.

— Estou telefonando para saber se poderemos ficar aí no seu cubículo.

É uma descrição exata, mas sarcástica, do meu quarto de hóspede.

— É claro. De quem é o casamento? Eu fui convidada?

— Não. É o casamento da filha de Miles, lembra dele? Aquele velho libidinoso. Um dos patrocinadores da minha peça.

— Não me lembro. Quando vai ser?

— Daqui a três semanas. Fomos convidados também para tomar uns drinques com eles no fim de semana anterior ao casamento. Uma espécie de festa pré-nupcial, mas acho que não vamos aceitar o convite.

— Tudo bem.

— Por falar em casamento, você não está pensando em se casar escondido, está?

Minha cabeça gira com a mudança de assunto.

— Não.

— Ótimo. Vi um chapéu no outro dia que quero usar no seu casamento, então achei melhor perguntar isso antes de comprá-lo.

— Mas não estou pensando em me casar — digo, devagar.

— Nunca?

— Não que eu não vá me casar nunca, mas pelo menos não num futuro próximo.

— Bom, querida, não espere tempo demais.

— Vou me lembrar do seu conselho — digo, cansada demais para discutir. Provavelmente ela tem visto televisão de dia e eles andaram fazendo uma reportagem sobre casamentos. Minha mãe adora seguir a moda, qualquer que seja.

— Como vai o seu detetive?

— Edward Cullen?

— Esse nome é conhecido... — diz ela pensativa.

— É porque você me ouviu falar dele um milhão de vezes — explico com paciência. — Você o conhece como Jack.

— Ah, isso mesmo! Estamos nos acostumando com ele lendo o seu diário no jornal. Vocês já pegaram o Raposa?

— Não temos nenhuma pista ainda.

— Esse suspense está me matando. Eu espero que não dure. Como vai o Jack?

— De mau humor.

— Bom! Querida, agora tenho de desligar. Um dos seus irmãos acabou de chegar com um carneiro no carro.

— Falo com você outro dia.

Sorrio para mim mesma. Minha família sempre me diverte. Especialmente quando está a centenas de quilômetros de distância.

*~*~*~*

_"Então, Edward, o que você acha de levarmos um fotógrafo conosco?"_

Franzo a sobrancelha no espelho. Talvez essa pergunta seja muito direta. Talvez seja melhor tentar disfarçar um pouco. É o começo da minha terceira semana como repórter policial.

_"Meu editor acha que você não deve se esconder mais dos leitores. Ele quer que sua bela figura seja fotografada."_

Muito piegas. A porta do banheiro feminino abre e entram duas mulheres conversando animadamente. Lavo as mãos e ouço a conversa através da divisória. O problema com Edward Cullen é que ele vai perceber que estou bajulando-o quando me olhar com aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes. Sinto um tremor involuntário. Aperto o botão de secador de mão e sinto o ar quente. Sacudo as mãos com impaciência. O que eu gostaria mesmo é de não ter de fazer essas perguntas a Edward, mas passei pelo jornal hoje e Jake me cercou.

Perdi o mouse do meu laptop ontem no banheiro (não perguntem por quê, não perguntem!) e tive de dar um pulo agora de manhã no jornal para implorar que a equipe de informática me arranjasse outro (foi o segundo que eu perdi nesse mês, por isso me preparei para lançar mão de um suborno antiquado e funcional). Felizmente os escritórios estavam meio vazios, pois o turno do dia ainda não estava funcionando a todo vapor. Eu estava passando na ponta dos pés, para que Andrew, o chefe do Departamento de Informática cuja careca eu tinha avistado por cima de um dos computadores, não me visse quando Jake falou por trás de mim:

— BELLA! — Dei um pulo e me virei.

— Jake! Bom-dial Como vai?

— Muito bem. Você veio me ver, eu suponho.

— É claro. — Quando tenho de mentir, sempre minto abertamente.

Na verdade, vinha evitando me encontrar com Jake desde que ele dissera que queria que eu levasse um fotógrafo toda vez que saísse a trabalho com Edward. Não que eu não quisesse um fotógrafo conosco — obviamente seria maravilhoso para o diário —, mas o problema é que eu teria de perguntar a Edward o que ele achava da idéia. Eu estava esperando um _pouquinho_ até ele se acostumar mais comigo. Dei um suspiro e segui Jake até o escritório, muito infeliz. Acho que foi apenas uma questão de tempo.

Jake sentou-se a mesa, inclinou-se para a frente, cruzou os dedos e me olhou fixo. Eu me mexi na cadeira e tentei olhar por cima da cabeça dele.

— Então, já perguntou a ele?

— Vou perguntar hoje de manhã — disse, tentando dar um sorriso vitorioso.

— Bom, já que você está tão confiante, vou falar com Vince para procurar você na hora do almoço. — Meu sorriso ficou amarelo.

— Vince? — perguntei hesitante.

— Ele è o nosso melhor fotógrafo, Bella. Você deve se sentir honrada.

— Oh, estou, estou.

Vince? VINCE? Não me entendam mal. Eu gosto do Vince, adoro o chão em que ele pisa... com aquelas botas pontudas com uma correntinha em volta. Mas é que... como eu vou explicar? Vou dizer tudo de uma vez. Vince é gay.

_ Muito_ gay.

Se vocês quiserem saber das últimas criações da moda, Vince é o homem indicado. Se quiserem falar de qualquer problema da sua vida amorosa, liguem para o celular do Vince. Se quiserem o melhor fotógrafo do jornal, ponham Vince no circuito. Mas Edward e Vince juntos? Não sei se eles se dariam bem.

— Bella, você está me ouvindo?

— Humm? — murmuro, deixando meus pensamentos de lado.

— Você quer que o diário seja um sucesso? Então é exatamente o que precisa para chegar lá.

— Ótimo! — Realmente eu achava uma boa idéia, e de repente me senti animada. Ele me daria uma nova perspectiva das coisas. O sucesso do diário era o que importava. O que eu era? Uma mulher ou uma mosca? Por que me preocupar com a opinião de Edward? A única coisa importante era o sucesso do diário. _"Esta vendo, Bella?"_, disse para mim mesma, _"Você e Edward Cullen vão se separar daqui a umas semanas, mas o trabalho que você está fazendo vai definir sua carreira nos próximos anos. Certo. Então, vá para a delegacia e converse com Edward sobre o fotógrafo."_

— E tenho outra boa notícia para você.

— O quê? Será que eu agüento mais uma boa notícia?

— O canal local da BBC quer fazer uma entrevista com você!

— Fantástico! Quando?

— No fim da semana. Sabe onde ficam os estúdios deles?

— Na Whiteladies Road?

Ele fez que sim.

— Esteja lá na sexta-feira, às sete horas.

***

E é por isso que estou no banheiro feminino da delegacia de polícia, secando compulsivamente as mãos no secador, tentando pensar na melhor forma de falar com Edward Cullen sobre o fotógrafo. _"Pare com tantos rodeios e vá conversar logo com ele"_, digo para mim mesma com firmeza.

E saio marchando resolutamente para o escritório. Passo pelas baias e vou até a mesa de Edward, que está rodeado dos eternos formulários.

— Edward — digo num tom decidido.

— Bella — ele responde, sem olhar para cima.

— Um fotógrafo. Ele não vai atrapalhar. O que você acha?

Então ele levanta os olhos para cima e por um instante olha fixo para mim, tão surpreso como se eu tivesse dito: "Você e eu. No armário dos papéis. Daqui a cinco minutos."

— Ele vai causas tanto problema quanto você causa?

— O que devo responder? Não.

— Bom, considerando que há uma grande diferença entre "sem problema" e "tanto problema quanto você", posso perguntar se ele vai causar menos problema que você?

— Muito, muito menos.

— Ótimo — ele suspira com irritação.

Eu me sento de repente na mesa em frente a ele.

— Verdade? — pergunto surpresa.

— Fale com o Chefe antes. Nenhuma foto dos suspeitos — ele diz, voltando a atenção para os formulários.

— OK! — digo rindo para ele. Foi muito mais fácil do que eu previa. — O que vamos fazer esta manhã?

— Vamos ver de novo a sra. Stephens, da segunda residência assaltada. Quero fazer umas perguntas a ela.

Nós nos levantamos e vamos descendo as escadas para pegar o carro noestacionamento.

— Posso telefonar para o fotógrafo e dizer para ele nos encontrar lá?

— Acho que sim.

***

Quando chegamos à casa da sra. Stephens vemos o carro de Vince estacionado. Na verdade, avistei o carro dele de longe, um Fusca incrementado, pintado de lilás.

Edward pára o Vauxhall cinzento junto ao meio-fio. Eu desço e vou me encontrar com Vince, que também sai do carro assim que me vê. Ele está de jeans desbotado, com as habituais botas pontudas com correntinha dourada e um suéter angorá coral bem justo. Seu cabelo preto espetado tem tanto gel que os cabeleireiros de Bristol devem desejar que ele seja seu cliente. Vince vem falar comigo de braços abertos.

— Que delícia ver você! Como vai? Enfiada na delegacia o dia inteiro com uns policiais bonitões? Você deve estar ficando doida! Nós estamos morrendo de inveja!

Rio e dou um abraço apertado nele. Edward sai do carro e vem andando em nossa direção. Seu rosto é uma pintura. Ele está tentando manter uma expressão normal, mas não consegue esconder seu mau humor.

Vince e eu nos separamos e esperamos pacientemente ele chegar. Edward parece levar um tempo enorme para andar os duzentos metros que nos separam.

— Quem. É. Esse. Homem. Maravilhoso? — murmura Vince, prendendo a respiração. — Você é mesmo uma sortuda!

— Não se meta com ele. Edward está noivo.

Edward retoma a compostura quando chega perto de nós, e eu faço as devidas apresentações.

— Vince, este é o sargento-detetive Cullen. Edward, este é Vince, o nosso fotógrafo. — Eu os apresento como se fosse uma entrevistadora de um programa de televisão. Edward estende a mão com seu ar másculo.

— Alô, Vince, prazer em conhecê-lo.

— O prazer é todo meu — diz Vince, apertando a mão de Edward.

Dou um sorriso.

— Vamos entrar?

— Preciso pegar o meu material. Vocês dois podem ir que eu chego lá num instante. — Vince abre a mala da sua linda máquina lilás (como ele diz).

Edward e eu vamos andando em direção à casa.

— Você podia ter me avisado — ele diz baixinho.

— Avisado o quê? — pergunto com um ar inocente e ele olha para mim. — Talvez você não concordasse com as fotos se soubesse que teria de aturar Vince batendo os cílios para você o dia inteiro.

— Bella, ao contrário da idéia que você faz de mim, não sou completamente pré-histórico. Não tenho nada contra gays. Cuidado com a bala de fruta — diz ele, apontando para o chão.

Passamos pelo portão da frente e chegamos à entrada da casa da sra. Stephens. Quase que imediatamente Edward vê um homem passar correndo perto da casa e grita:

— PARE AÍ! POLÍCIA!

Nesse momento vejo uma figura de roupa escura pulando da janela do andar térreo e desaparecendo na lateral da casa.

— Vince! — eu grito. — Venha logo! — Subo pela estrada da casa atrás de Edward e do nosso suspeito, derrubando a bolsa no gramado. Pelo barulho dos

pés atrás de mim, sei que Vince não está longe.

Corro para a lateral da casa e passo por um portão de madeira aberto, que dá no jardim de trás. Procuro os dois homens e avisto Edward, ágil como um gato, atravessando um portão no canto. Vince tira vantagem da minha calma passageira, me alcança e corre atrás deles. _"Eu realmente preciso comprar um sutiã esportivo"_, digo para mim mesma, arfando, quando meus peitos e eu pulamos juntos fora de sincronia, infelizmente. Não pensei que isso fosse acontecer quando me vesti hoje de manhã; estou usando uma saia justa longa, cinza, e uma sandália de salto alto.

Vou dar em um caminho estreito que passa por trás de todas as propriedades vizinhas, e vejo os três uns cem metros adiante. Não é uma distância tão grande assim. Não tenho a menor idéia do que pretendo fazer se conseguir alcançar um deles. Sinto uma pontada nesse exato momento. Aperto o meu lado, diminuo a marcha e vou mancando um pouco. Acho que vou vomitar.

Preciso... de um pouco mais... de... oxigênio. Dou uma parada e saio correndo de novo atrás deles. O rapaz de roupa escura pula por cima de um muro no fim do caminho. Edward pula atrás e agarra-o por uma das perna. Vince está começando a tirar fotos quando eu apareço. Edward parece ter o controle da situação, mas quando chego ao seu lado o rapaz puxa a perna presa com toda a força. Edward não solta a perna dele, mas seu braço vira involuntariamente para trás e seu cotovelo bate no meu olho. COM TODA A FORÇA!

Quase perco o equilíbrio e ponho a mão no olho._ Meu Deus!_ Como está doendo.

— Bella! — A cabeça de Edward vira por cima do seu ombro largo, mas ele continua agarrado na perna do rapaz. Está concentrado nele, e num movimento rápido dá uma puxada violenta na sua perna. O menino cai no chão e Edward o vira de costas para colocar as algemas em seu pulso. Deixa-o ali e corre para mim. — Você está bem? Deixe-me ver. Quer parar com isso? — diz para Vince, que simplesmente não pára de bater fotos.

— Desculpe — diz Vince, e vem ver também como estou.

Edward tenta tirar a minha mão do olho, mas acho que ele vai sair da órbita se eu tirar a mão. Edward acaba vencendo.

— Que diabo você estava fazendo grudada ali em mim?

— Está doendo.

— E sei que está doendo. Mas a pálpebra não foi cortada.- Franzo o olho bom para olhar para o rapaz no chão. Nesse momento tenho vontade de dar um bom chute nos seus... — Desculpe — diz Edward, dando de ombros. Obviamente é coisa demais para ele em um só dia de trabalho.

— Tudo bem — murmuro, ainda olhando com raiva para aquela figura no chão,

Edward o levanta e vamos andando para a casa. Vince voltou a tirar fotos e minha mão voltou para o olho machucado. Uma senhora idosa vem passando por nós, e vejo que não perdi o senso de humor. Tenho vontade de rir. Ela está absolutamente horrorizada e se mantém a distância. Somos um grupo bem diversificado. Um rapaz de cara feia algemado, um detetive empoeirado, um fotógrafo gay e uma morena descabelada, parecendo um urso de pelúcia.

Espetacular. Esse dia vai ficar na história. Entramos no jardim de trás da sra. Stephens.

— Eu moro aqui — diz o rapaz, emburrado, com os olhos fixos no chão. Nós todos paramos surpresos e olhamos para o adolescente soturno.

— Você o quê? — pergunta Edward.

— Eu moro aqui.

— Então por que estava pulando pela janela? — pergunta Edward outra vez. Boa pergunta.

— É. Por que estava pulando a janela? — pergunto em eco, com a mão cobrindo o olho machucado.

— Minha avó não sabe que estou em casa — ele murmura. Avó? AVÓ?

— Vamos entrar e conversar com ela - diz Edward.

O grupo vai andando e eu os sigo com os dentes cerrados. Levei um soco no olho porque ele não queria dizer para a avó que estava em casa?

Edward bate com força na porta de trás, e depois de um instante a sra. Staphens aparece. Pela surpresa estampada em seu rosto concluo que o nosso suspeito é realmente seu neto. Todos entram, e Edward põe a cabeça para fora.

— Bella, você não vai entrar?

Levei meu corpo avariado para dentro da casa, sigo-os pelo corredor de trás e entramos na sala de visita onde estivemos alguns dias antes. Edward tira as algemas do rapaz e nos sentamos de forma civilizada, em um estranho contraste com o comportamento frenético de pouco tempo atrás.

— Andrew, o que você está fazendo? O que aconteceu? — pergunta a sra. Stephens em pânico diante daquela cena.

Edward interfere.

— Sra. Stephens, eu o vi pulando por uma janela e pensei que fosse um ladrão. Gritei: "Pare aí! Polícia!", mas ele fugiu. Isso, em geral, indica que a pessoa em questão não quer ser apanhada. Sinto muito.

Ela põe a mão na boca e assume um ar de desespero.

— Eu sinto muito, detetive, por todo esse trabalho.

Ponho a mão de novo no rosto para ver se alguém me nota. Inútil. Todos me ignoram. A sra. Stephens vira-se para o menino.

— Andrew, porque você não está na escola?

— Não tive vontade de ir — ele murmura, olhando para os sapatos. _"Bem, querido, nós todos temos vontade de não fazer umas coisas ocasionalmente"_, penso comigo mesmo. Na verdade, sinto-me assim todo dia atualmente.

— Por quê?

— Não sei. Nada demais.

Edward se levanta.

— Parece uma discussão puramente doméstica; nós vamos indo, sra. Stephens. Queríamos lhe fazer umas perguntas, mas voltaremos outro dia quando a senhora estiver menos ocupada. Não se preocupe de nos levar até a porta — ele acrescenta, quando ela faz menção de se levantar.

Vince e eu também nos levantamos e nos encaminhamos para a pota. Resisto à tentação de dar um chute em Andrew ao passar por ele. Do lado de fora pego a bolsa que derrubei no chão durante a perseguição e ficamos os três parados, com ar desanimado. Finalmente Vince diz:

— Foi meio estranho isso, não foi?

— Não muito. É um caso típico de erro de identidade — diz Edward, dando de ombros.

— E é só por hoje? — pergunta Vince.

— Acho que sim. Pelo menos em termos fotográficos. Bella não está pretendendo fazer mais coisas, está? - pergunta Edward com um risinho, obviamente achando mais graça do que eu. Pode continuar a rir, mocinho.

— Não sei como o senhor faz isso todo dia, sargento-detetive Cullen. Acho que vou ficar com enxaqueca — diz Vince, esfregando a mão na testa e dirigindo-se para o carro.

Edward abre a porta do carona para eu entrar, como se eu estivesse sendo levada para um interrogatório, e vai para o lado do motorista. Tiro com cuidado a mão do olho e pisco lentamente. O olho não está mais latejando, só doendo um pouco. Antes de chegarmos à delegacia paramos um instante em uma lojinha de esquina. Edward salta do carro sem dizer nada, e eu imediatamente abaixo a aba da viseira para examinar o meu olho no espelho. Não está tão inchado como eu gostaria que estivesse, mas mesmo assim acho que vai chamar bastante atenção.

Edward volta e, sem dizer nada, joga um saco de amendoins e uma barra de chocolate no meu colo. Eu acabo rindo, e continuamos o trajeto em completo silêncio.

***

De volta à delegacia, o sargento-Dave-ranzinza-da-recepção não diz nada quando me vê chegar com uma das mãos no olho. Dou um sorriso, e ele ergue as sobrancelhas.

— Tudo bem, senhor? — ele diz para Edward.

— Tudo bem, Dave. Eu... dei uma cotovelada no olho de Bella. Acidentalmente, é claro.

— É claro. Acidentalmente — ele murmura, dizendo nas entrelinhas que não teria culpado Edward mesmo que ele tivesse me dado um soco no olho deliberadamente.

Quando chegamos ao escritório, Emmett vem falar conosco. Ele e Edward já fizeram as pazes.

— É a última moda, Bella? — ele pergunta ao ver o meu olho.

— Edward me deu um soco. — Um ar de horror passa pelo rosto de Emmett quando ele olha para Edward.

— Não dei um soco nela, não. Quer dizer, dei sim, mas foi um acidente — diz Edward olhando para mim. — É melhor não usar a palavra "soco". Parece que eu fiz isso deliberadamente.

— Como uma palavra pode parecer deliberada?

— É melhor não usar essa palavra — ele diz, se afastando.

Eu rio. Estou começando a gostar muito de tudo isso e a apreciar o potencial da situação. Vou tirar partido da situação durante semanas! Emmett e eu voltamos para as nossas respectivas mesas, bem devagar.

O resto do departamento (todas horrorizados) pergunta em coro: **— **Bella, o que aconteceu?

Eu (muito contente) respondo: — Edward me deu um soco no olho.

Edward (zangado, diz perto da máquina de café): — Acidentalmente.

Emmett (incrédulo): — Isso é o que ele diz.

O resto do departamento (em tom de zombaria): — Não é muito o gênero de Dick Tracy, é?

Emmett me traz uma xícara de chá quente e chego à conclusão de que não vou fazer muita coisa mais naquele dia. Começo a ler o relatório da perícia sobre o assalto na residência da sra, Stephens. Basicamente, eles ainda não descobriram qual é a substância misteriosa encontrada na cena do crime.

Como eu sei que o departamento de perícia é terrivelmente moroso e nós não estamos na lista de prioridade deles, ao ler por alto o relatório sinto que a menos que a solução se apresente por si só, provavelmente nunca saberemos que substância é essa. Na mesa em frente Edward trabalha com a sua papelada.

Em parte por falta de outro material melhor e em parte porque acho que dará uma boa história (especialmente com as fotos de Vince) escrevo no laptop a respeito da perseguição daquela manhã e também sobre as últimas notícias do Raposa.

Edward desliga o telefone.

— Era a sra. Stephens. Telefonou para se desculpar pelo ocorrido hoje de manhã.

— Hummm.

— Ela esclareceu tudo com Andrew. Aparentemente ele está sentindo falta dos pais. De qualquer forma, concordou em voltar para a escola; ela disse que ele melhorou muito depois da conversa.

— Hummm.

— Ela perguntou pelo seu olho.

— O que você disse?

— Disse que estava feio. Muito feio.

— Ótimo. — Ele deu um sorriso e voltou a trabalhar.

No fim da tarde, depois que fui ver Rose para mostrar meu olho roxo, ganhei umas roscas doces na cantina, fui para o jornal e me dirigi para o escritório de Jake.

— Vai ser uma beleza — ele disse, depois de ter gritado seu habitual:"ENTRE!"

— Levei um soco no olho. — Examinei o olho no espelho pendurado atrás da porta. Meu Deus. A inflamação aumentou um bocado. Meu olho está ligeiramente fechado, com uma mancha arroxeada e amarelada em volta.

— Eu sei. Já vi as fotos — ele diz, apontando para a mesa.

Olho as fotos coloridas espalhadas à sua frente, e ele lê o capítulo do meu diário enquanto separo as fotos melhores. Tenho o cuidado de não incluir Andrew em nenhuma delas. Fazemos a seleção das fotos e incluímos duas de grande ação, quando Edward dá a cotovelada no meu olho. Feito isso, nos recostamos nas cadeiras e Jake põe as mãos por trás da cabeça.

— Teve mais problemas com o Journal?

Balanço a cabeça devagar. Jake dá um risinho matreiro.

— De qualquer forma, eles não podem espionar isso! Nenhum jornalista deles levou um soco no olho durante uma perseguição! — ele diz triunfante. — Acho que dessa vez passamos a perna neles! Vá para casa agora, Bella.

Sorrio e agradeço com um sinal de cabeça. Estou realmente um pouco cansada. Deve ser excesso de excitação.

— Peça àquele seu namorado para tomar conta de você. — Que esperança! Mas de repente me lembro que ele vai lá em casa hoje porque Alice não vai poder ir ao nosso encontro habitual de segunda-feira. Não é do meu feitio esquecer que Mike vai à minha casa. Em geral fico sonhando em preparar um bom banho quente em uma banheira coberta de espuma perfumada. Talvez o dia hoje tenha sido cheio demais.

— E não se esqueça da entrevista na televisão na sexta-feira.

Olho para ele com horror. Tinha me esquecido por completo disso.

— Não vou poder aparecer na televisão assim — digo, apontando para o meu olho semicerrado.

— É claro que pode. A inchação vai melhorar até lá. Além do mais, o olho roxo será bom em termos de publicidade. Mostrará que seu diário é autêntico. Vá

para casa — diz Jake, balançando os braços para me enxotar dali. — Alguém tem de trabalhar.

Eu não me dou ao trabalho de discutir; além do mais, o fim da semana parece estar a anos de distância. Vou para casa e imediatamente começo a preparar um banho quente de banheira. Não para Mike em especial, mas para mim. Fico deitada na banheira, deixando a água quente perfumada penetrar nos meus ossos. O telefone toca quando estou saindo do banho. Visto meu robe atoalhado e vou atender.

— Alô?

— Querida! Como vai você? — É minha mãe.

Sento no chão com as pernas cruzadas.

— Estou ótima, só que com olho roxo.

— Que falta de cuidado. Como você conseguiu isso?

— Foi o Edward... Quer dizer, o Jack... — e conto a ela a história toda.

— Querida, que emocionante! Essa fase deve estar sendo fabulosa para você!

— Bom, não exatamente fabulosa. A cotovelada que levei doeu muito. De qualquer forma, você vai ver no diário. Com fotos e tudo! E vou ser entrevistada pelo canal local da BBC na sexta-feira! Você pega esse canal aí?

— Não, creio que não. Que maravilha! Mas não deixe de gravar tudo para nós.

— Prometo que vou gravar.

— Faça como meu diretor diz. Pronuncie as palavras com clareza, não engula as vogais e sente-se com uma boa postura.

— Obrigada pelo conselho — digo secamente.

— Eu sempre dou bons conselhos. Não tenho outro uso para eles. Agora tenho de desligar, querida. Estou morrendo de pressa. Tenho um mundo de coisas a fazer.

Reviro os olhos para o alto, desligo o telefone e vou me vestir. Mike chega vinte minutos depois. Abra a porta e ele se assusta ao ver meu rosto inchado.

— Que diabo você andou fazendo?

— Foi um acidente, levei uma cotovelada.

— Não posso levar você para jantar assim. As pessoas vão pensar que eu bati em você. — Ele entra na sala e se afunda no sofá. — Doeu muito?

— Um pouco.

— A gente leva pancada o tempo todo no rúgbi — ele diz, demonstrando muito pouca pena de mim.

— Como foi o seu dia? — pergunto.

— Muito bom. Lembra daquele sujeito de quem eu falei? Da contabilidade? Ele veio falar comigo hoje...

Uma hora e meia depois percebo que estou um pouco cansada de olhar para ele em adoração, admirando os seus dentes.

— Você não vai perguntar como eu me machuquei?

Ele fica sem jeito e surpreso com a minha pergunta.

— É claro que vou, meu bem. Achei que você não queria falar sobre isso.

Então contei a minha história de novo.

— Mas você vai ler a história toda no jornal de amanhã, então posso pular essa parte.

Ele olha para mim e pergunta: — Ler essa história?

— É. No diário — digo com toda a paciência.

— Ê claro, é claro! O diário. Você pode tentar falar sobre o jogo de sábado?

— Vai ser um pouco difícil porque a história é sobre a polícia. Mas vou tentar.

Eu me levanto e vou fazer uns omeletes para o jantar. Tiro os ovos. o leite e o queijo da geladeira.

— Você quer omelete com queijo, com ervas ou com os dois, Mike? — grito da cozinha.

Nenhuma resposta.

Vou para a sala e vejo Mike de pé ao lado do porta-revistas, olhando para baixo com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

— O que aconteceu?

Ele levanta a cabeça.

— Hein?

— Queijo ou ervas?

— Eu... acabei de me lembrar que não vou poder ficar. Tenho um encontro com o time.

— Hoje à noite?

— É. Sobre... estratégia do time.

— Vai ter de ir embora?

— Vou, é muito importante. Não posso faltar de jeito nenhum.

Ergo as sobrancelhas, surpresa e dou de ombros. — Está bem. — Acompanho-o até a porta e me encosto no portal.

— Vejo você no fim da semana?

— Provavelmente. Quer dizer, é claro que sim.

Eu me inclino para a frente para dar-lhe um beijo na boca. Ele se mexe, provavelmente para me beijar, e acabo beijando a sua orelha.

— Você se mexeu! — eu digo sem graça.

— Foi mesmo! Desculpe! Até outro dia! Tchau! — ele diz, saindo para o hall e descendo as escadas. Fecho a porta e fico olhando para o ar por um instante, mordendo o lábio. Que engraçado! Ele se comportou de forma meio estranha. Quase como se... Volto para a sala, sento no sofá e fico parada ali. Nem tive chance de contar que ia ser entrevistada na televisão.

De repente o meu rosto começa a arder e cerro os punhos sem perceber. Ele não tinha um encontro com o time de rúgbi! Queria era sair, queria ir embora. Agora me lembro onde ele estava quando entrei na sala. Eu me levanto, vou até o porta-revistas e olho para baixo. Uma linda moça toda de branco segurando um buquê olha para mim. Uma noiva. É uma das revistas de noivas de Alice.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14 **

Olho para a revista com os pensamentos galopando. O que será que Mike pensou? Que eu estava planejando me casar com ele? Ou que eu tinha mania de vestido de noiva?Volto para o sofá e me enrosco nas almofadas, tentando decifrar aquela coisa toda.

Ó Meu Deus, ele deve ter pensado que era uma reprise do filme Atração fatal. Provavelmente em um pub está agora com uma garrafa de brandy ao lado, contando para um barman simpático que conseguiu escapar da armadilha. Um gemido escapa dos meus lábios; cubro o rosto com as mãos e sinto um tremor quando um dos meus dedos passa pelo olho machucado.

Vou telefonar para Mike e explicar tudo, isso é o que eu vou fazer, penso, me ajeitando no sofá. Vou telefonar e explicar que as revistas são de Alice. Mas me afundo de novo no sofá e fico pensando, desanimada, se ele vai acreditar em mim. Alice nem está noiva, e essa escapada rápida de Mike veio logo depois que os meus pais apareceram na minha casa, engalanados, ansiosos para conhecer o futuro genro. Mesmo que a realidade não tenha sido essa, deu a impressão de ser. E agora mais essa!

Mas ele precisa acreditar em mim. É a verdade, pelo amor de Deus! Uma vozinha persistente no fundo da minha cabeça pergunta: _"Por que, afinal de contas, ele é tão avesso à idéia de casamento? E por que com você? Será que ele correria um quilômetro se Cindy Crawford dissesse: 'E aí, garotão, que tal a gente fugir para se casar?' Ou será que a mera idéia de casamento, com quem quer que seja, o deixa em pânico? Será que eu realmente quero um homem que treme só de ver uma revista de noiva?"_

Não sei. Só sei que não vou agüentar terminar nosso caso assim. Não vou agüentar deixar Mike pensando que eu preparei todo um esquema para fisgar um marido. _"E o que você faria?"_ diz a vozinha persistente, _"Se vocês terminassem? Iria despencar no chão ou, no fundo do coração, ficaria um pouco aliviada? Não teria mais de ficar esperando por ele nos sábado à noite. Não teria mais conversas fascinantes sobre Jonny Wilkinson." _

Sacudo a cabeça resolutamente. Será que estou maluca? Não quero terminar o nosso namoro. Qualquer menina faria tudo para sair com um garotão assim. Seus ombros, seus olhos, seu físico lindo. Não, não. Cerro os dentes, determinada. _"Pode ir dando o fora, meninas!"_, digo para um bando imaginário de águias voadoras. "_Ele é meu e as coisas vão continuar como estão. Com Jonny Wilkinson ou sem o maldito Jonny Wilkinson_."

Pego o telefone, decidida, e disco o número dele. Provavelmente Mike não chegou em casa ainda, mas estou ansiosa demais para esperar. Ninguém responde. Coloco o fone no gancho e fico andando nervosa para cima e para baixo durante uns dez minutos. Disco para ele de novo, mas ninguém responde. Ligo a televisão para tentar me distrair um pouco, mas meus pensamentos voltam a toda hora. É melhor explicar logo para ele, digo para mim mesma. Ele vai ter de entender, pois é a verdade.

Ao todo eu ligo pelo menos dez vezes. Toda vez o telefone toca, mas ninguém rende. Onde ele está? Onde terá se metido? A meia-noite desisto e vou para cama. Puxo o edredom até o queixo e fico deitada de lado, em posição fetal, rezando para dormir. Desejando me esquecer de tudo. Finalmente acho que cochilei, pois sou acordada com uma campainha estridente e persistente. Olho o relógio e vejo que não está ainda na hora do despertador tocar. Quando percebo que é a campainha da porta, dou um pulo e corro para o hall. Deve ser Mike! Ele deve ter visto que cometeu um erro e voltou antes de ir para o trabalho. Não conseguiu passar o dia todo sem se desculpar! Pego o interfone.

-- Alô? – digo ansiosa.

-- Bella?

--Sim

--É Edward.

-- Edward?

-- Aperte o botão do interfone.

Faço o que ele diz. Ouço seus passos na escada e vou correndo para o quarto, visto o roupão e volto para o hall a tempo de abrir a porta.

-- Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui?

--Houve mais um assalto. Desta vez alguém se feriu. Você está... bem? Quer dizer, fora o problema do olho? – ele pergunta, olhando fixo para mim.

Ponho a mão no rosto. –Eu... estou bem. Acho que estou. Eu me visto em dois segundos. Tome um xícara de chá, se quiser. – Mostro o caminho da sala e da cozinha.

-- Obrigado.

Volto para o quarto e,quando e olho no espelho, levo um susto. Ele tinha mesmo razão de se espantar comigo. Meu olho roxo está praticamente fechado, rodeado de faixa multicores. O outro está mal também, inchado de dormir.O cabelo está partido ao meio, com uma mecha caída na orelha esquerda, e estou pálida e com ar cansado. Nada que algumas horas em um bom salão de beleza não consertasse, mas infelizmente não tenho tempo para isso.

-- Como você descobriu onde eu moro? – gritei do quarto para a cozinha.

--Rose me disse! – É claro, Rose. Será que ele ainda está tendo um caso com ela? Ou sou eu, a moralista antiquada, que acha que ele tem de terminar com ela antes do casamento?

– Quer um pouco de chá? – ele pergunta.

-- Por favor.

Não tenho tempo para tomar uma ducha. Visto uma calça preta grossa e suéter preto com gola pólo em vez da minha habitual saia justa e um top. Com aquele olho roxo estou mesmo uma figura! Dou uma ajeitada na cara e no cabelo e vou par a cozinha descalça, procurando sapatos apropriados. Edward me passa uma caneca de chá.

-- Eu só consegui encontrar esse horrível chá Earl Grey.

-- É só do que gosto.

-- Oh!

Tomamos o chá encostados no balcão.

-- Como está o olho? – ele pergunta.

-- Bem, obrigada. Mas não muito atraente. A vítima está muito ferida? A que foi assaltada?

-- Não sei, está no hospital. O turno da noite atendeu o chamado, mas como acharam que poderia ser o mesmo ladrão resolveram me chamar. O Chefe quer que eu dê prioridade a esses assaltos agora. Desculpe acordar você, as achei que não ia querer perder isso.

-- Obrigada.

Junto minhas coisas e pegamos o carro para ir ao hospital.

-- Você está muito quieta. Tem certeza de que está bem? Será que teve alguma concussão ou coisa parecida? – ele pergunta.

Por um instante me sinto tentada a despejar todos os meus problemas, contar que Mike pensa que eu estou armando um plano para me casar com ele. Mas não creio que Edward possa entender esse tipo de coisa. Ele acabaria pensando que eu estava mentindo sobre as revistas de Alice etc. Então decido ficar calada.

-- Não, não – digo com o canto da boca. Além do mais, Edward tem seus próprios problemas de casamento agora. Vai se casar dentro de algumas semanas e a pobre Rose deve estar desesperada.

No caminho ele liga para a delegacia para pedir que a períciavá à casa onde ocorreu esse último assalto. Quando desliga o celular eu pergunto:

-- Você acha que é o Raposa de novo?

-- Raposa?

-- É assim que eu chamo o ladrão no meu diário. Acha que é a mesma pessoa que assaltou a sra. Stephens e o sr. Forquar-White?

-- Não sei. Mas espero que Aro encontre alguma coisa. Pelo menos, até chegarmos ao estacionamento do hospital.

Edward pára o carro e puxa o freio de mão.

-- Bella?

Eu olho para ele com o ar indagador e levanto a sobrancelha.

-- Você se importa de pôr os óculos escuros? As pessoas podem pensar que eu bati em você, ou coisa parecida.

-- Mas você bateu – eu digo, fingindo não perceber aonde ele quis chegar.

-- Mas não foi de propósito.

-- Tem certeza de que não foi?

-- Ponha esses malditos óculos escuros.

Dentro do hospital pedimos para ver o Sr. Williams e seguimos para um labirinto de corredores na direção indicada. O Sr. Williams parece estar dormindo quanto entramos no quarto. Por um instante penso que está morto. Duas senhoras sentadas ao seu lado levantam quando chegamos. A mais velha, eu concluo, é a esposa do Sr. Williams. Está com ar desesperado, chorando muito, e a toda hora leva aos olhos o lenço branco que tem nas mãos. Mostramos as nossa credencias e fazemos nossas apresentações de praxe, e Edward sugere que a gente vá tomar uma xícara de chá na cantina que fica logo adianta do quarto. A Sra. Williams dá instruções a Sra. Mais moça, que deve ser sua filha pela semelhança com ela, e nos acompanha pelo corredor.

Edward e a Sra. Williams sentam-se em uma das mesas de fórmica e eu vou até o balcão pedir três chás. Volto para a mesa carregando a bandeja com as xícaras, ansiosa par ouvir a conversa toda. Edward está sentado ao lado da senhora, com o braço em volta da cadeira. Ela está de cabeça baixa, chorando em silêncio. Ele olha pra cima quando coloco a bandeja com cuidado na mesa e sorri para mim.

-- Obrigado, Bella. Tome uma xícara de chá, sra. Williams. Vai se sentir melhor com um chá quente. Quer que eu telefone para alguém vir cuidar da senhora?

Ela assoa o nariz e aceita a xícara de chá.

-- Minha filha está lá no quarto. Ela veio passar uns dias comigo. De qualquer forma, muito obrigada.

-- Eu vou mandar uns peritos para a sua casa, pode ser? Fui informado de que seu vizinho está lá. – Ela faz que sim e Edward continua. – Quando a senhora espera que seu marido tenha alta do hospital?

-- Ele está aqui para observação. Talvez tenha alta amanhã.

-- Então precisamos conversar com ele hoje. É realmente importante tomar o depoimento dele o mais breve possível. Sr.a Williams, sei que é difícil para a senhora, mas também vou precisa de uma lista de tudo que foi levado da sua casa. Seria possível enviar essa lista para o meu escritório hoje à tarde? – Ela faz que sim. Edward passa o número do seu faz e começa a lhe fazer umas perguntas, mas é claro que a pobre senhora não está disposta a falar muito.

Voltamos para o quarto do sr. Williams, que continua de olhos fechados. A moça pede licença e sai do quarto, Edward fala com a voz bem alta: -- Sr. Williams? – O homem abre os olhos devagar. Ele deve estar em idade de se aposentar, como meu pai. Nem gosto de pensar que aquele homem idoso e frágil levou uma pancada na cabeça. Sua testa está enfaixada e o olho esquerdo, roxo. É horrível ver aquele homem machucado daquele jeito.

Edward Cullen faz as apresentações apropriadas, e o sr. Williams se senta e pega uma jarra ao lado da cama para tomar um gole de água. Então Edward começa a fazer as perguntas.

-- O senhor pode nos relatar os acontecimentos da noite passada?

-- Vou tentar, mas está tudo um pouco confuso na minha cabeça. Acordei com um barulho por volta das três horas da manhã. Não era um barulho forte, mas eu tenho sono leve, compreende? Por causa da minha próstata. Preciso acordar para ir ao banheiro várias vezes durante a noite. Bem, eu olhei as horas no relógio e fiquei atento para ver se ouvia mais barulho. Não ouvi nada, mas tive a sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada e desci para dar uma busca. Acho que depois de ler sobre o Raposa fiquei nervoso. Não mencionei nada para Marjorie, minha esposa, mas eu estava com um certo medo. Marjorie herdou a casa da mãe com tudo dentro, e nós temos alguns objetos bastante preciosos; pelo menos foi o que a companhia de seguros nos disse. Ela não quer vender a casa de jeito algum. Diz que isso será um passo para um lar de idosos. Ela diz...

-- Sr. Williams, o senhor estava contando o que aconteceu na noite passada. – Diz Edward, gentilmente.

-- Ah, sim. Desculpe. Eu desci, acendi as luzes e percorri todas as salas. O homem estava na sala de jantar. Acho que estava escondido atrás da porta, porque assim que me virei para sair senti um deslocamento de ar e uma terrível dor na cabeça. Depois não vi mais nada e vim parar aqui. Marjorie disse que eram mais ou menos seis horas quando ela me encontrou no chão, e chamou a ambulância imediatamente.

-- Então o senhor não viu a cara do homem?

O sr. Williams sacudiu a cabeça. – Não, sinto muito.

Edward deu m suspiro. – Muito obrigado, Sr. Williams, pela sua ajuda. Prometo que faremos todo o possível para encontrar o culpado.

Eu me inclinei espontaneamente sobre a cama para alisar a mão do Sr. Williams. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

--O que aconteceu com você, querida? – perguntou, apontando para os óculos escuros.

Tirei os óculos. – Uma batida forte.

-- Como conseguiu fazer isso?

-- Ele me deu uma cotovelada no rosto. – O Sr. Williams olhou para Edward horrorizado e um pouco confuso.

-- Foi um acidente. – diz Edward com calma, pela centésima vez.

Aguardo no corredor enquanto Edward tenta saber exatamente quando o Sr. Williams terá alta.

-- Alô! Que prazer ver você aqui! – diz uma voz simpática por trás de mim, eu me viro.

-- Dr. Kirkpratick! –Tenho vontade de dizer que ele é um colírio para os olhos, pois é mesmo. Seu cabelo preto está um pouco caído na testa, de uma forma sexy, e seu sorriso é calmo como seus olhos.

-- Acho que não é tanta surpresa, considerando seu passado recorde de automutilação.

-- A gente faz o que pode. – eu digo rindo, encantada com aquele tom de flerte.

-- Por que você está aqui desta vez?

-- Assunto profissional.

-- Tem certeza? – ele pergunta apontando para os óculos escuros.

-- Ah! – Tiro os óculos e mostro meu olho inflamado. – Desta vez não fui eu que fiz isso.

-- Assunto profissional?

-- É. O sargento-detetive Cullen bateu no meu olho acidentalmente. – O dr. Kirkpatrick me leva para uma cadeira e senta-se ao meu lado para examinar meu olho. Estou a ponto de desmaiar.

-- Hummm, parece está tudo bem. Tenho acompanhado o seu diário, sabia?

-- É mesmo? – Infelizmente minha voz sai com um tom esganiçado.

-- É. Virou uma mania para mim.

-- O sr. vai poder ler tudo sobre o que aconteceu com o Sr. Williams no episódio de hoje.

Ele dá um risinho. – Vou ler.

-- Bella! – Edward me faz dar um pulo e o Dr. Kirkpatrick se levanta. Os dois se cumprimentam calorosamente.

-- Eu estava examinando o olho da Bella. Foi uma boa cotovelada que você deu nela!

-- Não foi de propósito – diz Edward com os dentes cerrados. Ele olha para mim com quem se falasse _"Se você contar isso para mais alguém...."_

Digo brincando para o dr. Kirkpatrick que prometo que vou me acidentar de novo em breve. Infelizmente, ele não imagina como é fácil fazer uma promessa assim. No caminho para o carro compro o Bristol Gazette na loja do hospital. Hoje foi o primeiro dia em que as fotos apareceram. No carro passo direto para a página do diário.

-- O que é isso? – pergunta Edward.

-- As fotos de Vince ontem.

-- Estão boas? – pergunta, tentando dar uma olhada enquanto dirige.

-- Boas. Há uma grande do seu cotovelo batendo na minha cabeça. – Levanto o jornal para ele ver.

-- Que droga! Deve ter doído bastante!

-- Doeu mesmo.

-- Acho que você deve ter algum problema na cabeça.

-- Por que está dizendo isso?

-- Ninguém pode ter tanta falta de coordenação assim.

–- Eu sou assim mesmo?

-- É, sim. – O celular de Edward toca e nos interrompe.

Fecho o jornal e olho pela janela. Edward fala aos berros ao telefone enquanto tento concentrar nos meus pensamentos. Mike, Raposa, Sr. Williams, Dr. Kirkpatrick. Todos giram na minha cabeça sem parar. Tenho impressão de que estou numa montanha-russa e não consigo descer.

Ainda estamos no meio da manhã quando chegamos à delegacia. O sargento da recepção, com o seu humor habitual, me ignora por completo e pela saúde de Edward. Subimos para o escritório, e no caminho somos parados pelos oficiais de várias mesas querendo saber como está o meu olho e censurando Edward por ter me machucado. Olho para Edward, imaginando quanto tempo seu humor vai agüentar essa pressão. Ao que parece ele está tolerando tudo bastante bem. Emmett não está por ali, mas me comprou de brincadeira um tapa-olho de pirata e deixou em cima da minha mesa com um bilhete.

Estou decidida a resolver o assunto da revista de noiva com Mike o mais cedo possível. Tenho uma oportunidade de escapar quando Edward está sentado à sua mesa. Vou até o corredor e disco o número do trabalho de Mike no meu celular. Ele atende.

-- Mike, sou eu.

-- _Oi _– ele diz meio sem jeito.

-- Mike, eu sei por que você foi embora lá de casa tão de repente na noite passada, e estou telefonando para explicar...

Conto toda a história da fantasia de Alice com seu casamento e digo que aquelas revistas são dela.

--... eu não tenho interesse algum em me casar com você. Nunca pensei nisso. Não que eu não queira me casar com você um dia ou que... – digo atropelando.

-- Eu acredito em você, Bella. Desculpe ter entendido mal as coisas.

-- Está bem – digo aliviada, soltando os ombros. Não havia notado como estava tensa.

– Certo. – Não consegui pensar em nada mais para dizer e, como meu método de me manter distante começou a funcionar, achei melhor terminar a conversa o mais rápido possível. -- Muito bem! Que bom que esclarecemos as coisas! Agora tenho de ir, até outro dia. – Nós nos despedimos e desligamos. Estou voltando para a minha mesa quando o celular toca. Olho o número e atendo.

-- Alice? Tudo bem?

-- Eu sei que você não gosta de ser interrompida no trabalho, mas tinha de telefonar para dizer que as fotos ficaram fabulosas! – Sua voz tem um tom agudo de excitação.

Sorrio, muito contente. – Oh, obrigada.

-- E você, como vai?

-- Ok. – digo com um ar cansado.

-- O que aconteceu? – Então conto que Mike encontrou as revistas de noiva e chegou à conclusão errada.

-- Desculpe. – Alice diz com sinceridade.

-- Acho que acertamos os ponteiros agora.

-- Desculpe, as revistas eram minhas.

-- Eu sei disso. – digo meio ressentida. – Mas não se preocupe. Agora tenho de desligar. Você vai aparecer hoje à noite?

Ela diz que sim e eu volto para a minha mesa.

Um pouco depois começo a digitar no laptop o diário para entregar no fim da tardem usando o tapa-olho do Emmett para implicar com Edward. Vince foi chamado para tirar umas fotos do sr. Williams no hospital. Edward está ao telefone falando com o laboratório de DNA. Ouço a conversa sem muito interesse, mas começo a prestar mais atenção quando alguns detalhes chegam aos meus ouvidos.

-- Meu Deus, sinto muito. Não, não fazíamos a menor idéia. É claro que Aro não poderia saber... Eu também não percebi. Eu sei quanto tudo isso custa. Sim. Obrigado de novo. Tchau.

-- O que houve? – pergunto com o olho bom arregalado, assim que ele coloca o fone no gancho.

-- O cabelo que mandamos para o teste de DNA é pêlo de gato.

-- Pêlo de gato?

-- Pêlo de gato.

Nós nos olhamos intrigados por um instante, depois começamos a rir.

-- Eles estavam furiosos, me acusaram de jogar o tempo e os recursos deles fora.

-- Você acha que Aro saberia a diferença entre pêlo de gato e cabelo humano?

-- Você saberia, não é?

-- Não sei.

-- Você não vai publicar isso, vai?

Sorrio. – Nosso segredo. A propósito, qual era a cor do pêlo?

-- Amarelo-avermelhado.

-- Pena você não poder digitar isso no computador. Criminosos conhecidos, com um tom amarelo-avermelhado.

Ele dá um sorriso forçado, mas em seguida fecha a cara.

-- Droga, era a nossa única pista sólida. Falei com Aro hoje de manhã. Aquela substância peculiar estava só em uma maçaneta no terceiro assalto. Alguém entrou em todas essas casas antes de roubá-las. Como fizeram isso? Quem teve permissão para entrar? – Ele pega uma caneta e um bloco de notas para fazer uma lista.

Fico quebrando a cabeça.

-- Ei, pode ser gente da companhia de gás, de luz e de telefone. Ou pedreiros, Ou afiadores de piano. – Ele levanta a sobrancelha quando digo isso, mas acaba anotando tudo. -- ... Vendedores, agentes financeiros para tratar deproblemas de pensão ou no gênero. Contadores. Não me lembro de mais ninguém.

Nós nos olhamos por um instante, ele acrescenta umas idéias próprias e guarda a caneta.

– Precisamos de uma ligação entre todas essas casas. Vamos – diz Edward levantando-se.

-- Vamos para onde?

-- Voltar ao começo de tudo.

-- Podemos usar a sirene desta vez?

-- NÃO!

* * *

**N/a: Depos de bilhões de anos estou aqui postando _três_ capitulos de uma vez, então eu acho que compensa, certo?**

**A postagem é dedicada á _julia. miranda_, pois a mesma me implorou por poste (talvez, _apenas um talvez_, eu esteja exagerando). Ta ai três capitulos de uma vez, feliz?**

**Aos que me mandaram parabens mutio obrigada =D. E mais um obrigado por mandarem reviews *---***

**Sobre os capitulos , acho que ninguem tem o que reclamar, né?**

**Respostas aos reviews**

**Deah Ricz** : Ela caindo foi realmente hilario UHASUHAS', tinha que ser a Bella. E esse negocio de Edward e Rose, né? Verdade, o sabotador de Bella... Será Edward mesmo *roi as unhas*? E eu estou tentando ler sua fic, mas eu não consigo ç.ç. Uma hora é por causa da escola, outra por que estou escrevendo as minhas fics e adaptando essa e na outra hora é por que estou er.... "aproveitando" a vida, não comentou nada sobre essa ultima :X. Até, amore e prometo ler uma fic sua só deixa eu criar vergonha na cara (eu tenho que descobrir o que eles comem) e ter um tempinho ;D

**Anna Paula** : Muito obrigada Anna, me diz quando chegar perto do seu aniversario para eu devolver o parabens ;D. Espero que goste dos capitulos, foram três de uma vez, você não tem do reclamar... Certo? Até a proxima ;*

**julia. miranda** : Você não tem direito de reclamar, viu? Dediquei a postagem a você ;D! Dessa vez eu postei três de uma vez, então se descabela de felicidade ai aushaushahu'. Obrigada pelo "feliz aniversario *--*". E ai o que achou dos capitulos?

**Michelle R.M **: Bom vc não sacou bem, a noiva do Edward é a Tanya e Bella acha que Edward e Rose tem um caso, entendeu? É otimo que vc esteja gostando da fic, os creditos são interamentes da Sarah Mason, eu só tive cara de pau de adaptar tudo. Eu ri alto com essa parte, ela falando e ele ouvindo tudo. Ta postado e bonitinho ai =D, espero que tenha apreciado

**Obrigada pela favoritada:**

Naila Neves de jesus, Michelle R.M, julia. miranda e Bee Stewart

**Ao alerta agradeço: **

julia. miranda

**...**

**Bom, até o proximo capitulo**

**Até logo**

**Maça ;***


	15. Chapter 15

**Gente nada aqui me pertence, personagens é a da S. Meyer e o livro da S. Mason ;D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15 **

Primeiro fomos à residência da sra. Stephens e depois do sr. Williams, e anotamos os nomes de todos que disseram que haviam entrando na casa nos últimos dois meses. Bombeiros, entregadores, prestadores de serviços em geral. Quarenta e cinco minutos depois passamos na casa de Sebastian Forquar-White. Cruzamos as referências das listas e esgotamos todas as possibilidades de uma ligação entre as três casas. Voltamos è estaca zero.

Atravessamos o jardim e chegamos à rua. Edward encosta-se na porta do carro e passa a mão pelo cabelo com ar desanimado.

- Você tem certeza de que o ladrão esteve nessas casas antes de assaltá-las? – pergunto, exausta de tanto examinar as listas.

Ele olha para a mansão à sua frente.

- Todos disseram que o ladrão sabia exatamente onde encontrar o que queria e como desligar os sistemas de alarme. Ele sabia que as casas tinham bons sistemas de segurança. Seria muito arriscado simplesmente forçar a entrada. Nenhum dos vizinhos viu ou ouviu coisa alguma. Ele tinha de conhecer muito bem as casas. Além do mais, a substância não identificada foi encontrada apenas nas salas que foram roubadas, e mesmo assim em quantidade muito pequena. O ladrão devia saber exatamente onde estava tudo. Nós não estamos conseguindo fazer a ligação entre os assaltos.

Voltamos para a delegacia, e como o dia estava terminando resolvemos parar o carro no estacionamento subterrâneo, Assim que entramos encontramos uma vaga. Quando estávamos junto á entrada do prédio eu pensava no que teria de fazer ainda, notei uma moça vindo em nossa direção. Uma moça especialmente linda.

Seus quadris ondulavam quando ela estendia uma perna adiante da outra, com um andar tão gracioso e elegante que não faria feio em nenhuma passarela. O cabelo era curto, mas muito cheio, de um loiro morango brilhante, e a maquiagem tinha um tom chique e natural. Eu nunca conseguiria me arrumar assim. Edward também notou sua presença. Ela encaminhou-se direto para ele e lhe deu um beijo estalado nos lábios.

Devia ser sua noiva Tanya. Agora entendo por que Rose quer ir embora de Bristol. Ela tem uma rival e tanto nas mãos.

- Olá, querido! Achei que seria uma boa idéia irmos para casa juntos. – Virou- se para mim e estendeu a mão.

- Como vai? Você deve ser Bella! Já ouvi falar muito de você! – Não ousei olhar para Edward, pois nós dois sabíamos que ela não poderia ter ouvido boa coisa a meu respeito. – Eu sou Tanya, a noiva de Edward.

Aperto a mão dela e dou um alô. Tanya anda entre nós dois, com a mão passa no braço de Edward.

- Então, o dia de vocês foi bom? Ou foi só sangue e horror?

- Foi um dia bom. E o seu? – James pergunta.

- O mesmo de sempre.

_'O mesmo o quê?'_ penso. '_As mesmas fotos de moda? A mesma RP depublicidade?'_ Sua presença glamourosa me deixou meio tímida. Quando chegamos à entrada Edward diz:

- Preciso subir para pegar umas coisas. Volto em dois segundos.

- Não se preocupe! Eu fico batendo um papo com Bella.

Na verdade, eu tinha de pegar minhas coisas também e voar para o jornal, mas fiquei curiosa. Melhor para você, sua abelhuda. Ela sentou-se nos degraus e sorriu para mim. Eu me sentei ao seu lado.

- Então, que tal o seu trabalho aqui?

- Bom, obrigada. – digo com cuidado, pois embora ela pareça muito legal e eu tenha certeza de que ela é mesmo muito legal, sei que tudo que for dito irá direto para os ouvidos de Edward. Tanya tem a gentileza de não fazer menção à sombra que estou usando no olho, e eu me pergunto se ela sabe que essa maquiagem é para disfarçar o soco que seu futuro marido me deu. Acho melhor mudar de assunto.

- Parabéns! Ouvi dizer que vocês vão se casar.

Ela dá um sorriso vago. – Vamos, sim. Daqui a três semanas. Vai ser maravilhoso. Lua-de-mel nas Maldivas. Imagine só! Duas semanas longe do trabalho! Eu mal posso esperar!

- O que você faz?

- Ele não disse? Sou administradora de um centro beneficente de apoio aos desesperados. Foi lá que nos conhecemos, no ano passado. Edward perdeu um irmão.

- Oh, meu Deus. Sinto muito, eu não sabia.

- Morreu em um acidente num barco a vela, não foi culpa de ninguém. Edward ficou arrasado, e foi nos procurar para aconselhamento.

Puxa, não só ela parece como é na verdade um anjo. Uma imagem me veio à cabeça: Edward entristecido, passando lentamente pelo processo de luto nas mãos daquela linda mulher e apaixonando-se por ela. Engulo em seco. Isso não é para o meu bico. Eu me sinto como uma grande couve-flor ao lado de uma linda orquídea. Com grande habilidade para manter uma conversação ela me pergunta:

- Você já conheceu Emmett?

- Já.

- Ele é legal, não é? Vai ser o nosso padrinho de casamento.

- Eu não sabia disso. – Levanto as sobrancelhas, surpresa, e fico imaginando se a briga que eles tiveram na semana passada foi por causa de Rose. Edward aparece no alto da escada.

– Vamos, Tanya. Pare de contar para Bella nossos segredos profundos e sombrios. – Ele olha para mim, como que pedindo para eu não contar a Tanya alguns dos seus segredos profundos e sombrios.

Nós no levantamos e Tanya me diz: - Foi um prazer conhecer você finalmente, Bella. Vamos sair um dia desses para tomar um drinque, só nós duas?

- É uma boa idéia. – digo com sinceridade.

- Tome conta dele, está bem?

- Pode deixar. Tchau, Tanya, tchau, Edward.

Decido fazer um pouco de exercício e subo a pé os três andares para chegar ao jornal. Abro a porta de emergência que dá para nossos escritórios e vou direto para a sala de Jake.

Bato na porta e espero pelo habitual "ENTRE!". Jake está ao telefone, e fico esperando ele me atender, com os meus pensamentos voltados para Edward e seu irmão. Jake coloca o telefone no gancho.

- Puxa, Bella! Ficou feio mesmo, não é?

Olho para ele absolutamente intrigada. De que estamos falando? Do diário? Do último trabalho do Raposa? De quê?

- Todas as cores do arco-íris. – Eu continuo olhando para ele. O que é isso?

Algum tipo de linguagem em código que ninguém se lembrou de me informar?

- Seu olho, Bella. Seu olho – diz Joe pacientemente.

- Oh! – Instintivamente cubro o olho com a mão. Tinha me esquecido de que estava sem os óculos escuros. Fico de pé e me olho no espelho. Até mesmo eu levo um susto. Que droga, eu devia ter tirado mais partido daquele olho roxo! De que adianta se machucar sem tirar algum tipo de vantagem disso?

Assumo um ar de animal ferido e me sento de novo.

- Cumpri todas as minhas obrigações, Jake, todas as minhas obrigações.

- Como vai indo?

- Ainda dói um pouco – disse eu, num tom patético.

- Não estou me referindo a você, mas ao diário. Como vai indo o diário?

- Oh! – Assumo um ar mais profissional e digo: - Houve mais um assalto hoje.

- Outro? O Raposa de novo?

- Acho que sim. Infelizmente uma pessoa se feriu.

- É mesmo?

- É, ele descobriu que havia alguém em casa e levou uma pancada na cabeça.

O Chefe quer que a gente dê prioridade a esses assaltos daqui em diante. Vince foi ao hospital para tirar umas fotos da vítima. Provavelmente ainda está revelando as fotos.

- Será que esses roubos serão desvendados antes de o diário terminar?

- Talvez! – digo com um ar brilhante. Talvez sejam, talvez não sejam. Faz-se silêncio enquanto Jake rumina essas idéias.

- Mandei fazer uma pesquisa de opinião hoje, pois foi o primeiro dia do diário com fotos.

- E aí?

- Brilhante. As pessoas adoraram! As vendas aumentaram. Não se esqueça da entrevista na televisão, nós começamos a preparar isso que você faça uma apresentação bem realista. Quero, basicamente, que faça a publicidade enfática que fez quando começou o diário.

- Deixe comigo. – digo, me levantando.

Jake franze a testa e olha para mim. – Espero que seu olho roxo continue assim até lá. Há alguma coisa que possa ser feita para prolongar essa inchação? Uma calda de figo ou coisa parecida?

- Um pouco de autoflagelação, talvez? Quer que eu dê uma tacada na cabeça com uma frigideira? – Não gosto muito dessa atitude. Será que ele espera que eu dê mesmo uma pancada na cabeça? Fantástico! Talvez na próxima vez eu deva quebrar a perna ou o braço.

Pego minha bolsa e me encaminho para a porta. Quando estou saindo, Jake diz:

- Como vai o Buntam?

- Hein?

- Buntam, o seu primo. Como vai ele?

- Buntam vai bem – respondo, piscando um pouco.

- Ele não jogou no fim de semana passado.

Abro e fecho a boca várias vezes, e pisco um pouco mais. Em geral estou preparada para esse tipo de eventualidade, mas o diário tem me consumido. Penso rapidamente que história milagrosa vai sair da minha boca.

- Eu disse que ele vai bem? Vai bem considerando o acidente que sofreu.

- Acidente?

- O trole do campo de golfe se desgovernou no sexto buracoe ele foi atingido.

Parece que o velho Buntam vai ficar fora de atividade por uns meses! Parabéns para a minha boca! Valeu o esforço!

- Foi atingido? Por um trole de campo de golfe? – O tom de incredulidade na voz de Jake fez minha cabeça parar de pensar por um instante. Infelizmente não fez parar minha boca ambiciosa.

- Foi um desses troles novos americanos. Ninguém anotou o número da placa. – Será que esses carrinhos têm placa?

Jake sacode a cabeça e diz: - Número de placa?

- Bom, os troles novos têm placas porque correm muito. – Até eu me assusto com essas palavras. Meu problema é exagerar demais. Por que eu não parei na descrição do acidente? Oh, não, eu tinha de falar de troles de campo de gole também. O importante agora é sair depressa antes que ele me faça mais perguntas. – Bom, eu tenho de ir. Minha amiga está esperando.

- Lembranças ao Buntam! – grita Jake quando eu já estou fora da sala.

Chego em casa por volta das oito. Assim que ponho a bolsa no chão Alice chega.

- Como foi o dia hoje? – ela pergunta.

Franzo a testa. – Interessante. E o seu maravilhoso mundo de computadores?

- Chato.

- Leu meu diário hoje? – pergunto, ao notar o jornal saindo da bolsa dela.

- Li sim! Eu leio seu diário todo dia. Sinceramente, fico ansiosa pelas novidades.

Eu vou à cozinha e abro a porta da dentro só uma alface murcha e uns iogurtes com prazo vencido.

- Você se importa de darmos um pulo no supermercado?

- De modo algum.

Vamos no carro de Alice e ao longo do caminho ela me pergunta por que meu dia foi ão falo do sr. Williams e do hospital ( que ela lerá no jornal de amanhã) e do meu encontro com Tanya (que ela não lerá no jornal de amanhã).

- Quer dizer que ele tem uma noiva? – pergunta Alice, aprumando o corpo.

Olho para ela com ar impaciente. – Você sabia que ele tinha uma noiva.

- Eu pensei que ela fosse inventada. Para o diário.

- Não. Por que eu iria inventar isso?

- Não sei. Publicidade extra ou coisa parecida.

- Alice, pensei que você estivesse preocupada em casar com o Jasper.

- Eu estou. – diz ela irritada, olhando pelo pára-brisa. – Mas o namoro deles não é firme, é? – Alice pergunta esperançosa.

Balanço a cabeça com convicção. – Firme como o Gibraltar. Ela é absolutamente linda e muito legal para ser desprezada. Mas por que está tão interessada nisso?

- Qual é, Bella! – ela diz, arregalando os olhos.

- O quê?

Ela quase engasga com o esforço de me dizer exatamente por quê. – Ele. É. Ab-so-lu-ta-men-te. Maravilhoso!

Dou de ombros. Tudo bem, eu sei que ele é bonitão. E alto. E forte.

- As meninas do escritório estão loucas por ele. – ela diz.

- Mas elas não achariam Edward tão maravilhoso se tivessem de conviver com ele como eu convivo. – digo, encolhendo-me toda quando ela tira um fino de um menino andando no meio-fio.

- Ele não pode ser tão ruim assim! No diário parecia bem preocupado com o seu olho!

- É, bom ele ficar preocupado mesmo! Foi tudo culpa dele! – digo indignada, mudando de assunto. A conversa está me deixando sem jeito. – Eu esclareci as coisas com Mike.

- Que bom!

- Espero que ele tenha acreditado em mim.

- É claro que acreditou. Se você quiser telefono para ele para dizer que as revistas eram minhas.

- Não, obrigada. Ele pode pensar que estou envolvendo você nisso. Quanto menos falar, melhor. Tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo. Mas é melhor

você levar as revistas para a sua casa.

Alice não gosta da idéia. – Jasper pode ver as revistas e pensar a mesma coisa que o Mike pensou.

- Alice! – digo, com um tom de repreensão na voz. Se ela não tivesse levado aquelas porcarias para o meu apartamento eu não estaria abalada agora com Mike!

- Tudo bem – ela diz, emburrada.

Demos uma volta pelo supermercado e colocamos alguns artigos na cesta. Alice e eu estamos examinando os prós e os contras do feijão cozido sem açúcar comparado ao feijão enlatado tradicional quando ouvimos uma voz atrás de nós.

-Olá.

Alice e eu nos olhamos, com as latas a mão. É Jessica. Oh, meu Deus! Minha mão aperta a lata sem querer e Alice cerra os punhos. Ensaiamos um sorriso e nos viramos.

- Oi, Jessica. Como vai?

- Bem. Meu Deus, que surpresa ver vocês duas aqui. Eu imaginaria vocês em um bar ou coisa parecida – diz ela, com um risinho inocente. É um comentário muito inócuo, mas vindo dos lábios de Jessica tem uma implicação diferente.

Implica que somos desclassificadas e temos problemas com álcool. Preciso me conter para não bater com a lata de feijão na cabeça dela.

- Imagino que você esteja fazendo a mesma coisa que nós aqui, Jessica. Não tem um encontro religioso hoje? – pergunta Alice em tom sarcástico.

- Acabei de voltar de um encontro. – diz ela sorrindo, sem tomar conhecimento do sarcasmo.

- Você tem lido o diário de Bella no jornal?

- Não, eu não leio os tablóides. Têm muita porcaria. Mas conheço a Tanya. Acho que é a noiva do oficial de polícia que você está seguindo, não é, Bella?

Será que a gente nunca vai se ver livre dessa figura? Nunca? Por que não

podíamos encontrar alguém interessante no supermercado? Por que cargas

d'água ela haveria de conhecer Tanya?

- De onde você conhecer a Tanya? – pergunto surpresa.

- Meu grupo de orações estuda a Bíblia no centro beneficente de apoio aos

desesperados, onde ela trabalha. Ela é uma ótima menina. Muito meiga. E boa. – E o que nós somos, as irmãs gêmeas de Gengis Kan? – Estávamos conversando no outro dia e ela mencionou que o noivo dela estava trabalhando com uma repórter. É claro que eu sabia que era você, Bella, apesar de nunca ter lido o seu diário. – Tenho impressão de que ela já havia mencionado isso antes.

- Nós adoraríamos ficar conversando com você, Jessica, mas temos de ir embora agora – digo secamente. Nós três damos um sorriso forçado. Jessica vai saindo, mas se vira para nós de novo.

– Eu não disse, Bella, que achei o seu Mike muito legal. – Ela faz esse comentário com uma expressão de superioridade que não dura mais que um segundo. Depois sai, dando um tchau.

-Meu Deus! – digo, morrendo de raiva. Enquanto vou caminhando até o carro.

– Por que ela tem de ser tão hipócrita? Você não achou estranho ela ter comentado isso sobre o Mike?

- Não se deixe perturbar por essa idiota. Ela enfiou na cabeça que qualquer pessoa comum precisa ser salva de si própria, e provavelmente está pensando que você é digna de pena porque tem um relacionamento normal e operante.

Depois de tomar uma garrafa de vinho, comer meia quiche Lorraine, duas torradas francesa e um sorvete de frutas, falamos mal de Jessica à vontade. Mais tarde Alice vai embora porque tem uma reunião cedo no dia seguinte. Quando ela sai, fico andando pelo apartamento, muito irrequieta. Pego umas coisas do chão e jogo-as de novo no chão. Ajeito as almofadas do sofá com ar distraído. Dou uma limpada no balcão da cozinha e vou para a sala telefonar para o Mike.

- Oi, sou eu!

- Oi!

- Estou ligando para saber como você está.

- Estou bem. Quer que eu vá até aí?

- Quero sim.

Depois que Mike dorme eu ainda fico um tempo acordada, pensando o tempo todo em Tanya e Edward. Para mudar um pouco, começo a pensar nos assaltos.

Quem o Sr. Williams teria deixado entrar na casa dele? Se ele tivesse visto seu agressor será que o teria reconhecido?


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16 **

Como essa é a primeira vez que eu entro em um estúdio de televisão, tenho de admitir que estou um pouco apreensiva. Sou atendida na recepção por uma loura oxigenada extremamente atenciosa. Enquanto estou ali sentada, aguardando pacientemente que alguém venha me buscar, fico olhando as fotos dos artistas do estúdio. Não reconheço a maioria deles, o que não me surpreende, pois não vejo o canal de televisão local com muita assiduidade.

Minha única experiência em televisão foi quando a minha turma de colégio apareceu no noticiário local por ter criado um jardim da Páscoa. De todas as crianças, só eu não cultivava planta alguma no jardim. Todas nós tínhamos de levar uma flor de casa e minha mãe disse que havia apanhado um lírio do vale, muito lindo e aromático. Infelizmente, o que ela tirou da terra foi, na verdade, um alho selvagem, Minha planta e eu cheirávamos tanto na sala de aula que fui expulsa do jardim da Páscoa. A equipe que filmou nossa apresentação de dois minutos achou que seria divertido fazer um close final de mim segurando a flor de alho murcha. Mas para uma garota de onze anos isso não foi nada divertido; chorei durante uma semana e levei quase dois semestres para me livrar do apelido "Beija-flor Bella, o melhor antídoto contra vampiros.."

Uma moça vestida com um legging preto e uma bata largona, sapato de solado grosso, decorado com a bandeira inglesa, aparece em uma porta ao lado da mesa de recepção. Seu cabelo é pintado de um laranja bem vivo, as orelhas têm três brincos de cada lado e c nariz tem um só.

— Bella Swan? — O sotaque sofisticado não condiz com sua aparência; dá a impressão que ela aprendeu a falar com um ovo na boca. Mas ali é a BBC. É o inglês da rainha e tudo o mais.

— Sou eu!

— Venha comigo.

Passamos por um labirinto de corredores sem dar uma palavra, pois o espaço é exíguo e não dá para passar mais de uma pessoa de cada vez.

Quando finalmente paramos em frente a uma porta, a moça bate com delicadeza e entra. Eu entro atrás. A sala é pequena e toda iluminada com luz artificial. Um homem sentado em uma cadeira grande de barbeiro em frente a uma parede de espelhos se levanta quando nos vê. Ele tem vários lenços-de- papel enfiados na gola da camisa e ao seu lado está uma mulher, que suponho ser uma espécie de maquiadora.

— Olá! — ele exclama jovialmente. — Muito prazer em te conhecer!

— Olá! Meu nome é Bella. — Ele aperta a minha mão estendida como se quisesse tirar alguma coisa dali. Talvez espere que vá escorrer água da minha boca.

— Legal te conhecer, Bella! Muito legal! Meu nome é Eric, o apresentador do programa _Southwest Tonigbt_. Como vai você?

— Bem, obrigada. E você? — digo educadamente.

— Muito bem, muito bem. Ao que parece sua semana foi muito movimentada!

— Foi, sim. Tudo aconteceu muito de repente, realmente uma surpresa.

— Oh, não! Não acredito! Você devia estar preparando isso há muito tempo.

— De jeito nenhum. Antes disso eu escrevia sobre funerais de animais de estimação.

— Dos seus?

— Não. Dos outros.

— Trágico. Trágico. — Erica faz um segundo de silêncio pelos animaizinhos mortos, olhando solenemente para o chão. Olho para o chão também. Terminada a homenagem ele olha de novo para mim. — Então, onde estão as criaturinhas?

— Como?

— Onde estão elas? — ele pergunta com ar radiante.

Eu franzo a testa.

— A maioria está no cemitério de Bristol. Há um canto especial para elas lá.

— Não, estou me referindo aos bichinhos vivos. Você não os trouxe?

Aquele homem é completamente pirado. A moça de cabelo laranja puxa Eric pelo suéter.

— Essa é Bella Swan, Eric. — Ela fala devagar, como se tivesse se dirigindo a uma criança de cinco anos de idade. Presto atenção em todas as suas sílabas. — Ela é do Bristol Gazette. Está fazendo um diário com o detetive de polícia.

Os olhos de Eric se iluminam.

— Desculpe, pensei que você fosse à moça que tem uns furões premiados. Ela também vai aparecer na tela hoje à noite. — A cabeça laranja, por trás dele, levanta os olhos para o teto. Dou um riso forçado.

— Não. Eu não tenho furões, nem premiados nem sem prêmio.

— Tudo bem. Eu estava pensando onde você arranjou esse olho roxo. Andou dando um encontrão em um dos juizes ou o quê? — diz ele rindo. — Como vão as coisas no jornal?

— Muito bem. — A maquiadora me salva dessa conversa árdua. — Eric, não vou ter tempo de maquiar seus olhos se não começarmos logo. Sou levada para uma espécie de sala de espera pela cabeça laranja (que descubro que se chama Rosemary).

— Desculpe — diz ela. — Eric não costuma confundir um entrevistado com outro. Não sei o que deu nele hoje. Você vai ao ar dentro de vinte minutos.

O homem encarregado do som vem ajeitar o microfone em você.

— Eu tenho cara de quem cria furões? — pergunto brincando.

— Bom... — Ela sai da sala de espera, e fico vendo-a desaparecer no corredor com a bandeira inglesa no sapato. É engraçado!

No momento devido aparece o homem do som chamado Quil. Acho que sua única intenção é familiarizar-se o mais possível com o meu corpo no espaço de dois minutos. Ele fala num tom uniforme.

— Tudo bem, querida. Vou colocar isso aqui... Ui! Não precisa ficar com essa cara, querida, você está nas mãos de um especialista... Eu cuide: da Sue Pollard na semana passada. Ela é muito espirituosa e me disse: _"Quil, se você descer mais uns centímetros vai me conhecer melhor que meu ginecologista."_ — Ao contar isso ele dá uma gargalhada. — Agora está tudo certo, querida. Se escorregar, pode gritar.

Rosemary chega à sala com um bloquinho preso no peito e pergunta: — Pronta?

— Acho que sim. — Eu me levanto e saio da sala atrás dela. — Rosemary? Você sabe que tipo de pergunta Eric vai me fazer?

— Não se preocupe com isso. Ele vai fazer perguntas genéricas. Lembre de falar para ele, não para a câmera.

Ela põe o dedo nos lábios para indicar que estamos entrando em um estúdio de filmagem e me empurra para dentro. Sem perceber eu piso em uns cabos antes de chegar ao sofá, onde Eric está falando para a câmera. Sou puxada pelo braço e colocada ao seu lado. Começo a sentir um frio no estômago ao ouvir Eric falando com a platéia.

— Como tenho certeza de que a maioria de vocês "vem lendo tudo sobre isso", nossa próxima convidada não precisa de apresentação para os residentes de Bristol. Seu nome é Bella Swan. Ela trabalha no Bristol Gazette e escreve uma história diária sobre suas aventuras com a Força Pública de Bristol e com um específico oficial de polícia, o sargento-detetive Jack Swithen.

Eric vira-se para mim. — Então, Bella, fale da sua vida na delegacia de polícia. — E nós começamos a conversar muito depressa. Não sei se Eric quer passar mais tempo com os furões premiados do que comigo, mas falamos voando sobre tudo e sobre os detalhes do Raposa até chegarmos a uma das suas últimas perguntas. Fico me mexendo no sofá, muito sem jeito. A base do microfone que Quil prendeu nas minhas costas escorrega e vem descendo pelas minhas pernas. Pego um copo d'água que alguém teve a gentileza de colocar na mesa à minha frente, tentando não dar a impressão de que uma formiga está me mordendo embaixo da roupa.

— Vamos lá, Bella — diz Eric, olhando fixo para mim com um sorriso vitorioso. — Conte para as pessoas daqui, que não tiveram oportunidade de ler seu diário, como você arranjou esse olho roxo. Estava perseguindo o famoso Raposa quando isso aconteceu?

Não chego a responder à pergunta, pois, quando me inclino para colocar o copo d'água de volta na mesa, minha mão se engancha no fio do microfone. O copo com a água que restou escorrega da mesa e não consigo pegá-lo porque minha mão está presa. A água voa no ar e vai parar no colo de Eric. Ao mesmo tempo, a base do meu microfone que se soltou despenca no chão como se fosse uma criança tendo um ataque em cima da poça d'água caída do copo. Eric dá um pulo quando a água começa a escorrer pela sua calça e fica me olhando boquiaberto.

Entro em pânico. De repente, o estúdio parece voltar à vida. Duas pessoas surgem no palco, uma para secar com uma toalha de mão as calças de Eric e outra para pegar a base do meu microfone no chão. O fato de a base estar mergulhada em uma poça d'água não preocupa o rapaz, mas infelizmente as regras da física conspiram contra ele. O rapaz leva um choque elétrico e larga o microfone na poça d'água, dizendo ao berros: "_MERDA_", diante de todos. No meio desse caos continuo olhando para Eric. Como âncora do programa, espero que ele possa nos tirar dessa situação desesperadora. Mas, ao que parece, ele não está conseguindo se controlar. Sua boca se torce de um lado e ele está prestes a cair na gargalhada. Não agüento mais olhar para ele; respiro fundo e fixo as olhos no chão, tentando recuperar o controle. Mordo com força a bochecha e tento conter o riso que vem subindo pela minha garganta. Eric parece estar sentindo a mesma coisa. Quando se ouve sua primeira risada eu não me controlo mais, e nós dois temos um verdadeiro ataque de me afundo no sofá com as lágrimas escorrendo no rosto. Aos poucos o riso vai diminuindo, quando veje sinais desesperados do contra-regra por trás da câmera. Seco os olhos e murmuro: — Sinto muito. — Eric me olha com um ar camarada e volta-se para a câmera.

— Puxa! Obrigado, Bella, pela sua presença aqui. Não se esqueçam de ler tudo sobre as aventuras de Bella no Bristol Gazet. Nossa próxima convidada...

O telefone dá três toques consecutivos no instante em que estou saindo da sala. Fico olhando para o chão, na esperança vã de que ele pare de tocar. Amaldiçôo o inventor daquela máquina e arrasto os pés pelo corredor, desanimada, para atender.

— Alô?

— Como foi? — É a minha mãe.

— Terrível.

— Por quê?

— Você não viu?

— Eu já disse que a gente não pega a transmissão daí. Sinto um certo alívio com o comentário. Humilhação na televisão local não é tão ruim quanto humilhação na televisão nacional. Um número menor de telespectadores.

— Joguei água em cima do apresentador, eletrocutei um técnico e depois caí na gargalhada. Tudo isso num programa ao vivo. — Essa atitude de caçoada da catastrófica entrevista na televisão não ocorreu quando Jake me telefonou para dizer que a cena havia sido horrível, e me deu uma boa repreensão. O único jeito de fazer com que ele desligasse o telefone foi ameaçar cortar meus pulsos se ele não parasse de falar. O telefonema dele foi o primeiro.

— Que maravilha, querida! — Minha mãe deu aquela sua risada especial. Fico imaginando de quem herdei a minha gargalhada de Papai Noel. — As pessoas vão se lembrar para sempre de você! Você vai poder participar de um desses programas de pegadinhas.

— Puxa. Você acha mesmo?

— É claro — diz minha mãe, sem perceber o tom da minha voz. — Estou louca para ver a gravação do programa.

— Vou pessoalmente garantir que todas as gravações sejam queimadas em uma grande fogueira.

— Tenho certeza que não foi tão ruim assim.

— Foi muito ruim sim.

Houve uma pausa e percebi que ela estava tentando encontrar alguma coisa boa para dizer. Eu normalmente a ajudaria nessa hora, mas (A) não consigo me lembrar de nada para falar e (B) estou curiosa para ver como ela vai se arranjar.

A pausa se alonga. As rodas estão girando freneticamente. Ela vai encontrar uma solução.

— Ainda bem que você foi vista só na televisão local e não na nacional. Ninguém vê essa televisão local, graças a Deus!

Arrasto os pés até a cozinha para preparar outro drinque. Estou sem água tônica, mas não quero ir até a loja da esquina comprar mais, com medo de alguma criança da redondeza me reconhecer e começar a rir de mim. Estou bebendo vodca com água. É uma situação de desespero.

Segurando o copo junto do coração, volto para a sala e me afundo no sofá. Pego o controle remoto e procuro algum programa que me distraia um pouco. Evitando qualquer canal que possa invocar imagens ridículas do programa de Eric, entro no Canal Quatro com seu festival de comédias das noites de sexta-feira.

Meu segundo telefonema (anterior ao da minha mãe) foi de Alice. Se ela tivesse ligado antes de Jake eu poderia ter reagido melhor e me divertido com suas brincadeiras.

— Ah! Ah! Bella! Foi impagável! — Ela fez uma pausa para conter o riso.

Fiquei me remexendo no sofá. Alice estava achando tudo engraçado demais.

— A cara que o apresentador fez quando você jogou água em cima dele! Foi de morrer de rir!

— Eu não joguei água nele, Alice, foi um acidente.

— Depois, quando o técnico xingou alto! Foi simplesmente hilário!

— Eu gostaria que Jske fosse dessa mesma opinião.

Alice acabou se acalmando e começamos a falar sobre Jasper. Em resumo, ela disse que eles iam passar o dia inteiro juntos amanhã e queria que eu pusesse em prática as partes A e B da OPERAÇÃO ALTAR, o elaborado plano para forçar Jasper a se casar com ela. Pergunto desanimada o que ela acha de errado com o método tradicional de engravidar, e ela responde que eles teriam de estar transando com certa regularidade para que isso acontecesse. Para poder desligar o telefone e voltar para o meu estado depressivo, concordei. Pensar é um esforço muito grande.

Na manhã seguinte me deixei ficar um pouco na cama, imaginando o dia à minha frente, e então me lembrei da promessa que tinha feito a Alice e dei um gemido baixo. Droga. Por que eu não resistira aos consideráveis charmes da minha vodca com água e tentara tirar da cabeça dela aquele plano ridículo?

Fico perambulando de camisola pela casa durante mais ou menos uma hora, tomando chá e abrindo a correspondência, encantada com a idéia de um fim de semana inteiro sem fazer nada. Mike vem passar a noite comigo depois do jogo de rúgbi de sempre, e no dia seguinte vamos ficar juntos. Normalmente, só de imaginar isso dou pulos de alegria e começo a passar esmalte nas unhas e a ajeitar os lençóis da cama. Eu devia estar resfriando o vinho, limpando o apartamento e arrumando um vaso de flores, como uma mulher obcecada.

Mas hoje não estou conseguindo me entusiasmar. Fico séria, perdida nesses pensamentos. O que quer dizer isso? Será que estou enjoando dele? Não, mas não posso esperar me manter eternamente em fase de "lua-de-mel"; além disso, com os recentes problemas entre nós não quero parecer muito interessada. Isso mesmo. Não quero parecer muito interessada. Com a consciência apaziguada, eu me visto e vou para Clifton Village executar a Parte A da

OPERAÇÃO ALTAR.

A florista diz que pode entregar as flores mais tarde, e dou o nome e endereço. Ela olha para mim intrigada, provavelmente imaginando algum tipo de triângulo amoroso lésbico. Eu me despeço, esperando ardentemente nunca mais ter de mandar flores para alguém. Por que Alice não pode mandar flores para si própria? É uma boa pergunta.

Resumindo a OPERAÇÃO ALTAR, o plano é fazer com que Jasper (ou "PI", como penso nele hoje em dia, que quer dizer "pobre idiota" ou "pobre inhame", segundo o sistema de legumes) tenha uma crise de ciúmes e chegue à conclusão de que não pode viver sem Alice, atire-se aos seus pés e lhe peça em casamento imediatamente. Pelo menos essa é a versão dela. Eu não estou muito segura de que esse plano vá dar tão certo assim. Mas, segundo meus registros do passado muito confiáveis, estou sempre completamente errada.

Assim que chego em casa decido executar a parte B do plano, e disco o número do celular de Alice. O que não se faz em nome de uma amizade! Ela atende depois de quatro chamados.

— Alice? Sou eu.

— Que bom ouvir sua voz! Como você conseguiu o número do meu telefone? — A voz e o tom dela são nitidamente insinuantes. É uma sensação peculiar ser alvo de flerte da sua melhor amiga. Pelo visto telefonei exatamente na hora em que Jasper está ao seu lado.

— Jasper está aí?

— Eu não estou fazendo nada. E você? O que está fazendo?

— Nada em especial, acabei de mandar suas flores.

— Ah, eu adoraria!

— Isso é absolutamente ridículo, sabia? Fingir que eu sou um homem!

— Então a gente se vê. Tchau! — Isso é dito em voz baixa, num tom típico de uma cena de cama com champanhe e tudo o mais. Alice sabe das coisas.

— Telefone depois para mim. Tchau.

Fico olhando um instante para o fone, absolutamente incrédula. Ela fez o que planejava. Fingiu que havia um homem do outro lado da linha. Dou um suspiro profundo. Desde que ela saiba o que está fazendo, não sou ninguém para julgar, considerando minha história pregressa em termos de relacionamentos.

Volto para o sofá com a intenção de ficar quietinha ali durante algum tempo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 **

É segunda-feira de manhã e eu estou indo para a delegacia de polícia. Tristão está bem comportado e o meu olho roxo melhorou tanto que já posso tirar os óculos escuros, que se tornaram ao acessório essencial nos últimos dias. O que restou foram apenas olheiras escuras em volta dos olhos. Ou melhor, em volta de um olho. Nada que um pouco de maquiagem não resolva. Tive um bom fim de semana, mas para ser sincera gostei quando Mike foi embora.

Havia uma certa tensão no ar, como se ele e eu estivéssemos pisando em ovos; mas acho que isso era de se esperar até que os acontecimentos recentes tenham sido esquecidos e a gente possa voltar a algum tipo de normalidade.

O dia está lindo, e até mesmo o lufa-lufa da cidade parece pacífico quando serpenteio pelo tráfego. Estaciono o Tristão, puxo o feio de mão e pego a minha bolsa e o laptop. Quando estou subindo os degraus para chegar à primeira mesa da sala, Edward aparece no portal.

— Pode dar meia-volta!

Paro em um dos degraus e pergunto:

— Por quê? O que aconteceu?

O ar de Edward é um misto de resignação, irritação e fúria.

— Outro assalto.

Fico parada no lugar. — Outro? O Raposa de novo?

— Provavelmente. Desta vez foi em uma loja de antiguidades. — Ele passa marchando por mim e eu fico de boca aberta.

— Vamos passar por aqui para dar na garagem subterrânea. Vi sua entrevista na televisão — disse ele por trás do ombro. Tento dar um sorriso, mas estou mais interessada no assalto. Pego minha bolsa com determinação e saio correndo atrás dele.

— Que coisa mais escandalosa! Uma loja de antigüidades! — digo ofegante.

— É. O proprietário acabou de me ligar. O roubo deve ter ocorrido ao longo do fim de semana. Deixe que eu levo isso — ele diz, pegando o meu laptop volumoso.

— Oh, obrigada.

— A perícia vai se encontrar conosco lá. Graças a Deus ninguém se feriu desta vez.

— Talvez ele tenha se assustado depois que agrediu o Sr. Williams e achado mais fácil entrar em uma loja vazia.

— Talvez.

— Puxa, esse é o quarto roubo em poucas semanas.

— É, isso é que me preocupa.

— Por quê?

— Quando os assaltos são intensos assim, em geral significa que o assaltante não pretende agir muitas outras vezes. Os roubos param de repente e a gente não ouve mais falar no ladrão.

Chegamos ao nosso discreto carro cinzento.

— Eu vou dirigindo — diz Edward, abrindo a porta do motorista. Quando entro, ele me passa um papelzinho.

— As instruções para chegarmos lá — diz, ao sair do estacionamento subterrâneo.

Quando subimos a rampa para o mundo lá fora, procuro o meu celular na bolsa. — Vou pedir ao Vince para ele nos encontrar lá.

— Ótimo.

Dou o endereço ao Vince (ignorando o pedido dele para falar com Edward), me ajeito no banco e coloco o cinto de segurança.

— Então, o que você fez no fim de semana? — ele pergunta.

— As coisas de sempre — digo, acrescentando para mim mesma: _"Você mandou flores falsas e fingiu ser outra pessoa para que sua melhor amiga induzisse o namorado a se casar com ela. As coisas de sempre!" _— E você?

— Preparativos para o casamento. É muita coisa para fazer. — A mera menção do casamento pareceu ter um efeito estranho sobre nós dois, mas não tenho tempo para pensar por quê, noto que Edward me olha impaciente. — Onde temos de virar agora? — ele pergunta, quando chegamos ao fim da rua principal.

Oh, um molho de brócolis. Instruções. Olho nervosa para o papelzinho que tenho nas mãos. Não sou muito boa para seguir instruções no trânsito. Nunca sei qual é a direita e qual é a esquerda, mas como o sargento-detetive Cullen tenta ao máximo fazer com que eu me sinta inútil e uma intrusa, não ouso admitir isso para ele.

— Hummm, temos de ir para Richmond Road, em Clifton — digo num tom inteligente. Ele vira na direção de Clifton e me dá uns minutos para eu tentar decifrar sua letra e as instruções. Para distinguir a esquerda da direita, levanto as mãos para cima e penso com qual das duas eu escrevo.

— Para onde agora?

— Eu estou olhando. — Direita, eu devo estar certa. Preciso me concentrar. As ruas passam depressa até que eu avisto a que estamos procurando.

— VIRE AGORA! — eu grito.

— Para que lado?

— Ahhhh, esquerda. Não, não, DIREITA. — É tarde demais. Já perdemos a entrada da rua.

— Será que você pode me avisar um pouco antes? Perdemos a entrada de novo?

— Seria bom irmos um pouco mais devagar — eu disse de forma enfática.

Ficamos olhando em frente. Realmente, esse homem é intolerável. Damos uma guinada ilegal de 180 graus no meio da rua e voltamos.

— Era esquerda ou direita?

— Direita — digo confiante, mas estamos em outro sentido agora, não é?

— Não! Esquerda! É esquerda mesmo! — Ele freia com força e pára o carro junto ao meio-fio.

— Você. Vai. Me. Enlouquecer! O que é isso? O que você está fazendo com as mãos?

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto considero várias mentiras para explicar a situação, mas não consigo pensar em nenhuma. Olho para as minhas mãos esperando que elas me dêem uma resposta, mas as mãos estão sendo particularmente pouco cooperativas. A verdade é a minha opção final.

— Não distingo a direita da esquerda — digo baixinho. O dia não está sendo muito bom hoje. Faz-se silêncio no carro. Espero o ataque, mas para minha surpresa isso não ocorre.

— Vamos trocar de lugar. Você dirige e eu dou as instruções.

Edward sai do carro e senta no banco do carona, enquanto eu passo a perna pelo freio de mão e me sento no lugar do motorista.

— Você é disléxica? — ele pergunta, enquanto colocamos os cintos de segurança e eu ajusto o banco para as minhas pernas.

— Não! — digo ofendida. — Só não sei distinguir a esquerda da direita.

— E isso não é dislexia?

— Não, não é.

Ligo o motor e espero as instruções. Ele estuda o endereço por um segundo. Chegamos ao nosso destino mais ou menos dez minutos depois, sem ele usar nem uma só vez as palavras "esquerda" ou "direita". Vai apontando com as mãos e dizendo: "Vire aqui." Francamente, fico surpresa. Edward Cullen parece quase humano por um instante.

Paramos em frente a uma exótica lojinha de antigüidades no fim de Clifton Village, um bairro de classe alta de Bristol. Eu havia imaginado uma loja exatamente assim. Tiramos nossas coisas do carro em silêncio e nos entreolhamos sem saber o que dizer. O celular dele toca estridente interrompendo o silêncio, e ele atende.

— Alô? Oi, estou muito ocupado... Não se preocupe, eu me lembrei. Onde ele mora mesmo? Vai perguntar quantas vezes eu vou à igreja? Não tem problema... encontro você por volta das oito. Tchau. — Deve ser sua futura esposa. Nesse meio tempo eu pego a minha bolsa e procuro umas coisas dentro, fingindo não estar prestando atenção na conversa. Quebrado o silêncio, ele volta à sua eficiência de sempre.

— Pronta? — pergunta, guardando o celular no bolso. Tranco o carro e vamos andando para a loja. O Fusca lilás de Vince pára um pouco atrás de nós.

— Oooooi! — Ele acena para nós pela janela. Edward dá um sorriso e Vince vem nos encontrar. Hoje ele está usando jeans branco e uma camiseta turquesa escrita _"Fantástico, baby"._ No alto do cabelo espetado se vê uma boina, e o conjunto é completado com... adivinhe o quê? Botas pontudas com uma correntinha em volta. Eu adoro esse cara. Ele me dá dois beijos.

— Querida! Vi você na televisão. Ganhei a noite quando você esvaziou aquele copo d'água no colo de Eric! Aquela babaca me deu um fora no mês passado! — Ele fala sem respirar, depois se vira para Edward. — Bom-dia, sargento- detetive Cullen. O senhor está com um ar muito jovial!

— Obrigado, Vince — diz Edward com um sorriso sem graça. Olho para ele e vejo que ele está usando uma camisa azul aberta no pescoço, manga arregaçada deixando ver o braço bronzeado, e calça desbotada de veludo. Um contraste e tanto com o nosso fotógrafo.

— Vince — continua Edward —, você se importaria muito de vestir um blusão ou alguma outra coisa? Vamos fazer um interrogatório policial e acho que... — sem terminar, ele aponta para a frase _"Fantástico, baby"_.

— E claro que não me importo, sargento-detetive Cullen. Compreendo o que senhor quer dizer; mas não se preocupe, vou me misturar no meio de vocês. — Vince movimenta as mãos como se estivesse varrendo, para indicar sua capacidade de se misturar. — O senhor não vai nem saber que eu estou lá.

Edward olha muito intrigado para mim. Quando Vince se vira para ir até o carro, vemos uma frase escrita nas suas costas: _"Está se sentindo um corno?"_ Edward e eu nos entreolhamos. Uma campainha antiquada toca quando entramos na loja. Edward tem de baixar a cabeça para passar pelo portal. Um cheiro de mofo de anos impregna o ar. Há móveis de formas e tamanhos diferentes. A loja é pouco iluminada porque as janelas são pequenas demais para deixar entrar uma quantidade aceitável de luz. Depois que entramos, um homem saído não se sabe de onde vem nos receber. É um homem pequeno, vestido dos pés à cabeça de tweed (inclusive com colete). Usa um bigodinho e óculos redondos. Edward mostra sua identificação.

— Eu sou o sargento-detetive Cullen e esta é...

— Bella Swan — eu digo, dando um passo à frente. — Estou aqui só como observadora.

O homem aperta nossas mãos e se apresenta. — Sou o sr. Rolfe, proprietário da loja.

— O senhor pode nos mostrar por onde o ladrão entrou?

— É claro. — Nós o seguimos para os fundos da loja. — Como sempre, cheguei por volta das oito da manhã. Só uso a porta dos fundos para levar o lixo para fora, mas assim que percebi que alguns objetos estavam faltando vim até aqui para descobrir por onde o intruso poderia ter entrado. — Ele aponta para uma porta com um vidro quebrado e a fechadura forçada.

— O senhor tem algum tipo de alarme, sr. Rolfe?

— Tenho, mas creio que foi desativado. Não estava funcionando quando liguei o código hoje de manhã, e pensei que estivéssemos sem luz ou coisa parecida.

Ao que tudo indica, o alarme foi colocado em um balde de água lá fora. — Quando o homem se dirige para o lado de fora, provavelmente para nos mostrar o alarme molhado. Edward o faz parar.

— Prefiro que o pessoal da perícia examine isso antes, sr. Rolfe. Eles devem estar chegando. Enquanto esperamos, o senhor poderia fazer uma lista do que está faltando?

Voltamos para a sala principal e vejo Vince tirando umas fotos do interior da loja.

— Eu estava justamente fazendo uma lista enquanto esperava vocês — diz o sr. Rolfe abrindo uma gaveta e tirando um papel, que é passado para Edward.

Edward dá uma olhada rápida na lista.

— O senhor pode avaliar o montante do roubo?

O sr. Rolfe limpa a garganta.

— Bem, eu diria que quem levou essas coisas tem um olho especialmente bom. Por exemplo, levou o vaso de lalique e deixou essa caixinha de jóias — diz, apontando para uma caixa em cima da mesa. — É uma imitação. De valor relativamente pequeno.

Ele olha para cima quando a campainha toca na porta da frente. Aro e sua equipe entram, e no meio das apresentações Vince vai para junto deles.

— Eu estou me misturando — diz.

Edward passa a lista para mim e leva a equipe para os fundos da loja.

— Tudo isso vai aparecer no seu diário? — pergunta o sr. Rolfe.

— Vai. Se o senhor não se importar.

— Vai sair amanhã?

— Deve sair.

Vince tira fotos minhas examinando a lista, depois segue os outros para os fundos da loja.

Continuo a examinar a lista. Há uma coisa ali que não está me agradando. Mas não sei exatamente o quê. Uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça, mas o ruído da câmera de Vince me distraiu e eu perdi o fio da meada. Franzo a testa, tentando me lembrar. Meus olhos lêem a lista mais uma vez e param em um objeto.

RELÓGIO DO SÉCULO DEZOITO COMEMORATIVO DO ATO DO PARLAMENTO.

Vem uma luz à minha cabeça. Não havia um relógio na lista de Sebastian Forquar-White? E a sra. Stephens não disse que o ladrão tinha levado um relógio que seu falecido marido lhe havia dado e que não estava funcionando bem? Eu não me lembro se havia um na lista de Williams também.

Eu me dirijo para a sala dos fundos.

— Edward? — Ele se vira e eu lhe peço para vir à sala da frente.

— Você notou que há sempre um relógio nas listas dos objetos roubados? — pergunto a ele baixinho.

— Notei.

— Será que isso traz alguma luz?

— Não sei. Todos os objetos roubados têm de ser pequenos para que o ladrão possa carregar, portanto pode ser uma mera coincidência. Não vamos encontrar muitos aparadores Luís XVIII na lista.

Ele volta para os fundos, onde os trabalhos continuam. Dou de ombros. Tudo bem, talvez seja melhor eu parar de bancar a detetive e deixar os verdadeiros profissionais fazerem seu trabalho. Dou um suspiro, pego o bloco de notas e faço umas anotações. Todos estão ocupados. Alguém colocou uma fita em volta de toda a área da entrada e Aro está lá, vestido com um macacão de plástico branco (o uniforme habitual da equipe da perícia), tentando conseguir impressões digitais do portal. Outro perito examina o chão e Edward conversa com o sr. Rolfe em um canto. Vince tira fotos de tudo que o cerca.

Terminadas as perguntas, Edward começa a se despedir. Faço sinais para Vince mostrando que estamos indo embora. O sr. Rolfe tira os óculos e esfrega os olhos.

— A companhia de seguro talvez queira conversar com o senhor. Posso dar o seu número para eles? — ele pergunta.

Edward faz que sim. Vince se aproxima e nós três saímos juntos, ouvindo a campainha tocar quando passamos pelo portal.

Enquanto enfrentamos o trânsito de volta para a delegacia, vou ruminando minhas idéias. Alguma coisa está me incomodando. Alguma coisa que alguém acabou de mencionar. O que seria? De repente ajeito o corpo, dou um grito sufocado e Edward freia instintivamente.

— O que foi? O que foi?

— O seguro!

— Oh! — ele diz aliviado. — Pensei que eu tivesse atropelado algum bicho. — Ele se recosta no banco.

— Qual é o problema do seguro?

— Talvez haja alguma ligação. Talvez fosse assim que o ladrão pudesse entrar e sair das casas com tanta facilidade e soubesse que objetos deveria roubar. Se os detalhes estavam listados em uma companhia de seguros, ele não teria de examinar nada quando entrasse nas casas. Todas as informações estariam nos arquivos da companhia de seguros.

Edward fica olhando por alguns instantes para o carro em frente.

Eu continuo. — Você não disse que tudo que foi roubado da residência de Sebastian Forquar-White estava registrado na companhia de seguros?

— Estava. E eu lembro que ele mencionou que a companhia de seguros tinha pedido que ele consertasse o trinco da janelinha por onde o ladrão passou. Lembro que achei uma ironia do destino o fato de a casa ter sido assaltada logo depois disso. — Edward franze a sobrancelha, pensativo.

— Você sabe qual é a companhia de seguros das outras vítimas? Da sra. Stephens, do sr. Williams e do sr. Rolfe?

— Não. Mas podemos saber assim que chegarmos ao escritório.

— Será que as companhias de seguro inspecionam a propriedade? Quer dizer, nunca vi ninguém da companhia que segurou meu apartamento. Foi tudo feito por telefone.

— Mas em propriedades desse tamanho alguém há de fazer uma inspeção, especialmente quando inúmeros objetos de valor são listados no seguro. Eles teriam de verificar se os objetos realmente existiam. Boa idéia, Bella. — Tomada de surpresa, ergo as sobrancelhas. Meu Deus, foi quase um elogio de verdade!

Continuamos em silêncio durante o resto do percurso. Estou me sentindo um pouco excitada. E se eu tiver razão? E se os roubos tiverem alguma ligação com a companhia de seguros? Paramos o carro no estacionamento subterrâneo e seguimos para a recepção.

— Bom-dia, Dave! — diz Edward para o sargento-Dave-ranzinza-da-recepção.

Dave o cumprimenta com um sorriso.

— Bom-dia! Tenho umas coisas aqui para o senhor. — Ele abaixa a cabeça e pega debaixo da mesa uns lindos envelopes subscritos a mão.

— O que é isso...?

Dave inclina-se para a frente com ar conspirativo e fala baixinho:

— Correspondência das suas fãs, senhor. O cheiro de perfume é bem forte. — Edward olha para ele e eu dou um sorriso franco, mas fico logo séria quando Edward se vira para mim. Finjo que não ouvi nada.

— É tudo culpa sua — diz ele com os dentes cerrados. Mas não consigo deixar de sorrir.

— Edward, não posso impedir que as mulheres escrevam para você. Eu não tenho nada com isso.

— Hummm. — Ele se vira para Dave. — Você não disse...

— É um segredo nosso, senhor.

— Isso mesmo. Graças a Deus.

Passamos pela porta de segurança. Dave não olha para mim, mas fica sorrindo na mesa. Subimos as escadas para o segundo andar em silêncio.

— Então, correspondências das fãs, hein?

— Se você contar isso para alguém, para qualquer pessoa, eu vou...

— Você vai o quê?

— Você verá. Não será nada agradável.

Dentro do escritório, um coro vai gritando quando passamos pelas mesas.

— Oh, Edward, nós adoramos seu... — diz alguém com voz bem fina.

— Dick, você é o meu herói! — fala uma segunda pessoa. Um oficial chamado John finge desmaiar na nossa frente, e temos de passar por cima do seu corpo.

— Está vendo, Edward? — digo, quando chegamos às nossas mesas. — Eu acho que eles descobriram.

Emmett ri para nós, recostado na cadeira, e se levanta assim que sentamos. Edward abre a gaveta debaixo da mesa e joga dentro os envelopes que estão queimando os seus dedos. Emmett se debruça na ponta da minha mesa.

— O que um sujeito legal deve fazer? — ele me pergunta.

— Como assim?

— Bom, não sei o que devo fazer primeiro. Devo gozar da sua cara por causa da entrevista na televisão? — pergunta, olhando para mim. — Ou da sua cara por causa da correspondência das fãs? — diz, olhando para Edward.

Emmett dá de ombros e nós todos rimos. Rose aproxima-se do nosso grupinho e imediatamente o ambiente muda, como se ela tivesse apagado o sol. A tensão que ela causa é ainda mais insuportável considerando o contraste de um instante atrás.

— Perdi alguma coisa engraçada? — ela diz em tom casual, mas sua fisionomia está dura.

— Nada — responde Emmett no mesmo tom que ela, mas olhando-a com ar de hostilidade. Ao que parece, Emmett está levando o caso de Edward com Rose em termos pessoais, mas acho que ele se sente responsável porque é o padrinho de casamento de Edward. Toda vez que ele e Rose se encontram paira um ar de hostilidade no ar. — Você nunca perde uma chance, não é, Rose?

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Você sabe muito bem. Sabe exatamente...

— Está precisando de alguma coisa, Rose? — pergunta Edward nervoso.

— Preciso conversar com Bella.

— Tudo bem. — Eu me levanto e saio com ela. Emmett e Edward ficam olhando para nós, e logo depois os dois começam a conversar.

— Eu queria saber como vocês vão indo — diz Rose. — Alguma coisa nova para contar?

Eu dou de ombros. — Nada demais. Talvez a gente tenha uma pista sobre os roubos do Raposa.

— Você e Edward estão se dando muito melhor, pelo que vejo.

— É — eu digo, balançando a cabeça.

— Que bom! — diz Rose com ar cortante, sem olhar para mim. E vai-se embora.

Volto para a minha mesa com a nítida impressão de que Rose queria ver se havia alguma coisa entre mim e James. Seu ar não era nada amistoso.

— OK — diz Edward, virando-se para mim. — Telefone para a Sra. Stephens e o sr. Williams e pergunte qual é a seguradora deles, com quem eles mantiveram contato e quando a casa deles foi inspecionada pela última vez. Eu cuido dos outros dois. O sr. Williams saiu do hospital ontem e deve estar em casa.

Dou os telefonemas e fico surpresa e honrada de Edward ter me pedido ajuda. Dez minutos depois desligo o telefone. Edward olha para mim com ar esperançoso.

— O sr. Williams trabalha com a seguradora Royal Sun Alliance e a Sra. Stephens com uma empresa local, Elephant Insurance Company. Anotei os contatos das duas companhias.

— Quem é o contato da Elephant?

— Um certo sr. Makin.

— Sebastian Forquar-White trabalha com essa mesma seguradora e tem o mesmo contato.

Nós nos entreolhamos.

— E o Sr. Rolfe, da loja de antigüidades? – Eu pergunto

— Ele trabalha com uma companhia diferente. Mas o ladrão pode ter examinado a loja pessoalmente, não é? Era só dar uma olhada nos objetos e anotar os que tinham valor, depois chegar aos fundos da loja para examinar o alarme. Podia ter dito que estava procurando a saída, caso alguém o visse.

— Mas, e o sr. Williams? Como o ladrão descobriu o que havia na casa?

Nós nos entreolhamos mais uma vez, muito pensativos.

— Telefone para ele de novo — diz Edward de repente. — Pergunte se ele nunca trabalhou com outra seguradora antes da Royal Sun Alliance. Ou se pediu avaliação de outras companhias?

Teclo novamente o número do sr. Williams.

— Alô?— Sr. Williams? Aqui é Bella Swan. Desculpe incomodar o senhor de novo, mas gostaria de saber se o senhor já trabalhou com alguma outra companhia de seguro.

— Não, querida. Sempre a mesma.

— E nunca pediu avaliação de outras companhias?

— Eu sempre peço avaliação de várias companhias! — diz ele com um tom chocado. — Não quero que ninguém pense que pode me passar para trás só porque sou velho! Sempre trabalho com os preços mais baixos. Acontece que a minha seguradora tem sempre os melhores preços.

— E as outras seguradoras também inspecionaram a sua casa?

— Ah, sim. Não faço nada pela metade. Não queria que eles me dessem uma avaliação e mudassem os valores depois de verem a casa. Eu não.

Prendi a respiração. — O senhor pode me dizer quais foram a; outras seguradoras?

— Não sei de cabeça, querida. Mas guardei as avaliações em algum lugar. Quer que eu procure?

— Por favor. Pode me ligar mais tarde?

Coloco o fone no gancho e fico tamborilando com os dedos na mesa. Depois de algum tempo vou buscar um café para nós na máquina do canto da sala. Edward e eu ficamos bebendo o café e nos entreolhando com ar pensativo. Percebo que é um pouco estranho ficarmos nos olhando assim, e me viro rápido para o outro lado. Nesse instante o telefone de Edward toca.

— Alô? É o sr. Williams? Pode dar os nomes para mim... Sei... sei... Muito obrigado. Até logo.

Edward olha para mim.

— E então? — pergunto impaciente.

— Uma avaliação foi feita por um certo sr. Makin da Elephant Insurance Company.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 **

— Meu Deus! — Eu não acreditava que houvesse realmente uma ligação.

— Não fique animada demais, Bella. Pode ser pura coincidência. Eles são uma empresa local e talvez se especializem em residências grandes ou lojas de antigüidades ou ambas. Vamos até lá falar com eles. Vou telefonar para o sr. Makin.

Dez minutos depois ele desliga o telefone. — O sr. Makin viajou hoje de manhã para participar de uma conferência; vai ficar fora alguns dias, mas marquei um encontro com ele na quinta-feira de manhã.

— Mas você não disse que era da polícia.

Edward revira os olhos. — Se ele estiver envolvido, e só "se", acha que seria uma boa idéia avisar que estamos suspeitando dele?

— É mesmo. Você tem razão.

Edward sai para cuidar de uns casos antigos e não volta para o escritório. Quando termino meu capítulo do diário deixo um bilhete na mesa dele dizendo que o vejo no dia seguinte e vou para o jornal entregar meu texto. Vejo Jake no meio de um mundo de gente e de computadores e dou um adeus entusiasmado para ele, num esforço patético de me fazer simpática depois da minha entrevista desastrosa na televisão. Ao que parece ele se esqueceu de tudo aquilo, pois vem se encontrar comigo com um sorriso feliz nos lábios.

Realmente, as mudanças de humor desse homem são surpreendentes.

— Bella. Veio entregar seu texto? — Quando digo que sim ele acrescenta: — Ótimo! Continue fazendo um bom trabalho.

Não consigo imaginar o que aconteceu com aquela fúria contra mim. Mas não tenho tempo a perder, pois preciso ir a um certo lugar hoje à noite. Tanya me telefonou no fim de semana e perguntou se eu poderia tomar um drinque com ela. É claro que aceitei. Estou realmente curiosa para conhecer Tanya melhor, mas não sei por que ela está interessada em mim. Talvez sinta falta de uma companhia feminina no centro de apoio onde trabalha. Vamos nos encontrar em um bar em Whiteladies Road, às seis da tarde, e preciso mudar de roupa.

Hoje é segunda-feira, dia que sempre vejo Alice, e combino com ela que vamos nos ver mais tarde.

Passo o meu texto rapidamente para o computador principal, aviso a várias pessoas que o texto está ali e me mando. O sol ainda brilha lá fora. Tristão se comporta às mil maravilhas até a Park Street, mas então começa a tossir e a perder velocidade.

— Oh, por favor, Tristão. Aqui não, agora não. Eu vou me atrasar. — Soco o volante com raiva e, em desespero, prometo a ele uma recompensa, o que parece lhe dar novo alento. Com uma grande engasgada ele retoma a velocidade. Chegamos intactos em Whiteladies Road uns minutos depois, e procuro em vão um lugar para estacionar. As vagas são raras nessa parte da cidade em certas horas. Pouco depois encontro uma ao lado de um Porsche, me desculpo com Tristão por estacionar ao lado de um carro tão bonito, espero que eles tenham alguma coisa em comum, e vou andando rápido para o bar. Estou só dois minutos atrasada.

Tanya já chegou ao bar e conversa com o barman. Estou meio despenteada; passo os dedos no cabelo, ajeito minha bluzinha e ponho os ombros para trás.

Vejo que Tanya está linda quando vou me esgueirando pela cadeiras para chegar até sua mesa. Parece que acabou de sair de uma ducha. Suas pernas longas estão cruzadas, e ela usa um vestido leve combinando com a jaqueta.

Sacode a cabeça a toda hora e ri de alguma coisa que o barman está lhe dizendo, e a luz incide nos seus cabelos brilhantes. Finalmente chego perto dela.

— Tanya! Oi! Desculpe o atraso.

Ela se vira para mim. — Bella! Você não está atrasada, além do mais arranjei uma boa companhia nesse meio tempo! — Dá um sorriso para o barman e pergunta: — O que você quer tomar?

— Vodca e ginger ale, por favor — digo, entrando em território desconhecido para os apreciadores de vodca,

— Como foi o seu dia?

— Bom. — Não sei o que posso contar para ela. Sei que Edward e ela vão se casar, mas talvez ele não lhe conte os detalhes dos seus casos.

— Como vai indo o caso do Raposa?

— Parece que temos uma pista. — Acho que isso eu posso dizer, não é?

— É mesmo?

— É. E como foi o seu dia hoje?

— Muito bom. — Que maravilha! Depois do meu entusiasmo inicial eu fico imaginando se esse encontro vai dar certo. Provavelmente não temos muita coisa em comum. A não ser Edward Cullen.

Voltando ao assunto, eu digo: — Edward desapareceu esta tarde, eu não estive com ele depois da hora do almoço.

Fascinante, Bella. Absolutamente fascinante. Fazemos uma ligeira pausa quando o barman vem nos servir, e Tanya insiste em pagar a conta.

— Então, como vão os preparativos do casamento? — Mesmo com minha pouca experiência de casamentos, sei que esse assunto é sempre cativante para todas as noivas.

Ela fala um pouco sobre as damas de honra e a igreja.

— Desculpe, esse assunto deve ser muito chato para você.

— De maneira alguma.

— Eu estou ansiosa pela nossa lua-de-mel, para poder ficar sozinha com Edward durante algum tempo. Edward tem trabalhado muito ultimamente e eu ando ocupada com os detalhes do casamento.

Faço um sinal com a cabeça e fico imaginando se Edward usa alguma parte do seu tempo para ver Rose.

— Aliás, tenho uma pergunta a fazer. Na minha lista de convidados constam os nomes do Sr. e Sra. Swan. São parentes seus? Eles são amigos do meu pai.

Franzo a testa intrigada. Meu sobrenome é bem diferente, como eu já disse antes.

— Você sabe quais são seus primeiros nomes?

— Não me lembro. Acho que um deles tem é um nome francês, ou coisa parecida...

— Renné.

— Isso mesmo.

— É a minha mãe — digo desanimada. Eles não conseguem resistir, não é? Não conseguem deixar de se intrometer... Tanya arregala os olhos para mim.

— Seus pais vão ao meu casamento? Incrível, não é? Como é o nome do seu pai?

— Charlie.

— Meu pai andou financiando uns espetáculos de teatro, foi assim que ele conheceu a sua mãe. Aliás, creio que os vi uma vez em uma festa. Eu me lembro dela... — diz Tanya animada, dizendo que achou meus pais muito divertidos e glamourosos.

Eu não tenho nenhuma objeção a me engrandecer com a glória deles por alguns instantes, mas aquilo é demais. À medida que Tanya vai falando, fico quebrando a cabeça para saber como eles conseguiram ser convidados para o casamento de Edward. Curioso, não é? Imaginar que Edward Cullen irá conhecer meus pais. O que será que vai pensar deles? Sou interrompida do meu devaneio por um silêncio estranho. Será que eu devia rir? Dou um risinho de lado e Tanya ri de novo.

— Realmente é muito engraçado! Você vai ter de ir.

— Ir aonde? — pergunto perplexa.

— Ao nosso casamento, é claro! — Eu olho para ela. Deve ser estranho ver Edward se casando. Sinto que tenho de responder alguma coisa com relação a esse convite generoso, embora um pouco fora de lugar.

— Ótimo! Mas você não vai querer convidados de última hora agora!

— Bobagem, quanto mais melhor. Tenho certeza de que Edward gostaria também que você fosse. — Tenho certeza de que ele não gostaria. Não posso dizer outra coisa senão...

— Puxa, muito obrigada!— E você vai à despedida de solteira, não vai?

Para ser sincera, não imagino nada mais chato que isso. Despedida de solteira é a pior invenção dos últimos tempos. Só funciona se as amigas são muito íntimas e podem tomar um porre juntas para tentar pôr o mundo nos eixos. Mas uma sala com gente estranha gritando, cheia de estrogênio, é demais. Eu sinto um arrepio. O problema é que não consigo pensar em uma boa desculpa para sair dessa, e Tanya está me olhando fixo.

— Ótimo.

— Vai ser na próxima segunda-feira.

— Cedo assim?

— E, nós vamos nos casar desse sábado a duas semanas.

— É mesmo? Parece que foi ontem que comecei a trabalhar com Edward na delegacia. Quer dizer que eu tenho menos de três semanas para terminar o diário! — Fico olhando para o meu drinque, realmente surpresa com isso; as semanas parecem ter voado.

— Jessica vai à despedida de solteira também.

— Jessica? Jéssica Stanley?

— Ela disse que conhece você.

— É claro que conhece — digo num tom sombrio.

— Conheci Jessica no trabalho. Tem sido muito difícil selecionar os convites. Eu não podia convidar um sem ofender outro, então meu pai disse para eu convidar todos! Um pai muito esperto.

Pedimos mais drinques. De repente começo a sentir muita sede. Tristão talvez só vá ser apanhado no dia seguinte. Tenho certeza de que vai entender que foi uma emergência. Tantas informações me foram passadas na última meia hora que sou capaz de me afogar nelas. Fico piscando e tentando me concentrar. Certo. Preciso descobrir outro assunto.

— Então, você e Edward estão planejando uma família grande? — Eu sei que isso não vai me render a medalha de ouro da conversa olímpica, mas é o melhor que posso fazer.

— Deus me livre! — Ela ajeita o corpo no banco do bar. Eu pisco, surpresa.

Quando sonho com uma vida de casada sempre penso em ter filhos. Filhos e galinhas. Esse tipo de coisa. Um pouco convencional, concordo, e no meu caso talvez isso seja destinado à outra vida, mas ainda assim altamente confortante.

— Não quero estragar o meu corpo! — ela continua. Olho para o meu corpo e encolho depressa a barriga. — Imagine todas aquelas estrias, Bella! Hemorróidas! Barriga flácida! — Ela sente um calafrio e eu também, para lhe fazer companhia. — Não, não quero passar por isso! — Eu me inclino no tamborete do bar para ouvir sua alternativa. Se houver alguma forma milagrosa de ter umas pestinhas sem enfrentar o parto, eu sou a favor! A ciência faz maravilhas hoje em dia.

— Então como você vai fazer?

— Nós não queremos filhos. Estamos perfeitamente felizes com nossa vida assim. Não vale a pena estragar tudo.

— Ah, sei. — Ergo as sobrancelhas com um ar abestalhado e passamos a falar de outras coisas.

Com as línguas soltas depois de uma grande quantidade de drinques nós nos divertimos a valer. Tanya me pergunta sobre Mike, e embora eu não a conheça o suficiente para falar das dificuldades que temos tido ultimamente eu conto tudo.

Bem no estilo feminino, nós conversamos sobre assuntos tão variados que nem eu mesma me lembro mais quais foram. Às oito e meia, por infelicidade do barman (que estava fazendo uma boa grana), olho o relógio e vejo que vou me atrasar no encontro com Alice. Então me levanto do confortável tamborete do bar.

— Tanya, preciso ir embora, vou me encontrar com uma amiga em casa.

— Também tenho de ir. Edward deve estar imaginando aonde fui.

Nós nos despedimos na entrada e combinamos o encontro na segunda-feira, na despedida de solteira. Não aceito dividir um táxi com ela porque meu apartamento fica a dez minutos dali, e quero tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Tanya fica tentando arranjar um táxi e vou andando até Clifton para chegar em casa antes de Alice.

Passo por avenidas arborizadas, sem me esforçar para chegar depressa em casa. Não estou tão atrasada assim e imagino que ela não vá morrer por alguns minutos de atraso. Enquanto vou caminhando e tirando umas folhinhas das plantas dos muros, começo a pensar nos meus pais em pleno casamento de Edward. É fantástico eles terem sido convidados; pensando bem, eu me lembro nitidamente da minha mãe dizer que ia a um casamento dentro de algumas semanas e que passaria uns dias na minha casa.

Ao virar na esquina para entrar na minha rua, vejo Alice com a cara amarrada sentada nos degraus do meu prédio e começo a caminhar mais depressa. Fico imaginando como ela se arrumou com Jasper depois do meu telefonema.

— Oi! — eu digo.

Alice está segurando a cabeça com uma das mãos e mexendo nas unhas do pé com a outra. Ao ouvir a minha voz ela olha para cima.

— Por onde você andou?

— Eu fui a um pub. — Dou um risinho forçado e ela retribui o sorriso, bem-humorada.

— Com o pessoal do trabalho?

— Não, com Tanya. A noiva de Edward.

— Foi divertido? — Alice pergunta quando tiro a chave da bolsa para abrir a porta.

— Foi, mas acabei sendo convidada para a despedida de solteira dela.

— Que azar!

— É mesmo. — Subimos as escadas e paramos na porta do apartamento. — O que você anda aprontando? — Ela não parece animada como de costume, não olha diretamente para mim e não parece tão interessada em Tanya como normalmente estaria. Dou de ombros. — E Jasper? — Uso outra chave para abrir a porta do meu santuário, e ela meneia a cabeça.

Depois que entramos eu pergunto: — As coisas não deram certo no sábado?

— Não como eu planejei.

— O que aconteceu?

— Nada, na realidade. Esse é o problema. Eu recebi as flores de tarde, depois que você telefonou, e esperei que ele tivesse uma crise de ciúme e me pedisse uma explicação, ou caísse de joelhos declarando que morria de amores por mim. Um grande final. Mas nada disso aconteceu; ele simplesmente se fechou dentro da sua concha. Não perguntou quem estava ao telefone, não perguntou quem mandou as flores, ficou mais distante ainda de mim. E as coisas pioraram no fim do dia. Eu tinha um discurso preparado, ia dizer que nós não nos víamos mais de tanto que ele trabalhava. — A essa altura Alice estava prestes a chorar, então fui para a cozinha e peguei um guardanapo de papel para ela.

— Continue — disse, sentando-me ao seu lado no sofá e passando o guardanapo.

— Tentei falar com ele, Bella, tentei mesmo. Perguntei o que havia de errado, se ele estava bem, se queria conversar sobre alguma coisa, mas ele se distanciou ainda mais. Foi horrível. — As lágrimas vieram em seguida. Minha vaga sensação de embriaguez acabou e meu mundo voltou a entrar em foco.

— Eu disse até que as flores eram para minha mãe, mas vi que ele não acreditou. Então fomos para a cama e achei que talvez tudo melhorasse na manhã seguinte, mas isso não aconteceu. Parecia haver quilômetros de distância entre nós, embora estivéssemos a poucos centímetros um do outro.

De manhã ele foi embora sem dar uma palavra. Eu banquei a idiota.

— Por que você não me telefonou? — perguntei, segurando sua mão.

— Eu sabia que Mike estava aqui e, para ser sincera, me sentia um pouco envergonhada. Estava convencida de que ele ia cair nessa; não que me pedisse em casamento imediatamente, mas que pelo menos mostrasse seus sentimentos. — Coloquei o braço em volta dela e deixei-a chorar por algum tempo; quando Alice começou a tomar fôlego eu lhe passei o copo de vinho e ela deu uns goles com a mão trêmula. Em ocasiões assim seria bem bom nós sermos fumantes.

— Sabe o que foi pior, Bells?

— O quê?

— A sensação de mágoa nos olhos dele. Não de raiva nem de amor, mas de mágoa. Ele mostrou como estava se sentindo, não é? — Eu fiz que sim. — Dessa vez eu perdi o Jasper.

— Não é verdade! Você não pode saber isso. Como ele se portou no trabalho hoje?

— Não falou comigo o dia todo. Foi isso que me deixou convencida. E não foi um dia ocupadíssimo, cheio de reuniões. Passei pelo escritório dele várias vezes para lhe dar oportunidade de falar comigo, mas não adiantou.

Deixei Alice falar sem parar. Quando ela se calou, contei o que estava acontecendo com Edward no diário. O ambiente era de tanta intimidade que falei mais do que falo normalmente e contei tudo sobre o nosso dia. As conversas que tivemos, as coisas que aconteceram. Ela riu um pouco e eu acho que a conversa a acalmou.

Alice decidiu dormir no sofá, pois não queria enfrentar a solidão de seu apartamento. Quando fomos dormir já passava das duas da manhã e tínhamos bebido duas garrafas de vinho. Quando caí nos braços de Morfeu, apesar de estar cambaleando, me lembrei de que na quinta-feira íamos ver o Sr. Makin, e meus sonhos foram entremeados de carros de polícia, relógios e Edward Cullen.

* * *

**N/a: Mil desculpas pessoal! Eu sei que demorei, mas vim com quatro capitulos para vocês para compesar, vou me esforça mesmo para trazer os proximos capitulos o mais rapido possivel.**

** Obrigada pelas review, são maravilhosas**

**julia. miranda****: **Ah ju eles são hilarios! Adoro o livro. E como eu já disse é uma adpatação mas me senti honrada por vocÊ achar que era escrita por mim hehehe. Bom, bjim até a proxima

**Deah Ricz**: Eu adorei aquela parte no livro, eu ri muito. Se está nascendo algo entre eles? Não sei bem, mas acho que pode ser sim. Até a proxima ;*

**Gibeluh**: Ah Gi, se está tão curiosa você pode ler o livro, mas se quer esperar aqui fico feliz *-*. Um pedido? Paciencia, tudo vai aparecer ;*

**Regina Swan Cullen**: Não Rose não é noiva de Ed, a noiva é Tanya. Segundo Bella ele traiu, não sei de nada além disso. Se estiver curiosa pode ler o livro, aqui é só uma adpatação ;*. Obrigada pelo review, flor

**Juju. moreschi**: Ju o livro é muito bom mesmo, eu rio toda vez que releio os capitulos. Brigada pela review ;*

**Obrigada pelas favoritadas e alerta pessoal**

**Até mais**

**Maça  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Gente nada aqui me pertence, personagens é a da S. Meyer e o livro da S. Mason ;D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19 **

Ao que parece, eu passei os últimos dias correndo entre a delegacia, o jornal e Alice. A situação entre ela e Jasper se deteriorava rapidamente. Na tarde de terça-feira ela foi ao escritório dele para tentar pela última vez explicar o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não se interessou em ouvir. Disse que estava tudo terminado entre eles e praticamente bateu a porta na cara dela. Eu me ofereci para telefonar para ele e dizer que eu é que havia mandado as flores e dado o telefonema, mas Alice acho que não adiantava, que ele não acreditaria em mim. Tentei até encontrar o recibo do cartão Visa referente à compra das flores, mas descobri que tinha feito o pagamento em dinheiro. Portanto, a única ajuda que me restou foi fazer companhia a Alice.

Eu fiz um bom estoque de guardanapos, vinho e sorvete e ela passou a dormir permanentemente no meu sofá. Cancelei todos os meus compromissos sociais, o que quer dizer que não vejo Mike desde domingo. Mas não faz mal, não me importo de fazer isso porque amigos são para as horas difíceis.

O diário tem sido movimentado, como sempre. Edward e eu passamos os dias ouvindo várias declarações sobre roubos, falando com o pessoal da perícia e separando alguns casos anteriores ao meu trabalho junto à polícia. Edward anda muito aborrecido comigo porque as últimas pessoas que foram interrogadas sobre os roubos perguntaram se iam aparecer no jornal.

Normalmente eu não me envolvo nesses interrogatórios, e a maior parte do tempo saio só como acompanhante de Edward; embora eu tenha certeza que ele preferiria ser acompanhado por outra pessoa, acho que minha companhia não lhe desagrada.

Também passei pelo jornal para ver Angela do Departamento de Publicidade e perguntar como andam as últimas pesquisas de opinião.

- Brilhantes!

- É mesmo?

- É. Acho que as fotos fizeram muita diferença. E todo mundo passou aconhecer melhor o sargento-detetive Cullen! – Angela acrescentou, piscando para mim e me cutucando.

- Angela! Ele vai se casar daqui a duas semanas – disse, em tom de defesa.

- Eu sei, nós todas estamos um pouco desapontadas.

- Então a pesquisa de opinião vai bem, não é? –repeti, ansiosa para mudar de assunto.

- Vai. Mas umas leitoras comentaram que não gostaram da saia que você usou na terça-feira.

Fico intrigada.

– Que saia?

- A bege com estampa grande.

- Eu gosto dessa saia.

- E outra leitora disse que você devia cortar o cabelo. Achou que o detetive poderia gostar mais de você se você usasse cabelo curto.

- Qual é o problema com o meu cabelo? Não preciso que o detetive goste mais de mim – retruquei irritada, mas corando dos pés à cabeça.

- E...

- E ele? O que eles comentaram sobre ele?

- Algumas me pediram o número do telefone dele e outras perguntaram se ele é casado; mas, como você sabe, Jake não quer que se faça menção a esse casamento.

- Estou começando a entender por quê – eu disse num tom sombrio.

- E uma duas pessoas perguntaram se o diário vai ter um final feliz.

- Muito feliz. Ele e eu vamos deixar de nos ver para sempre.

A correspondência das fãs de Edward aumentou. Ele agora recebe uma média de duas a três cartas por dia, que o sargento-Dave-ranzinza-da-recepção entrega toda manhã com alegria mal contida. Os envelopes se juntam à pilha cada vez maior de outros envelopes guardados no fundo de suas gavetas, e ele tem de agüentar a brincadeira de pelo menos um oficial fingindo desmaiar cada vez que o vê.

Emmett diz que organizou um fã-clube para ele e anda com uns broches com a inscrição _"Eu amo (desenho de um coração) Edward Cullen"_ e _"Dick Tracy para presidente"_ Uns desses broches caíram nas mãos de Vince, e ele usa toda manhã um no chapéu e outro no mamilo esquerdo ou direito, dependendo de como esteja se sentindo.

No início Edward reagia a tudo isso com irritação, depois com mais irritação e finalmente com resignação. Ele vive pedindo que todos tirem os broches e eles tiram, mas assim que vira as costas os broches voltam aos seus devidos lugares.

- Então, o que o senhor acha das cartas de seus fãs, detetive? – Vince perguntou ontem.

- Eu não li nada ainda.

Vince fez beicinho. – Passei anos escrevendo aquela carta. Levei horas para terminar.

- Vince, não me diga que você também está mandando essas malditas cartas. - Vince piscou para mim, deu m sorriso e foi-se embora dando adeus.

Chega a quinta-feira. Tomo uma ducha e me visto depressa, e, depois de acordar Alice com uma xícara de chá, saio à rua e sinto o ar fresco da manhã. Hoje é o dia do encontro com o misterioso Sr. Makin e estou ansiosa par conhecer a figura.

Entro na delegacia uns minutos antes das oito horas. O sargento-Dave-ranzinza-da-recepção tornou-se o sargento-Dave-**não**-tão-ranzina-da-recepção. Apesar de ainda não termos tido uma conversa digna, já sorrimos um para o outro. Isso mesmo. Não é um sorriso radiante, do tipo não-posso-estidar-mais-o-rosto, mas não deixa de ser um sorriso. Depois de ser admitida pelo sargento no santuário, subo os dois andares e entro no escritório.

Cumprimento vários oficiais ao passar pelo labirinto de mesas e chego enfim à minha, agora um espaço bem familiar. Edward Cullen, com o telefone preso em uma orelha, uma imagem igualmente familiar, me cumprimenta. Sorrimos quando coloco o laptop e a bolsa em cima da mesa, e completo o ritual da manhã buscando duas xícaras de café na máquina. Quando volto, com o café fumegando nas xícaras de plástico, Edward já parou de falar ao telefone e está fazendo algumas anotações.

- Então! – eu digo, me recostando na cadeira e tomando um gole de café. – O Sr. Makin!

- É! O Sr. Makin!—repete Edward. Nós nos entreolhamos com ar pensativo por um instante.

- Você acha realmente que ele pode ter ligação com os quatro roubos?

- Quanto mais eu penso mais certeza tenho disso. Talvez o nosso Sr. Makin esteja passando informações para a pessoa que executa todos esses roubos. Pelo Sr. Makin o ladrão pode saber a geografia exata da casa, o valor exato de todos os objetos listados na seguradora e também o tipo de alarme usado na residência. Ele não precisa inspecionar a propriedade antes de entrar porque o Sr. Makin já fez isso por ele. – Os olhos de Edward, voltados para o espaço,

entram em foco. – É melhor a gente ir. O encontro está marcado para as nove horas.

Terminamos depressa o café e espero Edward juntar alguns papéis. Não tenho nada para juntar, só vou levar o laptop e a bolsa.

Chegamos ao escritório do sr. Makin antes das nove. Quando Edward vai dar a marcha ré para estacionar, põe o braço por trás do meu banco e olha por cima do ombro. Respiro fundo quando sinto o cheiro doce da sua loção de barba.

Esse cheiro e a sensação de Edward passando o braço à minha volta não é de todo desagradável. Não tenho tempo de pensar nisso, pois volto à consciência ao ouvir sua voz firme.

- Vamos, Swan! Pare de olhar para o painel, prometo que ele ainda

estará aqui quando você voltar. – E com essas palavras sai do carro e espera impacientemente para trancar as portas. Pego a bolsa, salto do carro e entramos no prédio do Sr. Makin.

A companhia de seguros Elephant fica no segundo andar de um prédio muito bem cuidado. Uma secretária de meia-idade, pesadona, com uma máquina de datilografia à sua frente, nos olha rapidamente quando entramos na área da recepção.

Edward se identifica, sem mencionar que é da polícia, e diz que tem uma hora marcada com o sr. Makin. A secretária aperta os lábios, diz que ele não vai nos deixar esperando muito, o que não acreditamos, e desaparece.

Edward e eu nos sentamos em duas cadeiras encostadas na parede.

- Não fale nada quando estivermos lá dentro.

- Eu nunca falo nada. – murmuro indignada.

- Considero _nunca_ um pouco de exagero. – ele diz.

Ficamos sentados em silêncio. Observo o papel de parede ligeiramente desbotado, a mesa velha da secretária e a máquina de datilografia antiga que devia ter sido substituída há muito tempo por um computador. Aquele ligeiro ar de desgaste dá a nítida impressão de que os escritórios da companhia de seguros Elephant já viram dias melhores.

Olho para Edward, que está distraído observando o ambiente que o cerca. Hoje de manhã eu podia jurar que ele estaria usando uma linda camisa azul e uma gravata bege listrada. Seu cabelo curto de garotão parece de certa forma destoar do ambiente.

Ele olha para mim quando percebe que está sendo observado e sorri.

– Em que está pensando?

Desvio o olhar para baixo. – Em nada. Acho que estou um pouco nervosa.

Eu me repreendo mentalmente. Meu Deus, por um instante senti desejo por Edward. Tente não se enganar, por favor, digo para mim mesa com firmeza.

Ele vai se casar com Tanya em questão de semanas, Rose está se comportando como a mulher do tenente francês e agora até você está começando a cair nessa armadilha. Seja realista. Ele não gosta de você, mal a tolera!

A secretária de roupa rosa retorna e nos diz que o Sr. Makin vai nos receber agora. Quando nos levantamos para segui-la pelo corredor, Edward pergunta se o Sr. Makin é o dono da empresa. A secretária confirma que sim. A sala onde entramos é um completo contraste com a recepção.

Um candelabro todo trabalhado pende do teto e as janelas são ladeadas de cortinas grossas. Um senhor, que eu suponho que seja o Sr. Makin, levanta-se de uma linda mesa antiga com um laptop em cima e se aproxima de nós com a mão estendida, sorrindo jovialmente.

- Bom-dia! Bom-dia! Como vão?

Calculo que ele tenha perto de sessenta anos. O cabelo grisalho está rareando, possui olheiras em volta dos olhos castanhos e seu rosto avermelhado denota excesso de bebida. Há um ligeiro cheiro de cigarro no ar. O sr. Makin veste um terno escuro com colete, e as pontas de um lenço vermelho aparecem no bolso de cima do paletó.

Depois de apertos de mão, Edward apresenta sua identificação.

- Sou o sargento-detetive Cullen e esta é Bella Swan. – A reação esperada vem em seguida. O Sr. Makin fica boquiaberto, com o rosto estampado de horror.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha mulher? - Não era essa a reação que Edward esperava, e tampouco eu. Sem sentir, eu já havia condenado o Sr. Makin.

- Não, Sr. Makin – disse Edward prontamente. – Estamos aqui para tratar de negócios. Marcamos uma hora.

O Sr. Malkin solta um grito de alívio e fica olhando para o chão durante um instante. Tira o lenço do bolso e seca a testa.

- Graças a Deus. Pensei que vocês iam me dizer que minha mulher havia sofrido um acidente, ou coisa assim.

- Desculpe ter alarmado o senhor – diz Edward. Acho que pegamos o sujeito errado; eu estava inocentemente esperando que ele estirasse as mãos para ser algemado.

Mas o Sr. Makin não faz nada disso. Vai até a porta, e quando a porta abre a secretária quase cai dentro da sala. Ele ignora esse excesso deentusiasmo aparente e diz com ar de superioridade:

- Srta. Rennie. Por favor, traga três xícaras de café para nós.

Ela faz que sim e desaparece para cumprir sua missão. Ele volta para a mesa e fica nos olhando.

- Desculpe, mas disponho só de meia hora porque tenho um compromisso mais tarde. Em que posso ser útil?

- Droga! Droga! – diz Edward furioso quando saímos do prédio para pegar o carro.

-Ele não parecia culpado.

- Não mesmo.

Edward senta-se por trás do volante e fica olhando para o ar. Não quero dizer nada porque ele pode estar a ponto de solucionar o caso. Nos romances policiais, quando o detetive Poirot pára de falar de repente e diz, _voilá_! Já está sabendo quem é o assassino. Os minutos passam e começo a me preocupar, sem saber o que Edward está pensando.

- Ei, Edward!

- Hum?

- Alguma coisa errada?

- Uma coisa – ele murmura. Continua ali olhando para o ar, mas depois de uns instantes não agüento mais.

– O quê? O que há de errado?

Edward vira o corpo e olha para mim.

– Nada de errado. Nada de errado com relação a isso... É uma coisa que... Você reparou nos relógios? – ele pergunta de repente.

- Nos relógios?

- É –diz, olhando-me com insistência.

- Eu vi uns dois...

- Eu vi cinco só no escritório dele.

- Talvez ele tenha vários relógios mesmo.

Edward olha para mim com impaciência e suspira.

- Desculpe – eu digo. – E então? O que você vai fazer? – pergunto depois de algum tempo. Estou ficando um pouco impaciente com aquele silêncio.

- Quero ver onde é esse compromisso dele.

- Ótimo. Então, como vamos agir?

- Vamos ficar sentados aqui esperando o homem sair.

- Eu sabia disso.

Edward liga o carro e sai do estacionamento, caso a secretária esteja nos vigiando da janela. Damos uma volta no quarteirão e estacionamos mais adianta na rua, onde não podemos ser vistos da janela do escritório, mas podemos ver quem sai.

- Como você sabe que não há uma porta dos fundos?

- Contei as portas de cada cômodo – ele explica pacientemente com um sorriso nos lábios. –Aprendi isso na escola de detetives.

- Então é uma espécie de espreita?

- Pode ser. Só que a palavra _espreita_ tem certo glamour, e acho que ficar sentado em um Vauxhall por dez minutos não é uma coisa tão glamurosa assim.

- Talvez a gente fique aqui durante horas.

Uma hora e meia depois, eu telefonei para o jornal, para Alice, para Vince, e comecei o capítulo de hoje do diário no meu laptop (e se ficarmos ali mais tempo vou precisar arranjar mais assunto). Edward também telefonou para o escritório, para Tanya e para o escritório novamente. Quando os celulares ficaram em silêncio durante uns dois minutos, eu disse:

- Você quer um café? Posso ver se há um bar por aí.

- Seria uma boa idéia.

- Quer alguma coisa para comer também?

- Eu estou morto de fome. Não tive tempo de tomar o café da manhã.

- O que você quer?

- Qualquer coisa. – Edward tira uma nota de dez libras da carteira e me entrega. – Depressa, porque vou ter de ir embora sem você se o sr. Makin sair, e não passe em frente ao prédio dele.

- Posso não ter cursado a escola de detetives, mas não sou burra. – Desço a rua e encontro uma lojinha na esquina a uns trezentos metros de distância.

Depois de me abastecer de várias cosas volto para o carro.

- Eles não tinham café – digo, colocando os embrulhos no chão -, mas comprei... Um milk-shake de banana. – E tiro o milk-shake da sacola de compras com ar triunfal.

- Obrigado. – Edward sacode o vidro com força, como se estivesse muito habituado a tomar milk-shake de banana, com os olhos grudados na porta da frente do Sr. Makin. – Conseguiu algum biscoito?

Pego um pacotinho de sal e pimenta e outro de biscoito de queijo.

– Eles não tinham Monster Munch? – Edward pergunta.

- Você não vai estragar a nossa espreita comendo Monster Munch.

Eu me enrosco em cima dos pés cruzados e comemos em silêncio.

- Tanya me disse que seus pais vão ao nosso casamento.

- É, desculpe. Eles sempre aparecem onde a gente menos espera.

- Vou ter prazer de... — Edward não termina a frase porque uma figura surfe de repente do lado de fora da minha janela. Morro de susto e, num ato reflexo, agarro minha bolsa (vocês podem sempre contar comigo em um momento de crise).

Edward salta do carro, corre para o meu lado e, antes que eu perceba, joga o sujeito para dentro do carro. O sujeito, de calça de couro e camisa rosa, dá uma risadinha nervosa.

Vince se debruça entre os dois bancos da frente.

– O que está acontecendo? – ele pergunta de forma teatral.

- Vince! – eu digo, dando uma bolsada nele. – Seu cabeça de nabo! Você me assustou. Nós estamos em uma espreita.

- Que emocionante! Posso ficar com vocês? - Edward volta para o banco do motorista.

– Vince, que diabos você está fazendo? Estamos tentando ser bem discretos.

- Eu também posso ser discreto. – diz Vince indignado.

- Não pode, não. Você é sempre escandaloso e barulhento.

- Ah, seu mal-educado.

- Como você sabia onde estávamos?

- Bella me telefonou há uma hora e mencionou o lugar.

- Não era para você vir para cá. Aliás, onde você arranjou essas calças? – perguntou, com um milhão de coisas passando pela minha cabeça.

- Gostou? Em uma lojinha na Bath Road e...

- Bella! Vince! – diz Edward irritado. Nós dois olhamos para ele surpresos. – Querem parar com isso?

- Ele é um mal-educado, não é? – digo para Vince.

- Eu diria que sim. Quer me passar um biscoito?

Edward praticamente joga Vince para fora do carro, e nós continuamos a observar os escritórios.

- Quer uma panqueca? – eu pergunto.

- Obrigado.

Luto para abrir o pacote.

– Panqueca sempre me faz lembrar os tempos de infância. Minha mãe fazia panquecas para nós depois do colégio. Mas ela não é das melhores cozinheiras, e levávamos meia hora limpando os dentes depois.

- Você tem irmãos e irmãs? – ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do prédio do Sr. Makin.

- Tenho três irmãos e uma irmã.

- Meu Deus! Sua mãe provavelmente fazia panquecas para vocês calarem a boca.

- As refeições eram um bocado barulhentas.

Edward dá uma dentada, com os olhos firmes na sua presa.

– Fale um pouco sobre eles.

Então eu conto a minha infância, narro que a gente vivia se mudando porque minha mãe insistia em ficar perto da família quando ia fazer turnês. Conto que era divertido viver mudando de uma cidade para outra, e que os atores e atrizes do grupo acabavam sendo nossos tios e tias. Explico que meu pai dava consultorias, que seus contratos duravam de um a dois anos e depois a gente se mudava, matando assim a permanente vontade de viajar dos meus pais.

Mas também digo que era horrível viver mudando de uma escola para outra, deixando amigos para trás e tendo de fazer novas amizades. Conto que finalmente a gente se fixou na Cornualha quando meu pai se aposentou, e que eu pude ficar na mesma escola durante anos.

Depois peço para ele falar também alguma coisa sobre a sua infância. Ele me fala de uma existência completamente desconhecida para mim, passada em um lugar só. Rimos quando ele conta da sua paixão não correspondida por uma garçonete do pub local, e fala um pouco do seu irmão Rob, que havia morrido no ano passado.

- Imagino que você veja muita coisa horrível, não é? – pergunto a Edward.

- Vejo, sim.

- Por que você faz isso? Por que resolveu trabalhar na polícia? – perguntou de repente, curiosa.

Ele olha para mim, provavelmente intrigado com a pergunta e com a razão de eu pergunta isso. Depois de um instante seu rosto relaxa e diz:

- Eu sempre quis ser da polícia.

- Por quê?

- Aconteceu uma coisa quando eu era criança.

- Quer me contar?

Ele hesita um instante.

- Bom, eu fui criado em Gloucestershire. Meus pais tinham uma fazendo em um vilarejo, onde absolutamente nada acontecia. Rob e eu vivíamos reclamando que nada acontecia por lá. Imagine dois adolescentes cheios de hormônio mofando ali, afundados em um sofá, dizendo o tempo todo que a vida era chata. Não que a gente não tivesse muita coisa para fazer; a vida na fazenda era muito trabalhosa. Mas um dia uma menininha do vilarejo desapareceu; simplesmente desapareceu.

A busca foi intensa. Todos se prontificaram a ajudar; procuramos com a polícia dia e noite durante mais ou menos doze dias, até a busca ser dada como encerrada. Então o povo do vilarejo começou a procurar a menina por conta própria, até que um dia todos voltaram para casa. Esse vilarejo, onde nada acontecia, tinha sido violado. Os pais da menininha ficaram tão traumatizados e assediados que acabaram se mudando dali.

Eu me senti muito impotente durante todo o processo. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para aliviar a tristeza daqueles pais. Então entrei para a polícia assim que pude com a intenção de poder ajudar alguém no futuro. – Ele deu de ombros, um pouco encabulado.

- Você disse que os pais da menininha foram assediados?

- Foram. Pela imprensa. – Ele olha para mim. – Os repórteres acamparam na porta da casa dos pobres pais, esperando para captar a tristeza deles na câmera e em palavras. Foi horrível.

- Então é por isso que você não gosta muito da imprensa?

- Correto.

- Vocês nunca descobriram o que aconteceu com a menina?

- O corpo foi encontrado um mês depois. Ela foi estuprada e estrangulada.

Ficamos ali em silêncio por um instante. Finalmente pude entender por que ele havia detestado a idéia do diário e por que era tão hostil a mim. Não o culpo por isso.

- E você nunca se arrependeu da sua decisão? De entrar para a polícia?

- Nunca. Adoro o meu trabalho – diz ele com um entusiasmo surpreendente. – Gosto de conhecer as pessoas, pessoas normais, e embora eu não consiga ter sucesso em todos os casos, me sinto muito gratificado quando soluciono alguns.

- Você disse que seus pais tinham uma fazenda. O que eles fazem agora?

- Eles venderam a fazenda no ano passado e se aposentaram cedo.

Eu gostaria de fazer mais umas dez pergunta; mas para mim, não para o diário. Eu queria saber tudo.

Mas não quero parecer uma repórter curiosa, daquelas que dizem: "_Eu sou sua melhor amiga, pode abrir seu coração para mim" _e essa conversa íntima é publica nos jornais no dia seguinte.

Ficamos em silêncio algum tempo, olhando para o espaço, perdidos nos próprios pensamentos. Minha cabeça está repleta de imagens da sua infância, e eu gostaria de ver fotos dele naquela época.

Uma idéia me ocorre, e eu sinto que, com nossa intimidade recém-adquirida, tenho espaço para fazer uma pergunta.

- Sabe aquele problema de espionagem do Journal?

- Sei.

- Você teve algum envolvimento nisso?

Edward franze a sobrancelha e olha para mim.

– Não, por que você acha isso?

- Eu fui ao Departamento de Informática.

- Eu sei que você foi. Você me disse. – diz ele com impaciência.

- Eles falaram que ninguém comunicou o incidente.

- Eu comuniquei. Por que não iria comunicar? Comuniquei para... Como é mesmo o nome dele? Já sei. Paul. Comuniquei para o Paul. Com quem você falou?

- Com uma moça.

- Então foi isso. Maldito Departamento de Informática. Eles estão sempre preocupados com outras coisas.

- Mas a espionagem parou logo depois disso.

- Por minha causa. Descobri que estava vazando as notícias.

- Descobriu quem foi? – pergunto, me ajeitando no banco do carro.

Ele olha para mim.

– Descobri, sim.

- Então quem foi? – pergunto impaciente.

- Você conhece o Bill?

- Bill? O Bill legal? O Bill vaselina? – pergunto incrédula.

- Eu vi o Bill entrando no meu computador no fim da tarde, quando voltei ao escritório para pegar uns arquivos. Ele disse que estava procurando uma coisa. Umas duas noites depois tirei do disco rígido um arquivo com o caso que tínhamos começado naquele dia, aquele roubo dos medicamentos, e passei para o disquete. Quando as notícias vazaram no dia seguinte eu vi que ele tinha entrado nesse disquete par obter informações, pois o arquivo não estava no computador. Então perguntei ao Bill e ele acabou confessando.

- Eu não queria que você criasse caso com o Bill. Ele está com muitos problemas no momento, problemas financeiros. E, afinal de contas, não fez uma coisa horrível. Foi só uma falta ética.

- Para mim foi horrível! – digo irritada.

- Deve ter sido. Eu me lembro que o seu editor pediu para você tentar se entender um pouco melhor comigo. E você disse que isso seria como tentar se entender melhor com _Hannibal Lecter_, o personagem do filme. – diz Edward num tom seco.

Percebo que estava ficando vermelha e começo a mexer na bainha da minha saia.

- Bem, você não foi nada fácil logo que nos conhecemos.

- Eu sei. – Faz-se um breve silêncio. – Mas me comparar logo com o _Hannibal Lecter_?

Dou um riso forçado e mudo de assunto.

–Aliás, agora estou me lembrando que você teve uma briga com o Bill.

- Tive, sim.

- Pensei que vocês tivessem brigado por causa do seu mau humor.

- OK, já chega de mau humor e Hanninbal Lecter.

Permanecemos em silêncio depois disso, vigiando a porta do sr. Makin. Então Edward perguntou:

- Rose te contou o que havia acontecido?

Dou um pulo do assento do carro:

- O quê? Com vocês dois? – pergunto, sem jeito.

- É.

- Mais ou menos.

- Está tudo terminado. É por isso que ela está brava.

- Então não existe mais nada?

- Não. – Depois de uma pausa ele continua, - Na verdade, não era... – Ele pára de repente e inclina-se para frente, e eu vejo o sr. Makin carregando uma pasta e dirigindo-se para o carro. Edward liga o motor e colocamos os cintos de segurança. Olho o relógio, Tínhamos esperado ali umas três horas e meia.

Seguimos em silêncio o sr. Makin, deixando uns carros passarem na frente para que ele não nos veja. O prédio dele começa a desaparecer e, quando entramos em uma área residencial, fica mais difícil manterá distância segura do carro dele, pois o trânsito vai ficando cada vez menos intenso. Cerca de um quarto de hora depois entramos no subúrbio de Bristol.

- Ele não está indo para casa. – diz James quando o sr. Makin vira á direita.

- Como você sabe onde ele mora?

- Eu vi o endereço no computador ontem.

O sr. Makin vira à esquerda, e mais uma vez à esquerda, sempre seguido por nós. Finalmente pára em frente a uma casa semi geminada, e nós paramos uns cinco carros atrás. Ele sai do carro e vai andando para a casa.

- Qual é o número da casa? – eu sussurro.

- Por que você está sussurrando?

Edward vê o número da casa em frente à qual estamos e calcula o número da casa em que o sr. Makin entrou.

– Número dezesseis. – Depois olha em volta para ver se descobre o nome da rua. – Maple Tree Drive é onde nós estamos – ele diz, anotando o endereço no bloco de notas.

- Edward! – Eu o cutuco e aponto para uma coisa à minha frente.

Um grande gato amarelo-avermelhado passa pela entrada casa semigeminada e desaparece por uma grade.

- O pêlo de gato. – eu digo.

Voltamos para a delegacia. Depois de pegarmos à correspondência das fãs com o sargento-Dave-não-tão-ranzinza-da-recepção (que diz: "Eu estou surpreso de não termos mais cartas para você depois da sua entrevista na televisão, Bella", o que faz Edward dar um risinho e eu dizer: "Muito engraçado"), subimos para o escritório.

Edward senta-se à sua mesa e, depois de da uma olhada rápida nos recados, liga o computador para digitar o endereço da casa onde o sr. Makin entrou. Eu me debruço na mesa dele e fico olhando a tela do computador. Esperamos um instante até entrar no arquivo desejado, e Edward digita o endereço para ver se o residente tem ficha na polícia. Esperamos mais um pouco.

O computador ronca, tosse e finalmente mostra a mensagem FICHA INEXISTENTE. Edward recosta-se na cadeira e põe as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando para frente com ar ausente.

- Devíamos ter esperado o gato aparecer de novo para tentar tirar um fio do pêlo dele. Depois podíamos mandar fazer o teste de DNA para ver se o fio era igual ao que Aro encontrou – comentei.

- Além dessa idéia ser ridícula, o laboratório levaria semanas para dar o resultado do teste.

- A gente não pode ir até a casa e bater na porta?

- Eles se recusariam a abrir sem um mandado de busca e tirariam tudo que estivesse lá caso voltássemos com o mandado.

- E se ele estivesse só visitando uma irmã ou coisa parecida. Muita gente tem gato amarelo-avermelhado, você tem certeza de que o sr. Makin tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? Você pode prender minha tia Annie. Ela tem uma gatinha avermelhada.

- É só um pressentimento.

- Pressentimento de detetive? – pergunto, num tom sarcástico. - Por favor, não siga seu pressentimento. Eu estava na sala quando falamos com o Sr. Makin e ele me pareceu inocente. E jornalistas também têm pressentimentos.

- Não é só por causa dos relógios e do gato avermelhado. Tudo se interliga. – Edward franze a testa. – Vou mandar um policial fazer umas perguntas. E vou mandar vigiarem a casa antes de conseguirmos o mandado de busca. Preciso da permissão do Chefe. – Com isso ele se levanta e vai para o escritório do inspertor-chefe.

Eu realmente preciso continuar o meu diário, mas fico olhando para o espaço, pensando nos acontecimentos das últimas horas. Vou bater um papo com Emmett enquanto espero impacientemente que Edward volte.

- Então você e Rose não estão se entendendo? – pergunto, sentando na sua mesa e pegando o peso de papel. Eu sei que não é da perguntas mais inocentes para começar uma conversa, mas o triângulo Rose, Edward e Tanya anda rondando a minha cabeça ultimamente. E não é muito freqüente Emmett e eu ficarmos sozinhos.

- Eu acho que não. Edward te contou?

Faço que sim e fico brincando com o peso de papel.

– Você está brigando com Edward também?

- É claro que estou! Ele quer convidar Rose para o casamento. Pode imaginar o constrangimento? Eu disse que é um absurdo isso, mas ele não me dá ouvidos. Acha que Rose precisa ser protegida. – Emmett suspira e recosta na cadeira. – Mas você vai estar longe dessa confusão, pois o diário terá terminado. O que você vai fazer depois de tudo isso, Bella?

Dou de ombros. – Vou voltar para a minha coluna do jornal, eu acho. Espero que me dêem matérias mais interessantes depois desse diário.

- Tenho certeza que darão. O diário está sendo um sucesso!

Com o canto do olho vejo que Edward já voltou. Dou um tchau para Emmett e corro para a minha mesa.

- Então?

- O Chefe concordou a contragosto em mandar vigiar a casa por alguns dias.

Começo a escrever o diário daquele dia. É relativamente sério (pelo menos para mim). Começa assim:

_Conheci o sargento-detetive Jack Swithen um pouco melhor hoje. Ele falou sobre a sua infância e sobre o lugar onde foi criado. Contou a história de uma menininha... _

Na sexta-feira de manhã Edward entra no escritório com passadas largas.

– Batida policial na terça-feira de madrugada. Arranjei mais cinco oficiais de polícia para a ocasião.

Meus olhos se arregalam. Quanta emoção para uma jornalista! Uma espreita e agora uma batida policial!

– Que fantástico! – eu exclamo, apertando as mãos. – Então a vigilância foi um sucesso?

- Houve muitas coisas suspeitas naquela noite, aparentemente. Além disso, o policial andou conversando com umas pessoas e eu mandei outros detetives conversarem com seus contatos naquela área. Há muita atividade noturna naquela casa.

- Então, a que horas a gente vai sair na terça-feira?

- Você não vai comigo.

O sorriso sumiu do meu rosto. – Como assim não vou?

- Você não vai.

- E por que não? É perigoso?

- Não é perigoso, é só imprevisível. Você pode se machucar, especialmente com seu talento fantástico de estar sempre no lugar errado na hora errada. – Dizendo isso, ele volta a atenção para os papéis que estão na sua mesa.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Isso significa toda a minha carreira.

- Não estou falando de sua carreira. Estou falando de você.

- E se eu ficar no carro e só aparecer quando for seguro?

Ele hesita. – Vai ficar quietinha lá dentro até eu te buscar?

- Eu prometo.

Ele suspira resignado. – Tudo bem então.

- Vince também?

- Não force a barra, Bella. – diz ele, voltando para os seus papéis.

Passamos a tarde toda no tribunal por Kenneth Tanner, o ladrão dos medicamentos hospitalares, vai ser julgado. Edward e eu ficamos por ali, tomando inúmeras xícaras de café, fazendo palavras cruzadas do jornal e lendo nossos horóscopos (ele é de Escorpião e eu sou Virgem). É uma completa perda de tempo, e Edward nem é chamado como testemunha.

Mas Vince tira umas fotos nossa em frente ao tribunal, depois de nós dois andando rápido pelos degraus e do tombo que eu levo e quase quebro o pescoço.

No fim da tarde não muito animada, junto minhas coisas e vou para o jornal entregar o texto do diário. Esses assaltos e a solução deles (se é que serão solucionados) podem aumentar incrivelmente a venda do diário.

Às vezes o jornalismo significa realmente estar no lugar certo na hora certa. Sorrio para mim mesma; ligo o laptop e fico pensando se me darão um novo cargo depois disso ou se Jake mandará fazer matérias sobre funerais de animais de estimação.

Quando entro no meu apartamento percebo que já há alguém lá.

– Alice? Você já chegou? – grito do hall tirando o casaco. Um ruído letárgico vem das proximidades do sofá. Ela deve ter encontrado o sorvete de creme que eu havia escondido. Vou até a sala e lá está Alice olhando para mim com ar triste.

- Como você está se sentindo? Como foi o trabalho hoje? As coisas melhoraram um pouco? Jasper continua te ignorando?

Ela enfia na boca outra colherada de sorvete de creme e balança a cabeça.

- Eu usei a minha roupa sexy de duas pêlas, mas não adiantou nada. Ele não me olhou nem deu uma palavra comigo.

- Ah! – digo desanimada.

Os clichês estão começando a cansar, então resolvo não fazer mais esse tipo de perguntas. Por favor, não pensem que Alice entregou-se à autopiedade (embora um pouco de autopiedade seja bom de vez em quando). Ela só está reagindo à tensão de ter de representar um papel no escritório. Alice faz qualquer coisa para que não a vejam chorar.

Portanto, no trabalho está sempre de cabeça erguida, como se não tivesse qualquer problema na vida. Quando chega em casa desaba, exausta de manter as aparências. Para distraí-la um pouco eu conto os entusiasmastes progressos do caso Raposa.

- Talvez a gente possa dar um nome e uma cara para o Raposa na semana que vem! – eu digo animada.

- A que horas vai ser a batida policial?

- Se não me engano, Edward me disse que vai ser às seis da manhã.

- Você não vai àquela despedida de solteira na véspera?

Olho para ela. Tinha me esquecido completamente da maldita reunia.

– Eu vou ter de ir. Prometi a Tanya que iria.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

- Acho que já é hora de você dar uma saída à noite. – digo para ela, séria.

- Você. Deve. Estar. Maluca. Se eu fosse lá estaria cortando os pulsos por volta da meia-noite!

- Ah! Qual é? Poderá ser divertido!

- Divertido? DIVERTIDO? Fazer aquelas bobageiras que em geral se fazem nas despedidas de solteira? Prefiro ficar em casa vendo um bom programa de televisão. Mas obrigada pelo convite.

- Tenho certeza de que Tanya não se importaria se eu levasse você. Posso ligar para ela.

- NÃO, irrevogavelmente, positivamente, incondicionalmente NÃO.

* * *

**N/a: Hoje irie trazer apenas um capitulo, or que eu não demorei muito para esse post, ao contrario dos outros :X. Se foerm bem legais e deixarem reviews postarei o proximo capitulo amanhã ;D, caso isso não aconteça eu posto semana que vem **

**Eu realmente adoro esse capitulo, a conversa deles é tão legal no carro! Entendemos muita mais sobre nosso sargento-detetive Cullen agora, né? E olha que emocionante, eles vão ter uma batida policial!**

**E coitada de Alice! Como se não bastasse Jasper a ignorando, agora Bella quer arrastar a pobre para a despedida de solteira de Tanya.  
**

**Então, eu deixo na mão de vocês, leitores queridos :D**

**Gibeluh**: Que bom que gostou! Fiquei emocionada com o fato de você resolver esperar que eu poste tudo aqui. Prometo que não vou mais demorar com os post aqui, ok? Sobre Taya, apenas leia, e veja como ela é :). Postadinho, espero que goste do capitulo ;D

**Regina Swan Cullen**: Eu postei rapido dessa vez! Feliz? Por que eu to!Eu não sei se Eddy traia, segundo Bella essa é a triste verdade. O nome do livro é o mesmo que o dá fic "Um amor de detetive" ou "Playing James". Até a proxima!

**franfurtado**: Sim, o rimeiro capitulo é muuuito bom. Eu adorei logo que nas primeiras frases, é meio dificil achar livros engraçados e não super romanticos hoje em dia. Sim pobre Morgan, mas ele leva uma boa vida com a dona, então reclamar ele não pode hihihi

**nathaliatst**: Postei agora! Que bom que gostou da fic, vou tentar trazer os capitulos o mais rapido possivel de agora em diante.

**Deah Ricz**: Que bmo que gostou Deah! Eu não vou mais demorar pode deixar! Não quero fazer uma leitora miknha sofrer! Eu não sou tããão cruel assim ;D. Até a proxima amore ;*

**Obrigada pelas favoritadas e alerta pessoal**

**Até mais**

**Maça**


	20. Chapter 20

**Gente nada aqui me pertence, personagens é a da S. Meyer e o livro da S. Mason ;D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Alice e eu entramos na estufa do Henry África com uns dez minutos de atraso. Tanya está sentada no bar, rodeada de um grupo disparatado de amigas. Dá para perceber quais são as moças que trabalham com ela no

centro beneficente de apoio aos desesperados. Estão todas agrupadas à sua esquerda; algumas usam óculos e outras têm cabelo bem curto e desajeitado, pedindo um corte em um bom cabeleireiro. Uma está até de saia kilt (não um kilt de grife como Versace, mas um kilt bem acima do joelho).

O outro grupo é muito mais convidativo aos olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo muito mais terrível. Elas provavelmente usam Versacs e cortam o cabelo nos melhores cabeleireiros. Eu diria que são as amigas mais íntimas de Tanya. Seus pais devem ter uma boa conta bancária. Não consigo imaginar Edward Cullen fazendo amizade com elas. (Não devo julgar pelas aparências, não devo julgar pelas aparências.)

Sinto os olhos espantados de Alice atrás do meu pescoço quando vou me aproximando do grupo, assim como um ligeiro tremor. Em programas de televisão da segunda-feira pareciam infinitamente mais interessantes. Aliás, eu quase fui persuadida a ficar em casa, mas vim por Alice. Mike apareceu depois do treino de rúgbi, quando eu estava me aprontando para sair. Ele ficou cantarolando e eu me aprontando.

— Você tem de sair hoje à noite? — ele me perguntou, deitado na cama com o uniforme sujo do jogo. — Que tal você esfregar minhas costas no banho e depois irmos ao nosso restaurante preferido? — Ele tirou a mecha de cabelo da testa e eu sorri, tentada a aceitar o suborno.

— Prometi que iria; além do mais, será bom para Alice sair um pouco — eu disse, apertando a bisnaga de creme compacto para tentar fazer sair mais um pouco.

Ele ficou sério.

— Quanto tempo ela vai ficar por aqui? É preciso mesmo tanto tempo para superar o fim do caso com o Jasper? Em que ele trabalha?

— Ele trabalha com computador.

— Profissão de bicha.

Dou um suspiro.

— Mike, o fato de ele não correr pela lama, não enfiar a cabeça entre as pernas de outros homens e não tomar banho com os colegas não quer dizer que ele seja bicha.

— No meu conceito é.

— Querido, se você voltar amanhã à noite eu esfregarei as suas costas o tempo que quiser. — Tampo a bisnaga de creme compacto e me sento na cama com ele.

— Você está linda demais para passar a noite com um bando de garotas — ele diz, pondo os braços ao meu redor. Tenho de admitir que eu mesma fiquei feliz com os resultados da maquiagem. Tinha decidido, depois das confusões de Alice, do trabalho na delegacia de polícia e do diário, me embelezar naquela noite.

Tomei um banho, raspei as pernas, me maquiei para encobrir a pele rachada e sequei bem o cabelo. Vesti uma saia cinza elegante, com abertura dos dois lados até a coxa (foi Mike que me deu no Natal, mas acho que quem comprou realmente foi a mãe dele, pois ele nunca reconheceu a saia), um top lilás com canutilhos e os brincos mais lindos que havia na Butler and Wilson. Fiquei puxando o top para baixo o tempo todo até Alice dizer que a graça do top era mostrar a barriga.

— Bom, eu admito que não estou com muita vontade de sair — disse,

suspirando.

— Está vendo? Então fique aqui comigo.

— Até a Jessica Falsa Santa vai estar lá para tornar a minha noite completa.

— Jessica Falsa Santa?

— Você sabe quem é. Aquela que você conheceu há umas semanas no

Square Bar.

Ele ficou mexendo na ponta do meu edredom.

— Ah, sim, eu me lembro — disse vagamente olhando para mim. — É melhor você ir à minha casa amanhã para podermos ficar sozinhos um pouco.

— Eu não posso deixar a Alice nessa fase.

— OK. Então eu venho para cá — ele disse emburrado.

Dei um beijo no alto da cabeça dele.

— Obrigada! — retruquei.

Cumprimentamos Tanya, sentada no tamborete do bar, resplandecente no meio do grupo. Está vestindo uma pantalona rosa de cintura baixa e boca bem larga, e um pequeno top mostrando a barriga reta e bronzeada.

Prendo a respiração e espero que não haja comparações. Ela dá dois beijos em cada uma de nós, e Alice, sorrindo um pouco tensa, agradece o convite indireto. Tanya nos apresenta ao resto do grupo. Eu me lembro do nome da primeira amiga que ela apresenta provavelmente sua dama de honra.

Ela está ao lado ar Tanya, afofando o cabelo como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Seu nome é Susie.

Ela me dá um rápido sorriso olhando por cima do meu ombro. É dessas

pessoas que a gente sente vontade de esfaquear ao meio de uma parada, sem deixar que saibam de onde veio a agressão. Esqueço prontamente os nomes de todas as outras e sorrio durante as apresentações.

— Temos um bufê e um serviço de bar, podem começar a beber — diz

Tanya. Cada uma de nós colabora com vinte libras para o bufê e vamos nos servir dos inúmeros coquetéis preparados.

— Não me deixe beber demais hoje — murmuro para Alice. — Tenho de ir

à batida policial amanhã bem cedinho.

— Não se preocupe. Beberei a sua parte.

Ficamos observando o barman preparar dois chás gelados Long Island;

quando nos aproximamos do bar e pedimos o Long Island vemos Jessica Falsa Santa dando um beijo em Tanya. Alice vira as costas e fala com o barman.

— Por favor, mais dois Long Islands.

Jessica vai para o bar com as mesmas instruções para pedir um drinque.

—Alô, Jessica — eu e Alice dizemos.

— Alô, Bella, alô, Alice. Tanya disse que você viria, Bella, mas

não mencionou o nome de Alice.

Droga, fomos apanhadas desprevenidas.

— Engraçado. Bella também não mencionou que você viria — diz Alice

olhando para mim.

— Não mencionei? — perguntei baixinho.

— Então, o que você está fazendo aqui, Alice? — pergunta Jessoca.

Alice e eu nos olhamos, e dou tratos à bola para inventar uma desculpa. Alice é mais rápida do que eu.

— Vim tomar conta de Bella para ela não beber demais.

Olho para Alice.

— Tenho certeza de que isso não acontece com muita freqüência — diz

Jessica com um sorriso afetado.

— Você não tem reunião com o pessoal da Bíblia hoje à noite, Jessica? — pergunto com raiva.

— Não, eu saí cedo. É importante dar apoio a uma amiga antes de ela

receber o sagrado sacramento do matrimônio.

— Tenho certeza de que o barman daqui vai fazer um bom trabalho.

Ela ignora a zombaria, pede um vinho branco e vai conversar com as outras moças do centro de apoio dos desesperados.

Engulo o resto do meu drinque com o canudinho, largo o copo em cima da

mesa e começo a tomar outro.

— Por que você não disse que ela vinha? — perguntou Alice irritadíssima.

— Porque talvez você não viesse.

— É claro que eu não viria.

Subimos para jantar no restaurante e, graças a Deus, fico a quilômetros de distância de Jessica. Ao meu lado está sentada uma garota chamada Charlotte, e do outro lado está Alice. Depois que

Jessica insiste em fazer uma oração de agradecimento, eu me viro para Charlotte e pergunto:

— O que você faz no centro de apoio?

— Sou uma das aconselhadoras — ela diz com voz suave.

Charlotte é uma garota feiosa, de cabelo liso louro-escuro. É o tipo de pessoa que faz com que eu sinta vontade de deitar no chão e pôr para fora todas as minhas mazelas.

— Você conhece Edward Cullen?

— Eu não fui aconselhadora dele, Judith é quem foi. — Charlotte aponta

para uma mocinha de rosto meigo sentada do outro lado da mesa. — Mas eu vi Edward umas duas vezes na recepção. Você é a repórter que está fazendo o diário com ele, não é?

— Sou sim.

— Reconheci você pelas fotos do jornal.

Sorrio sem saber o que dizer e continuo a minha sindicância.

— Tanya é tão legal, não é? — Por favor, diga alguma coisa como _"Oh, não, ela está sendo procurada por crimes hediondos em quatro países."_

— Ela é amável com todo mundo.

Droga!

— Há quanto tempo Tanya e Edward se conhecem?

— Há mais ou menos um ano e meio.

— Eles se apaixonaram na mesma hora?

— Eu não posso responder por Edward, mas Tanya só falava nele quando o conheceu. Ele estava arrasado com a morte do irmão, e os dois só começaram a sair juntos uns meses depois.

— Ah, sei — digo com ar distante. É difícil parecer distante quando se está morrendo de vontade de dizer: _"Ponha logo tudo pra fora!"_

Charlotte continua.

— E, agora, olhe onde nós todas estamos! Há poucos dias da celebração do casamento deles! Um final perfeitamente feliz. Maravilhoso!

— É. Maravilhoso mesmo. Tanya trabalha há muito tempo no centro de apoio?

— Há uns dois anos. Cá entre nós... — diz ela, baixando o tom de voz

(palavras divinas para o ouvido de uma repórter) —... eu acho que Tanya realmente não precisa trabalhar.

— Por que não?

— Acho que ela gosta de ajudar as pessoas.

Que diabo, essa garota é um xarope.

— Tenho certeza de que ela só trabalha lá para ajudar as pessoas. — eu digo.

— Eu não devia estar dizendo isso para você, uma repórter. Provavelmente bebi demais.

Fico olhando para o meu copo vazio, chamo um garçom que em passando e peço mais dois coquetéis.

— Não se preocupe, eu escrevo sobre a polícia e Edward, não sobre Tanya e Edward.

Depois do jantar Tanya acha uma boa idéia nós todas trocarmos de lugar na mesa para nos conhecermos melhor. Pessoas alternadas se levantam e eu me sento do outro lado de Alice, junto de Susie, a melhor amiga de Tanya. Talvez eu tenha de voltar àquela idéia do esfaqueamento. Dou um sorriso caloroso para ela.

— Oi.

Susie condescende em olhar para mim. Prometo a mim mesma que depois desse esforço de cinco minutos vou querer passar o resto da noite conversando com Alice.

— Então você vai ser a dama de honra? — Bem, isso é um começo. Ela ajeita o cabelo e faz que sim.

Tento novamente.

— Como é o seu vestido? Finalmente uma expressão de entusiasmo.

— É um vestido todo enviesado com cauda de sereia.

— Deve ser lindo! — eu digo, sem imaginar como poderia ser. — Você já conheceu o noivo?

Ela faz um ar de desagrado.

— Ele é muito... brilhante, não é?

Aposto como Susie foi vítima da língua sarcástica de Edward Cullen em alguma ocasião. Tento não rir e me concentro no meu guardanapo.

— Ele é um policial, não é?

— Na verdade, ele é detetive.

- É a mesma coisa.

Não, eu penso para mim mesma, não é a mesma coisa, mas decido deixar passar. Mas Susie não. Susie fala quase sussurrando.

— Não é a melhor profissão do mundo, é?

Bem, querida, é a única profissão que me impede de pegar essa faca de manteiga e enfiar na sua pele branca e magra, penso comigo mesma. Mas, ao contrário do que penso, concordo com ela com um sinal de cabeça.

Fico imaginando o que Edward diria (afora "bem feito") se eu esfaqueasse aquela dama de honra uma semana e meia antes do casamento deles.

Algumas horas depois estou decididamente de mau humor e resolvo ficar conversando com Alice; os problemas das últimas semanas me fizeram esquecer como nós havíamos nos divertido quando saímos juntas.

— Alice — digo baixinho — Você falou que não ia me deixar beber demais.

Alice tenta tirar o copo da minha mão.

— É tarde demais agora — digo, grudada no meu copo.

Ela dá de ombros e desiste.

— Como você vai fazer amanhã de manhã?

— Até lá estarei boa.

— A que horas Edward vai te pegar?

— Às cinco e meia da manhã.

— Meu Deus!

— Tudo bem. Nós não vamos para a cama. — Eu bato o meu copo no dela e engulo outro Long Island. — Como você está se sentindo? — pergunto a ela.

— Muito bem. — Alice sacode a cabeça que nem uma maluca e eu fico observando ansiosa para ver se a cabeça dela não vai cair.

— Maldito Jasper!

— Maldito Jasper! — concordo. — Tanya! — eu exclamo quando ela se aproxima e se agacha ao nosso lado. — A festa esta ótima. Você está se divertindo?

— Muito, e vocês duas estão bem?

— Não poderíamos estar melhor.

— Você e Edward vão trabalhar amanhã, não é?

— Ssshhh — eu digo sem graça, pondo o dedo nos lábios. — Não conte que andei bebendo, senão ele não me deixa ir junto. — Quando olho em volta, vejo tudo meio enevoado; talvez esteja precisando de óculos.

Faço uma anotação mental para marcar uma hora no oculista.

— Onde está a Jessica?

— Ela recebeu um telefonema no celular e foi-se embora. Deve ser um namorado ardente!

— Nãããão. Um dos garotos do coro que bebeu o vinho do altar.

— Precisamos alegrar as convidadas. Elas estão desanimando depressa. — Olho em volta e tenho de admitir que a festa está um desânimo só.

— Eu sei de uma brincadeira — digo entusiasmada.

— Bella, que diabo está acontecendo? — diz Edward zangado.

Abro um olho. Tinha só tirado um cochilo. A luz está forte demais.

Atualmente é um problema essa mania de usar essas faixas horríveis e brilhantes. Vou preparar uma nota para o governo sobre esse assunto assim que me deixarem sair daqui.

— Edward! — eu digo encantada, franzindo um olho para ele —, O que você está fazendo aqui? Machucou o dedo do pé também?

— Não. Estou aqui porque Tanya me telefonou dizendo que talvez chegasse um pouco atrasada em casa porque tinha de levar você para o hospital — ele diz com raiva.

Olho melhor para Edward, seu cabelo está mais curto ainda, e ele obviamente se vestiu às pressas. Não parece muito contente de ter sido tirado da cama.

Assumo um ar sério. — Você não está zangado, está?

— Eu não estou zangado...

— Mas parece.

— ...Eu estou simplesmente FURIOSO!

Aqueles olhos verdes praticamente me prenderam no travesseiro com a força do seu olhar. Minha ressaca está começando a melhorar e agora eu sei o que é enfrentar um dragão de fogo irado. Fico imaginando se o álcool teve efeitos alucinógenos sobre mim e fecho os olhos de novo esperando ardentemente que ele seja só uma aparição criada pela minha fértil imaginação.

Tento abrir um olho depois de um segundo para ver se ele ainda está ali. Infelizmente está. Tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto, eu digo:

— Edward, essa é a minha melhor amiga, Alice. — E difícil fazer apresentações apropriadas deitada em uma maca de hospital. Além disso, não estou conseguindo falar frases completas, com os substantivos e os verbos apropriados.

Edward relaxa um instante, aperta a mão de Alice e diz:

— Oi, Alice, como vai?

— Prazer em conhecer você, Edward — diz Alice, cansada. Apesar de tudo a noite foi divertida. — Eu ia buscar chá para nós, você também quer?

— É uma ótima idéia. — Alice se afasta, com a intenção de cumprir sua missão, e Edward volta à atenção para mim.

— Está lembrada de que temos de participar de uma batida pericial daqui a... — ele consulta o relógio — ...aproximadamente três horas? — Seu rosto entra e sai de foco. Pisco depressa, tentando afastar a bruma que ameaça envolver o meu cérebro.

— Assim que eles tirarem essa garrafa de vinho do meu pé eu estarei nova em folha e louca para ir!

— Você não irá! — diz ele irado.

— Então, por que está aqui? — pergunto, franzindo a testa sem entender o óbvio.

— Porque aquela é minha noiva ali — e aponta para Tanya, dormindo atravessada em três cadeiras — Não explicou ao telefone o que havia acontecido com você antes de desligar. Pensei que tivesse sofrido um acidente de carro.

— Oh! — Ponho a mão na cabeça, envergonhada, com pena de não ser

uma coisa mais séria e sim uma brincadeira que acabou de uma forma desastrosa.

— Então, o que aconteceu? — ele pergunta, apontando para a garrafa de vinho pendurada na ponta de um dos meus dedos do pé.

— Bom, estávamos fazendo uma brincadeira que inventei. Todo mundo teria de pagar uma prenda, recitar um poema ou até mesmo um... — Olho para a cara brava dele. — Bom, de qualquer forma depois de ensinar a brincadeira achei que devia ser a primeira. — Procuro uma expressão de simpatia e compreensão no rosto dele, mas tudo em vão. — Então decidi fazer uma coisa que meus irmãos costumavam fazer com garrafas vazias. Era sempre muito impressionante quando eles faziam isso. — Olho infeliz para o meu pé inchado.

— O problema é que eu acho que as garrafas deles eram de plástico. Eu devia ter telefonado para perguntar! —Termino a explicação contente de ter me lembrado exatamente de como tudo acontecera

— E você resolveu tentar o truque com uma garrafa de... — ele olha para o meu pé. — Vinho Merlot?

— Bom, primeiro nós bebemos o vinho — eu disse depressa, com medo de ele pensar que havíamos desperdiçado o vinho.

— Isso é óbvio.

— O problema é que quanto mais eu tentava tirar a garrafa mais o meu dedo inchava. Ela está grudada ali.

- Dá para ver que está grudada. Agora, se você me permite. É vou voltar para a cama para dormir mais umas duas horas antes de sair para o trabalho.

— Mas você não poderá ir sem mim!

— Bella! — Isso foi dito em um tom assustadoramente calmo e, com ou sem ressaca, acho que prefiro quando ele dá logo um estouro. — Mesmo que eu quisesse levar você, que posso assegurar que não quero como acha que eu a levaria com uma garrafa presa no pé?

— Mas Edward! Eu tenho de ir com você!

— Eu não vou levar você a lugar nenhum com essa garrafa no pé.

— Jake vai me demitir se eu não for!

— Então, que demita! Desde que você recebeu essa indicação, há quatro semanas, eu tenho problemas em todo lugar que vou. Você é uma desgraça, uma peste e uma praga, tudo isso junto.

— Mas não foi um pouco mais divertido do que normalmente? — pergunto baixinho.

— Divertido? DIVERTIDO? Se você acha que diversão é...

Meu lábio inferior começa a tremer, e quanto mais eu tento me concentrar para não chorar mais o lábio treme. Meus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas; não sou muito dada a explosões emocionais e acho que esse lapso pode ter alguma coisa a ver com a quantidade de bebida que despejei goela abaixo naquela noite.

Os comentários morda-zes que ele iria fazer não saem da sua boca. Creio que ele não consegue agüentar minhas crises de nervosismo às três horas da manhã. Edward olha para o chão por um instante e então diz em um tom mais calmo:

— Eu vou levar Tanya para casa. Se eles tirarem à garrafa do seu pé quando eu voltar, então poderá ir comigo.

— Obrigada — digo baixinho, com o lábio inferior ainda tremendo.

Ele vai acordar Tanya e sai puxando-a pela mão, mas pára um instante na porta.

— Bella?

Eu me viro para ele.

— O quê?

— Você tem razão. Foi mais divertido do que o habitual.

Dou um sorriso, mas ele já está longe com a sua futura esposa.

* * *

**N/a: Postei como prometido nessa semana! Eu gosto do final do capitulo, menos as ultimas palavras "futura esposa". **

**Bom, nesse capitulo vocês conheceram sobre o casal EdwardXTanya. E ateção gente, tem mais nesse capitulo do que aparenta  
**

**O que acharam?**

**Eu apenas postarei na semana que vem, viu gente? O que é só alguns dias já que estamos na quinta.**

**Reviews:  
**

Gibeluh: Que bom que gostou, e si é muito bom que eles se relacionem melhor! Espero que goste desse capitulo ;D

Natyc: É otimo saber que gostou da historia e que está ansiosa. Eu lembro que devorei o livro em dois dias (tinha escola). Então vc vai ter qu espera pra ver se o casamento sai ou não sai. Confusão é algo garantido aqui e pode deixar que postarei os mais rapido possivel ;*

Regina Swan Cullen: OK, eu respondo sua pergunta dessa forma: Ambos são protagonistas da historia, todo mundo sabe que eles terminam juntos, a graça é ver chegar a ess ponto. Nós vamos saber quem é o raposa no futuro. Ai está a despedida de solteiro, eu não achei wow! Mas dei algumas risadas. Eu respondi suas perguntas, mas vc podia ter lido o livro, então eu devo agradecer por acompanhar por aqui.

: Ahhh! Esero ue ganhe o livro! Eu não tenho ç.ç, adoraria ter mas to esperando juntar uma verba para comprar livros na net (eu compro mais livros do qualquer outra coisa). Eu vou tentar não demorar, viu? Aqui está o mais novo capitulo, esero que agrade, bjim!

**Obrigada pelas favoritadas e alerta pessoal**

**Proximo post é semana que vem  
**

**Até mais**

**Maça**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 **

Eu me sento no carro tentando esquecer que minha cabeça está latejando, o estômago dando voltas e a boca com gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva. Meu dedo inchado também lateja. Tudo por minha própria culpa, é claro, mas ainda assim não tenho muito remorso e sinto pena de mim mesma.

Meia hora antes, seis troncudos oficiais de polícia cercou a Maple Tree Drive, e Edward e Emmett bateram gentilmente na porta antes de proferirem a terrível frase: "ABRAM, É A POLÍCIA."

Uma mulher sonolenta abriu a porta, Edward entrou na frente e Emmett fechou a porta, e essa foi a última coisa que eu vi. Depois de alguma comunicação apressada pelo rádio, os outros quatro oficiais posicionados em volta da casa entraram pela porta da frente. O que será que eles estavam fazendo lá? Bonequinhas de papel?

A valente equipe do hospital tinha conseguido tirar a garrafa do meu dedo aplicando compressas frias no meu pé durante mais de uma hora para que a inchação cedesse. Depois tiraram um raio X, mas graças a Deus não havia nada quebrado.

Edward Cullen, especialmente emburrado, voltou da casa de Tanya e me levou para um bar que abria vinte e quatro horas para eu comer umas torradas e tomar uma xícara de café. Tive a impressão que ia botar tudo para fora um pouco depois. Mas felizmente isso não aconteceu.

Então saímos madrugada afora para nos encontrar com os outros oficiais de polícia, um dos quais era Emmett, que olhou para meu rosto verde e para a cara zangada de Edward e achou melhor ficar de bico calado.

Finalmente Edward aparece na porta da casa, com ar desanimado, e meu coração afunda. Ele vem andando devagar e, sem dar uma palavra, senta no carro ao meu lado.

— O que aconteceu? — pergunto ansiosa. — Você encontrou alguma das antigüidades roubadas?

Ele balança a cabeça, e instintivamente ponho a mão no seu joelho.

— Oh, James, que pena!

Ele dá de ombros e diz:

— Não precisa ter pena, porque nós encontramos lá dentro um banco de dados no computador com os detalhes das três casas e a fatura de uma garagem alugada do outro lado da cidade. — Ele olha de lado para mim e dá um sorriso mais relaxado.

Solto um grito de alegria e me arrependo em seguida, pois a adrenalina entra no meu sistema nervoso já bem estressado.

— Então nós pegamos o Raposa? Finalmente conseguimos pegar o ladrão?

— Não é um ladrão, é uma ladra.

— Uma mulher? — pergunto incrédula, de queixo caído.

— Acho que o nosso sr. Makin tem passado as informações para ela e ela tem executado os roubos.

— Mas pensei que fosse um homem.

— Nós todos supúnhamos que fosse um homem.

— E ela fez tudo sozinha, sem mais ninguém?

Ele concorda.

— Parece que sim; teremos de esperar para interrogar a moça. O tio mora com ela, e você nem imagina o que...

— O quê?

— Ele conserta relógios nas horas vagas. Uma parte da casa é toda reservada para isso. Pela cara dele acho que não sabe nada sobre os assaltos, mas teremos de interrogá-lo também.

— E o sr. Makin nisso tudo?

— Mandei um policial buscá-lo.

Sorrio animada, mas quando nos olhamos o sorriso some do meu rosto. Mudo de posição no banco. Será um instante romântico ou é a química forte agindo sobre o meu corpo que está me deixando confusa? Nós nos olhamos intensamente por um instante, que parece durar horas.

A tensão da situação parece ter nos apanhado desprevenidos. Minha respiração se torna difícil e começo a arquejar de forma constrangedora. Edward continua com seus belos olhos verdes fixos em mim.

— Bella — ele diz com calma, sem tirar os olhos do meu rosto, — você... — Uma batida no vidro do carro nos faz pular de susto.

Emmett gesticula para Edward e, sem dar palavra, Edward sai do carro e os dois entram de novo na casa. O que ele ia dizer? Você o quê? Ele ia perguntar se eu danço tango? Se uso um anoraque? Se como manteiga de amendoim? (Não, não, sim.)

Enquanto espero, tento não pensar no que poderia ou não ter acontecido entre nós dois. Digo para mim mesma que estou cansada e provavelmente um pouco bêbada ainda. Digo que estou imaginando coisas que não existem.

Penso na mulher que eles irão interrogar daqui a pouco e admito que sinto um certo respeito por ela. Ela quase escapou com mercadorias preciosas valendo centenas de milhares de libras. Fico pensando no seu tio e espero que ele esteja bem. O meu problema é ter o coração mole demais.

Eu nunca poderia ser um oficial de polícia. Ficaria muito preocupada com as pessoas. Então me lembro da cara triste da sra. Stephens quando todos os seus objeta de estimação foram roubados, e da cabeça enfaixada do sr. Williams quando nós o visitamos no hospital. As pessoas não podem sair por aí fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Tiro meu bloco de noras e escrevo freneticamente o ocorrido nas últimas horas para o meu diário.

Quando todos os oficiais de polícia finalmente saem da casa, vêm segurando uma mulher, a mesma mulher que abriu a porta. Ela está vestida com um jeans velho e um blusão. Eles vêm escoltando também, com mais gentileza, um senhor idoso. Só a mulher está algemada. Um dos oficiais leva-os para um carro de polícia e fecha a porta. Os outros carregam umas coisas em sacos plásticos grandes, colocam os sacos na mala do carro e se dispersam.

Edward conversa com dois outros oficiais e depois vem andando para o nosso carro. Olho para o chão e continuo a escrever no meu bloco de notas. Ele entra, coloca o cinto de segurança e seguimos os a outros carros pela estrada.

— Você vai até a delegacia, ou prefere que eu te deixe em casa? — ele pergunta.

— Você vai fazer os interrogatórios?

— Vou, não podemos deter os dois por muito tempo antes de uma acusação formal, então precisamos fazer todos os interrogatórios hoje. Mas você não vai poder participar disso.

—Tudo bem. Eu vou para a delegacia, se for possível, para escrever o meu diário.

— OK.

O nome da mulher é Jane Stedman. Edward interroga Jane e seu tio durante horas, fazendo algumas interrupções para discutir a situação com o advogado, que foi tirado da cama no início da manhã.

Em uma dessas interrupções Edward volta ao escritório para tomar um café na máquina. Eu estou digitando no laptop a história de hoje. Olho para cima quando ele se aproxima e senta na cadeira ao lado.

— Como você está se sentindo? — ele pergunta.

— Muito bem!

Ele me olha desconfiado.

— Isso não é verdade, é?

— Não, estou me sentindo péssima.

— Como está seu pé?

Olho para o calçado feito de improviso no hospital com uma sandália de dedo velha. — Um pouco doído. E você, como está se sentindo?

— Um pouco cansado.

— Ah! — eu digo, baixando os olhos para o laptop. Não tenho nada a ver com isso, é claro. — Eles já foram acusados de alguma coisa?

— Ainda não.

Espero impaciente pelo desenvolvimento do caso. Meu prazo para a próxima edição do jornal está se esgotando, e embora eu não possa publicar detalhes específicos se eles forem acusados, gostaria de dizer aos meus leitores que foi feita uma prisão. Finalmente Edward volta ao escritório.

— O que aconteceu? —pergunto ansiosa.

— Ela confessou, colaborou completamente a fim de conseguir redução da pena. Foi acusada, mas o tio foi liberado. Mando por e-mail a versão agora completa do diário para o jornal. Consegui cumprir o prazo e me recosto na cadeira.

— Muito bem! Está satisfeito?

— Estou aliviado. Pelo menos o Chefe ficará feliz.

— O que vai acontecer agora?

— Ela vai nos levar ao esconderijo amanhã. Aparentemente a maior parte das coisas está lá.

— Então a sra. Stephens vai receber suas coisas de volta?

— Espero que sim.

— Ela fez tudo isso sozinha? Sem cúmplice algum?

— Fez todos os assaltos por conta própria. O sr. Makin lhe entregava as listagens do seguro por uma certa soma de dinheiro, inclusa detalhes das casas que ele havia avaliado, mas que não tinham sido seguradas pela sua empresa. Nós também interrogamos o sr. Makin, e ao que parece ele estava se aposentando no mês que vem e precisava de um pouco mais de dinheiro para o futuro. Os negócios não andavam bem recentemente e ele resolveu vender seu banco de dados. Mas talvez ele não seja acusado, pois, segundo o seu advogado, ele não tinha idéia de que as listagens eram utilizadas com essa finalidade.

— O que você acha?

— Acredito que ele sabia, mas não queria saber, se é que você me entende. — Eu faço que sim. — Ao que parece, a loja foi o último roubo que ela planejou. Eles iam colocar tudo dentro de um caminhão e sair da cidade. Ela disse para o tio que queria se mudar para Lincolnshire para ficar perto do irmão.

— Então, através do banco de dados, ela sabia como entrar nas casas e exatamente o que levar?

— O banco de dados continha detalhes do tipo de alarme e de todos os pontos fracos de cada casa. Por exemplo, quando Sr. Makin disse ao sr. Forquar-White para colocar uma tranca naquela janelinha nos fundos da casa, ele registrou isso no banco de dados. E ela usou a informação quando invadiu a casa.

— Eu me lembro que achei a janela um pouco pequena para deixar passar um homem.

— O banco de dados tinha uma lista completa com a descrição de todos os objetos que valiam mais de três mil libras, e especificava em que sala os objetos se encontravam.

— Mas como ela reconhecia esses objetos? Eu não saberia reconhecer uma

antigüidade mesmo que ela caísse na minha frente.

— E provavelmente cairia, considerando sua dificuldade de equilíbrio. Essa ladra foi criada no meio de antigüidades. Seu tio era dono de um antiquário antes de se aposentar. Um interesse que ele e o nosso sr. Makin tinham em comum. Na verdade, por ironia do destino o sr. Makin fazia o seguro da loja do tio dela. Foi assim que eles se conheceram.

— Puxa, deve ter sido ela então que deu a pancada na cabeça do pobre sr. Williams.

— Foi ela sim. E isso vai aumentar sua pena consideravelmente.

— Ela examinou tudo dentro da loja do sr. Rolfe entrando e saindo como se fosse uma cliente?

— Isso mesmo. Vamos chamar o sr. Rolfe para ver se ele consegue identificar a moça.

Eu me recosto na cadeira, digerindo todas essas informações. De repente me lembro de uma coisa.

— E aquela substância que Aro encontrou nas cenas do crime? O que era aquilo?

— Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que pode ser um tipo de material de limpeza especial que o tio usa para limpar os relógios. Ela usava umas luvas velhas dele. Aro vai confirmar isso amanhã.

— O pêlo de gato que Aro encontrou deve ter caído da sua roupa. Então ela sempre levava um relógio para o tio? — Edward fez que sim. — E ele sabia das atividades dela?

— Acho que não. Ele pensava que ela tinha um emprego à noite.

Comemoramos os acontecimentos com Emmett, que insiste para nós todos irmos tomar um drinque na esquina da rua Rod com a Duck. Ao chegarmos lá Edward conta para Emmett a minha aventura no hospital, e eu me encolho em um canto, envergonhada. Tenho certeza de que Edward está exagerando e que não foi tão ruim como ele contou. Emmett rola de rir.

Pretextando cansaço (eu estou absolutamente exausta), volto para a delegacia para pegar minhas coisas e dar um alô para Rose. Ela está muito deprimida, mas parece contente pela prisão executada por Edward e pelo resto da equipe.

Depois de ser regiamente recebida por Jake, que está exultante de ter um fim tão emocionante nas duas últimas semanas do diário, vou para casa e, ao chegar lá, caio exausta no sofá. Alice vem da cozinha.

— O que aconteceu? Vocês pegaram o ladrão?

— A ladra.

— O quê?

— A ladra. Ela foi presa. O Raposa é uma mulher.

— Verdade? Meu Deus! Você não está feliz? Isso vai garantir o sucesso do seu diário. Você deve estar contentíssima.

— Estou — digo baixinho.

O que há de errado comigo? Alice está certa, eu devia estar pulando de alegria com a nossa vitória, mas estou me sentindo estranha e vazia. Vou para o meu quarto, me atiro na cama e, em vez de ficar acordada lembrando dos acontecimentos do dia, caio imediatamente no sono e durmo até o dia seguinte.

Acordo assustada e olho em pânico à minha volta. Meu coração acelerado vai voltando ao normal aos poucos, à medida que vou reconhecendo o meu ambiente. O problema é que meus ambientes mudam tão rápido ultimamente que meu pobre corpo não sabe onde vai acordar no dia seguinte. Eu me sento na cama devagar e olho as horas; ainda é cedo. Alguém me despiu com cuidado. Estou deitada debaixo do edredom, só de sutiã e calcinha.

Ponho a mão na cabeça, que continua doendo, e vou para a cozinha fazer um chá. Com uma gostosa xícara de Tetley na mão (chá de saquinho, não em folha) volto para o quarto e me sento na penteadeira para me examinar. Vejo uma estranha no espelho.

Vocês acham que seria muito rude de minha parte sugerir que essa estranha pegue todos os potes de loção hidratante do banheiro e ponha no rosto? Quando vou pegar um pote, vejo o bilhete e sorrio. É de Mike.

_Vim à sua casa, como combinamos, mas encontrei você desmaiada. Não se preocupe, pelo que Alice disse você teve uma noite cheia. Mas vou cobrar a esfregada nas costas. _

_Beijo, M. _

_P.S. Linda calcinha. _

Prometo a mim mesma que vou recompensar Mike por isso, e ponho um creme hidratante na minha pobre pele maltratada. A pele reage como se tivesse vivido no deserto de _Gobi_ e suga todo o hidratante. Depois de tomar uma ducha visto uma calça de cintura baixa e descubro debaixo da cama a sandália adaptada para meu pé machucado. Que horror! Prefiro não saber onde a equipe desesperada do hospital encontrou aquilo, e fico imaginando se eu devia ter desinfetado essa coisa. Visto uma camisa pólo vermelha e prendo o cabelo para trás.

Sentindo-me bem melhor, junto minhas coisas, deixo um bilhete para

Alice e vou buscar Tristão. Vamos aos solavancos pela rua, enquanto tento tirar a sandália maluca que ficou presa debaixo de um dos pedais.

Encontro o sargento-Dave-não-tão-ranzinza-da-recepção no seu posto habitual. Ele olha para cima e sorri quando eu mostro minha identidade.

— Meus parabéns! Ouvi dizer que você e o seu detetive fizeram uma prisão hoje.

— Obrigada! — eu digo surpresa, e ele aperta o botão para abrir a porta de segurança.

Descubro que estou andando bem com o pé machucado. A inchação parece ter desaparecido, mas o pé ainda está bem feio. Ando normalmente até o segundo andar; quando estou ligando o laptop, Edward entra e recebe aplausos de todo o departamento, um hábito sempre observado quando um oficial de polícia faz uma prisão. Ele está com ar melhor que o de ontem.

— Bom-dia. Como você está se sentindo?

— Melhor. E você, dormiu um pouco?

— Dormi, fui direto para a cama e só acordei hoje.

— Quando vamos visitar o esconderijo?

— O advogado de Jane disse que chegaria às nove horas. Temos de esperar para irmos todos juntos.

Bebemos uma xícara de café enquanto esperamos, e ficamos conversando sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dois dias. O telefone toca. É alguém avisando que o advogado de Jane chegou, e descemos para o estacionamento.

Edward leva nosso Vauxhall para a frente do prédio e eu telefono para Vince, pedindo que ele nos encontre no esconderijo no endereço que lhe forneço. Marcus, o policial de costume, aparece com Jane algemada e entra com ela em uma viatura. Outro policial e um cavalheiro, que suponho ser o advogado dela, entram também no carro.

Nosso pequeno comboio atravessa a cidade. À medida que Edward e eu vamos falando de amenidades, rindo de umas bobagens, sinto a tensão dos últimos dias desfazerem-se nele. Percebo que deve ter sido muito pressionado pelo Chefe para solucionar esse caso, e fico realmente feliz, não só por ele, mas também pelo diário.

Depois de uns vinte minutos seguindo pela área de Avonmouth em Bristol, que fica na direção do canal de Bristol, paramos em um ruela estreita com garagens dos dois lados. Como nunca precisei ir para aquelas bandas, fico surpresa de ver que estamos em uma região já bastante rural.

Pastagens verdes viçosas pontilhadas de pequenos povoados e casas solitárias surgem diante de nós do outro lado da ruela. Vamos sacolejando no carro até pararmos em frente a uma garagem específica.

Saímos todos do carro e nos reunimos ali.

— É aqui? — Edward pergunta a Jane. Ela faz que sim mal-humorada, e ele tira um enorme molho de chaves do bolso.

— Encontramos essas chaves na sua casa; você as reconhece? — Ela faz que sim de novo.

— Quer me dizer qual delas é a daqui? — Ela encolhe os ombros.

Edward dá um passo à frente e começa a experimentar as chaves um por uma no grande cadeado da porta. Estamos todos irrequietos. Um vento frio sopra na ruela, provavelmente vindo diretamente do canal de Bristol, e eu enfio o pescoço na gola da camisa pólo e sinto um arrepio.

— Por que não arrombamos logo o cadeado? — pergunto para Marcus, que está ao meu lado.

— Se aqui não for propriedade da pessoa acusada do crime, o departamento de polícia terá de pagar o conserto. Ela alugou a casa e nós estamos com verba baixa — ele diz baixinho. O advogado olha para nós. Depois de tentar todas as chaves, que devem ser umas cinqüenta, por uns bons dez minutos,

Edward vira-se para Jane com um ar impaciente que me é muito familiar. Tento transferir meu pensamento para Jane. _"Diga para ele. Diga logo, _

_antes que ele perca as estribeiras." _

— Janr, você devia estar cooperando conosco. Por favor, pode me dizer

qual é a chave certa? — Ela olha para o advogado que lhe faz um sinal de cabeça, e então ela se vira para Edward. — É esta — diz, apontando para o molho todo.

—Qual? Esta?

— Não. Esta — diz ela, gesticulando com a cabeça.

— Qual delas? — pergunta ele com voz cortante. Eu já presenciara o mau humor de Edward Cullen várias vezes e sabia exatamente como ele se comportava nessas ocasiões.

— Marcus, tire a algema dela — ele diz.

Marcus hesita por um segundo, dá um passo à frente e tira as algemas. Jane faz um movimento como se fosse olhar as chaves, mas, em ação contínua, passa pela brecha entre Marcus e seu infeliz advogado (que vai ter problema para explicar isso no tribunal).

Desce a ruela voando, na direção oposta em que viemos na direção dos campos e pastagens. Edward tem a reação mais rápida de todos os demais.

— Que merda! — diz, e sai correndo atrás dela. Marcus e os outros oficiais da polícia seguem-no, deixando-me junto com o advogado inapto para cobrir a retaguarda.

Ignoro a dor no meu pé quando corro pela ruela, pelo menos sem saia justa e sem salto alto. Quando chego ao final da rua percebo que a brisa fria deve estar mesmo vindo diretamente do canal de Bristol, pois as pastagens exuberantes diante de nós se vergam na direção do inconfundível brilho da água prateada.

Vejo o Fusca lilás de Vince sacolejando, vindo da direita. ChristJaneine deve ter passado por ele pintes de enveredar para a esquerda nos campos.

— Vamos! — eu grito para Vince. Justiça lhe seja feita, ele pula imediatamente para fora do carro, depois de apanhar uma câmera pequena que devia estar no banco do carona pronta para uma emergência como essa, e corre atrás dos outros. Nós todos chegamos à segunda cerca mais ou menos na mesma hora.

Vince e eu, aproveitando a experiência dos outros na primeira cerca, conseguimos ganhar uns valiosos segundos. Quando estou subindo pelo caminho noto que a segunda cerca é muito mais alta que a primeira. É alta demais para pularmos.

Edward deve ter pensado exatamente a mesma coisa que eu porque, ainda em plena corrida, dá um grande pulo diretamente em cima da cerca de arame farpado para derrubá-la. É a última coisa de que me lembro daquele dia.

Ouve-se um forte estalo no ar. Sons e sensações estranhas assaltam meu espírito e meu corpo. Uma dor aguda espalha-se pela minha cabeça e depois disso há só escuridão.

* * *

**N/a: Só uma coisa a dizer: OMG!**

**Valew pelos reviews pessoal, infelizmente eu não vou poder responder agora.**

**Compenso na proxima ;D**

**Até**

**Maça ;*  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Gente nada aqui me pertence, personagens é a da S. Meyer e o livro da S. Mason ;D

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 22 **

Vozes entram e saem do meu estado consciente. Abro os olhos, muito tonta, e vejo vários olhos olhando direto para mim. Fecho os meus depressa, esperando que aqueles outros desapareçam. Espero um instante e entreabro o olho esquerdo para checar a situação. Não, eles ainda estão lá. Na verdade, não quero desperta ainda; tudo me parece um grande esforço, mas a idéia daquelas pessoas me vigiando é demais.

Olho lentamente de um rosto para o outro. Mamãe, papai e Edward. Edward? EDWARD? Que diabo ele está fazendo no meu quarto? Sento-me na cama e puxo a colcha até o queixo, com o coração batendo forte.

- Bella, está tudo bem! Está tudo bem – diz minha mãe, como se estivesse tentando acalmar um cavalo amedrontado. Daqui a um instante é capaz de começar a fazer festinha no meu nariz.

Frenética, olho em volta e percebo que não estou no meu quarto.

- Onde estou?

- No hospital, querida. Você levou uma pancada na cabeça.

- Que horas são? Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

Meu pai olha para o relógio.

- São nove horas da manhã. Você dormiu mais ou menos vinte e três horas.

Ao saber que havia dormido vinte e três horas, franzo a testa e levo sutilmente a mão à cabeça para ajeitar o cabelo. Sempre fico horrível quando acordo.

Ninguém, ninguém fica mais horrível do que eu ao acordar. Esfrego os olhos e passo um dedo debaixo dele para tentar tirar a maquiagem que ainda deve estar lá. Enquanto com uma das mãos sigo subconscientemente minha rotina de beleza, ou melhor, minha rotina para não me sentir tão feia, com a outra sinto meu corpo debaixo da coberta e confirmo as minhas suspeitas.

Eu estou absolutamente nua, fora aquela camisola fininha de papel do hospital, que certamente não cobre as costas. O que estou fazendo? O QUE PENSO QUE ESTOU FAZENDO? Acabei de ver de perto a morte e estou preocupada com a minha aparência. Tenho certeza absoluta de que a polícia vai dispensar você dessa vez, Bella. Certeza absoluta.

Dou uma olhada apreensiva para Edward, e ele sorri para mim. Quanto será que ele viu?

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Bem – digo sem muita certeza, pois para ser sincera não tenho certeza de nada no momento. Tento força a memória e vejo umas imagens pouco nítidas.

Estávamos perseguindo alguém. Eu estava mantendo certa distância de Edward para não repetir a façanha do meu olho roxo. Depois chegamos a uma cerca.

Edward pulou por cima dela, e só me lembro de um estalo alto. A partir dali foi tudo escuridão. Completa escuridão.

- O que aconteceu? – eu pergunto. Edward parece um pouco encabulado.

- Foi um acidente.

- Mas o que foi?

- Você se lembra de que estávamos perseguindo Jane? – Eu faço que sim. – Bom, tínhamos de atravessar uma cerca de arame farpado, então pulei em cima dela pensando que o meu peso a derrubaria. Infelizmente, o fazendeiro deve ter pregado a cerca em uma árvore morta próxima, e, quando derrubei a cerca, a árvore saiu do chão e... Foi bater na sua cabeça... Era uma árvore enorme, mas felizmente relativamente leve.. Porque estava morta...

Houve uma longa pausa enquanto eu absorvia toda a informação.

- Vocês pegaram a Jane?

- Pegamos. Aliás, foi Marcus quem pegou. Eu fiquei com você. Achei que tinha causado a sua morte.

- Eu estava tentando manter pelo menos três metros de distância de você para não ficar de novo com um olho roxo. E você disse que eu era um apocalipse. Essa foi a segunda vez que você me machucou – eu disse baixinho.

Edward sorriu e eu me vi pensando que foi isso que deve ter feito Tanya se apaixonar. Seu sorriso. Esse sorriso deve ser fatal quando usado de forma apropriada.

- Espero que você tenha mais sorte da próxima vez.

Edward olha para os meus pais com ar hesitante. Eu havia me esquecido que eles estavam ali e que pareciam muito preocupados. Devem estar pensando que Edward é um maníaco.

- Nós estávamos brincando, quando vocês chegaram aqui? – perguntei a eles.

- Na noite passada. Quando Edward nos telefonou, viemos o mais rápido possível. – diz meu pai.

Minha mãe o interrompe.

– Nós viemos mais depressa que isso. Fiquei correndo pela casa jogando tudo que passava pelas minhas mãos dentro de uma maleta e acabei deixando para trás a roupa de baixo do seu pai e os biscoitos de Morgan.

Olho para o meu pai, alarmada com a situação dele.

- Um verdadeiro comando de guerra, querida.

Edward tenta não rir. Meu pai usa umas expressões ridículas dos meus irmãos, e eu nem quero saber como essa entrou na conversa.

- Viemos todos para cá ontem à noite, mas não tivemos permissão de ver você. Esperamos horas a fio até que nos disseram que você estava bem e que não fazia sentido ficar todo mundo aqui.

- Onde está Morgan? – pergunto.

- Sentado no carro, provavelmente roendo o volante enquanto conversamos aqui. Ele está faminto.

- Acho bom eu avisar às enfermeiras que você acordou. – diz Edward.

Minha mãe fica observando-o enquanto ele se afasta.

- ESSE é o seu detetive? – diz ela baixinho, num tom teatral, com as sobrancelhas subindo e descendo como se fossem lagartas enlouquecidas.

Suas narinas se abrem ligeiramente. Ela fareja dramas a cinqüenta passos de distância. Vinte, se estivar andando na direção do vento.

- Edward não é meu detetive.

- Pensei que ele não gostasse de você.

- Bom, nós estamos nos dando um pouco melhor agora.

- É claro que estão. Ele nos telefonou na noite passa desesperado. Coitado, estava realmente preocupado, correndo de um lado para outro para saber de você.

Tudo bem, vamos parar por aí. Afinal de contas, quem está de camisola na cama sou eu e nós estamos falando do pobre Edward. Pobrezinho do Edward, o agressor de repórteres inocentes.

- Bom, ele provavelmente estava preocupado porque achou que tinha me matado ou pelo menos me mutilado – eu disse com veemência. – Não ia querer ser processado durante a lua-de-mel dele. Edward vai se casar na próxima semana.

- Eu sei – ela diz com um tom de fofoca. – Imagine a filhinha de Miles se casando com um sujeito assim. O mundo é pequeno, não é?

Franzo a testa.

– Por que você se refere a ele como "um sujeito assim"?

- É que eles são muito diferentes, querida. Mas dizem que os opostos se atraem, não é? Ele foi encantador; muito, muito encantador. Nos levou para o hotel na noite passada e depois nos trouxe aqui para o hospital, recebendo chamados da polícia pelo celular a todo instante.

Como encontrou tempo para se preocupar conosco eu não sei dizer.

- Provavelmente estava com medo que vocês o processassem.. – eu digo, cruzando os braços e me afundando nos travesseiros.

- Pela forma que você o descreveu pensei que ele fosse um monstro. Pelo que você escreveu sobre ele nas últimas semanas, todo mundo ficou...

Interrompo depressa. – Vocês avisaram a alguém mais que estou aqui? Alice? Mike? Não que eu queira que as pessoas se preocupem comigo, você sabe, mas uma situação potencialmente dramática como essa não deve ser desperdiçada.

- Telefonei para Alice na noite passada, mas não sabia como entrar em contato com Mike e pedi a ela para se encarregar disso. Daqui a um instante vou ligar para dizer que você está acordada.

Edward volta com três xícaras em uma bandeja.

- A enfermeira mandou um médico vir olhar você. Aceita uma xícara de café, Renné? E você, Charlie?

Renné e Charlie? RENNÉ E CHARLIE? Meu Deus, que intimidade! Faz anos que não ouço ninguém chamá-los pelo nome. No meu pequeno círculo de amizades eles são conhecidos como sr. e sra. Swan, e as amigas dela se tratam de "querida"todo o tempo. Eu até havia me esquecido do nome deles.

- Obrigada, Edward. É muita gentileza sua.

Minha mãe se senta em uma das cadeiras e pega um maço de cigarro.

- Você não trouxe um café para mim? – pergunto a Edward com um ar um tanto patético.

Edward franze a testa.

– Não. O médico está vindo te ver daqui a um instante. Acho que você não deve tomar café.

Oh, não, que bobagem minha. Olho para o maço de cigarro da minha mãe.

Não posso tomar café por causa da cafeína, mas posso ficar sufocada com a fumaça do cigarro dos outros.

- Vocês acham que eu posso fumar aqui, meus queridos? – minha mãe pergunta a todos. Edward dá de ombros e olha para cima.

- Não vejo nenhum aviso por aqui.

O que aconteceu com aquele detetive pedante e sarcástico? E cumpridor da lei?

- Acho que você não pode fumar aqui – digo num rompante.

- Oh, não seja tão implicante, querida. Sinceramente, nós, pobres fumantes, somos minoria hoje. Somos marginalizados. Não somos bem-vindos em lugar algum. – Ela acende o cigarro e põe a mão na cadeira ao seu lado. – Venha cá, Edward, me contar como você conheceu a filhinha de Miles. Fiquei espantadíssima quando Bella me disse que você vai se casar com ela. Já conheceu o Miles? Um sujeito terrível, não é?

Ah, ótimo. Ótimo. Não precisam se importar comigo. Acabei de recobrar a consciência, só isso. Vocês não têm com que se preocupar. Vou ficar deitada aqui, esperando vocês terminarem essa conversa.

E é nesse ambiente amistoso que o dr. Kirkpatrick nos encontra um quarto de hora depois. Um quarto ligeiramente enfumaçado, uma paciente emburrada, um oficial de polícia charmoso (que, me permitam acrescentar, está fazendo tanto charme que minha mãe provavelmente irá pensar que eu inventei as histórias sobre ele) e pais risonhos.

Eu me ergo um pouco na cama quando ele entra no quarto porque (a) é o Dr. Kirkpatrick e ele é maravilhoso, e (b) eu voltei a ser o centro da atenção, mesmo que só por um instante.

Isto é, se os três mosqueteiros ali puderem interromper sua fascinante conversa. Tenho de tirar o chapéu para Edward Cullen, pois a capacidade da minha família de falar sobre nada durante horas a fio é famosa. E é preciso uma pessoa de muito caráter para compreender e agüentar essa superficialidade. Minha mãe começa a borrifar perfume freneticamente para despista o cheiro de cigarro.

Ele está maravilhoso. O Dr. Kirkpatrick, é claro. Seu cabelo preto recém-lavado cai sugestivamente de um lado do rosto. Ele sorri para mim.

– De volta, Bella?

- Não consigo ficar longe daqui – murmuro. Ele toma o meu pulso e se concentra. Diz: "Hum, hum", para si mesmo e vai até o pé da cama par ver minha papeleta e fazer as anotações.

- Bom, não vejo nenhum problema a longo prazo. Mas gostaria que você ficasse em observação aqui até o fim da tarde. É preciso muito cuidado com os casos de concussão cerebral. – Olho para os três para certificar-me se eles estão prestando atenção às palavras do médico.

Ele também olha para o grupo.

– Algum de vocês... Oh, alô detetive! Como vai? – pergunta, apertando a mão de Edward. – Como vão as coisas? – Ele fala com tanta gentileza que eu tenho vontade de gritar.

Sou eu que estou aqui deitada na cama. Fui eu que levei a pancada que quase me matou. O Dr. Kirkpatrick continua.

– Algum de vocês pode levar Bella para casa no fim da tarde? – Eles todos fazem que sim e o médico vira-se para mim.

- Volto depois do almoço quando vier fazer as visitas dos pacientes, Bella, para ver você. – Com um breve sorriso ele vai embora e Edward se levanta.

- Tenho de trabalhar um pouco. – ele diz.

Uma idéia me ocorre, e meu estômago começa a dar voltas.

- O que aconteceu com o diário? Vince avisou o pessoal do jornal?

- É claro. Aliás, ajudei Jake a escrever o diário da noite passada. Isto é, passei as informações. Não se preocupe, vou fazer a mesma coisa hoje no fim do dia. Mas, para ser sincero, não há muito o que falar. Vou interrogar Jane e depois tenho de preparar a acusação contra ela. É um monte de burocracia.

- Edward, querido – diz a minha mãe -, você se importaria de telefonar para Alive quando estiver saindo? Este é o número dela. Telefones celulares não são permitidos aqui.

Ah, sei. Mas fumar é permitido lícito. A interpretação da minha mãe a respeito das regras até hoje me espanta.

Ele pega o papel com o número de Alice.

– Volto na hora do almoço.

- Telefone para Jake também! – eu grito quando ele vai indo. Edward levanta a mão para mostrar que ouviu.

Ficamos em silêncio durante uns minutos.

- Papai? Pode me fazer um favor? Quer ver se consegue um jornal para mim? Eu gostaria de ler o diário. – Meu pai desaparece par buscar o jornal e eu aproveito a oportunidade de um quarto relativamente vazio para ir ao banheiro.

Enrolo a camisola fina nas costas, corro para o banheiro e volto rápido para me afundar nos travesseiros de novo.

- Que sujeito simpático é esse Edward. Gostei imensamente dele. – diz minha mãe.

Mais uma pausa de alguns minutos. Começo a me sentir nitidamente desconfortável quando vejo a cabeça de minha mãe funcionando. Ela está pensando: "Por que cardas d'água esse rapaz tão atraente está se preocupando tanto com a minha filha? E eu não devo, como mãe dessa mencionada filha e convidada de um casamento prestes a se realizar, procurar saber mais um pouco sobre isso?"

- Então, você gosta dele, querida?

Olho intencionalmente para os lençóis e fico pensando se o hospital tem a sua própria lavanderia.

- Ele é legal – eu digo, sem me comprometer.

Pausa.

- Toda a cidade está lendo o seu diário, querida. Tiramos xérox dele e prendemos no quadro de avisos! Eles estão adorando! A Sra. Murdoch acha que você gosta muito dele! – Ela dá bastante ênfase a esse final!

- Pelo amor de Deus! Ele vai se casar daqui a uma semana! – eu grito.

– Você foi convidada para o casamento e eu também. A noiva dele, Tanya, filha do seu amigo Miles, é uma moça realmente ótima. E o Mike? Você gostou do Mike?

- É claro que nós gostamos dele, querida. É claro que sim. – Ela faz uma pausa. – Mas...

- Mas o quê? – eu corto, começando a melhora e muito zangada agora.

Meu Deus! Acabei de levar uma pancada na cabeça, fiquei dormindo um dia inteiro e ela chega aqui dizendo: "Está se sentindo melhor, querida?", e começa a criar caso. Se a minha pressão está boa, isso não importa.

O médico ter dito: "É preciso muito cuidado com casos de concussão cerebral",também não importa.

- Ele estudou em uma escola particular, não é? – ela pergunta.

- E daí? E daí?

- Bom, é que eu acho que os meninos que vão para escolas particulares em geral são um pouco... É claro que há exceções...

- Um. Pouco. O. Quê?

Ela me olha direto no olho.

– Emocionalmente retardados.

Engulo em seco.

– Emocionalmente retardados?

– Não posso acreditar na atitude dessa mulher. Logo ela, que tenta regularmente mudar os canais de televisão com uma calculadora e esconde os presentes de Natal no freezer.

- É, emocionalmente retardados. Os pais mandam os filhos para o colégio interno quando eles têm cinco anos, e pronto. Sem lágrimas, prenda o lábio superior, rapazinho, seu avô matou tigres na Índia!. Eles todos têm amiguinhos; Deus sabe o que isso significa; mas sejamos sinceras, querida, essa palavra tem conotações meio dúbias. E, antes que eles se dêem conta, estão crescidos, sabem de cor a música do colégio, mantêm as antigas amizades do colégio, mas são incapazes de criar um bom relacionamento emocional com alguém.

É claro que ela andou lendo _O tempo de escola_ de Tom Brown.

- Mas Mike não é assim – digo em tom firme. Mas uma leve semente de dúvida é semeada na minha cabeça, o que é exatamente a intenção dela.

- Muito bem então – ela diz rapidamente. Acendendo outro cigarro e recosta-se na cadeira, soprando rolinhos de fumaça no ar e vendo-os flutuar. Agora eu estou brava.

- Então, você gostou do Mike? – eu insisto.

- Hein? – diz ela, como se estivéssemos terminado esse assunto há anos. – É claro que gostamos, querida. Desde que você saiba que ele vai se comprometer com você. Desde que você esteja feliz.

Minha mãe é muito esperta. Muita gente a considera uma atriz boboca.

Sua atitude é cuidadosamente construída. Ela diz essas palavras com o tom certo da indiferença de despreocupação. E mesmo que eu saiba que é tudo uma representação, ela alcança o efeito desejado. Como a duvidar. Bravo, Renné. Um belo desempenho.

Mas sabem de uma coisa? Eu realmente não quero pensar nisso. Realmente, realmente não quero. Por alguma razão estou me sentindo um pouco fraca emocionalmente e estou tendo dificuldade de conter as lágrimas. Deve ser resultado do choque. E a minha vida está bastante complicada agora.

Não quero pensar em amor porque, francamente, há coisas mais importante que isso. Estou no hospital com concussão cerebral, minha carreira deu uma grande virada com o diário, minha melhor amiga terminou com o namora, e eu também...

- Entrevista na televisão. Amanhã às sete horas. Seu detetive telefonou e eu vim direto para cá. – diz Jake, entrando no quarto.

- Eu estou me sentindo melhor, Jake, obrigada por perguntar. Como vai você? – pergunto zangada.

- Bem, obrigado. – Ele se vira para minha mãe e estende a mão. – Jacob abalsck. Prazer em conhecê-la. A senhora deve ser a famosa mãe de Bella.

- E o senhor deve ser o notório editor dela. Sua reputação dispensa apresentações.

- Má reputação?

- Incrível.

- O que houve com ela? – ele pergunta, virando a cabeça na minha direção.

- Está irritada. Levou uma pancada na cabeça.

Ele se dirige a mim.

– Você vai estar bem amanhã, não vai? Nova em folha?

- Não sei... é preciso muito cuidado com concussão cerebral.

- Qual é, Bella! Eles me telefonaram a manhã toda depois do último capitulo. – Jake pisca para a minha mãe.

- Por que "depois do último capítulo"? O que você escreveu?

- Segui todas as regras de um suspense de alta classe. Uma criminosa em fuga. Os mocinhos perseguindo a bandida. O mocinho dá uma pancada na mocinha. Pela segunda vez! Não é um final tradicional, eu admito. E as fotos estão chocantes! Desculpe, não tive intenção de fazer um trocadilho. Separei algumas para a entrevista.

- Quem vai fazer a entrevista?

- O mesmo sujeito de sempre do canal local. Mas não olhe para a boca do cavalo-de-tróia. Eu quero dizer que a coisa toda gerou muito interesse. Muita gente telefonou hoje de manhã para saber como você vai. Você tem à sua frente um culto e tanto.

Isso me alegra, como sempre ocorre com as lisonjas escancaradas.

- É mesmo?

- É mesmo.

Nessa hora meu pai volta e me entrega o jornal.

- Desculpe levar tanto tempo. Mas é complicado sair daqui.

Viro as páginas depressa,enquanto meu pai e Jake se apresentam e apertam as mãos.

- Meu Deus, Jake! Não é de espantar que tenha causado tanto estardalhaço! – eu digo.

Ele está muito contente consigo mesmo e tem razão para estar. O texto começa:

_"Estou escrevendo no lugar da nossa repórter de sempre, Bella Swan, _

_pois ela está inconsciente em uma cama de hospital em resultado dos _

_dramáticos acontecimentos de hoje..."_

- As fotos estão boas, não é? Vince está rindo à toa com elas. Mas ele só teve tempo de revelar a primeira metade do filme, e achou melhor guardar a outra metade para entrevista na televisão. Ele vem aqui mais tarde, se você permitir. Vai tirar umas fotos suas para o capítulo de amanhã.

- Tudo bem – digo, rindo bobamente, ainda olhando para o artigo. As fotos estão excelentes. Há algumas de todos nós ( menos Jane) correndo em grupos, parecendo alucinados, e outras das costas de Jane fugindo para longe e nós correndo atrás dela.

Jake se levanta.

– Bom, eu vou indo. Desde que você esteja bem para amanhã. Aliás, o pessoal do jornal mandou lembranças. Eu devia ter trazido umas flores para você, não é?

- Devia, sim.

- Vou escrever a edição desta noite de novo, não se preocupe. Muito bem, Bella. Bom trabalho – ele diz, embora não só eu não seja pessoalmente responsável pela pancada na minha cabeça, como também não seja responsável pela construção da coisa toda. – Você vai receber alta hoje?

- Vou, no fim da tarde.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Toda desgraça tem seu lado bom, não é? Até amanhã. Se cuide hoje à noite. – E com isso ele se despede dos meus pais e sai.

Estou começando a me sentir cansada. Minha mãe, notando meus olhos caídos, diz:

- Por que você não dorme um pouquinho, querida? Nós vamos tomar um chá na cantina.

Realmente me sinto sonolenta agora. Dormir um pouquinho. Talvez só um minuto.

Acordo assustada, com o coração acelerado. Eu estava sendo perseguida...

- Bella? Tudo bem. Você está bem. – As pessoas à minha volta entram em foco. Engulo um pouco de ar e aos poucos meu coração vai voltando ao normal. Noto que Alice está aqui e que meus pais voltaram.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Mais ou menos uma hora. Alice chegou logo depois que você dormiu. – diz minha mãe.

- Oi! Como você está se sentindo? – O rosto simpático de Alice paira à minha frente.

- Muito bem. Por que você não está no trabalho?

- Seu detetive me telefonou e disse que você estava acordada. Meus colegas não falam de outra coisa desde que leram o jornal de hoje. Falam sobre o drama! Fui ao escritório do Jasper e contei o que tinha acontecido, e ele me mandou vir para cá imediatamente. Você devia fazer isso com mais freqüência, Bells.

- É o que as pessoas me dizem – digo, recostando nos meus queridos travesseiros por algum tempo. - Você telefonou para o Mike?

- Falei com ele ontem à noite e hoje de manhã. Ele vem te ver na hora do almoço.

- Que bom! – exclamo entusiasmada, olhando para minha mãe com o canto do olho. Está vendo? Ele se importa comigo. – As coisas melhoraram entre você e o Jasper?

Alice sacode a cabeça ligeiramente.

– Não.

Ficamos em silêncio por um instante. Alice obviamente não está a fim de falar sobre seus problemas com Jasper na frente dos meus pais.

- Você leu o jornal de hoje? Eu trouxe para você.

- Eu já vi, obrigada.

- Então, está acontecendo alguma coisa, Bell?

- Como assim?

- Você sabe. Entre você e o detetive. Ninguém fala de outra coisa no escritório.

- NÃO. ESTÁ. ACONTECENDO. NADA. ENTRE. NÓS – eu digo com raiva. –

Pelo menos você devia saber disso, Alice. Foi você que enfiou isso na cabeça dela? – Dirijo meu último comentário à minha mãe, que olha para as unhas com um ar distante. Meu pai comprou o Guardian e está escondido por trás dele.

Minha mãe fica ofendida.

– É claro que não, querida. Não sou a única que pensa assim. Conversei com a moça da cantina e ela disse..

Dou uma bocejada quando ela diz isso, e ela pára de falar por um instante.

- Você conversou com a moça da cantina?

- Bom, não foi exatamente uma conversa. Nós ficamos batendo um papo e, quando eu disse que estava visitando minha filha que era repórter, ela perguntou se você era **a** repórter e eu respondi muito orgulhosa que sim. Então ela disse que ela e o resto da equipe liam o diário todo dia, e eu agradeci mesmo sem saber por que estava agradecendo. Aliás, ela disse que não sabia bem qual era a saia que você estava usando no outro dia. Os outros achavam... – Meu pai me olha por baixo do jornal, suspira de forma teatral e continua sua leitura.

- Diga logo tudo – eu peço, sentindo que minha mãe está começando a desviar o assunto.

- Tudo bem, querida, não fique nervosa. Só estou contando o que foi dito. Não posso fazer nada se...

- DIGA LOTO TUDO QUE VOCÊS FALARAM!

- Bom, ela perguntou se havia alguma chance de você e o detetive terminarem juntos.

Alice interrompe. – Eu apostei dez libras no bolão do escritório hoje de manhã. Mas, Bella, não quero influenciar você de modo...

- Vocês fizeram um bolão no escritório? Qual foi a aposta?

- Nós apostamos em você e Edward, é claro.

- ELE. VAI. SE. CASAR. DAQUI. A. UMA. SEMANA!

- Quem vai se casar? – pergunta uma voz vinda da porta.

- Você – eu digo com uma voz fraca, olhando apavorada para Edward. – Alice estava... Só perguntando... Quando vai ser o casamento – acrescentei, evitando olhar para ele e olhando para minha mãe e Alice com o canto do olho. Não foi uma tarefa fácil, garanto a vocês. Fiquei quase vesga com o esforço. – Como foi o trabalho? Você interrogou Jane? – continuou rapidamente, antes que ele possa me examinar. Seria ótimo se eu pudesse voltar à inconsciência e começar o dia de novo.

- Tudo em cima. – Ele faz uma pausa. – Os meninos fizeram uma vaquinha e mandaram isso para você. – Mostra a mão por trás das costas com um enorme buquê de lírios.

- Ah, que lindo! – Muito contente, respiro fundo para sentir o forte cheiro das flores, e imagino as cutucadas entre minha mãe e Alice.

Pego o cartão enfiado entre as hastes dos lírios, que diz: _"DESCULPE DICK ESTAR DEIXANDO VOCÊ COM OLHO ROXO. AGUARDAMOS ANSIOSOS SUA VOLTA EM BREVE."_

- Que gentileza deles! Por favor, agradeça as flores por mim, sim?

- E eu trouxe essas. – Edward estira a outra mão e me entrega um grande buquê de frésias. Fico tão encantada que por um segundo sou apanhada desprevenida.

- Minhas flores favoritas!

- Eu sei, você mencionou isso um dia – ele diz com calma. Por um instante tenho a impressão que não vou conseguir conter as lágrimas. – Rose veio comigo! Ela está estacionando o carro. – Minha emoção é rapidamente substituída por uma irritação.

- Ótimo! – eu digo, pondo a mão na testa. Será que entrei na menopausa? Um pouco prematura talvez, mas explicaria minhas mudanças de humor e a vermelhidão do rosto.

O dr. Kirkpatrick entra, sorrindo para todos.

- Então, ainda estão todos aqui?

Infelizmente, sim.

- Já é hora do almoço?

- É claro que sim. Então, como você está se sentindo, Bella? Um pouco melhor? – ele pergunta, dando a volta pela cama e fazendo os exames habituais.

- Eu estou bem. – Ele enrola uma faixa preta no meu braço para tirar minha pressão, e fazemos silêncio enquanto ele calibra o aparelho eletronicamente.

Rose entra no quarto e eu lhe dou um adeus da cama.

- Como está se sentindo? – ela pergunta. Balanço a cabeça mostrando que estou OK. Rose olha um instante para o lindo médico, o que não me surpreende. Ele é muito "olhável".

Um colírio para a vista, com se diz. Dr. Kirkpatrick sorri para Rose e ela sorri de volta. Ele sorri um pouco mais. O aparelho eletrônico está apitando. Alô? Alô? Está se lembrando de mim? Sua paciente? Eu limpo a garganta.

- Hummm? Ah, deculpe, Bella. - Ele volta a atenção para a minha pressão arterial. – Você está ótima, mas é melhor esperar mais umas horas para sair. Acha que vai precisar de um remédio par dor?

Olho em volta do quarto cheio de gente. Depende a que dor ele se refere...

– Para a minha cabeça, não – digo baixinho.

- Caso eu não volte aqui, tente descansar uns dois dias; mas tenho certeza de que verei você em breve.

O dr. Kirkpatrick sorri para Rose.

– Prazer em conhecê-la – ele diz, dando meia-volta e saindo do quarto.

Rose fica olhando para ele.

– Meu Deus, Bella! Você é uma sortura! – É mesmo. Que sorte! Ela olha de novo para mim. – Esse homem é divino!

Eu sorrio.

– É verdade. E você devia ver no dia em que...

- Muito bem, muito bem, acho que você e Rose não precisam babar tanto com o tal médico. Além do mais, nós não podemos ficar aqui muito tempo, pois temos muito que fazer. Bella, seu namorado chegou – diz Edward, fazendo um sinal na direção da porta, obviamente com ciúmes do entusiasmo de Rose pelo lindo médico. Ele leva uma vida complicada.

Olho para a porta e percebo a bela silhueta de Mike.

- Mike! – exclamo, quando ele dá três únicas passadas e chega junto da minha cama.

- Alice me telefonou na noite passada e fiquei muito preocupado! Só não vim para cá porque ela disse que não adiantava. - Ele se inclina e me dá um beijo. – Como está se sentindo?

- Ótima. Absolutamente ótima. – Faço as devidas apresentações, Mike aperta a mão de todos e senta-se na ponta da cama.

- Como foi que isso aconteceu?

Eu dou uma longa explicação sobre a arvore, gesticulando volta e meia para Edward, que está encostado na parede oposta ainda com um ar mal-humorado.

Estou muito aliviada por Mike ter aparecido. Talvez isso anime um pouco as coisas.

- Quanto tempo mais você vai ficar aqui?

- Vou sair daqui hoje, graças a Deus!

Ele franze a testa.

– Tenho um treino mais tarde, mas seus pais podem te levar para casa, não podem?

- É claro, sem problema.

Aparece uma enfermeira de rosto suave e maternal, com rugas da vida; seu cabelo vermelho brilhante aparece por baixo da touca emoldurando-lhe o rosto. Ela dá um:"Tudo bem?" animado para todos.

- Está um pouco cheio demais aqui, não é? Por que vocês não vão tomar uma xícara de chá e deixam a paciente almoçar sossegada? Voltem daqui a meia hora.

Aleluia! Parabéns para o serviço de saúde! Edward, Rose e Mike se despedem, e meus pais e Alice dirigem-se par a cantina.

- Você está bem, querida? Com tanta gente no quarto provavelmente vai acabar com dor de cabeça.

Sorrio e me afundo nos travesseiros, agradecida. A enfermeira ajeita minhas cobertas e pega um travesseiro que caiu no chão.

- Você é a repórter, não é? A garota do Dick Tracy?

- Sou, sim.

- Eu estava de plantão ontem quando eles te trouxeram. O seu detetive estava desesperado. – Eu involuntariamente me enfio debaixo das cobertas. Vai começar tudo de novo. É óbvio que essa mulher andou conversando com a minha mãe. – Ele mal conseguiu preencher a ficha. Depois que cuidamos de você, eu disse para ele: _"Jack! Você é exatamente igual às fotos_!" Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse maluca!

Relaxo um pouco. É claro que Edward a olharia como se ela fosse maluca. Mas não por desespero. Ele apenas havia esquecido que seu nome fictício era Jack.

- Então, qual deles é o seu namorado?

Finalmente apareceu alguém com bom senso. Alguém que compreende que o fato de eu escrever sobre um homem não quer dizer que eu esteja tendo um caso amoroso com ele.

Eu lhe dou um sorriso, feliz com a sua pergunta.

-– Aquele louro bem alto, jogador de rúgbi pelo Bristol.

- Ele parece um amor.

- E é mesmo. – confirmo com sinceridade.

- Você deve ser muito apaixonada por ele.

- Eu sou... – Paro a frase de repente e franzo a sobrancelha. – Por que está me dizendo isso?

Ela olha para mim.

– Porque você o chamou a noite inteira. Ficou chamando o nome dele o tempo todo, num estado lastimável. Fiquei ao seu lado até você se acalmar, mas uma hora depois começou tudo de novo.

- Desculpe – eu digo nervosa.

- Nenhum problema, meu bem. Eu estou aqui para isso, e além do mais seus gritos me fizeram bem ao coração.

Eu realmente gostaria que Alice e minha mãe estivessem ali para ouvir aquilo.

Provaria que elas não tinham razão alguma de pensar... De repente me ocorre um pensamento estranho. As palmas das minhas mãos ficam suadas e não sei como fazer a pergunta para a enfermeira.

- Eu usei o nome dele ou o apelido? – pergunto com jeito. – Vou implicar com ele depois.

- O nome dele, querida. Definitivamente, o nome dele. – Houve uma pausa. – Edward não parece um apelido, não é mesmo?

* * *

**N/a: Preciso dizer que ri alto com esse final? Eu adoraria ver a cara de Bella quando a enfermeira falou isso. Então, o que acharam do _dramatico _capitulo? (lembre-se de Bella durante todo o capitulo)**

**Até **

**Maça ;*  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Gente nada aqui me pertence, personagens é a da S. Meyer e o livro da S. Mason ;D

* * *

**

**Capitulo 23 **

Eu fico olhando para a bandeja do almoço que ela deixou comigo, tentando me fixar em um dos pensamentos que passam pela minha cabeça. Edward. A pessoa que eu chamava era Edward.

E daí? Ele tinha acabado de dar uma pancada na minha cabeça; obviamente era nele que eu tinha que pensar. Certo. Deve ser isso. Quer dizer, ele deve ter sido a última pessoa que eu vi antes de desmaiar. Era mais natural chamar o nome dele. Provavelmente queria dizer "Edward, seu trapalhão".

Pego o garfo com determinação e olho para a salada de batata, em uma bandejinha de plástico, que nem as que são usadas nos serviços de bordo. Finco o garfo no presunto. O que foi mesmo que a enfermeira disse? "Esquentou meu coração" ou coisa parecida. Engulo em seco.

Ela também mencionou que eu devia ser muito apaixonada por ele. Ponho o garfo de plástico na bandeja, me recosto nos travesseiros e sinto que estou corando da cabeça aos pés. Oh, nabo. E se ele estivesse ao lado da minha cama naquela hora? E se tivesse ouvido?

E como eu me sinto a respeito dele? Como me sinto realmente? Fico pensando um instante sobre as ultimas semanas que passamos juntos. Penso no rosto, nos olhos e no sorriso dele. Depois penso no seu casamento com Tanya. E então a verdade se apresenta diante dos meus olhos. Não posso nem pensar nesse casamento porque sei que estou apaixonada Edward.

Meu lábio inferior começa a tremer. Como isso pode ter acontecido? Outro pensamento terrível vem à minha cabeça. Meu Deus deve ser muito óbvio.

Meu lábio inferior começa uma verdadeira dança agora. Todos, TODOS acharam que devia haver alguma coisa entre nós. Minha mãe, Alice, Sra.

Murdoch e até mesmo a moça da cantina do hospital. E por quê? PORQUE

ESCREVI SOBRE ISSO? Não foi o testemunho dele. E porque meus sentimentos eram transparentes, preto no branco para quem quisesse ver, todo mundo pensou naturalmente que ele talvez também estivesse caído por mim.

Como relatei com alegria as duas últimas semanas de acontecimentos, quando tivemos a oportunidade de conversar sem rosnar um para o outro-o que admitamos, foi um bom progresso-, as pessoas supuseram que havia "alguma coisa no ar" Que constrangimento.

Mas como eu gostaria que houvesse! Tapo a boca com a mão. Como pude pensar nisso? Como? Tanya foi tão legal comigo! Meu rosto estava ardendo e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Minha vontade era desaparecer debaixo das cobertas da cama e só sair... digamos no

Natal? Será que o hospital notaria se perdesse uma paciente? Será que isso acontece sempre?

Olhei em volta do quarto; onde eles colocam o oxigênio? Melhor ainda, onde colocam o gás que dão para as parturientes? Ao ver que no quarto não havia drogas para entorpecer minha mente começo a roer as unhas, um vício, do qual me livrei há dez anos.

Estou preocupada em conter as lágrimas porque sei que depois que começar não vou conseguir parar. Tento pensar em coisas não passionais. No euro. Nas eleições locais. Mas minha cabeça volta sempre para Edward Cullen

Meus diários devem ser verdadeiras cartas de amor para que as pessoas cheguem a essas conclusões. Todos estão rindo de mim. Devem esta dizendo "Lá vai aquela repórter apaixonada pelo detetive que vai casar daqui a uma semana".

E embora já isso seja bastante terrível, há também o Edward. Ele vai casar daqui a uma semana. Com Tanya. Repito essas palavras de novo, tentando enfiá-las firmemente na minha consciência. E vejo com clareza que tenho evitado deliberadamente pensar nesse casamento. Em um ritmo lento e tortuoso passo um vídeo para mim mesma do dia do casamento - Tanya atravessando a nave da igreja, muito linda com um vestido de renda creme, e Edward esperando-a no altar - e me forço a ver as cenas com atenção. Vou perder o Edward. Vou perder o Edward logo depois de tê-lo encontrado.

Dessa vez eu vou realmente chorar. Uma lágrima solitária rola pelo meu rosto. Assim está bem, digo para mim mesma. Vou me limitar a isso. Nada de choro histérico.

Talvez não seja amor, eu penso esperançosa. Talvez seja só uma paixonite. É preciso lembrar que ele é um sujeito boa-pinta e que não nos desgrudamos há semanas. Não dizem que garotas seqüestradas às vezes se apaixonam por seus seqüestradores? Não dizem isso? Talvez o meu caso seja mais ou menos assim. É claro que deve ser isso...

O que quer que seja, uma coisa é certa. Edward não sente a mesma coisa por mim. Definitivamente não. Vai se casar com outra. Na semana que vem. Uma moça bonita e boa, muito diferente de mim. Perdi a parada em duas contagens.

Daqui a um instante o pessoal vai esta chegando. E minha mãe e minha melhor amiga vão obviamente perceber que aconteceu alguma coisa. Rápido, pense em outra coisa. Em Mike. Vagem completamente mole. Boa escolha. Bella, boa escolha. OK, vou pensar em Mike. Por que não? Um assunto infinitamente menos penoso que Edward. Não será necessário chorar. Aperto os lábios, decidida a pensar. Vamos, Bella. Pense em Mike. Nada. Franzo a testa e enfio a cabeça no pescoço. Pense. Não pode ser tão difícil assim. Um minuto atrás eu não conseguia respirar de tantos pensamentos rolando na minha cabeça, mas agora parecem estar fazendo um motim.

Espero um minuto, mas acabo desistindo. Não sinto nada por Mike. Posso ver sua imagem muito bem, ate concordo que ele é um tremendo boa-pinta, mas nada além disso. Não consigo me lembrar por que sempre achei que queria me casar com ele. Como posso ter pensado que era o homem da minha vida? Eu não o amava. Eu amava sua aparência, sua posição no time de rúgbi, o bando de garotas que davam em cima dele, mas fora isso não restava muita coisa. Eu achava que ele era um grande acontecimento na minha vida, mas na verdade era apenas um encosto gostoso.

Essa nova percepção foi outro golpe no meu moral já quase inexistente. Fecho os olhos e me afundo mais na cama, esperando que tudo isso saia da minha frente. Tomei o bonde errado.

Meu caso com o Mike vai ter que acabar. A covarde dentro de mim põe a cabecinha para fora _"Mas assim você ficará sozinha"_ ela murmura. _"James vai se casar daqui a uma semana, vai para Maldivas e você ficará sozinha"._

Entendo o ponto de vista dela, e ate mesmo aceito a idéia por um instante. Mas, para minha surpresa, posso dizer que prefiro ficar sozinha que fingir para o Mike. Além do mais, Alice está sempre comigo e eu tenho um circulo intimo de família e amigos. Por falar nisso, onde estão meus pais e minha amiga íntima? Olho o relógio. Faz mais de uma hora que eles foram para a cantina.

Por que não estão de volta na minha cama, pondo compressa fria na minha testa febril? Por que não estão me dando apoio e carinho?

Um grito ecoa pelo corredor. Meus nervos frágeis estão no ultimo fio de resistência. Eu me sento na cama. É provavelmente uma paciente com crise renal, morrendo de dor. Outro grito. Dessa vez eu reconheço a voz.

Minha mãe aparece na porta, chorando de tanto rir. Meu circulo íntimo voltou. Alice vem atrás dela, também rindo ás gargalhadas, e meu pai vem por último esfregando desesperadamente o braço.

-Oh, querida! Foi a coisa mais engraçada do mundo! Seu pai ficou preso na porta do elevador!- Minha mãe se senta, exausta de tanto rir. - A porta estava fechando com um infeliz de um paciente em uma dessas macas com rodas, e seu pai atirou-se contra a porta de forma dramática. Tentei desesperadamente abrir a porta apertando o botão "abrir porta", mas essa maldita porta ficou abrindo e fechando no braço do seu pai! Só depois percebi que tinha apertado o botão "fechar porta"!

Meu pai olha com raiva para ela.

– Deve ter sido uma confusão.

-Eu estava sem óculos.

-Isso talvez explique tudo.

- E como vai indo, Bella? Como está se sentindo?- Alice pergunta.

-Muito bem. Estou ótima agora - digo, mesmo sem me sentir nada bem.

Como tanta coisa pode mudar tão depressa? Depois que eles saíram de meu quarto, uma hora atrás, tive a sensação de ter descido de uma montanha-russa emocional, e tenho sérias suspeitas de que a corrida ainda não terminou. Mas a chegada de Vince evita qualquer outro tipo de reflexão.

-Oi, gatinha, você esta bem? – diz Vince da porta. Quando ele entra os olhos da minha mãe se iluminam. Ela reconhece de longe um potencial dramático.

-Quanta confusão! Foi tudo simplesmente emocionante! E as fotos! Vou te dizer, querida, chegou a minha vez de ganhar o prêmio Pullitzer. Não há dúvida sobre isso. – Vince vira para os meus pais. – Vocês devem ser os pais da Bella. Ela é sua cara escrita e escarrada – diz para minha mãe. Depois vira se para o meu pai que lhe estende a mão. Vince aperta a mão dele meio sem graça e diz – E o senhor! Bom, o senhor...

-Vince! Essa é minha melhor amiga Alice! – eu exclamo antes que ele diga algum absurdo para meu pai. Não que meu pai tenha aversão a homossexuais, mas os gays o deixam nervoso. Muito nervoso mesmo.

-Prazer em conhecer você, Alice. – Vince vira-se para mim – Como você esta se sentindo, amor? Foi uma pancada e tanto! Bem na cabeça! Mas assim que o acidente aconteceu Edward voltou correndo da cerca. Eu quase desejei que tivesse sido comigo – Vince sente um tremor e fica olhando para o espaço, sonhando acordado.

Não tenho interesse em saber em que ele estava pensando. Também estou em meu pequeno mundo de fantasia e gostei de ouvir que Edward veio correndo me socorrer.

-E depois o que aconteceu?

-Oohh, ele foi muito másculo. Muito Rhett Butler em _E o vento levou_. Parou de perseguir aquela mulher e mandou outro oficial de policia tomar o seu lugar. Comecei a tirar fotos suas, é claro. Desculpe. Ele tirou a arvore de cima de você e ficou gritando "Bella! Bella!" As fotos estão fantásticas! E a luz saiu certa! Eu não precisei de filtro nem de nada; consegui...

-Vince?

-Desculpe. Bom, como eu estava dizendo, ele ficou realmente em pânico e tentou tomar o seu pulso. Quando viu que você não estava sem pulso, ooh! O alivio em seu rosto foi enorme! – Percebo que Alice e minha mãe estão se entreolhando, mas não ligo. Estou debruçada na cama, ouvindo avidamente, ansiosa para saber mais – Ele se ajoelhou ao seu lado, depois agachou e fechou os olhos, falando baixinho consigo mesmo. Foi maravilhoso! Eu só faltei chorar!

-O que ele estava dizendo? – Pergunto com jeito, tentando me mostrar indiferente.

-Hum? Eu não sei. Não deu para ouvir. – A vozinha dentro de mim diz: "Talvez ele goste de você"

Talvez goste mesmo. Talvez... Mas eu não me sentiria aliviada se soubesse que não tinha causado a morte de alguém? Não ficaria contente de sentir o pulso de alguém que quase matei com uma árvore morta? Não ficaria agradecida se não tivesse de enfrentar um tribunal e esperar o júri me declarar inocente?

Meus pensamentos continuam a tomar conta de mim enquanto Vince me fotografa em várias poses. Não preciso dizer que ele esta feliz com minha expressão mal humorada. Eu não estou representando. Terminadas as fotos ele volta para o jornal.

Recobro o controle

– Agora preciso me vestir para agente ir embora – digo animada. Enrolo a camisola atrás das costas, minha mãe junta minhas coisas e leva para o banheiro.

Visto depressa as roupas do dia anterior e volto ao quarto a tempo de ouvir um telefone tocar. Olho para ver de onde vem o som e noto que há um telefone ao lado da minha cama, eu nem havia reparado.

Nós entreolhamos. Atendo com cuidado

-Alô?

-Alô? É Bella?

-Sim.

-Bella, aqui é Tanya.

-Tanya! – Eu digo com um tom ligeiramente histérico para o resto do quarto, tomada pelo pânico. Tanya! Tanya! É a Tanya! Será que ela está me telefonando para me ameaçar? Para dizer: _"Olhe aqui, sua coisinha, eu seu que meu futuro marido é muito atraente, mas quer fazer o favor de não olhar para ele com esses olhos melados?"_

-Tanya! Como vai? Está tudo bem?

Ela parece um pouco intrigada.

-Eu vou bem, obrigada, Bella. Estou telefonando para saber como você vai.

-Eu? Estou ótima. Absolutamente perfeita. Não podia estar melhor.

-Que bom! Confesso que fiquei realmente preocupada quando Edward me contou a história. Ele disse que eu podia telefonar para esse número.

-Não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou bem. Aliás, já estou de indo para casa.

- Edward vai levar você?

- Edward? EDWARD? – eu digo com um tremendo tom de surpresa na voz, como se ela tivesse falado o nome do príncipe Charles – Não, minha família está aqui e vai me levar.

-Ótimo! Estou contente de saber que você esta melhor.

-Eu também! Obrigada por telefonar! Tenho certeza de que vou ver você em breve.

-Avisei você de que estamos oferecendo um coquetel no sábado, não avisei? Seus pais foram convidados. Você não quer vir também para apresentá-los a todos? Terei muito prazer em ver seus pais de novo.

-Obrigada – eu digo, disposta a concordar com qualquer coisa para ela desligar o telefone neste momento especifico de completa confusão mental. – Sábado! Até lá então! Tchau!

Coloco o fone no gancho me sentindo ligeiramente nauseada. Repolho estragado. Quem sabe eu não tenho uma recaída ate lá? Isso acontece nesses casos, não é? A pessoa não se sente bem na terça-feira e no sábado morre.

Eu podia me livrar da cerimônia de casamento dessa forma também. Mas talvez seja melhor eu ir ao casamento. Qual é mesmo a palavra que os americanos usam? Conclusão. É por isso que existem funerais. Uma espécie de conclusão é necessária. O telefonema de Tanya é um assalto aos meus sentidos. Edward lhe deu meu numero e ela teve a gentileza de me telefonar.

-Era Tanya não é? Ela também disse que terá prazer em ver vocês no coquetel sábado, e me convidou também. – Engulo em seco e começo a juntar minhas coisas. Fico absolutamente surpresa de ninguém ter notado como estou me sentindo. Como eles não perceberam a imensa sombra de emoção em mim? A imensa nuvem pulsante de sentimentos variados que ameaça me envolver?

A enfermeira de cabelo vermelho enfia a cabeça pela porta.

-Vocês já estão indo embora?

-Estamos sim.

Ela entra no quarto.

–São seus pais? Contei a Bella há pouco tempo como ela ficou agitada durante a noite. Ela estava...

-VAMOS EMBORA LOGO! – eu grito. Essa é uma história que eu faço questão de não ouvir mais. –Não queremos se uma carga a mais para o hospital, não é? –Vou tagarelando até a porta. –Pobre hospital, eles estão lotados até a boca! Talvez precisem das camas para um transplante de fígado ou alguma outra coisa. Vamos logo!

E com isso saímos do quarto e passamos pelo labirinto de corredores pintados com cenas campestres em cores de berrantes, em uma tentativa óbvia de encobrir a idéia de que se trata de um hospital. Minha mãe se diverte lendo o nome de enfermarias ao longo do caminho.

Eu me sinto decididamente mal com toda aquela adrenalina passando dentro de mim. Morgan, o pequinês, está nos esperando no carro, e pela primeira vez eu fico felicíssima ao vê-lo. Ele é uma figura muito familiar e gosta de mim incondicionalmente. Não tanto quanto gosta da minha mãe, convenhamos. Isso ele mostra muito obviamente, pois abana o rabo e dá umas lambidas em mim, mas faz um esparramo quando ela chega.

Chegando em casa vou direto para o sofá. Não estou terrivelmente convencida desse amor agora. Nada convencida. Onde esta o Cupido, a música, os milharais, o filme romântico "Um quarto com a vista"?

Fiquei desorientada, é o que posso dizer, porque para ser sincera essa experiência toda foi penosa. Muito penosa. Muito penosa fisicamente. Uma dor chata parece ter tomado conta do meu corpo para sempre.

-Está precisando de alguma coisa, querida? –pergunta minha mãe ao passar por mim. –Alguma coisa? –Morgan é colocado no sofá e imediatamente pula no meu colo e se deita todo contente. Em geral Morgan e eu temos um relacionamento tempestuoso, mas hoje ele parece estar sentindo que preciso ser confortada. È engraçado como os bichos sabem fazer isso.

Sacudo a cabeça aborrecida.

–Não, estou bem. –Depois fecho a cara. –Vocês vão a algum lugar? Vão voltar para casa? –Sento de repente no sofá, apavorada de pensar nisso.

-Não, não, querida. Nós vamos ficar aqui e pedir para nos mandarem umas coisas. Vou dizer ao meu diretor que resolvi tirar outra semana de férias para cuidar de você. Não adianta voltar antes só casamento, já que é no próximo sábado. Está bem assim para você?

-Está. Eu gostaria que vocês ficassem. – Minha mãe relaxa quando eu digo isso, e senta-se à minha frente. –Onde está o papai? – pergunto quando ela acende um cigarro.

-Foi ao supermercado. Sua geladeira estava vazia.

Alice sai da cozinha com uma bandeja grande.

-Chá! –diz ela muito alegre.

Faz-se uma boa pausa enquanto Alice serve calmamente o chá enchendo minha xícara até a boca. Mais silêncio. O ar, carregado de emoção, parece pulsar com as palavras não pronunciadas.

-TUDO BEM! EU DESISTO! – grito.

Minha mãe olha para mim.

–Então você admite?

-Admito. Sim.

-A gente sabia! Não sabia, Alice? A gente sabia!

-Mas ele não me ama, esse é o problema - digo baixinho.

-Como você sabe?

-Imagino que o casamento dele com outra mulher seja uma pequena comprovação disso.

Elas concordavam maneando a cabeça.

-Mas isso foi antes de conhecer você - disse Alice.

-Mesmo assim ele vai se casar - Nós fizemos uma pausa um instante, empenhadas em nossos próprios pensamentos, e eu fiquei mexendo nas orelhas do Morgan. –Além do mais, creio que ele está envolvido com uma moça que trabalha conosco.

-Isso também foi antes de você?

Eu faço que sim

-Que coisa, hein? Ele continua com a moça?

-Não tenho certeza.

-Como é Tanya? – Minha mãe pergunta.

Olho direto nos seus olhos

– Bonita, boa e trabalha em um centro beneficente de apoio aos desesperados – Ela se atrapalha em pouco com a explicação.

Talvez preferisse que eu dissesse: _"Ela é sardenta, mesquinha e trabalha em meio expediente em um matadouro"._

Depois eu conto que o irmão de Edward morreu em um acidente e que foi lá no centro que ele conheceu Tanya.

–Um dia ele me disse que a Tanya tinha sido sua salvação. Então, como vocês vêem, não há esperança. Não há esperança alguma. Como é o pai dela?

-Miles? Oh, como praticamente todo financiador de teatro que conheço. Adora associar-se a pessoas famosas e falar sobre elas na mesa do jantar. Os financiadores são sempre os atores frustrados; vibram com o sucesso na noite da estréia, com o cheiro de tinta dos cenários, esse tipo de coisa. Quando ele não estava me paquerando no meu camarim, era um homem chato e antiquado. Fazia um escândalo se o diretor gastasse um centavo a mais do orçamento. –Ela dá de ombros - Mas esse é o trabalho dele. Eu não diria que nos fomos bons amigos.

-Você está certa que Edward não sente nada por você, Bella? –Pergunta Alice ansiosa. – Ele não se emociona com o que você andou escrevendo? Da a impressão que vocês dois...

-Este é o problema, Lice. Eu andei escrevendo essas coisas e, embora eu não tenha dado conta antes, era meu ponto de vista. É claro que nós nos damos bem, mas isso não quer dizer que ele me ame. Eu amo Edward. Meu diário é cheio de esperanças. Meu Deus,me sinto uma perfeita idiota. Isso era muito óbvio no diário?

-Não! –protesta Alice, notando a minha expressão - Veja o caso do meu escritório, com leitores impessoais. Nós todos líamos com interesse sua coluna diariamente. Mas depois que as fotos começaram a aparecer é que o diário ficou realmente emocionante. Edward é muito maravilhoso e você não é de se jogar fora. Quando você apresentou detalhes pessoais sobre ele e que houve o incidente que resultou seu olho roxo, começamos a tirar conclusões. Tenho certeza de que a intenção das fotos do jornal era fazer com que todos pensassem em romance. Saiu uma foto linda na semana passada de vocês dois rindo, uma muito boa também sua... –Ela interrompe a frase ao ver minha expressão. –Em suma, depois de algum tempo o escritório inteiro não falava de outra coisa. Seu diário todo está sendo analisado. É como se estivesse passando de novo "Orgulho e preconceito" na televisão, você se lembra? Meu

Deus! Nós ficávamos tão animadas! No diário vocês parecem Elizabeth e

Darcy do livro!

-Só que Darcy acabou se casando com Elizabeth. –eu disse.

-É mesmo. Talvez vocês não sejam exatamente como eles.

-Não, Alice, não somos como eles, SOMOS? –Minha voz subiu perto de uma oitava de final. – Porque, ao que eu me lembre Elizabeth não viu Darcy casar-se com a peste da srta. Havisham? NÃO É MESMO? Acho que os leitores reclamariam se isso acontecesse, não é?

-Essa personagem é de Dickens, querida - diz a minha mãe.

- AS PESSOAS GOSTAM DE FINAL FELIZ - eu grito.

-A senhorita Havisham é de "Grandes esperanças", de Dickens.

-Que se dane a srta. Havisham! –digo, tirando Morgan de meu colo e me levantando.

-Aonde você vai?

-Vou sair - respondo, tentada a dizer de forma bem dramática " E talvez não demore a voltar".

As duas entram em pânico.

-O que você vai fazer?

- Vou me atirar do alto da ponte de Clifton. Vou pular de bumgee jump sem o elástico. –Elas ficam horrorizadas – Mentira. Vou procurar o Mike para terminar com ele.

Vou para a casa do Mike. Meu sangue está fervendo e estou com raiva. Com muita raiva. Não saberia dizer por quê, mas estou. Só sei que tenho que aproveitar para terminar com Mike enquanto estiver me sentindo assim. Antes que eu seja tomada de apatia e acabe ficando com ele mais dez anos. Não casada com ele.

Agora sei que ele nunca se casaria comigo. Na verdade, se outra garota loura e alta tomar meu lugar, rir das suas piadas e assumir uma posição horizontal de vez em quando, talvez ele não chegue a notar que não sou mais eu.

De repente percebo por que estou com tanta raiva. Minha dificuldade de pensar a respeito de Mike parece ter acabado, agora consigo ver as coisas com clareza. Qual foi a última vez que ele fez alguma coisa para mim? Só para mim? Quando foi que eu falei com ele sobre minhas preocupações? Eu teria medo de se tachada de insegura e dependente.

Quando foi que rimos de uma piada juntos? Só eu ria das piadas dele. Ficamos ligados tanto tempo porque eu sou influenciável. Na verdade, influenciável não é a palavra certa. Não fiz tudo isso por influencia dele. Fiz por vontade própria.

Achava que estava sendo esperta. Fazia um jogo com ele. Fingia indiferença para que mais tarde ele entrasse na minha, não era isso que eu dizia para mim mesma? Mas não fui nada esperta porque me tornei muito cômoda para ele.

Eu cabia perfeitamente entre o esporte, o trabalho e sua vida social. Imaginem uma namorada que nunca se queixa dos treinos e dos jogos de rúgbi, que nunca pede nada do relacionamento. Meu Deus, como fui burra, digo para mim bufando de raiva. Só porque ele é bonitão, charmoso e perfeito pensei que era o homem pra mim.

Achei que tinha de estar apaixonada por ele. Passo a andar mais devagar quando me lembro que ele falou que ia treinar naquela noite. Tudo bem, vou ficar sentada na porta do apartamento até ele voltar.

Ele não pôde nem me buscar no hospital, não é? Não pôde faltar um treino nem mesmo para acudir a namorada que teve uma concussão cerebral.

Ex-namorada, digo para mim mesma com determinação.

Subo os degraus da entrada do apartamento sem nenhum vestígio de ter sido acidentada na véspera. Eu tenho uma missão a cumprir. Toco a campainha com impaciência. Ninguém responde. Franzo a testa. Aperto a campainha com raiva. Mike abre a porta e põe a cara para fora.

-Bella! O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Mike, eu preciso falar com você.

-O quê? Agora? Não é uma boa hora, acabei de sair do banho. –Ele abre uma nesga da porta e vejo a toalha enrolada na sua cintura.

-Tudo bem, então agente conversa aqui fora mesmo. Mas acho que você não vai querer isso, vai? Talvez eu tenha de GRITAR.

Ele agarra meu braço, me puxa pra dentro e me empurra para a sala.

-O que aconteceu com você? O que você quer falar? Por que não pode esperar até amanhã? – Há alguma coisa errada ali. Alguma coisa estranha no comportamento dele. Sua atitude arrogante e indiferente, que me atraia tanto, desapareceu.

Ele está preocupado com alguma coisa.

- Vamos voltar para a sala. Minhas antenas estão ligadas e olho desconfiada em volta. Nada. Tudo parece exatamente igual. Mas há alguma coisa errada na aparência dele. E isso me deixa intrigada. Pra quem acabou de sair do chuveiro, seu cabelo esta surpreendente seco.

-Foi bom o treino hoje?

Ele se atrapalha um pouco

- Foi, obrigado. O que quer falar comigo?

-Muita coisa. Parece que faz anos que não te vejo. –eu digo para ganhar tempo.

Mike olha para mim. – Eu vi você na hora do almoço, Bella, no hospital. Lembra? Será que a pancada na sua cabeça foi muito grave?

-É claro que eu lembro! Só quis dizer que faz muito tempo que agente não conversa. Você sabe, uma conversa de verdade. Que tal tomarmos um chá? Eu faço o chá.

Mike da um pulo.

– Não, pode deixar que eu faço. Não quero você andando para cima depois da pancada que levou na cabeça. Fique quietinha aqui. –Ele vai voando para a cozinha, e eu fico mais desconfiada ainda. Alguma coisa está acontecendo.

Começo a andar pela sala tentando encontrar alguma pista. Uma coisa em cima da mesinha ao lado do sofá brilha na luz e chama minha atenção. Chego mais perto e olho.

É um pequeno crucifixo de ouro.

* * *

**N/a: Ok, não preciso dizer o quanto esse final foi eletrizante, né? **

**Fala sério! Alguem está surpreso?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal! E pelas favoritadas e alertas *-***

**Até logo**

**Maça ;*  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Gente nada aqui me pertence, personagens é a da S. Meyer e o livro da S. Mason ;D

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 24 **

Eu pego a corrente de ouro com a cruz e balanço-a no ar. Fico olhando o cordão, imóvel, sem acreditar no que vejo. Mas não há como negar, e na verdade não tenho intenção de negar. Faz mais de doze anos que conheço esse cordão. Sei exatamente a quem ele pertence.

Mike vem da cozinha às pressas carregando duas canecas de chá, com a toalha branca enrolada na cintura, meio desajeitado na sua tarefa doméstica.

— Aqui está! O que o médico receitou... — Ele engole o resto da frase e pára de repente quando dá de cara comigo. Sabe que brincadeira acabou só de olhar para o meu rosto, que dirá quando me vê segurando a corrente que não me pertence.

Ignoro solenemente seu alvoroço, a xícara de chá escaldante na sua mão e a toalha enrolada na cintura; antes que ele possa abrir a boca passo por ele, atravesso o corredor e subo as escadas. Vou me esgueirando pelo patamar de cima e abro a porta do quarto. Minha suspeita é confirmada no ato.

Deitada na cama debaixo do edredom, serena como um lago, está Jessica

Falsa Santa. Ou Não Mais Tão Santa. Ela parece estar me esperando. Não fica chocada nem aflita. Na verdade, seu rosto é despido de qualquer expressão. Quando seus olhos encontram os meus ela não desvia o olhar.

Não estou serena como um lago, estou de queixo caído. Embora eu saiba muito bem a quem pertence o crucifixo de ouro, ainda assim é uma surpresa ver a dona do colar deitada languidamente sobre os travesseiros onde eu deitei languidamente durante tanto tempo. Fecho a boca com firmeza e penso rápido no que vou dizer.

De certa forma, as coisas se tornaram muito mais fáceis.

— Acho que isso é seu — digo, balançando o colar na frente dela. Jessica olha para mim sem se abalar.

— É meu sim e gostaria que me entregasse.

— Toma — eu digo, jogando-o na cama. Dou meia-volta e desço as escadas.

Estou surpreendentemente calma agora. Vou até a sala vejo as canecas de chá em cima da mesinha e Mike olhando fixo para mim, mordendo o lábio de nervoso. Com um ar indiferente eu me afundo em uma poltrona.

— Há quanto tempo você e a freira cantante estão saindo?

— Não é nada importante. Nós só saímos algumas vezes — ele balbucia, olhando para as xícaras. Mas tenho certeza de que essas "algumas vezes" podem ser multiplicadas, pelo menos, por dez.

— Há quanto tempo?

— Há poucas semanas.

— Quando vocês dois... — Ah, já sei. Eles se conheceram no Square Bar na noite em que eu estava comemorando o meu diário. — Desde que se conheceram no Square Bar?

Pela primeira vez ele realmente tenta olhar para mim.

— Não. Não foi naquela vez. Mas ela estava muito interessada e me deu o número do seu telefone.

— Quanto tempo depois disso você começou a sair com ela?

— Só depois que você passou a querer que eu me comprometesse — ele diz de mau humor.

— Eu comecei a querer que você se comprometesse? — pergunto incrédula.

Será que ele sabe realmente o significado da palavra compromisso? Ou será que ainda acha que marcar um encontro para a próxima semana é um compromisso?

Mike levanta a cabeça ao sentir que talvez tenha marcado um ponto positivo.

— Primeiro você me fez conhecer seus pais, dizendo que eles estavam passando por acaso pela cidade. Depois eu encontro revistas de noiva no seu apartamento! Você pensa que sou burro? Achou mesmo que acreditei quando você explicou que as revistas eram de Alice? Ela não está nem noiva! O que você queria que eu fizesse quando percebi que estava sendo armado um plano para a gente se casar?

OK, eu sei que acabei de dizer que estava me sentindo muito calma. Mas podem esquecer o que eu disse, porque de repente fiquei com muita raiva. Aliás, fiquei furiosa. Meu sangue começou a ferver:

— As revistas eram de Alice! — eu digo com ódio.

— Qual é, Bella! Você não vai querer que eu acredite nisso, vai? Por que Alice iria deixar uma revista de noiva no seu apartamento?

Uma idéia terrível passou pela minha cabeça.

— Você telefonou para Jessica na noite da despedida de solteira? Foi por isso que ela saiu de repente da festa?

Mike olha para o tapete. Não precisa responder, a resposta está estampada na sua cara.

— Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que vim aqui para terminar com você?

— Terminar comigo? — ele diz em eco, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouve.

— É. Terminar com você. Nós terminamos. Acabou. Kaput.

— Você está tentando salvar as aparências.

-— Ah, é? Então, por que não estou abalada? Por que não me atirei no chão e chorei quando encontrei outra mulher na sua cama? Por que não cortei os pulsos desesperada, sabendo que você nunca vai se casar comigo? Sabe por quê? PORQUE. EU. ESTOU. ME. LIXANDO.

Ele olha para mim boquiaberto. Sabem qual é o maior problema disso tudo? Acho que ninguém jamais deu o fora nele. Eu continuo a falar antes que ele abra a boca.

— E por mais difícil que seja para um bonitão que nem você acreditar que uma garota não forçaria você a se casar, acho que você vai ter de acreditar em mim. Meus pais apareceram por acaso no meu apartamento e aquelas revistas eram de Alice. Eu não ia querer me casar com você nem que você fosse o último produtor de esperma do mundo. Acho você egocêntrico, egoísta e chato. Além do mais — digo, erguendo a cabeça para o alto — você anda obviamente distribuindo seus favores sexuais por aí como... Como... — procuro a palavra certa no meu código de palavrões — uma MARMELADA! — Tudo bem. Ele fica me olhando horrorizado.

Aproveitando a oportunidade dessa pausa momentânea na conversa, saio da sala. Mas volto em seguida.

— Mais duas coisinhas; primeiro, eu detesto aquele restaurante que você insiste em dizer que é o meu favorito. — Ele olha para mim e faz o gesto familiar de tirar o cabelo dos olhos. — E segundo, você devia cortar o cabelo. Atualmente prefiro cabelo curto, especialmente acompanhado de olhos verdes.

Mike fica ali tentando entender as minhas palavras, e eu saio do apartamento batendo a porta com força.

Desço as escadas marchando e vou seguindo para casa. Depois de um instante ouço uma voz atrás de mim.

— Bella! Bella! Bella! Espere aí!

Quando me viro vejo Jessica correndo pela rua. Que diabo está querendo? Fico parada, esperando que ela se aproxime.

— O que você quer? — pergunto, quando ela chega perto.

Jessica tenta parecer encabulada.

— Só quero me explicar.

Dou de ombros, mas para ser sincera estou um pouco curiosa.

— Eu estou ouvindo. — Continuo a andar, bem devagar, mas, antes que ela diga alguma coisa, caio em mim. — E onde fica toda aquela sua hipocrisia? Dizendo sempre que não se deve fazer sexo antes do casamento?

Dessa vez é ela quem dá de ombros.

— Olhe aqui, Bella. Você e eu nunca nos demos especialmente bem. Já imaginou por quê? — ela pergunta, levantando o queixo em tom de desafio.

Eu quase digo: "Porque você é uma vaca", mas resolvo ficar de boca calada e deixo que ela continue a falar.

— Você e Alice sempre foram muito populares na escola, muito seguras de si. Eu detestava a dupla. Vocês tinham namorados e faziam o que queriam, sem esforço algum.

— Jessica, isso aconteceu há doze anos — digo com impaciência — O que a gente fez na escola não tem nada a ver com a nossa vida atual.

— Eu sei, mas queria provar que eu também era atraente para os homens.

Que eu podia ficar com o seu homem. Então dei meu telefone para o Mike naquela noite no Square Bar. Foi um teste idiota para ver se ele me telefonaria, e ele telefonou. E então o seu diário começou a fazer sucesso. Eu não aceitava que você pudesse estar com tudo, então decidi ir para a cama com ele para irritar você.

Dou um suspiro fundo.

— Pode crer, Jessica, eu não estou com tudo. — Continuamos andando em silêncio por um instante. — Essa foi a primeira vez que você dormiu com alguém?

— Não.

Meu Deus.

— Por que tanto fingimento, Jessica? Por que todo esse papo de _"Jesus quer que eu seja o seu raio de sol"_? Por que você não investe em um delineador de olhos e vai à luta como nós?

— Com os pais que eu tenho? — Ela dá uma risada amarga.

— É. — Penso nos meus pais despreocupados e informais, e de repente vejo que não vale a pena me aborrecer com Jessica. Acho que nem consigo mais ter raiva dela.

— Pode ficar com ele. Eu ia acabar o nosso namoro hoje à noite, de qualquer jeito — digo com firmeza. Posso não me aborrecer mais com ela, mas tenho meu orgulho a preservar.

— É, eu ouvi você dizer isso. Lá de cima. Bom, preciso ir. Até outro dia. — Teresa atravessa a rua e some da minha vista. Sacudo a cabeça abismada.

Isso mostra que a gente não conhece realmente ninguém. E não se conhece se tampouco.

Chego em casa e encontro Alice e minha mãe ainda acordadas. Sei que elas estavam me esperando para saber o que havia acontecido; chego a essa conclusão quando minha mãe faz uma pergunta assim que eu apareço na porta.

— O que aconteceu?

Conto tudo a ela e a Alice, mas a emoção me deixou tão exausta que eu só consigo relatar os fatos. Alice fica chocada. Ou melhor, chocadíssima. Minha mãe não está reagindo como pensei que reagiria. Ela não parece nada surpresa. Alice fica sentada ali boquiaberta, dizendo:

— Jessica? Jessica?

— É. Jessica.

— Jessica Falsa Santa? Jessica?

— É.

— Maldita Jessica. Maldita Jessica. Maldita Jessica.

Minha mãe fica sentada em silêncio.

— Você não está chocada? Não está surpresa? — pergunto.

Ela examina as unhas calmamente e alisa o vestido sem olhar para mim.

— Por que você não está surpresa? — insisto.

Finalmente ela levanta os olhos, hesitante.

— Querida, prometa que não vai ficar abalada. O que eu vou contar aconteceu há muito tempo.

É tarde demais, eu já estou abalada.

— O que foi?

— Nada de muito importante, mas você se lembra do Matt?

— É claro que eu me lembro dele. — Ele foi um dos meus primeiros namorados.

— Bom, um dia eu vi Matt e Jessica no centro da cidade se beijando.

— E então?

— Você estava saindo com ele na época. Passei a detestar aquela putinha desde então. Não contei nada e felizmente você brigou com Matt pouco depois. Nunca soube se você descobriu isso ou não.

— Então ela já fazia essa jogada, não é? — Só falto soltar fogo pelas narinas.

— Então você não sabia? — minha mãe pergunta baixinho

— Tentar roubar todos os namorados de Bella deve ser um esporte divertido!

- Bom, eu só queria ver Jessica tentar essa jogada com Edward Cullen— digo esquentada.

— Ei... Edward Cullen não é seu namorado — diz Alice desastrosamente.

— Obrigada.

-— Ah, desculpe.

— Mas você não está arrasada, está, querida? -— minha mãe pergunta com ar preocupado.

Meus ombros caem de repente. Eu estou cansada demais para fingir que estou abalada com uma coisa que ocorreu há mais dez anos; além disso, eu ia terminar com o Mike naquela noite de todo jeito. Sacudo a cabeça devagar.

— Que dia mais cheio. Vou para a cama. — Dou um beijo nas duas e arrasto meu corpo atormentado até o quarto.

Eu devia estar realmente cansada, ou talvez fosse ainda conseqüência da concussão, pois apesar das minhas emoções tumultuadas dormi direto até o dia seguinte, e acordei assustada sem saber onde estava. Com uma forte sensação de que alguma coisa ruim aconteceu comigo na véspera. Aos poucos os acontecimentos começam a voltar à minha cabeça. Dou um gemido baixinho. Estou apaixonada por Edward. Ele vai se casar com Tanya. Mike está dormindo com Jessica. O que fazer? Fantástico. As coisas não podiam estar melhores. Penso em passar uns dias em uma cabaninha no campo, bem escondida, me desesperando. Mas então me lembro de que vou estar com Edward hoje e meu coração fica um pouco mais leve.

Eu me levanto e preparo uma xícara de chá. Estudo meu reflexo no espelho e volto para a cama para tomar o chá. Minha cara é de quem está com pena de si mesma, mas as únicas marcas que restaram dos últimos dias são dois olhos ligeiramente arroxeados. Para ser sincera, acho que muita gente ficaria chocada se eu aparecesse sem qualquer marca nos olhos.

Provavelmente não me reconheceriam, penso desanimada. Não tenho vontade de ficar mais na cama e começo a pensar no passado, no presente e no futuro; assim que eu terminar o chá vou tomar uma ducha e sair de casa antes que meus pais acordem. Vou para a delegacia, onde pretendo pegar meus e-mails e escrever o diário.

Uns oficiais de polícia do turno da noite ainda estão na sala, bocejando febrilmente, e me dão uma palmada no braço ou no ombro e dizem que estão contentes de me ver de volta. Chego à minha mesa e passo a próxima meia hora pondo em dia meu material. Recosto na cadeira e olho as horas. São sete e meia.

A equipe do dia estará chegando daqui a pouco. Vou ao toalete e ponho uma maquiagem para tentar cobrir as marcas debaixo dos olhos. Estou me sentindo inexplicavelmente nervosa com a idéia de ver Edward. Meu estômago está dando voltas e eu fico nauseada de tanta tensão.

_"Controle-se",_ digo para mim mesma, _"é um dia normal de trabalho. O que você está esperando? Que ele entre pela porta correndo, de braços abertos?" _Com a mão trêmula, passo um delineador nos olhos. Seria bom se ele gostasse só um pouquinho de mim. Como amiga, diga-se de passagem.

Volto para a minha mesa e tento me concentrar na tela do laptop. Focalizo as palavras, mas não registro nada, e fico olhando ansiosamente para a porta a cada cinco minutos. De repente sinto uma mão no meu ombro.

— Bella! — Dou um pulo no ar. — Como vai? Como está se sentindo? Eu quis te visitar no hospital, mas Edward não deixou!

Olho em volta apertando a mão no peito.

— Emmett! Você me deu um susto! Eu estou bem. Por que Edward não deixou você ir ao hospital?

— Disse que seu quarto estava muito cheio. Mas você está com a cara boa, fora os olhos roxos, é claro.

— Obrigada. — Ele fica sentado na minha mesa ao lado do laptop. A equipe do dia vai chegando e todos vêm me dar bom-dia. Eu sorrio e agradeço as flores. Uma voz familiar filtra-se pela pequena multidão.

— QUEM COLOCOU A FOTO DO FRED FLINTSTONE NO MEU PASSE? Dave não me deixou entrar no prédio dizendo que a minha cara era diferente da foto. Imagino que vocês esperem um agradecimento por isso.

Edward dá um sorriso irônico para eles. O resto da equipe faz várias

brincadeiras e bate nas suas costas amigavelmente, o que faz com que eu me lembre do seu casamento iminente. Edward senta-se á minha frente.

— Bom-dia, Bella! Como está se sentindo?

— Bem, obrigada. E você, como vai?

— Bem. Nunca pensei que um dia iria dizer isso, mas estou realmente contente de ver você de volta. — Edward sorri para mim e meu estômago dá um salto mortal triplo.

Ele começa a esvaziar a bandeja de recados e eu continuo a minha importante tarefa de olhar de esguelha para ele por cima do laptop.

Tenho a impressão de que estou vendo Edward pela primeira vez, ou pelo menos com novos olhos. Fico observando todos os seus movimentos: ele abre a correspondência, grita com um dos seus colegas, fala ao telefone. Tento registrar imagens dele na minha cabeça para poder vê-las quando tudo estiver terminado. Ele interrompe os meus pensamentos.

— Você vai amanhã tomar uns drinques conosco? Tanya disse que te convidou.

— É, meus pais também foram convidados.

— Eu gostei deles. Achei os dois ótimos.

— Obrigada.

— O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

— Tenho entrevista na televisão. Por quê?

— Outra entrevista? Pensei em te convidar para tomar um drinque com o resto do departamento. Fica para outro dia.

_Maldita BBC. _

Apesar, ou melhor, por causa de Edward Cullen o dia é muito desagradável de um modo geral. Vejo um significado inexistente nas suas palavras ou nas suas expressões. É difícil deixar de olhar para ele, e sempre que Tanya telefona tenho a impressão de que levei um soco na boca do estômago.

Fico imaginando como alguém tem energia para agüentar essas aflições amorosas sem freqüentar regularmente um spa de saúde. Em alguns momentos penso em cair de joelhos aos seus pés e lhe contar tudo, em outros penso em assumir a posição mais realista de não dizer nada porque ele vai se casar com uma moça boa e bonita daqui a uma semana, que pediu em casamento sem qualquer coerção.

Essa coisa toda me deixa suada nas axilas e determinada a investir em um novo desodorante. Durante o resto da tarde faço fantasias bizarras sobre o que podia ter ocorrido na minha vida se eu tivesse sido indicada para trabalhar com outra pessoa da sala que não Edward Cullen.

E faço uma fantasia mais deliciosa, porém macabra, do que podia ter acontecido se Rob, o irmão de Edward, não tivesse morrido e ele não tivesse conhecido Tanya, deixando o caminho livre e decididamente desimpedido para mim. Mas percebo finalmente que a verdadeira ironia é que eu só fui indicada para trabalhar com Edward Cullen porque ele ia se casar pouco depois.

Vou para o jornal entregar o meu diário. Por alguma razão peculiar Jake insiste absolutamente em ir à BBC comigo para a entrevista. Estou no meio de uma conversa gostosa com Valerie, da contabilidade — ela diz que eu preciso me cuidar depois desse acidente terrível, e eu quase sugiro que ela vá morar na minha casa para tomar conta de mim e me preparar uns lanchinhos —, quando Jake pula na minha frente (não literalmente, só figurativamente) e insiste em me acompanhar.

Digo que vou ter de passar em casa primeiro para mudar de roupa, mas ele fala que então vai me pegar às seis horas. Dou de ombros porque, para ser sincera, a vida para mim hoje em dia é uma grande surpresa.

Então vou para casa me arrumar. Aqui estou eu agora, tomando a dose de gim que minha mãe teve o bom senso de preparar. Alice e minha mãe tentam freneticamente resolver que roupa devo usar para o programa de televisão.

Alice e mamãe, Deus as abençoe, tentam se mostrar incrivelmente alegres e animadas por minha causa. Mas eu gostaria que elas parassem com isso. É deprimente e está surtindo efeito contrário. Felizmente o gim está surtindo o efeito certo.

Finalmente escolhemos um vestido azul-claro bonito e feminino, que marca os lugares certos do corpo e é todo bordado com margaridinhas brancas. Fico me olhando, enquanto minha mãe penteia meu cabelo, e pensando se um dia serei feliz de novo.

Meus pais e Alice decidem assistir à entrevista em casa, sentados confortavelmente no sofá. É até bom, porque, como não sabemos programar a gravação no vídeo, alguém tem de fazer isso manualmente.

Jake e eu chegamos à área da recepção dos estúdios de televisão logo depois das seis da tarde. Em uma réplica exata da minha última visita, a secretária diz que não vamos esperar muito e em seguida Rosemary, a aspirante a punk, vem nos buscar e nos deposita em silêncio na suíte de hospitalidade. Eu me sento na cadeira encostada na parede.

— Você já sabe o que vai dizer? —Jake pergunta.

— Não sei o que vão me perguntar.

— Certo. Tente falar que somos o principal jornal regional e mencionar que estamos no momento crítico do jornalismo.

Olho para ele. Momento crítico? Que momento crítico seria esse? Noto de repente que Jake está agitado e passa a língua nos lábios em sinal de nervosismo.

— Talvez eles mostrem umas fotos da perseguição; Vince revelou a outra metade do filme. Então, prepare-se para falar sobre isso.

Franzo a sobrancelha; por que cargas d'água ele está tão preocupado? Não tenho tempo de perguntar nada porque Eric, o apresentador do programa, aparece. Eric aperta nossa mão com entusiasmo.

— Bella! Oi! — Eu o apresento ao Jake. — Jake! Que bom falar com você em pessoa! — Eu fico intrigada; os dois devem ter conversado por telefone para programar a entrevista. Eric vira-se para mim. — Nós tiramos todos os copos d'água do palco para que você não repita o incidente da última vez que esteve aqui! Ah, ah! — Sorrio ao me lembrar da cena. Parece que isso aconteceu há uma eternidade. —

Depois que você colocar o microfone na roupa vai ser levada para lá. — Ele se despede e nós ficamos esperando o rapaz do som.

No palco, sou depositada mais uma vez no sofá comprido, enquanto Eric fala diretamente para a câmera.

— Nossa próxima convidada é Bella Swan, a jornalista que vem escrevendo uma coluna diária incrivelmente popular no nosso jornal local, o Bristol Gazette, chamada "O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy". Nesse momento ele se vira para mim. — Bem-vinda ao programa, Bella.

Eu sorrio.

— Obrigada.

— Eu tenho o prazer de dizer que sou seu admirador. Você poderia falar um pouco sobre seu diário para os telespectadores que não o leram?

— É claro — digo, numa voz que não parece minha. — Fui indicada para ser a sombra de um sargento-detetive da Força Pública de Bristol.

— É o Jack Swithen — interrompe Eric.

— Isso mesmo. Todo dia eu acompanho Jack quando ele é chamado para atender casos e crimes reais, depois escrevo meu diário.

— O diário está fascinante; você relatou assaltos, roubos e vários outros crimes. Mas o acontecimento mais recente foi o caso do Raposa, não é?

— É. Nós investigamos uma série de assaltos, e depois de uma batida da

polícia de madrugada em uma propriedade foi feita uma prisão uns dias atrás.

— Mas eu soube que você foi parar no hospital.

— A suspeita que nós apreendemos... — É incrível a minha tendência fácil de usar a linguagem policial, então eu modifico a frase.

— ... acabou fugindo. Todos nós a perseguimos, mas, infelizmente durante essa perseguição eu levei uma pancada na cabeça.

— Você atribui o sucesso do diário inteiramente ao oficial Jack?

Eu me mexo no sofá. Não sei bem aonde ele quer chegar.

— Bom, Jack Swithen tem muito a ver com isso. Quer dizer, as pessoas foram conhecendo Jack aos poucos nas últimas semanas. Acho que ele personifica os valores que nós todos gostaríamos de ver nos nossos oficiais de polícia. Foi difícil, de início, conseguir detalhes pessoais de Jack para os leitores do diário poderem realmente se ligar a ele.

— O seu relacionamento com Jack na época teve alguma coisa a ver com isso?

Estou começando a ver aonde as coisas vão chegar.

— No início tínhamos muitos atritos...

— E agora?

— Agora estamos nos dando bem melhor.

— Nós temos umas fotos aqui. — Eric faz um sinal para o monitor à minha direita e aparece na tela uma foto. Uma foto peculiarmente íntima: eu deitada no chão com uma árvore enorme ao meu lado (não é de admirar eu ter tido tanta dor de cabeça) e Edward debruçado sobre mim.

Sinto-me estranha e tento mudar a expressão do meu rosto. Aparece outra foto de Edward aparentemente pedindo uma ambulância aos gritos. E outra das mãos dele na minha cabeça. Estou começando a corar, e fico mexendo nervosamente no colar.

— Quero dizer, Bella, que desde que programamos esta entrevista temos recebido muitos fax e e-mails perguntando se há alguma coisa entre você e o detetive. Você confirma ou nega esses boatos?

Meus olhos tremem e eu olho para Jake. Não há dúvida de que ele que armou tudo isso. Digo com uma voz estranha:

— Ah! Ah! É claro que não há nada entre nós! Aliás, ele vai se casar daqui a uma semana! — Pare por aqui, pare por aqui, tento comunicar para Eric.

Mas, muito pelo contrário, ele diz:

— VAI, mesmo? — Os olhos de Eric se iluminam. — Na verdade, isso não foi mencionado no diário, foi? Nas fotos ele parece muito preocupado para quem vai se casar daqui a uma semana! — Que droga de profissão!

— Ele pensou que tivesse me matado! Tinha mesmo de ficar preocupado, não ia querer ser processado pelo meu editor! — O ataque foi devidamente desviado. Eric olha para Jake com um brilho nos olhos, mas pára ali.

— Bom, muito obrigado, Bella. Você nos deu muito o que pensar, e estou certo de que as pessoas continuarão seguindo os acontecimentos de "O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy" com mais avidez do que nunca.

— Você tinha de negar tudo com tanta veemência? — diz Jake baixinho quando atravessamos o labirinto de corredores para pegar o carro.

— Foi você que armou tudo isso, não foi? Você me pôs no fogo! — Jake pelo menos fez o favor de parecer envergonhado. — Não contente com sangue e ação, você teve de acrescentar um pouco de sexo para dar uma justa medida de emoção, não é? A jornalista perseguindo o detetive! Ah, sei! Isso vai aumentar a venda do jornal, não é? Era isso que você estava conversando com Eric ao telefone? Nem ao menos para me dizer, hein?

— Precisávamos que a coisa parecesse verdadeira. Não sei por que você está tão aborrecida, isso vai ajudar sua carreira também. Você vai ter de aprender que não basta escrever bem para ser uma boa jornalista.

— Eu não sei o que basta nem quero saber — digo baixinho com raiva.

— Não havia necessidade alguma de contar a todo mundo que Edward vai se casar na próxima semana. Você podia pelo menos ter deixado que eles fantasiassem. Além do mais, as pessoas realmente perguntam isso e nós achamos uma boa idéia mencionar o assunto na entrevista, nada demais.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com a sua seleção das fotos, teve? Não me passou despercebido que você tem colocado mais fotos íntimas no diário ultimamente.

— Talvez eu tenha tido mais possibilidade de escolha ultimamente. Afinal, qual é o seu problema? Não há nada realmente entre vocês, há? — ele pergunta excitado.

— Não. Não há nada entre nós — digo com toda a clareza e, infelizmente, com toda a sinceridade.

* * *

**N/a: Ok, coitada da Bella, né pessoal?  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal! E pelas favoritadas e alertas *-***

**Postarei um outro capitulo mais tarde para compensar o tempo perdido!  
**

**Até mais tarde!  
**

**Maça ;*  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Gente nada aqui me pertence, personagens é a da S. Meyer e o livro da S. Mason ;D

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 25 **

- Não me obrigue a ir! – eu digo choramingando.

- Bella, você tem de ir – diz minha mãe num tom enfático. – As pessoas viram você na entrevista da televisão e vão pensar que onde há fumaça há fogo.

- Maldito Eric! – digo com toda a fúria.

- Se você não aparecer às pessoas vão soltar a língua!

- Maldito Jake!

- Se não quiser fazer isso por você, faça por Edward.

- Maldito Edward! – resmungo.

- Bella, pare de resmungar.

Minha mãe e eu estamos no meu quarto, um dia depois da entrevista na televisão, fazendo uma cena como as que fazíamos há mais de dez anos. A única diferença é que me papel de parede não é mais estampado com fotos de Duran Duran e George Michael. (Sim, eu sei que eles não são mais particularmente legais)

- O que importa para Edward eu estar lá ou não? A festa hoje à noite é na casa dos pais de Tanya. Prefiro cortar os pulsos que enfrentar toda aquela gente que pensa que Edward e eu temos um caso ou que estou caídissima pelo detetive bonitão. Depois da entrevista na televisão desenvolvi várias idéias assassinas contra Eric e Jake.

- Mas Edward também tem de ouvir as pessoas perguntando se é verdade ou não. Ele é a parte inocente em tudo isso.

- O que você está querendo dizer? Que eu fiz tudo deliberadamente? - pergunto, histérica. A confusão está criada.

- Deixe de ser boba. – Minha mãe se senta na cama, me chama para eu me sentar ao seu lado e pega minha mão com carinho. – Querida, isso pode parecer muito difícil agora, mas os maus momentos fortalecem o seu caráter.

- Eu tenho caráter até demais. – digo, olhando para o chão, mas nada detém minha mãe quando ela está tomada por um tema. Ela se levanta, fica andando pelo quarto e se vira para mim.

- Você vai ver que sua experiências a ajudarão a crescer. – Sinto que tenho de concordar de certo modo. – Até que, como uma borboleta...

Eu a interrompo com impaciência.

– Você não diz isso em uma das suas peças?

Ela pára, com as mãos no ar.

– Hein?

- Você não diz isso em uma das suas peças?

- Digo, querida? Bem que eu achei que a frase me parecia um tanto familiar. A gente acaba repetindo o que falou no teatro. – Ela volta à realidade e se senta ao meu lado de novo.

– Bom, então você vai à festa toda bonita, como se não tivesse uma preocupação na vida. As pessoas se esquecerão logo de todos os seus boatos bobos.

Absorvo tudo e digo:

- É, mas não posso me arrumar demais, senão vão pensar que sou uma sem-vergonha.

- Então prefere ir toda desarrumada e deixar que pensem que você está apaixonada por ele que nem uma colegial? Antes uma sem-vergonha que uma boba.

Hesito um segundo.

– Você tem razão. Onde estão os rolos de cabelo?

Alice chega quinze minutos atrasada, com um vestido vermelho maravilhoso.

Vinte rolos estão presos no meu cabelo. Eu estou tentado escurecer as sobrancelhas em frente ao espelho (uma vozinha sarcástica na minha cabeça diz: "É assim que você vai pegar o Edward, sua sobrancelhuda?") e ouvir a música pop para tentar me valorizar. Viro para a porta quando Alice entra.

- Alice! Você está linda! Aonde você vai?

- Vou à festa com vocês. Vou dar uma de mulher de escarlete para não prestarem tanta atenção a você! – diz ela rindo e fazendo uma pirueta.

- Mas você não foi convidada.

Minha mãe se intromete na conversa.

– Eu perguntei ao Miles se podia levar a Alice; disse que era uma prima que estava passando uns dias comigo.

- Você teve coragem de fazer isso?

- Querida, é só um coquetel, não é um jantar sentado, e eles não vão se desesperar para arranjar mais um pedaço de torta na mesa. Além do mais, achamos que você talvez precise de apoio moral. – Ela pisca para Alice, que dá uma risadinha.

Encolho os ombros e volto a cuidar das sobrancelhas. Alice senta-se na cama e a minha mãe volta à carga.

- Não pude acreditar quando Eric perguntou se você e Edward estavam tendo um caso! Achei que você ia desmaiar! – ela disse.

- Foi Jake que armou tudo aquilo – disse com raiva.

- Duas pessoas do meu escritório telefonaram perguntando se eu estava assistindo à entrevista!

- Eu só espero que Edward e Tanya não tenham visto.

- Eles iam ver?

- Bom, Edward ia se encontrar com uns oficiais de polícia para tomar uns drinques, mas eu não sei o que Tanya vai pensar se me viu na entrevista.

Alice dá de ombros.

-– Eu não me preocuparia. Ela vai se casar na semana que vem. Se não confiar nele agora...

- Como você está se sentindo? – pergunto a Alice depois de um instante, ao perceber de repente que não sou a única pessoa com problemas.

Ela me dá um sorriso.

-– Melhor, eu acho. É bom ter outra coisa para pensar.

- Quem bom eu estar ajudando você.

Nós quatro e o pequinês emburrado entramos no enorme Range Rover do meu pai. Não é uma parada fácil com sapatos de salto seis. Podem crer. Todos estamos muito elegantes; minha mãe com um charmoso conjunto de tricô de lã e meu pai com o blazer de sempre e gravata. Eu gostaria que estivéssemos indo jantar em um pub sossegado no campo.

Fico imaginando um lugar assim quando vamos deixando a cidade e entrando na área rural que circunda a cidade de Bristol; tenho de pensar em qualquer coisa que tire da minha cabeça as horríveis fantasias sobre o coquetel.

Meus pais discutem porque não estão entendendo o mapa e minha mãe procurar desesperadamente o convite, que tem um mapa específico na folha de trás. O carro é um amontoado de papéis; não sei como meu pai consegue ver pelo pára-brisa, pois o painel está empilhado de convites. Isso faz parte do sistema especial de arquivo da minha mãe.

Eles se cansaram de ficar perdidos pelas estradas, sem saber como chegar aos locais das festas, tendo de baixar os vidros a toda hora para fazer perguntas vagas ao pessoal local porque não tinham levado o mapa, o convite, ou ambos. Então minha mãe resolveu guardar todos os convites no carro, mas tem sempre dificuldade de encontrá-los.

Localizamos o lugar finalmente, fazemos uma curva e nos identificamos no interfone dos portões. Esperamos um pouco até que os imensos portões de ferro sejam abertos, e nos deparamos com uma linda entrada ladeada de árvores. "Edward vai se casar com esse tipo de gente?", pergunto-me incrédula.

– O que é mesmo que o pai de Tanya faz? Você disse que ele era patrocinador de peças de teatro?

- É, querida. É preciso muito dinheiro para patrocinar uma peça; a profissão básica dele tem a ver com finanças. – Minha mãe olha para a entrada de luxo e repete a frase vaga, "alguma coisa a ver com finanças."

Eu me afundo no carro com um suspiro. Como passou pela minha cabeça competir com um ambiente desses? O olho clínico do meu pai nota minha reação pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Grades douradas e tudo o mais, Bella. Acho que não será tão divertido quanto parece.

Já metade da diversão seria bastante para mim.

Enfim chegamos a uma gloriosa casa georgiana. Papai estaciona o carro ao lado de uma quantidade de BMWs, Audis, Alfa Romeos. Meu coração bate forte e minha reação imediata é fugir pelos campos em volta, mas minha mãe me segura pela mão.

- Você está linda – ela diz baixinho no meu ouvido, apertando a minha mão.

Nós tínhamos finalmente escolhido um vestido preto sofisticado com abertura na frente e atrás, forrado de roxo brilhante. Alice lembrou que foi o vestido eu usei no dia em que conheci Mike.

Olho maravilhada para a casa, construída em pedra Cotswold, com grande janelas georgianas. Uma trepadeira cobre metade da casa e a imensa porta vermelha da frente dá um toque imponente ao conjunto.

Somos atendidos por um garçom discreto, que pega nossos casacos e nos pede para segui-lo até o salão. O burburinho de vozes vai ficando mais perto à medida que atravessamos o largo corredor, e atinge um crescendo quando o garçom abre a porta.

Entramos no salão e somos imediatamente recebidos por um senhor que suponho que seja Miles, o pai de Tanya.

- Miles! Que maravilha ver você! Como vai? – diz minha mãe.

- Você está linda, Renné! Charlie, que prazer ver você de novo, - ele diz, virando-se para meu pai, que aperta sua mão formalmente. Ele nunca foi muito amigo dos financiadores das peças da minha mãe, pois sempre suspeitou dos motivos do envolvimento deles com o teatro. Minha mãe vira-se para mim.

-– Esta é a minha filha Bella.

- Você dispensa apresentação, Bella! Já ouvi falar muito de você! – Ele termina a frase com uma grande gargalhada. Eu desejaria poder estar em qualquer outro lugar que não ali. Talvez fosse a forma como ele disse aquilo, ou a gargalhada, mas a verdade é que me senti muito desconfortável.

Minha mãe apresenta Alice rapidamente.

– Essa é a nossa prima Alice, que está passando uns dias conosco.

Enquanto estão sendo feitas as apresentações, olho em volta do salão e vejo aquela gente toda reunida em grupos, segurando seus copos e os garçons passando os canapés. Vejo Edward e Tanya conversando com um casal idoso, e Emmett em um grupo próximo a eles. Emmett me avista e se desculpa com o grupo. Edward, notando a movimentação de Emmett, segue o olhar dele e me vê. Meu coração bate descompassado e sorrimos um para o outro.

Emmett, serpenteando pela multidão, vem falar comigo. Finalmente chega ao meu lado e faz uma careta. Devido à situação social, ele me dá um beijo no rosto. Sorrio e aperto o seu braço, contente de ver uma cara amiga.

- Como vão as coisas? – pergunto.

Ele mexe no colarinho. Está muito elegante, com um terno cinza e uma camisa branca. Mas a gravata com estampa do Pato Donald estraga um pouco o efeito.

- É um esforço para nós, simples policiais – ele diz baixinho.

- Está se sentindo tenso?

- O que eu não faço em nome de uma amizade! Você está linda, hein?

- Obrigada. Vocês se divertiram muito ontem à noite? – pergunto para puxar conversa. Ele pega dois copos com um garçom e passa um para mim.

- Ontem à noite?

- É, vocês não foram tomar um drinque com o pessoal do departamento?

-– Pelo canto do olho vejo James cumprimentando meus pais e Alice.

- Ah, sei. Foi legal.

- Ficaram lá até tarde?

- Não, não.

-Pelo visto todos precisavam aliviar a tensão da semana. – digo, tentando obter mais informação

- Você quer saber se algum de nós viu a entrevista na televisão, não é?

- Você viu?

- Não, mas meu companheiro de quarto viu e gravou o programa para mim. Só que perdeu os primeiros cinco minutos. Ninguém mais viu.

- Graças a Deus. – Olho de novo para Edward e meus pais. Ao que parece eles ouviram uma piada e estão às gargalhadas.

- Não foi tão ruim assim – diz Emmett, tirando um canapé da bandeja passada pelo garçom. Cuidado, digo para mim mesma. Eu tento parecer indiferente.

- Não, só um pouco constrangedor quando Eric começou a me provocar.

- Meu companheiro de quarto é fã do seu diário. Diz que não gosto da saia que estava usando no outro dia. A bege...

- Estampada. – termino. – Ele não foi o único. Vou queimar essa saia assim que chegar em casa Então, já escreveu o discurso de padrinho do casamento?

- Nem comecei! Fico um pouco nervoso quando penso que vou ter de falar na frente de toda essa gente. Tenho a sensação de que policiais não fazem parte da vida deles. Mas Edward parece se encaixar bem aqui. – Ele baixa a voz e diz quase sussurrando: - Você já conheceu aquela garota chamada Susie? Agora ela está...

- Você usou o nome Jack em seu diário em homenagem a um dos seus gatos? – diz uma voz no meu ouvido.

Dou um pulo quando Edward entra na nossa conversa.

– Aposto que foi minha mãe que lhe contou. – digo rindo.

- Acertou.

- Você devia se dar por contente, o outro gato se chamada Jacques.

- Nesse caso, obrigado por me chamar de Jack. Não vai nos mostrar hoje seus truques com garrafa no pé? – ele pergunta, olhando para minha taça de champanhe.

- Talvez mais tarde.

Ele sorri. Emmwtt diz, como pretexto, que quer mais uns canapés e sai atrás cara de um garçom para nos deixar sozinhos. Fico olhando fixo para o tapete. É persa ou siamês? Ou será que estou pensando nos gatos de novo? Como nunca tinha estado em uma reunião social com Edward, me sinto sem graça e acanhada de repente. Sobre o que vamos conversar?

Limpo a garganta e pergunto.

-– Você já está se sentindo nervoso?

- Por quê? Por você?

- Não, pelo casamento.

- Ah, o casamento. – Ele dá de ombros. – Ainda não. Você vai à festa? Poderá se servir à vontade de bebidas do meu sogro.

- Se você quiser, eu vou.

- Eu gostaria que você fosse.

Nós nos olhamos por um instante e tenho a impressão de ver uma certa tristeza no seu olhar, mas talvez seja uma impressão intencional. Se ao menos tivéssemos mais tempo para ficar juntos, mas pela minha breve experiência com Edward Cullen, eu sei que esse casamento irá adiante. Ele é um homem de palavra.

Olhamos para minha mãe quando ouvimos sua gargalhada, e eu sorrio.

- Ela é maravilhosa. – diz Edward.

- Obrigada.

- O que quer dizer a expressão "Merda de Macgregor"?

Suspiro, evitando uma crise emocional.

-–Em nenhuma circunstância peça para ela lhe contar.

- Por quê?

- Porque provavelmente é sobre um escocês e um barco, e não tem graça nenhuma quando se ouve a piada pela centésima vez.

Edward ri e Tanya aparece milagrosamente ao seu lado.

- Bella, possa roubar Edward um instante?

- À vontade. – digo com sinceridade.

- Querido, quero que você conheça uma pessoa... – ela diz, levando-o para longe.

Eu vou para junto dos meus pais e pego outra taça de champanhe no caminho. Fico ao lado deles tentando participar da conversa, quando uma figura na porta chama a minha atenção. Franzo a testa. Ele me é muito familiar.

É como se eu estivesse vendo meu carteiro no supermercado, não consigo localizá-lo fora do contexto. Ele olha agressivamente em volta e relaxa um instante quando vê a sua presa. Vai até o objeto do seu olhar e naquele momento eu o reconheço.

É Jasper.

Dou um passo na direção dele, mas é tarde demais. Ele um soco na cara de Edward Cullen.

- Meu Deus. – diz meu pai.

* * *

**N/a: Por essa eu não esperava! O que Jasper tem na cabeça para ir na festa e socar Edward? É melhor ele se cuidar ou uma multidão de fãs enfurecidas virá atrás dele com tochas e garfos, hehehe**

**Sinto muito pela demora.**

**Posterei em breve =***

**Obrigada **Ju Grois **e **Deah Ricz **pelas reviews!**

**Até **

**Maça ;***


	26. Chapter 26

**Gente nada aqui me pertence, personagens é a da S. Meyer e o livro da S. Mason ;D

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 26 **

Edward cai no chão como um saco de batatas, e ouve-se no ar uma exclamação abafada. Em seguida faz-se um silêncio estranho no salão inteiro. Todos ficam sem ação, pasmos. É como se tivessem virado estátuas, como a brincadeira que fazíamos em criança.

Emmett e Alice são os primeiros a agir. Não ouço o que Emmett diz para Jasper, mas ao que tudo indica, pela sua linguagem corporal, ele diz: _"Você é completamente maluco, mas vou falar com calma, porque talvez você esteja armado."_ Ele olha muito aliviado quando Alice, depois de ver se Edward está bem, dá meia-volta e vai enfrentar Jasper.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ela pergunta com voz estridente, dando a impressão de uma galinha garnisé, o que vai particularmente bem com a acústica do salão.

Por um instante acho que Alice vai perguntar se estamos ouvindo bem lá no fundo; se perguntasse, eu mostraria que sim com o polegar para cima. Estremeço por dentro e espero que ninguém se lembre que fui eu que a trouxe para a festa.

A essa altura Edward consegue se levantar e um pequeno grupo mórbido o incita a revidar a agressão, eu entre eles, para ver sangue correr. É mais um interesse pessoal que uma mera curiosidade. Tanya entra em cena, atravessando a multidão e atirando-se sobre Edward.

— Meu querido, você está bem? Quantos dedos está vendo aqui?

— Tanya, não seja ridícula. Eu estou bem — diz ele. Contenho um sorriso.

Jasper deve ter acertado no nariz dele. Deduzo isso pela quantidade de sangue que está escorrendo. Tanya tira um lenço não sei de onde e passa para ele. Eu por pouco tenho de me amarrar em uma cadeira para não bancar o anjo protetor e me enfiar no meio do casal.

Embora Jasper tenha tido a audácia de se comportar assim, agora está muito confuso. Todos os olhos voltam-se para ele. Jasper passou a ser o centro da atenção e parece não saber o que fazer. Alice está à frente com os punhos cerrados e o corpo erguido; ninguém diria que ela tem apenas um metro e cinqüenta e oito de altura. Suspeito que ela está se divertindo com tudo aquilo. O vestido vermelho foi uma escolha absolutamente certa para a ocasião.

— Você andou bebendo? O que acha que está fazendo? — ela repete.

— Eu... Eu... — Ele fica sem saber o que dizer, até que lhe vem à inspiração. — E você, o que está fazendo aqui? — ele pergunta triunfante.

Dessa vez é Alice que não sabe o que dizer. Uma voz sarcástica interrompe os dois.

— Pelo que vejo vocês se conhecem.

Alice vira-se para a voz.

— Nós nos conhecemos, sim. Sinto muito, Edward. Eu não sei por quê...

— Pensei que o nome dele fosse Jack — diz Jasper.

Estremeço quando essa agressão verbal ricocheteia em Edward e me atinge diretamente. Por favor, não diga que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o diário. Os olhos de Edward me procuram.

— O nome dele é Jack no diário. — Alice lança um olhar de solidariedade na minha direção. Olho para a minha mãe, que dá a impressão de estar se divertindo muito com a cena.

— Vamos todos conversar sobre isso? — diz Edward com voz calma. A multidão vai se aproximando, tentando ouvir o que ele diz.

Gentilmente ele leva Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Tanya para a porta, como se fosse um pastor tangendo seu rebanho. Depois olha para trás, faz um sinal para mim com a cabeça e eu sigo os demais, obediente como se fosse uma ovelhinha.

Quando saímos do salão, comigo no fim da fila, os convidados retomam a conversa em tom ainda mais alto. Nosso pequeno grupo sombrio atravessa o corredor e entra em uma sala do lado oposto à que estávamos. É uma linda sala também. Uma imensa lareira de pedra — com papel, madeira e carvão dentro, porém apagada — ocupa quase toda a parede. As outras paredes são cobertas de livros, e uma enorme mesa de mogno fica abaixo de uma bay window (janela saliente octogonal). Eu me atiro em um dos confortáveis sofás de chintz em frente à lareira.

— Tanya, é melhor você voltar para a festa. Eu estou bem — diz Edward.

Ela vira a cabeça de lado com ar preocupado, e eu tenho vontade de lhe dar um chute na... É incrível como os sentimentos com reação a uma pessoa mudam depressa quando sabemos que essa pessoa está prestes a se casar com o amor da nossa vida.

— E você também, Emmett. Não é assunto de polícia. — Ergo as sobrancelhas ao ouvir isso. Será que eles ficam enlouquecidos e dão socos a torto e a direito em outras ocasiões? Emmett e Tanya saem — sala em silêncio.

Jasper ergue o corpo e olha para ele. Edward, ao contrário, o ignora e se afunda no sofá em frente ao meu. Jasper vira-se para Alice.

— Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? Eu não sou nenhum bobo. Aquelas flores, os telefonemas. Bella o apresentou a você. Não é? NÃO

FOI ELA?

Eu não sei de que ele está falando, mas levo a coisa em termos pessoais.

— Jasper, eu não sei de que você está falando — diz Alice aos gritos. — A primeira vez que vi este homem foi quando ele foi ver Bella no hospital, umas noites atrás.

— Qual das vezes em que eu estive no hospital? — pergunto Edward do meu sofá.

— Quando você enfiou o dedo do pé na garrafa — ele diz do outro sofá.

— Ah! — A conversa toda está acima de nós, em sentido metafórico e físico.

— Com quem você está tendo um caso? — pergunta Jasper.

— Com ninguém. Não é verdade, Bella?

— A não ser que seja comigo. Ela praticamente se mudou para a minha casa — respondo.

— Pensei que você estivesse com ele. — Jasper aponta para Edward

de forma dramática e acusadora, mas felizmente Edward não nota porque está preocupado com o sangue do seu nariz.

— Não — explica Alice com paciência. — Eu fui para a casa de Bella. Como você sabe que eu não tenho estado em casa?

E a vez de Jasper sentir-se envergonhado e olhar para o chão, examinando a bela estamparia do tapete.

— Eu telefonei e fui lá algumas vezes.

— Andou me espionando?

Ele vira a cabeça.

— Talvez você precise ser espionada.

— Que surpresa você conseguir tirar umas horas do seu precioso trabalho — diz Alice com raiva.

— Eu estou tentando ser promovido, e será que pode imaginar por quê? —

Jasper está praticamente gritando agora.

Da relativa segurança do sofá, Edward pergunta com um tom aborrecido:

— Bella e eu ainda precisamos ficar aqui?

Alice olha para baixo.

— Não, eu acho que a situação tem de ser esclarecida entre nós dois. Sinto muito pelo seu nariz.

Jasper acrescenta:

— Eu também. Pensei que...

Edward dispensa a explicação e diz:

— Tudo bem — mas numa voz que indica que não está nada bem. Nós nos levantamos dos respectivos sofás e saímos para o corredor.

— Você não quer colocar um pouco de gelo no nariz? — pergunto quando vejo que o sangue ainda está escorrendo. — Talvez ajude a estancar o sangramento. — Edward faz que sim, me leva pelo corredor até uma escadaria e abre uma porta ao lado.

Entramos em uma cozinha espaçosa e arejada, onde cinco pessoas estão trabalhando, com folhas de salada e fatias de salmão defumado até as orelhas. A cozinha é imensa, meu apartamento inteiro deve caber dentro dela.

Edward senta-se em uma mesa de carvalho grande no meio da cozinha, rodeada de cadeiras. Peço uns cubos de gelo para um dos empregados. Vocês podem me chamar de mulher frustrada (aliás, talvez eu mesma me chame assim mais tarde), mas tenho muito prazer em fazer essa pequena gentileza para Edward. O que se passa com as mulheres? Será que não podiam superar esse instinto maternal ao nascerem? Pego o gelo, enrolo uma toalha de mão em volta dele e coloco a toalha no nariz de Edward.

— Obrigado — ele diz secamente. Ficamos sentados em silêncio por um instante, até que ele pergunta: — Ela estava tendo um caso?

— Não! — respondo com determinação.

— Então, por que andou recebendo flores e telefonemas. — Droga, eu devia saber que os ouvidos daquele detetive alerta ouviriam isso.

— Ela recebeu flores e telefonemas? — pergunto inocentemente.

— Foi o que ele disse. Isso não tem nada a ver com você, não é Bella?

— Não diretamente.

— Eu sabia — ele diz com um suspiro. — Por que você tem que arranjar encrenca por onde passa?

— Não sei — respondo baixinho.

Faz-se uma pausa.

— Se você levar mais um soco na cara nós ficaremos quites — digo brincando, louca para mudar de assunto e não ter de explicar qual foi exatamente o meu papel no plano de Alice.

— Seus incidentes foram completos e absolutos, e de alguma forma você está envolvida nisso.

— Você acha que vai deixar marca no nariz?

— Pelo menos nós dois nos machucamos.

— Mas você e Tanya não vão se machucar na semana que vem. A cor do seu nariz vai destoar terrivelmente do vestido dela.

— Não se preocupe. Não vai deixar marca. — A conversa parece significativa e divertida de certa forma.

Tanya aparece.

— Querido, procurei você por toda parte! Como vai o nariz? — Ela parece um pouco aborrecida de nos ver juntos eu dou uma desculpa e saio.

Meus pais e eu nos despedimos dos anfitriões. Como os mosqueteiros, nosso número é reduzido para três quando entramos no carro voltamos para o meu apartamento. Jasper e Alice continuavam trancados no escritório quando eu saí da festa, e suponho que ele vai lhe dar uma carona para casa.

Minha mãe me interroga impiedosamente sobre os acontecimentos da noite e conto tudo de boa vontade, agradecida por ter alguma outra coisa em que pensar. O resto do fim de semana se arrasta como se o tempo estivesse fazendo uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Passo por agonias contrastantes; ora fico louca para chegar logo o próximo fim de semana, ora sinto pavor só de pensar que não vou mais ver Edward.

Minha mãe é fantástica. Não me deixa limpar o apartamento, e insiste para que a gente vá fazer um passeio revigorante à beira-mar e tome chá no hotel local no domingo. Mas em todo lugar que eu vou me lembro de Edward. É como se eu tivesse um disco girando na minha cabeça sem poder ser desligado, e até mesmo eu esteja me cansando da música.

Quando voltamos para casa telefono para Alice pela milésima vez desde a noite da festa. E pela milésima vez desde a noite da festa o telefone não é atendido. Quando estou começando a pensar que a segunda-feira não chegará nunca mais, ela felizmente chega. Eu me visto com muito cuidado e Tristão e eu saímos ansiosos. Levamos pouco tempo para chegar, e logo depois eu me vejo subindo as escadas da delegacia.

— Bom-dia, Dave — digo ao meu novo amigo (o ex-sargento-Dave-

ranzinza-da-recepção).

— Teve um bom fim de semana, Bella?

— Muito bom — respondo animada.

— É a sua última semana conosco, não é? — Faço que sim e sorrio. —

Aposto que você não vai saber o que fazer depois! — Dou um sorriso forçado e penso comigo mesma que ele não sabe que está dizendo a pura verdade.

Quando chego ao escritório, o turno da noite está acabando de colocar uma grande faixa na sala com os dizeres:

"A ÚLTIMA SEMANA DE LIBERDADE DE EDWARD CULLEN! CASAMENTO NÃO É SÓ UMA PALAVRA, É UMA CONDENAÇÃO!"

Estão todos trepados nas mesas, e eu rio para eles.

— Boa idéia! — exclamo.

— Levamos a noite toda fazendo isso! — diz um deles.

— Foi uma noite tranqüila?

— Muito tranqüila.

Vou para a minha mesa e tento ignorar a faixa gigantesca pendurada acima de mim. Ligo o laptop e abro meus e-mails. Há um de Jake pedindo para eu passar no jornal no fim da tarde para falarmos sobre a "minha próxima tarefa".

Suspiro e fico imaginando se o cachorro do prefeito morreu e ele quer que eu faça a cobertura da ocorrência. O resto da equipe do dia vai chegando aos poucos, e o escritório fica tomado de barulho e cheiro de café. Os telefones tocam e as pessoas começam a berrar. Um viva é ouvido do outro lado do escritório e eu levanto a cabeça.

Edward entrou e esta olhando para a faixa. Tento melhorar minha aparência forçando um sorriso e vejo que ele está caminhando na minha direção.

— Bom-dia.

— Bom-dia, como está o nariz?

— Doído. Como está sua cabeça?

— Está bem.

— E o dedo do pé?

— Está bem.

— Eu me lembrei de tudo?

Faço uma pausa e respondo:

— Acho que sim. — Continuo a trabalhar no laptop, enquanto ele busca um café na máquina para nós e vai mexer na sua bandeja de papéis.

— Alguma coisa? — pergunto depois de algum tempo.

— Um estupro, infelizmente. Tenho de pedir uma policial para nos acompanhar e me ajudar a interrogar a moça. — Ele dá uns fonemas e finalmente se levanta. — Hora de ir, Swan.

Serpenteamos pelo estacionamento, o que devemos ter feito pelo menos cinqüenta vezes nas últimas cinco semanas. Resolvo não chamar Vince para ir conosco desta vez, pois acho que o caso pode ser muito delicado. A última coisa que essa pobre moça vai querer é que Vince tire suas fotos e diga:

"Pode chorar mais um pouco, belezinha?" Teremos de usar umas fotos do arquivo. Entramos no Vauxhall cinza familiar e passamos pela frente do prédio onde a policiai aguarda nos degraus de baixo.

Edward e eu não nos falamos durante o percurso de vinte minutos; converso o tempo todo com a jovem oficial de polícia sobre casos de estupro e ela me conta fatos fascinantes, que poderão ser usados na edição do diário de hoje. A manhã passa depressa.

Fico tão horrorizada com o caso de estupro que Edward me pergunta várias vezes se estou bem. Nós três vamos para a delegacia, e fico escrevendo minhas anotações. Por volta das quatro da tarde já terminei tudo que tinha de fazer; como Edward ainda está falando ao telefone e tem de terminar seu trabalho burocrático, resolvo bancar a advogada do diabo e vou fazer uma visita para Rose.

Enfio a cabeça pela porta e ela me olha da sua mesa.

— Oi! Que tal tomarmos uma xícara de chá? — Vamos até a cantina conversando sobre várias coisas, e quando nos sentamos para tomar o chá lhe faço uma pergunta de chofre:

— Rose lembra que você um dia disse que eu não conhecia sua história toda? — Ela olha para mim hesitante, mas continuo. — Você acha que pode me contar agora?

Rose me olha um pouco mais, depois faz que sim.

— Acho que posso confiar em você a essa altura — diz ela com um suspiro. — É difícil saber por onde começar. Você lembra que no seu primeiro dia de trabalho eu disse que também era nova aqui? —

Faço que sim. Eu me lembrava muito bem.

— Bom...

Ó meu Deus. Pobre Rose. Pobre, pobre Rose. Quando eu a conheci não entendi por que uma pessoa glamourosa como ela estava trabalhando no departamento de RP de uma delegacia. Agora estava tudo explicado.

Basicamente, ela tinha caído de uma grande altura. Possivelmente da mesma altura que a Torre Eiffel. Rose veio de Londres para ficar com o namorado, Mark. Ao que parece, Mark tinha implorado para ela passar uns meses com ele em Bristol.

Vocês sabem como é. Ele telefonava diariamente para falar dos planos que tinha para os dois, das coisas ótimas que podiam fazer nos fins de semana em vez de ficarem gastando o tempo entre Londres e Bristol, todo esse blablablá.

Um dia ela viu um programa sobre pessoas idosas, que mostrava o que elas gostariam de ter feito durante a vida. Ficou tão impressionada e comovida com o programa que, no dia seguinte, pediu demissão do seu emprego fantástico.

Aparentemente eles ficaram furiosos, pois estavam no meio de uma campanha ou coisa assim, mas Rose disse que se não fosse embora naquela hora não iria mais. Só que quando chegou a Bristol, um dia antes para fazer uma surpresa para Mark, encontrou-o na cama com outra mulher.

Podem imaginar isso? Ela apanhou o cara literalmente no ato. Eu com meu senso prático, pensei imediatamente no que aconteceu depois. Será que ele se vestiu primeiro e depois começou a gritaria? E o que aconteceu com a outra mulher? Será que Rose falou com ela ou a ignorou? De qualquer forma, ela telefonou imediatamente (não tão imediatamente, é claro; primeiro fez uma gritaria danada) para seu chefe dizendo que queria retomar o emprego, mas ele estava tão furioso com sua demissão repentina que se recusou a recebê-la de volta.

— Por que você não voltou para Londres e arranjou outro emprego? — perguntei.

— Porque provaria para mim mesma que tinha errado. Errado com Mark, errado de fazer aquela mudança louca para Bristol. Alem do mais, eu já havia sublocado meu apartamento lá. Não tinha pra onde ir.

— E suas amigas? Você não podia ter ficado com uma delas. Rose olhou encabulada para baixo. — Na verdade, eu não contei nada para ninguém. — Ela deve ter olhado para cima e visto minha expressão horrorizada, eu não consigo nem comprar uma rosca na padaria sem contar para minhas amigas, porque acrescentou depressa: — Não consegui contar. Tinha pedido demissão de um emprego glamouroso e muito bem pago para viver com o suposto amor da minha vida, e acabei descobrindo que ele me traía sabe Deus há quanto tempo. E eu nem ao menos consegui meu emprego de volta! Me achei uma idiota. Então não podia voltar para Londres e dizer simplesmente: "Oi, pessoal! Sabem aquela minha vontade repentina de mudar minha vida? Bem, eu estava errada. E sabe aquele rapaz maravilhoso com quem eu saía? Ele estava transava com outras nas minhas costas." Minhas amigas sempre me a admiraram muito e achavam que estava tudo indo às mil maravilhas não queria desapontá-las. — Rose deu de ombros. — Então fiquei aqui e tentei refazer a minha vida. Procurei o emprego mais desafiador possível. Eu sabia que se virasse este lugar ao avesso, minha saída de Londres pareceria apenas uma mudança de carreira.

Rose olhou de novo para baixo.

— Então cometi o erro de me envolver com um colega de trabalho.

— Isso começou depois do Mark?

Ela fez que sim.

— Eu estava realmente num período ruim. Um dia saímos com o pessoal do departamento para tomar uns drinques depois do trabalho, e nos demos tão bem que as coisas se estenderam... Até a cama. — Senti minhas entranhas revirarem. — Foi muito bom não estar mais sozinha, mas esse sujeito também me deu o fora.

— Então é por isso que você quer voltar para Londres?

— É — disse ela, dando de ombros de novo. — Eu me cansei daqui. Quero voltar para casa.

— Você vai ao casamento no fim de semana?

— Edward insistiu. — Faço um carinho na mão dela e nós duas ficamos olhando para as xícaras, perdidas nos nossos próprios pensamentos.

No fim do dia, Edward e eu nos despedimos, e vou para o jornal. Jake, dessa vez, me dá boas notícias!

— Meus parabéns! A julgar pelo número de telefonemas, e-mails e fax que recebemos nos últimos dias, parece que seu diário é um grande sucesso! As pessoas querem saber qual vai ser o assunto do seu próximo diário! Você tem alguma idéia?

— Idéia para quê?

— Para outro diário, é claro! Quero começar a pensar nele no fim da semana!

— Você não vai me mandar fazer matérias sobre funerais de animais de estimação? — pergunto surpresa.

— É claro que não. Outra coisa que tenho para contar... — ele faz uma pausa dramática — ...É que eu recebi um telefonema do Express. Eles querem publicar esse diário em série na imprensa nacional.

— Você está brincando!

— Não! — Um largo sorriso cobre o seu rosto e ele sacode a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Quando falei que você tinha outro diário em mente, eles pediram uma opção para o próximo também.

— Ó meu Deus!

— Por isso preciso de uma idéia sua depressa! Vou dar duas semanas para você fazer umas elaborações depois que este diário terminar. Pense em alguma coisa e passe por aqui amanhã, depois do trabalho, para discutirmos a idéia.

Sorrio para Tristão na hora de voltar para casa. Quem diria, hein? O Express também! Não posso esperar para contar tudo para meus pais e para Alice. Ponho Tristão em primeira e lá vamos nós.


	27. Chapter 27

**Gente nada aqui me pertence, personagens é a da S. Meyer e o livro da S. Mason ;D

* * *

**

**Capítulo 27 **

Assim que chego em casa, em menos de vinte minutos, o interfone toca e eu atendo.

— Alô?

— Bella! Sou eu! — A voz de Alice está estridente. Aperto o botão para abrir a porta e espero no alto da escada. Um instante depois ela está ao meu lado, repleta de felicidade e excitação. Dá um grande sorriso para mim e exclama:

— Nós estamos noivos!

Fico entusiasmada e puxo-a para dentro do apartamento, perguntando no

caminho: "Como aconteceu isso?"

— Alice está noiva! — anuncio para meus pais antes que ela tenha tempo de responder à minha pergunta. Entre os gritos de congratulações, vou desencavar uma garrafa de champanhe que ganhei em uma rifa uns meses atrás. Coloco a garrafa no freezer para resfriar um instante e volto aflita para a sala para ouvir a história. Alice conta tudo meio rindo e meio chorando.

— Engendrei um plano de mandar flores para mim mesma e receber telefonemas de um pseudopretendente, para Jasper ficar com ciúmes! — ela explicou para meus pais. Meu pai ficou com um ar perplexo ao ouvir aquela receita desastrosa, mas minha mãe mostrou que compreendia com um gesto de cabeça. — Estávamos passando por uma fase ruim, e achei que o relacionamento precisava de um empurrão para deslanchar. O problema é que ele ficou tão enciumado que se recusou a falar comigo! Enfiou na cabeça que eu estava saindo com o detetive de Bella e resolveu me seguir na noite em que fomos ao coquetel. Quando entrou no salão e viu Edward, ficou tão transtornado que lhe deu um soco na cara! Em resumo, ele me pediu em casamento ontem á noite. Disse que até aquele dia não sabia que gostava tanto de mim. — Alice corou ao dizer isso, e fomos todos para a cozinha buscar o champanhe c os copos.

— Então acabou funcionando, Bella! — Ela estava na cozinha comigo quando tirei o lacre da garrafa.

— O que acabou funcionando?

— O plano. A OPERAÇÃO ALTAR funcionou! Ele ficou louco de ciúmes o tempo todo!

— Mas ele deu um soco em Edward, Alice. E isso não fazia parte do plano — eu protesto.

Ela faz um gesto com a mão, como que deixando de lado a imagem do nariz sangrando de Edward.

— Ele disse que estava tentando descobrir com quem eu estava saindo, e a única pessoa que veio à cabeça foi o seu detetive. Disse que toda vez que entrava no meu escritório eu estava lendo o seu jornal!

— Ele não sabia que Edward estava noivo?

— Bom, você nunca mencionou isso no seu diário.

— Por que ele seguiu você naquela noite da festa?

— Ele passou várias vezes lá por casa para ver se eu tinha voltado, e um dia finalmente fui lá para me vestir para a festa. Quando ele me viu saindo com o vestido vermelho supôs que eu estivesse indo me encontrar com alguém e resolveu me seguir! — Ela dá um risinho para si mesma. — Ele teve de esperar horas na frente do portão da casa da Tanya para entrar junto com alguém.

— Pena que não precisou esperar mais tempo. Talvez tivesse se acalmado um pouco.

— Você vai se desculpar com Edward, não vai?

— Vou tentar.

Coloco quatro copos e a garrafa em uma bandeja.

— Jasper deve te amar muito, Alice, para fazer um papelão desses — digo com um toque de melancolia. — Esperar do lado de fora da casa, seguir você em festas, dar soco no nariz dos outros. — Não me entendam mal, eu me senti absolutamente feliz por ela. É que a gente se sente solitária quando está de coração partido.

Vamos juntas para a sala, coloco a bandeja em uma mesinha e passo a garrafa para o meu pai.

— Jasper prometeu que não vai trabalhar tanto daqui para a frente. Temos passado muito tempo juntos! Esse era, afinal de contas, o nosso grande problema! — Ela se abraça, repleta de felicidade. A rolha da garrafa estoura, e, depois de todos devidamente servidos, fazemos um brinde.

Eu me sento de pernas cruzadas no chão.

— Também tenho novidades para contar!

— O que é?

— Eles querem que eu faça outro diário! E o Express comprou os direitos para publicar esse diário em série e uma opção para o próximo!

Alice olha para mim boquiaberta.

— Fantástico! Vamos fazer um brinde a isso também. — E nós todos levantamos os copos.

— Ao diário de Bella! — brinda meu pai.

— Ao diário de Bella! — dizem minha mãe e Alice em eco.

— Qual vai ser o assunto do próximo diário? — pergunta Alice, ajeitando-se no sofá.

— Estávamos falando sobre isso quando você chegou — eu digo, sem saber como contar a novidade. — Estou pensando em passar um tempo em algum outro lugar.

— Onde? E o meu casamento? — diz Alice horrorizada.

— Você nem marcou a data ainda! Além do mais, não vou ficar fora muito tempo. Só uns meses. Acho que vai ser uma boa idéia sair um pouco de Bristol depois do casamento de Edward.

— Promete que não vai ser por muito tempo?

— Prometo.

Alice faz um sinal de cabeça mostrando que compreendeu.

— O que você está pensando em fazer?

Eu me inclino para a frente, entusiasmada, ansiosa para conversar sobre a minha nova idéia.

— Bem, pensei em...

— Salvamento nas montanhas? Você está maluca? — diz Edward. Estamos indo a uma clínica veterinária investigar um incêndio suspeito acorrido no centro cirúrgico.

— Acho que vai dar um bom diário — eu digo, na defensiva.

— Tenho certeza que sim. Uma obra póstuma!

-Eu não vou morrer!

— Você. Terá. De. Subir. No. Alto. Das. Montanhas!

— Eu sei disso. Posso subir no alto das montanhas. As pessoas sobem nas montanhas. Essa é a intenção do salvamento nas montanhas — eu explico impaciente.

— Bella, você tem problema de descer para o estacionamento subterrâneo sem levar uma coisa para comer. Como acha que vai se arrumar a seis mil metros de altitude num frio do cão? O frio é doloroso.

— Ah, estou me acostumando a sentir dor. — Na realidade, a forma física tinha passado pela minha cabeça e a dor também. Mas acho que o difícil é a outra dor, a que não pode ser aliviada com um banho nem com um bom prato de massa.

A mera exaustão física talvez me ajude a dormir à noite. Devo ter dormido apenas umas quatro horas por noite nessa semana, e preferiria estar no alto do Himalaia diante de um selvagem só com uma tocha na mão e com um batom protetor contra o frio do que passar por esse desespero todas as noites.

Nós ficamos em silêncio um instante, olhando pela janela mal-humorados.

— Aonde você pretende ir para ter essa experiência? — ele pergunta de repente. Estou começando a me irritar. Edward transformou metade da minha vida num repolho (inadvertidamente) e agora está implicando comigo, tentando estragar a outra parte.

— A algum lugar nas montanhas — respondo com sarcasmo.

— Por quê? **Por que** você quer fazer isso?

— Porque estou absolutamente e completamente apaixonada por você e não quero ficar nesta cidade depois do seu casamento, pois cada pequena coisa me faz lembrar de você; a única vez que estivemos mais próximos eu estava inconsciente e não pude aproveitar a situação.

OK. Eu não digo isso. Queria dizer, mas o que eu realmente digo é:

— E por que não?

— Nós podemos pensar em muitas coisas por aqui para escrever. Que tal...

Ele se atrapalha.

— ... a indústria de xerez? — Ele termina a frase triunfalmente ao lembrar-se da única coisa famosa de Bristol.

— Eu já me decidi.

— E o que o seu namorado bonitão diz dessa sua idéia de salvamento nas montanhas? — Meus Deus, ele não desiste, não é?

— Nós terminamos.

— Oh Jesus. Sinto muito.

— Tudo bem. Fui eu que terminei.

— Por alguma razão especial?

Olho fixamente pela janela. Essa conversa está se tornando muito desconfortável.

— Não, não — digo baixinho. Assumo encerrado. Ficamos emburrados todo o resto do percurso.

Quando chegamos à clínica. Vince está nos esperando, encostado no Fusca, com uma calça rosa e camisa branca enrugada. Saímos do carro e nos aproximamos dele.

— Oooooh, O que aconteceu com vocês? Estão com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

— Você precisa dar uns conselhos para Bella. Ela quer fazer uma reportagem sobre salvamento nas montanhas no seu próximo projeto — diz Edward.

— Qual é o problema? — pergunta Vince.

— Bella e as montanhas? Uma das duas vai se dar mal.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — eu rosno para ele.

— Oooooh! Que confusão! — diz Vince, olhando de um para o outro, encantado de estar participando de uma discussão.

Edward desaparece na entrada da sala de cirurgia. Vince e eu o seguimos devagar.

— Ele é tão mandão! — diz Vince com um suspiro. — Eu gostaria de estar no lugar da noiva dele a partir da semana que vem.

O comentário me incomoda e sinto um ligeiro tremor. A vida está muito complicada. Eu gostaria de voltar àqueles tempos em que o auge da felicidade era tomar uma xícara de chocolate quente assistindo a um bom vídeo. Vince me dá umas cutucadas.

— Acho que o detetive deve gostar muito de você — ele diz, entrando na recepção.

— Acredito que ele deve gostai muito da Força Pública também, mas duvido que vá cancelar seu casamento por causa deles — murmuro para mim mesma, e entro na clínica também.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que não vou direto ao ponto e digo para Edward o que estou sentindo. Bem, eu me pergunto a mesma coisa. Acho que ele gosta de mim como se gasta de um par de chinelos, ou como se gosta de uma salada exótica, como a que eu provei várias vezes e detestei, mas acabei me acostumando com o gosto.

O problema é que penso que ele não sente por mim o que eu sinto por ele. Se colocarmos a coisa toda em perspectiva, o que tenho lutado para fazer nos últimos dias, podemos ver que quem ele pedira em casamento foi essa moça bonita e boa (e, de quebra, com uma bela conta bancária). Nesse ponto já estou vendo os letreiros de "final feliz".

Então volto a seis semanas antes do grande dia e vejo que só causei problemas para ele. Brigamos sem parar, mas acabamos nos dando bem.

Vocês cancelariam esse grande dia em nome disso? Não, é claro que não.

Portanto, não vejo vantagem em dizer a ele o que estou sentindo, e também não quero ser motivo de caçoada de toda a cidade. Edward tem montes de mulheres lindas atrás dele. A começar por Rose. Essa é outra coisa que está me deixando muito cautelosa. Sei por experiência própria como a gente se sente quando é passada para trás. Se Edward não foi fiel a Tanya, que chance eu teria?

Minha mãe e Alice, Deus as abençoe, têm tentado tornar a semana mais agradável para mim, mas só conseguiram piorar as coisas. Minha mãe está completamente convencida de que existe um meio de corrigir essa situação e passa o tempo todo fazendo planos absurdos com Alice. Vindo de uma pessoa que passa a maior parte da vida mergulhada em ficção e não em fatos, e de outra que está vendo a vida sob um prisma cor-de-rosa, não tenho muita esperança nesses planos. Minha mãe está insistindo em almoçar comigo, apesar das minhas desculpas de Edward/trabalho/uma hérnia.

Ao meio-dia vejo que vou chegar atrasada ao encontro com ela. Olho para Edward, que está imerso nos relatórios sobre o incêndio criminoso na sala cirúrgica da clínica veterinária. Temos uma boa pista nesse caso e ele espera fazer uma prisão à tarde, o que seria um final perfeito e triunfal para o diário. Tudo maravilhoso, menos o mais importante.

— Edward?

— Hummm? — Ele olha para cima com um ar distraído.

— Vou almoçar com a minha mãe. Se você for fazer essa prisão hoje à tarde pode me pegar?

— Onde você vai estar?

— No Browns, na Park Street.

— Tudo bem, pode ir. Divirta-se, enquanto nós, pobres oficiais de polícia, nos esfalfamos para proteger o país. Vá logo e dê lembranças à sua mãe — diz ele sorrindo.

— Pode deixar.

Tristão e eu atravessamos o centro da cidade no tráfego da hora do almoço, e tento não ficar agitada porque me afastei de Edward. Entro no Browns, com dez minutos de atraso, e vejo minha mãe com um cigarro na boca e meia garrafa de vinho Chablis na mesa. Um grupo de garçons admiradores seus a rodeiam, mas todos se dispersam assim que sua filha não-tão-atraente aparece.

— Querida! — Ela me dá dois beijos e me olha de alto a baixo. — Por que você está vestida assim? — Olho para a minha saia enviesada estampada e franzo a testa. Sempre gostei dessa saia. — Sua avó tinha um sofá forrado com esse tecido — ela continua, mesmo vendo a minha expressão de reprovação às suas palavras. — Tem certeza que você não tirou a capa das almofadas quando ela não estava olhando?

— Certeza plena e absoluta. — Eu me sirvo de um pouco de vinho na taça que um dos garçons me trouxe. Ela acende outro cigarro e se ajeita na cadeira.

— Quero conversar com você. — O garçom traz dois cardápios. Para evitar o assunto, estudo o cardápio com atenção e escolho um sanduíche. Minha mãe nem olha para o cardápio; dizendo: "A mesma coisa para mim", ela dispensa o garçom com um sorriso.

— Quero um suco de laranja também — digo para o garçom. — Você também quer? — pergunto para a minha mãe.

— Oh, não, querida — ela diz, dando uma boa tragada no cigarro. — Não quero nada com vitaminas hoje. — Quando o garçom se afasta ela pergunta decisivamente: — Você já contou para ele?

— Não, não tive nem tenho a menor intenção de contar nada para ele.

— Não acha que devia contar?

— NÃO! — respondo com raiva, devido ao estresse da situação. — Por que eu tenho de contar? Se ele sentisse o mesmo por mim, aliás um SE com letras garrafais, ele não diria alguma coisa? Ele vai se casar no sábado. Ele não me ama. Fim de papo. O que você está fazendo é muito penoso para mim. — Dou um grande gole no vinho.

Minha mãe põe sua cadeira mais perto da minha e me olha preocupada.

— Querida, você é minha única filha.

Olho para ela com uma expressão sarcástica. Mesmo com sua tendência natural ao exagero, dessa vez ela foi longe demais.

— Mãe, eu tenho uma irmã — digo com paciência.

— É claro que tem. — Ela tenta de novo. — Querida eu tenho só duas filhas. E você é uma delas. — Depois de uma pausa, ela acrescenta: — Está vendo? Assim a frase não fica tão boa, não é? De qualquer forma, preciso dizer que só quero ver você feliz.

— Eu sei disso. Olhe aqui, fui amiga de Edward por muito pouco tempo. Não sei o que posso fazer. Se ele me amasse, eu acho que saberia, que perceberia alguma coisa. Sinais. Haveria algum sinal. — Enquanto estou gesticulando loucamente, vejo Jake aproximar-se de nossa mesa e paro no meio da gesticulação. — Jake, o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Procurando você. Telefonei para o seu detetive e ele disse que você estava almoçando com sua mãe. Então não resisti e vim falar com você pessoalmente! — Ele faz uma reverência exagerada para minha mãe, deixando-a encantada.

Jake puxa uma cadeira e se senta. Nossos sanduíches chegam e minha mãe graciosamente divide o dela com Jake.

— O que você quer comigo?

— Quero saber se você vai fazer uma prisão hoje à tarde.

— Espero que sim. Edward disse que viria me buscar aqui.

— Amy entrou com contato com as equipes de salvamento nas montanhas.

Talvez haja uma na Escócia. Serve para você? Ela precisa dar uma resposta para eles.

Olho para minha mãe, que disfarça e olha para o lado. Faço que sim com determinação.

— Escócia seria ótimo. — Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Por falar em Escócia, Buntam está jogando essa semana no torneio de Saint Andrews?

Quase me engasgo com um pedaço de alface. Na verdade, eu devia ter tentado um pouco mais.

— Buntam? Não, ele não pode. Ele é alérgico.

— Oh, não! Alérgico a quê?

— A haggis, aquele purê de carneiro tradicional escocês. É por isso que não pode ir à Escócia. — Dou um gemido baixinho. HAGGIS? Que idéia! Eu não podia ter arranjado nada melhor que haggis?

Buntam? — diz minha mãe em eco. — Quem é Buntam, querida? — Olho alarmada para Jake e para ela e para Jake de novo. Será que ele me despediria agora? Logo agora que eu tenho o diário?

— Buntam é primo de Bella, sra. Swan. Ele participa dos campeonatos de golfe — diz Jake num tom serio. Passa pela minha cabeça a idéia de criar uma demência senil para minha mãe.

— Primo? Campeonato de golfe? — repete minha mãe em eco. — Duvido muito disso, a única alergia da nossa família é a ar puro. Além do mais, eu não me esqueceria de um parente que se chamasse Buntam. Esse nome tem uma semelhança peculiar com o personagem de Oscar Wilde... Querida, por que você está me chutando?

Cubro o rosto com as mãos e me afundo na cadeira com um gemido suave.

Jake dá uma bufada forte e olho através dos meus dedos. Ele parece estar tendo um ataque. Seus olhos se arregalam, seu rosto se enruga e ele fica enfiando um guardanapo na boca e dando uns soluços esquisitos.

Eu me ajeito na cadeira.

— Jake, você está bem? — Ele parece estar tendo dificuldade de falar. Seu rosto está cheio de... Lágrimas.

Finalmente Jake fala.

— Oooooh, Bella! — E dá uma gargalhada estrondosa.

Por que será que ele está rindo desse jeito?

Jake arrasta mais umas palavras.

— Oooooohl Eu sabia que Buntam era uma invenção sua.

— Sabia? E me deixou continuar com isso? — Minha voz mostrava minha incredulidade. Como Jake não consegue falar de tanto rir, eu continuo.

— Eu tinha de assistir às partidas de golfe nos fins de semana, e acho golfe a coisa mais CHATA do mundo. — Tudo bem, talvez essa não seja a explicação apropriada para quem está com o emprego na corda bamba, mas tive uma semana difícil.

Jake continua a rir convulsivamente, e faz uma festinha no meu braço.

— Não fique muito zangada, foi só por isso você conseguiu o emprego. Eu vi que Buntam era inventado logo que a primeira sílaba saiu da sua boca. Mas achei que uma pessoa com tamanha imaginação assim tinha de trabalhar para mim. — Ele larga o meu braço e olho incrédula para ele. Jake começa a rir de novo. — Além do mais, era muito divertido perguntar por Buntam e ver você quebrando a cabeça para inventar desculpas! Para mim, a melhor delas foi quando Buntam estava em um hotel e a luz acabou e...

— Alô, Bella! — diz uma voz familiar por trás de mim. Viro a cabeça e pulo de surpresa.

— Oi, Mike! — digo nervosa. — Como vai? — Pela cara dele começo a ficar preocupada.

— Estou bem. Vim almoçar aqui com uns colegas de trabalho e achei que seria uma grosseria não vir dar um alô para você — ele diz com frieza.

Ben aperta a mão de Jake e apresenta-se como ex-namorado de Bella, depois vira-se para minha mãe, aperta sua mão e murmura.

— Prazer em vê-la de novo, sra. Swan. — Como se um completo estranho tivesse ocupado o seu corpo. Tenho a impressão de que não conheço aquela pessoa. Uma atmosfera constrangedora paira sobre a mesa. Mike senta-se. — Andei pensando sobre algumas coisas que você disse na outra noite, Bella. Tenho que admitir que fiquei ruminando quem seria o tal sujeito de cabelo curto e olhos verdes. — Mike vira-se para minha mãe e para Jake. — Quem é o homem por quem minha maravilhosa namorada se apaixonou? — Jake fica boquiaberto e eu me afundo novo na cadeira. — Então, adivinhem o que? — Mas ele não deixa adivinhar e continua. — Liguei a televisão na sexta-feira á noite, e quem foi que vi?

Mike não pode continuar a fazer sua sensacional revelação porque duas coisas acontecem. Primeiro minha mãe desmaia e cai debaixo da mesa, e, segundo, Edward Cullen aparece.

* * *

**N/a: Mike filho da mãe! Finalzinho dramatico, hein?**

**Hoje, eu venho lhes trazer dois capitulos em homenagem ao natal! **

**Espero que todos que estejam lendo tenham um otimo natal, pessoal! Cheios de perus, sobremesas, familia, e, é claro, presentes!**

**Obrigada **Deah Ricz**! É legal saber que gosta da historia, eu amei quando li o livro *-***

**Até breve ;***

**Maça  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Gente nada aqui me pertence, personagens é a da S. Meyer e o livro da S. Mason ;D

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 28 **

- Ela é muito pesada para ser levantada — eu digo alto. Os olhos de minha mãe tremem ligeiramente. Estão vendo? Eu sabia que ela estava fingindo.

— Bella! — diz Edward chocado. — Sua mãe desmaiou. É melhor você arranjar um pouco de água em vez de fazer comentários inúteis.

Com má vontade, despejo num copo um pouco de água da garrafa da mesa e passo para ele. Edward enrola seu paletó e coloca-o debaixo da cabeça de minha mãe. Uma pequena multidão forma-se à nossa volta, e acho que é por isso que ela está fazendo esses ruídos dramáticos. Como a corneta de Peter Sellers que não pára nunca de tocar.

— Então esse é...? — Mike pergunta alto na frente de todos. Eu havia esquecido que ele ainda se encontrava ali.

—MIKE! — grita Jake. — Venha me falar da sua equipe de rúgbi; podemos fazer mais uma matéria sobre vocês no jornal? — Jake passa o braço em volta dos ombros de Mike, que se deixa levar. Suspiro aliviada pela pequena crise evitada e volto a atenção para a minha mãe, que misteriosamente parece estar recuperando a consciência.

— É um milagre — digo em tom sarcástico.

Edward olha para mim.

— Aquele não era seu EX-namorado? Pensei que você estivesse almoçando com sua mãe.

— E estava mesmo. Ele apareceu de repente.

— Aaaahhh — diz minha mãe, erguendo um pouco o corpo e pondo a mão na cabeça.

— Como está se sentindo? — pergunta Edward.

— Quantos dedos você está vendo aqui? — pergunto, fazendo um V na frente dos olhos dela.

— Desculpem, não sei o que me deu. Deve ter sido o feng shui daqui ou alguma outra coisa — exclama a minha mãe.

— Bella, leve sua mãe para o carro. Vamos deixá-la primeiro em casa. O carro está estacionado depois da curva à direita — diz Edward, mostrando as chaves. — Eu vou acertar a conta.

Passo o braço em volta da cintura da minha mãe e ajudo-a a sair do restaurante. Assim que chegamos lá fora eu a solto.

— Eu não acredito! — digo com raiva.

— Querida, eu sei, eu também não. Mike estava se comportando de forma tão inconveniente que não dava para acreditar. Um comportamento absolutamente indesculpável.

— Mas estou me referindo a você. Por que você teve de desmaiar? — pergunto enfurecida quando vamos pegar o carro.

Minha mãe me olha chocada. Acho que para ela foi uma reação natural.

— Porque Mike ia dizer a todo o mundo que você é apaixonada por Edward, é claro! E eu tinha visto Edward entrar no restaurante.

— Pensei que você quisesse que Edward soubesse.

— Mas não assim, querida, com tanta gente presente, inclusive Jake. Seria horrível. Além do mais, ao que eu me lembre você não queria que ele soubesse. Fiz isso por você.

Meus passos se tornam ligeiramente mais lentos. Talvez eu tenha sido pouco caridosa.

— Ah, sei. Desculpe. Então você acha que Mike vai dar a língua nos dentes?

— Nãããããão. Jake vai convencê-lo a não fazer isso. Vai se oferecer para fazer uma cobertura das partidas de rúgbi ou coisa parecida. Vai fazer qualquer coisa para não comprometer o seu diário.

A semana se passa como se o tempo estivesse fazendo a corrida da batata no saco. Alternando-se entre momentos de agitação e monotonia. Minhas lembranças dos últimos dias na delegacia estão fora de foco e ligadas por um turbilhão de emoções.

Toda vez que Tanya telefona para Edward tenho a sensação de que estou em um precipício. Tanya. (_Tanya_. Acho que se disser o nome depressa, vai parecer que estou ficando nauseada.)

Alice e Jasper continuam no auge da felicidade. Penso muito em Jessica e Mike juntos, e quando quero realmente dar uma de masoquista imagino Edward e Tanya ou Edward e Rose juntos. Percebo Edward à distância.

Sei onde ele se encontra todo o tempo e se está bem próximo de mim. Sinto o calor do seu corpo e a eletricidade das suas mãos quando se encosta ocasionalmente em mim.

As duas últimas noites, alimentando ao máximo uma autopiedade, arrumei a minha coleção de CDs e tirei todas as músicas que sei que me fazem chorar. George Michael, U2, e até mesmo o velho Robbie e Take That fizeram parte do masoquismo. Achei que isso poderia exorcizar minha tristeza, mas o que consegui foi ficar com os olhos inchados e com vários lenços ensopados. Mas também tenho lembranças felizes. Hoje aconteceram várias coisas boas, e é o meu último dia do diário. É sexta-feira.

Cheguei à delegacia na hora de sempre, e não só fui cumprimentada com alegria pelo sargento-Dave-não-tão-ranzinza-da-recepção como o departamento fez uma festa de despedida para Edward e para mim. É uma experiência surreal comer bolo e pipoca de festa às oito horas da manhã, mas eu me saí muito bem. Na verdade, gostaria que todas as manhãs começassem assim daqui pra frente. É claro que o resto do dia foi muito cheio, pois tentamos fazer a prisão do ince-diário da sala cirúrgica da clínica veterinária e tive de escrever o último episódio do diário.

Edward passou todos os seus casos para Emmett, que anda cada vez mais irritado. Por volta das cinco da tarde me preparei para sair e entregar no jornal o capítulo final do diário. Comecei a me despedir de várias pessoas do departamento que eu não veria no casamento no dia seguinte. Edward me ajudou a colocar todas as minhas coisas em caixas de papelão (de ONDE tinha vindo tudo aquilo? De onde?) e levar até o Tristão. Quando ele depositou a última caixa na mala do carro, ficamos parados, muito sem jeito.

— Então... — eu disse.

Ele olhou para as suas mãos.

— Então...

— Eu te vejo amanhã.

— É — ele disse devagar. — Eu te vejo amanhã. Ia sugerir que a gente saísse para tomar um drinque para celebrar o nosso último dia, mas os rapazes prepararam uma espécie de despedida de solteiro...

— Tudo bem! — Interrompi depressa. Ele manteve a porta aberta enquanto eu tentava entrar no Tristão.

— A gente vai se ver de novo, não é, Bella?

— Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, você acha?

Ele franziu a sobrancelha.

— Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso.

— Talvez não saiba mesmo. — eu disse baixinho. Fechei a porta do carro, dei adeus e saí antes que ele notasse as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto.

No jornal, alguns colegas meus queriam sair para tomar uns drinques de fim de tarde, mas, para ser sincera, não consegui fazer isso. Simplesmente não consegui encarar. Agora estou em casa tomando vodca com tônica com a minha mãe. Ela me conta varias novidades sobre o casamento, pois almoçou com Miles hoje. A porta da frente toca. Minha mãe vai atender e grita para mim que é Alice.

Alice apareceu quase todas as noites nessa semana para me dar uma força. O problema é que ela está tão feliz que não consegue deixar de falar no seu casamento quando está conosco. E fora a tentativa de minha mãe de fazer Edward se aproximar de mim no começo da semana, ela parece que finalmente respeitou a minha vontade e parou de falar no assunto. Alice entra porta adentro.

— Bella! Como vai? — Seu rosto mostra a imensa felicidade e o amor que ela está sentindo.

— Estou bem — respondo com um sorriso. _É bom ver você assim depois de tantas semanas de desespero, mas eu não seria sincero se dissesse que isso não dói nada_.

— Último dia hoje, hein?

— É, último dia.

— Bella, Alice e eu falamos ao telefone há pouco e combinamos de dar um pulo na cidade — diz minha mãe.

— Agora?

— Bom, eu preciso comprar umas coisas para amanhã e...

— Acabou de sair uma nova revista de noivas que quero comprar — disse Alice.

— Vocês vão me deixar sozinha hoje à noite? Logo hoje?

— Deixe de ser boba. A gente não vai demorar. De qualquer forma, seu pai está aqui.

Dou um suspiro e olho para o meu pai, que pisca para mim.

— Tudo bem, então.

Elas pegam as bolsas depressa e saem conversando animadamente, sem olhar para trás. Meu pai e eu estamos começando a jantar na frente da televisão quando o telefone toca.

Eu atendo.

— Bella? Aqui é Tanya.

— Oi, Tanya, como vai? — pergunto devagar. Por que cargas d'água Tanya está me telefonando?

— Estou bem. Você não quer aparecer aqui hoje à noite para tomar um drinque?

— Hoje à noite? Mas você vai se casar amanhã! — digo, declarando o óbvio. — Você não tem um milhão de providências para tomar?

— O organizador da cerimônia está fazendo quase tudo. Você pode vir?

— Acho que não vai dar — digo, olhando para o meu prato e para o meu pai. — Que tal deixar para quando você voltar?

Se eu tiver sorte já estarei nas montanhas então.

— Preciso ver você hoje à noite. — Sua voz parecia um pouco tensa. — Você pode vir? Por mim?

— Tudo bem.

— Estou na casa dos meus pais. Lembra como chegar aqui?

— Acho que sim. Estarei aí em meia hora mais ou menos. Nós nos despedimos e eu coloco o telefone no gancho.

— Papai vou ter de sair...


	29. Chapter 29

**Gente nada aqui me pertence, personagens é a da S. Meyer e o livro da S. Mason ;D

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 29 **

Pego minha bolsa, me despeço do meu pai às pressas e vou correndo para o Tristão com um certo nervosismo. Procuro as chaves da bolsa e fico imaginando por que Tanya quer me ver. Derrubo as malditas chaves no chão e, quando me abaixo par apanhá-las, olho inadvertidamente para as minhas roupas e fico horrorizada. Estou parecendo um anúncio de movimento grunge.

Quando cheguei do trabalho vesti minha roupa mais velha e confortável. Uma calça camuflada desbotada, com um detalhe interessante da época em que eu me divertia descolorindo roupas, e um blusão muito surrado, passado de irmão para irmão para irmã, que atualmente não seria usando nem mesmo pelos alternativos. O dito blusão está tudo furado de traça, dando para ver minha camiseta branca brilhante através dos furinhos que fizeram a festa das traças. Droga. Olho o relógio e vejo que não há tempo de mudar de roupa. Tanya vai ter de me aceitar assim, não é mesmo?

Engato a primeira em Tristão e partimos na direção da casa dos pais de Tanya.

Por que cargas d'água ela me terá telefonado? Será que está se sentindo sozinha? Será que quer mesmo conversar comigo? E o que foi feito das amigas dela? E da mãe e do pai e de todos os empregados da casa que devem morar lá? Ela não poderia bater um papo com eles? O organizador da cerimônia do casamento deve ser um cara legal. Além disso, Tanya acabou de me conhecer e eu não posso ser considerada sua amiga. E por que ela teve tanto interesse em fazer amizade comigo? Por que se deu a todo esse trabalho? Não sou das pessoas mais condescendentes. Não estou realmente entendendo nada.

Talvez ela queira me ver por alguma razão sinistra. Em uma rápida mudança de cenário vejo a mansão escura e sombria. Parece ter havido um corte de luz e todos os empregados da casa desapareceram misteriosamente. Eu me vejo entrando no escritório e me deparo com a figura linda e impassível de Tanya à luz de vela. Ela vem se encontrar comigo e – que choque, que horror! – na mãozinha delicada e muito bem tratada traz um machado!

Involuntariamente ponho minha mão não-tão-delicada no pescoço e levanto a cabeça. E digo para mim mesma, ela só quer bater um papo com você, bater um papo. Não há razão para todo esse drama.

Uns vinte minutos depois paro diante dos portões de ferro e aperto o botão do interfone. Com voz assustada me anuncio, e os portões se abrem lentamente como que me fazendo entrar no submundo do Hades( não dramatize, não dramatize). Noto a imensa marquise que cobre um dos lados do terreno, com se fosse um manjar branco, e estaciono o carro em frente à casa, agora sem todos aqueles BMWs e Audis que estavam ali no fim de semana passado. O motor do carro pára e olho para fora. Ótimo. A luz está acesa. É um bom indício.

Subo as escadas da entrada e, ao chegar à porta, toco a campainha. Para minha surpresa é a própria Tanya que atende.

- Bella! Como vai? Obrigada por vir até aqui.

- Foi um prazer. – Nós nos beijamos, a um metro de distância uma da outra, e atravessamos o longo corredor. Seu salto bate suavemente na superfície de madeira, enquanto meus tamancos enormes (um acessório absolutamente necessário para completar o estilo grunge) ressoam por trás dela. Tanya abre a porta do escritório, aquele mesmo onde Edward, eu, Alice e Jasper estivemos no fim de semana anterior. Só que dessa vez a lareira está acesa. O fogo crepita e banha a sala com uma luz suave e branda.

- O que você quer?

- O mesmo que você.

Tanya vai para o outro lado da sala, pega uma garrafa de vidro lapidado e despeja um liquido âmbar em dois sólidos copos de cristal. Ela devia estar tomando um suco enquanto me esperava. Nesse meio tempo dou uma olhada rápida na sala para ver se não há armas escondidas por trás dos sofás, na chaminé, por trás do relógio. Nos lugares de sempre, vocês sabem.

Eu me sento depressa na ponta de um sofá, ela me passa um copo e se senta na ponta do outro sofá, cruzando os tornozelos. Que droga. Quem não freqüentava uma escola de refinamento na Suíça acaba se comportando como um filhote de elefante. Tanya parece uma pantera.

- Então? – pergunto, para começar a conversa. – Está muito nervosa? – Tento imprimir algum sentimento às minhas palavras, mas elas mal me saem da minha garganta quando Tanya me fixa com seus olhos azuis.

- Acho melhor você não vir amanhã, Bella – ela me diz com toda a tranqüilidade, olhando para o copo.

Faz-se uma pausa enquanto tento compreender essa rápida mudança de humor. Dou um gole no uísque, que desce queimando minha garganta e me dando uma sensação de calor.

- Por que não? – pergunto com uma voz rouca da bebida. É bobagem perguntar porque ela vai me dizer de qualquer modo.

- Acho que você sabe por que não. Eu vi o programa de televisão e li os seus diários. – Ela se levanta de repente e vai até a lareira. Com a mão no consolo, vira-se para mim. Sem dúvida outra pose que lhe ensinaram na escola de refinamento. – Uma coisa patética, como são as cartas de amor. Você realmente acha que ele iria preferir você a mim? – Ela me olha de alto a baixo com um olhar gélido. Ah! Eu tenho de lhe dar razão nesse particular; há uma semana que isso não me sai da cabeça.

Uma repórter não-tão-loura-natural, com uns quilos a mais do que o desejável, e uma família com problemas de personalidade. Sim, posso ver muito bem a que ela se refere, mas aonde ela quer chegar é que e preocupa.

- Seria embaraçoso para nós dois sua presença aqui amanhã. É o nosso dia especial e não quero que seja estragado com lembranças da sua cara de infeliz. – Eu me esquivo porque essa me pegou em cheio.

- Você discutiu isso com ele? – pergunto baixinho. Na verdade, tão baixinho que mal dá para ouvir.

- Muitas vezes. Não me entenda mal, ele não desgosta de você, não é nada disso. Como foi mesmo que ele te chamou naquela noite?

- Eu não sei. Gorda? Burra? Desajeitada?

A risada de Tanya ressoa pela sala e me atinge como vidro quebrado quando ela se recorda da conversa obviamente divertida que os dois tiveram.

- Excêntrica! Ele te chamou de excêntrica!

Dou de ombros. Excêntrica não é tão ruim assim! Aliás, excêntrica é bem bom. Mas será que ele quis dizes excêntrica no sentindo de diferente e interessante ou no sentido de maluca? Começo a me sentir mal e não sei se vomito quieta no meu colo ou, melhor ainda, no dela.

Tanya ajoelha-se na frente da lareira para pegar o atiçador (Aaaah, prova!) vira-se para mim com o atiçador na mão e diz:

- Eu amo Edward, Bella. Amo Edward desesperadamente e não quero que você estrague a nossa festa de casamento. – Ela agita o atiçador no ar para reforçar seu ponto de vista, e começo a me sentir estranhamente hipnotizada com aquele fero subindo e descendo no ar, subindo... E... Descendo.

- Vai ser um dia muito feliz para você amanhã – digo freneticamente, ainda hipnotizada pelo atiçador de ferro batido balançando no ar. – Você conheceu Edward no centro beneficente, depois que Rob morreu, não é?

O rosto dela se suaviza e ela dá um ligeiro sorriso, olhando por cima do meu ombro e lembrando-se do passado.

- É, durante dois meses ele nos procurou toda semana. Na última visita esqueceu a carteira no centro. Eu podia ter corrido atrás dele, mas resolvi telefonar e me oferecer para entregar a carteira pessoalmente. Passei no seu trabalho no fim do dia e ele naturalmente me convidou para tomar um drinque em agradecimento. O resto, como dizem, é história. – Ela se ajoelha de novo e começa a atiçar o fogo.

Dou um suspiro de alívio. O atiçador é encostado na parede, pronto para ser usado caso eu comece a criar dificuldade.

Tanya continua a história.

– Ele foi muito reticente de início, pois estava saindo de um relacionamento recente. – Talvez Rose, pensei. – E não gostou disso tudo aqui. - Ela faz um gesto com a mão para mostrar o ambiente. — Mas eu mudei a cabeça dele. Quando as pessoas estão sofrendo ficam em posição realmente muito vulnerável. – Meu estômago começa a dar voltas só de pensar em Edward sofrendo. – Edward precisava de muito carinho e atenção, e com a experiência que eu adquiri no centro sabia exatamente como manipulá-lo.

Ela me olha com um ar superior.

- Então você "manipulou" Edward? – pergunto indignada e um pouco encorajada também. Ela estica a mão para pegar o atiçador, mas eu relaxo e olho com um ar intrigado.

- Bella... – diz Tanya da forma mais condescendente possível -... Não é só ele que eu manipulo, eu manipulo todo mundo. Você acha que é fácil ser rica? Acha? – Abro a boca para responder que tenho certeza de que para mim seria facílimo, mas não dou uma palavra com medo que ela resolva me agredir com o atiçador.

- Antigamente as pessoas se curvavam diante de nós e faziam mesuras. As pessoas nos respeitavam só porque tínhamos muito dinheiro. Hoje precisamos justificar por que temos dinheiro. Acho que a culpada disso é a Loteria. – Ela vai andando agitada até a janela. – As pessoas acham que gente rica não tem problemas. Não posso ficar zangada, nem ser grosseira com ninguém, senão corro o risco de ser chamada de _puta rica_. – Ela dá de ombros. – Eu me cansei disso. Até que um dia decidi ser boazinha e meiga com todo mundo.

- Por isso você foi trabalhar no centro beneficente de apoio aos desesperados?

- É, foi por isso que acabei trabalhando no centro. – Ela me olha, esperando que eu proteste. Mas não protesto; seu dedo está no gatilho e não tenho intenção de receber um tiro. – Eu me cansei dos pretendentes ricos que meu pai me apresentava disfarçadamente. O que eu queria, na verdade, era um homem bom, mas não sabia onde encontrar esse homem. Como eu não tinha qualificações, minha escolha de trabalho era limitada; o centro foi minha terceira tentativa, mas valeu a pena. Homens bons são difíceis de encontrar, Bella. Você deve saber disso.

Eu faço que sim, pois sei muito bem disso. E aquele "homem bom" específico é uma oportunidade que acontece uma única vez na vida, ao que eu saiba.

Tanya enrola uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos e assume um ar distante e sonhador.

– Especialmente um homem bom e honesto como Edward. – diz ela, voltando à realidade e olhando para mim. – E ele é uma potência na cama.

Baixo os olhos.

Essa me bate em cheio na boca do estômago, e quase me faz dobrar para frente. Uma potência, hein? Não que ele vá querer se engraçar para o meu lado, mas eu já sei o que estou perdendo. Ela vira para mim e olha pela janela.

- Vamos ficar muito mais tempo juntos quando ele sair do seu trabalho.

- Sair do seu trabalho? – eu digo em eco.

- Meu pai vai dar um cargo a ele na empresa.

- Mas Edward vai detestar isso! Ele adora o trabalho que faz! – exclamo.

- Veremos. – Minha cabeça dá voltas só de ouvir essa frase. Como ela conseguiu convencer Edward a desistir do seu trabalho? Não gosto nem de pensar nas várias possibilidades remotas.

Eu me levanto para ir embora. Já ouvi mais do que devia. Coloco com cuidado o copo em uma mesinha na lateral e, quando Tanya ouve minha movimentação, vira-se para mim.

- Não pense em sair correndo e contar tudo para ele, Bella. Edward está numa despedida de solteiro e você não vai conseguir encontrá-lo. E é melhor não aparecer aqui amanhã, senão vai ser expulsa pelos meus seguranças. Mesmo com sua ânsia de publicidade seria uma cena muito desagradável.

Sem conseguir dar uma só palavra, sacudo a cabeça.

- E nem passe pela sua cabeça entrar em contato com ele depois do nosso casamento. Vou dizer que você é uma mentirosa compulsiva. E ele vai acreditar em mim. – Faz-se uma pausa enquanto os olhos de Tanya me desafiam a rebelar-me. Ao ver que não tenho qualquer reação, ela dá de ombros e vira as costas novamente. – De qualquer jeito, não faz diferença. Edward é um homem de palavra. – diz, com um sorriso nos lábios. – A grande vantagem dos homens bons é que o compromisso que eles assumem é para o resto da vida.

- Por que cargas d'água você tentou ser minha amiga?

Ela dá de ombros de novo.

– Eu queria manter você por perto. Você... – seus olhos olham devagar para baixo- ... era muito atraente.

Saio da sala aos tropeções, com as lágrimas enuviando minha visão. Puxo com força a imensa porta de carvalho e corro para o Tristão.

Meu maravilhoso Tristão. Atrapalhada com as chaves, finalmente consigo ligar a ignição e rezo para ele não me deixar na mão. Minha rocha em um mar de desespero. Que não seja uma estrutura de areia escorregadia, murmuro para mim mesma quando o motor roda em seco "Vamos, Tristão!", digo batendo as mãos com raiva no painel. Quero sair daqui! Tenho a impressão de que os olhos de Tanya estão logo atrás de mim. Tento de novo, Tristão se desculpa e volta à vida. Engato a primeira, descemos a ladeira e saímos na estrada.

Relaxo um pouco depois de me afastar uns bons quilômetros de Tanya. Não é de surpreender que aquela puta seja amiga de Jessica Falsa Santa. As duas formam um par celestial. Não há dúvida de que Tanya é uma atriz e tanto; ela me enganou completamente. Suas habilidades teatrais dariam inveja à minha mãe.

Tenho de falar com Edward. Tenho de me encontrar com ele e contar tudo. Com a idéia fixa de cumprir essa missão, aperto o acelerador até embaixo. As sebes passam voando e aos poucos são substituídas por um cenário cada vez mais urbano. Um pensamento filtra-se num cantinho da minha cabeça e diminuo a velocidade. E se Edward não quiser saber nada disso? Pensando bem, essa vai ser a última coisa que ele vai querer saber na véspera do seu casamento.

Uma morena aloucada na frente da cavalaria, tocando a corneta ou algum outro instrumento, anunciando está ali para salvá-lo. E não pense, Bella Swan, que ele vai lhe agradecer por essas más notícias, que vai dar um rápido telefonema para o agente de viagem e sair de lua-de-mel com você. É bom parar agora mesmo com essa fantasia, ele a chamou de excêntrica, lembra? E Tanya, com esse papo de compromisso, está certa a respeito de uma coisa: Edward leva esse casamento muito a sério. Já deve ser considerar comprometido. Para ele, tecnicamente falando, quinze horas talvez não faça muita diferença.

Fico ruminando essas coisas e chego a uma conclusão. Edward precisa saber. Mesmo que nunca mais fale comigo, mesmo que decida manter seu compromisso, ainda assim ele precisa saber. Pelo menos uma vez na vida vou fazer a coisa certa. Tristão e eu aceleramos na direção do centro da cidade.

* * *

**N/a: Postei dois capitulos de uma vez! Vocês devem percebe que o final está cada vez mais perto, na verdade, estamos a dois capitulos do final! Algumas coisas vão rolar até lá hauahsuahsa'.**

**Tanya é uma vaca no final de contas pessoal! Acho que ninguém ficou surpreso, Tanya sempre é a puta da historia mesmo. E agora? O que será que vai acontecer =D?**

**Obrigada **Milla-pattz **pelo review =D. Eu espero que continue gostando ;D. **

**E também a** Deah Ricz**,**** a fiel leitora! Espero que goste dos dois capitulos :***

**Então é isso, pessoal! Até o penutimo capitulo!**

**Até ;***

**Maça**


	30. Chapter 30

**Gente nada aqui me pertence, personagens é a da S. Meyer e o livro da S. Mason ;D

* * *

**

**Capítulo 30 **

Despedida de solteiro. Despedida de solteiro. Onde se faz despedida de

solteiro? Vôo para o centro da cidade, estaciono Tristão em um canto escuro e entro em um pub da vizinhança. Os freqüentadores da noite de sexta-feira não se impressionam com aquela morena de aspecto selvagem olhando freneticamente em volta, mas se mostram profundamente irritados com a invasão. Como não vejo Edward nem ninguém do departamento, volto para o carro e continuo a busca pela Park Street.

Que nem uma maluca, vou entrando e saindo de pubs, clubes, uisquerias e todos os outros pontos de bebida da cidade, e à medida que o tempo passa fico cada vez mais aflita. Xingando o que eu antes considerava uma bênção — a extrema variedade de escolha de lugares para se beber em Bristol —, dou uma parada súbita em frente à boate Wedgies.

— Eu gostaria de saber se estão fazendo uma despedida de solteiro lá dentro — pergunto a um dos guarda-costas.

— Muita coisa acontece por aqui, meu bem. Pode escolher.

— Não, não. Eu estou interessada em uma comemoração específica. Um dos

rapazes é alto...

— Você é a strip-teaser? — ele interrompe.

— E claro que não.

Ele olha para as minhas roupas extremamente impróprias e finalmente percebe meus tamancos.

— Não, não. Já vi que não é.

Ergo o corpo ao máximo e projeto o peito para a frente. Estou a ponto de perguntar por que não, quando o relógio do Wills Memorial Building dá dez badaladas. Concluindo que não tenho tempo para discutir a possibilidade de ser uma strip-teaser com um guarda-costas na calçada numa sexta-feira à noite, tento passar por ele. Mas o homem barra a minha entrada.

— São cinco paus para entrar, meu bem. — É claro que minha aparência não sugere que eu tenha toda essa grana.

— Tudo bem — digo, da forma mais insolente possível e entro na boate. Uma mulher por trás de um balcão de plástico estica a mão com ar entediado.

— Cinco paus, por favor.

— Estou procurando uma pessoa. Não vou ficar mais que minutos.

— Isso é o que todas dizem. São cinco paus. — Sua mão continua aberta. Dou um suspiro e pego minha carteira. Tenho só vinte libras, e a noite promete ser cara.

Depois de uma olhada rápida vejo que estou perdendo tempo ali e saio ao ar livre de novo, dando um adeus de costas a mulher do balcão e para o guarda-costas, e vou descendo a rua.

Garotas embonecadas, com suas melhores roupas de festa e sapatos de salto altíssimo, olham para mim com um risinho de lado quando passo batendo os tamancos pelo chão. Vou em ziguezague pela rua entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo das casas noturnas.

Paro em um caixa rápido e raspo minha conta, ficando com um total de quarenta libras para gastar. Continuo ziguezagueando pela cidade, com o bolso cada vez mais leve, e me vejo em frente à boate Odyssey. Meus pés começam a criar bolhas dentro dos tamancos e os tornozelos estão sangrando de raspar no couro duro. Eu me sento em um banco próximo e examino a situação com vagar. Cenas da minha vida futura passam pela minha cabeça.

Será que vou ficar solteirona? Será que vou virar titia dos lindos pimpolhos de Alice e Jasper? Será que nunca mais vou ver Edward? Olho em volta desanimada, e então noto que estou em frente à delegacia de polícia. É claro!

Dou um pulo com uma energia redobrada e vou saltitando para a porta. Chego à recepção com a frase pronta nos lábios: "Dave! Você sabe onde..." Mas diminuo o passo e dou uma parada ao ver um completo estranho me olhando com ar intrigado.

— Onde está o Dave?

— O turno dele termina às sete horas, senhorita. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

— Você conhece o sargento-detetive Cullen?

— Esse nome não me é estranho. É um oficial do turno do dia?

— É, sim.

— Não o conheço, senhorita. Só trabalho no turno da noite — diz, baixando os olhos para a pilha de papel à sua frente, como que me dispensando.

— O senhor pode me deixar entrar? Eles estão em uma despedida de solteiro e achei que podia dar um telefonema...

— Posso ver seu passe?

Procuro em vão nos meus vários bolsos.

— Deixei o passe em casa, mas...

— Então não posso deixar a senhorita entrar.

— Preciso muito entrar em contato com o sargento-detetive Cullen. Será que o senhor pode procurar no computador os telefones de uns dois oficiais para eu perguntar às suas esposas se elas sabem onde eles estão reunidos?

— Não tenho permissão de informar o número do telefone dos oficiais para ninguém. — Ele me interrompe quando começo a protestar. — E mesmo que eu quisesse, não tenho acesso a esse tipo de informação no computador daqui. A senhorita teria de fazer isso lá em cima, mas isso não será possível, mocinha. — Meus ombros ficam caídos, e tento desesperadamente pensar em uma forma de contornar o problema. Mas entro em pânico e não consigo raciocinar; dou meia-volta e saio da delegacia.

Volto para o Tristão e nos dirigimos para outra área de Bristol. Já são onze e meia da noite a essa altura. Os pubs estarão fechando e as boates enchendo de gente, portanto é melhor eu começar a me concentrar nelas. Abandono Tristão e começo minha busca naquele triângulo, e depois vou para Whiteladies Road. Nada. Meu dinheiro está acabando e não sei onde mais procurar.

Só faltam dois clubes e só me resta uma nota de cinco libras. Aposto em um deles e dou uma espiada. Edward não está lá. Então me sento em um banco do lado de fora, ponho a cabeça entre as mãos e começo a chorar.

Choro até o cansaço e o desespero tomarem conta de mim. Em certo momento alguém encosta na minha mão e eu olho para cima.

— Fique com isso para comprar alguma coisa para comer — diz o homem, colocando uma libra na minha mão. Choro mais ainda e começo a soluçar convulsivamente. Outro homem aparece e me dá uma moeda. Percebo então que tenho uma libra e cinqüenta centavos. Vou depressa até a última boate para tentar arranjar mais três libras e meia.

— Pode me dar um trocado? — pergunto a um passante, contente pela primeira vez naquela noite de estar vestindo aquela roupa. Ele me ignora e segue seu caminho. — Pode me dar um trocado?

Vou pedindo a todos que passam e vejo um mendigo me olhando incrédulo com o rabo do olho. Lanço um olhar desafiador para ele, como quem não quer intromissão no seu pedaço. Até que ponto eu cheguei? O pobre homem vai saindo de mansinnho, achando que sou completamente pirada.

Eu me desculpo em silêncio e prometo uma libra a todo mendigo que me pedir dinheiro dali em diante, se conseguir juntar o suficiente para entrar na última boate. Eu sei que Edward estará lá.

Pouco depois completo as cinco libras que preciso e corro para boate, deixando meu último doador aparvalhado, certamente pensando que se trata de uma alcoólatra irrecuperável. Muito ansiosa entrego minhas esmolas para o porteiro e entro. A música estronda nos meus ouvidos e meus olhos levam uns segundos para se amoldar à luz mortiça e aos flashes intermitentes. Vou passando de mesa a mesa, olhando desesperadamente de um para outro, até que de repente vejo umas costas largas que parecem ser de Edward. Sim! O cabelo é curto e acobreado que nem o dele. Chego mais perto e chamo.

— Edward! — Ponho a mão nas suas costas e ele se vira — Edward! Eu estou...

Um completo estranho olha para mim de alto a baixo.

— Desculpe... Pensei que você... — balbucio. Sem esperar pela resposta, me afasto e saio pela rua afora.

Vou para casa bem devagar, sem intenção de desistir, mas me sentindo derrotada. Encontro meus pais aflitos quando entro na sala.

— Por onde você andou? São duas horas da manhã! Estávamos desesperados! — Meu pai me faz várias recriminações, todas mais que justificáveis, mas minha mãe, ao me ver com o rosto sujo e marcado de lágrimas, pede para ele se calar.

Sem me perguntar nada, ela tira minha roupa e me põe na cama. Penso que não vou conseguir dormir, mas caio no sono imediatamente.

Acordo assustada no dia seguinte, com o coração disparado. O relógio marca oito horas. O casamento é ao meio-dia e meia, então ainda me restam algumas horas. Ponho a mesma roupa que estava usando na véspera e vou correndo para a cozinha, mas não vejo sinal dos meus pais. Como não quero acordá-los depois da péssima noite que tiveram, deixo um recado junto à garrafa de leite e pego as chaves do carro, parando apenas para apanhar a bolsa com meu passe e minha carteira.

Quando chego à delegacia (Dave ainda não está lá) mostro o passe, entro pela porta de segurança e subo as escadas para tentar dar uns telefonemas. Uns oficiais que não conheço estão de plantão e me ouvem pacientemente quando digo que tenho uns problemas policiais urgentes para tratar com Edward Cullen, história que inventei no carro quando vinha para cá. Eles balançam a cabeça mostrando que compreenderam, e um deles vai gentilmente ao computador.

— Você não deu sorte, meu bem — ele diz depois de uns minutos de espera. — O sargento-detetive Cullen está de licença. Todos os chamados devem ser transferidos para o sargento-detetive Emmett McCarty, diz aqui.

— Pode tentar entrar em contato com ele?

Ele digita o nome de Emmett.

— Você está sem sorte hoje. Ele não está de plantão e só voltará ao trabalho amanhã. Só isso?

Sacudo a cabeça. Preciso descobrir onde Emmett e Edward passaram a noite. Será que foram para casa ou ficaram em um hotel? O oficial olha para mim intrigado.

— Quer que eu procure outra pessoa? — pergunta.

Balanço a cabeça de novo.

— Acho que só Edward Cullen pode me ajudar. — Meus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas, e o oficial dá uma alisada no meu braço.

— Nós vamos encontrar o detetive para você, meu bem. Não se preocupe. — Ele telefona para um dos detetives do departamento e dois minutos depois me diz:

— Puxa, você não deu sorte mesmo. Pelo visto hoje é o casamento do sargento-detetive Cullen, por isso você não consegue falar com ele. — O oficial dá um riso forçado para mim, aparentemente satisfeito com sua dedução sherloquiana. Faço um gesto de assentimento com a cabeça, e de repente o sorriso desaparece dos seus lábios. — Você não é a repórter...? Você e Edward Cullen...? — Eu concordo de novo. Não consigo dar uma palavra. O oficial fica olhando para mim. — Muito bem — diz decisivamente, e pega de novo no telefone.

Juntos damos inúmeros telefonemas até nossos dedos ficarem duros de tanto digitar. Ninguém sabe onde Emmett e Edward se encontram. Falo com os próprios oficiais ou com suas esposas, filhos, tias- avós, qualquer um que atenda o telefone. A maioria dos que tinham saído com eles na véspera parece estar sofrendo de amnésia. E assim acabo descobrindo que Emmett e Edwardestão juntos em algum hotel, mas ninguém sabe me dizer o nome do tal hotel porque eles puseram os dois dentro de um táxi à uma hora da manhã.

— Onde você esteve ontem à noite? — pergunto casualmente quando consigo falar com um oficial chamado John.

— Em Weston-super-Mare. Emmett achou que um pouco de ar marinho faria bem a todos nós.

— Weston-super-Mare? — digo histérica, pensando na noite exaustiva atravessando Bristol de ponta e ponta, gastando todo o meu dinheiro para engordar os bolsos dos donos das boates.

— Foi fantástico! Você devia estar lá!

— Hummm.

— Bom, eu acho que Emmett disse que eles iam ficar no... alguma coisa a ver com Pacific.

— OK, muito obrigada, John.

Desligo o telefone e passo a preciosa informação para o meu novo companheiro. Pesquisamos no computador todos os lugares com "Pacific" no nome existente na área de Weston-surper-Mare. Fazemos uma figa e começamos a telefonar.

Olho o relógio. Um quarto para meio-dia, já se passaram quarenta e cinco minutos das onze horas. Coloco o fone no gancho e ponho gentilmente a mão no braço do meu companheiro. Ele olha para cima enquanto digita outro número. Balanço a cabeça.

— Não adianta mais. A essa altura ele já deve ter saído para o casamento. — O oficial (nunca cheguei a saber seu nome) desliga lentamente o telefone e olha para mim, dá um sorriso amigo e se levanta. — Obrigada, de todo jeito — digo, atravessando aquele labirinto de mesas e descendo as escadas desanimada.

O tempo passa devagar para mim. Olho um bando de pássaros voando em perfeita formação pelo céu azul e penso, aleatoriamente como o dia está bonito. Noto um prédio que nunca vi antes e fico imaginando se ele sempre existiu ali ou se alguém teve uma noite tão ocupada como a minha e o construiu enquanto todos dormiam.

Será que Edward vai notar que eu não estou lá? Durante a recepção vai se lembrar de que não viu Bella? Eu me sinto cansada demais para chorar, só quero entrar no carro e dirigir a esmo até o fim do mundo. Não tenho vontade de ir para casa, então tiro o celular da bolsa e ligo para os meus pais. O telefone toca e toca, mas ninguém atende, e eu me lembro que eles já devem ter ido para o casamento. A secretária eletrônica atende e eu desligo o celular. Fico sentada ali um tempão, tentando pensar no que fazer e aonde ir.

Penso em telefonar para Alice, mas quando meus dedos começam a digitar seu número vejo que não estou realmente a fim de participar da felicidade dela nesse momento. Sei que pareço uma pessoa horrível, mas não sou. Só quero ir para algum lugar mais longe possível daqui. Penso na Cornualha, com seus campos verdes e o mar azul. Cornualha. É para lá que eu vou, para a casa dos meus pais. Tenho a chave da casa no meu chaveiro, ela sempre está ali. Telefono para casa de novo e dessa vez deixo uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica.

— Alô, sou eu, Bella. Resolvi passar uns dias na Cornualha. Sei que vocês vão para lá amanhã depois do casamento, então será que podem levar umas roupas para mim? Não se esqueçam de deixar tudo desligado e batam a porta quando saírem. Obrigada. Vejo vocês amanhã.

Com o coração um pouco mais leve, deixo uma mensagem para Jake dizendo que estou tirando uns dias de férias e vou ficar na casa dos meus pais, e pego a estrada M5 em direção ao sul.

Tento conter as lágrimas falando em voz alta para Tristão tudo que vem à minha cabeça. Falo do tempo, das férias que penso em tirar, dos livros que vou ler. Qualquer coisa para não me lembrar do casamento que já deve ter terminado. Pequenas idéias vêm à minha cabeça sem que eu possa evitar. Sr. e Sra. Edward Cullen. Bonito, não é mesmo?

No entroncamento vinte, Tristão começa a ratear.

— Não, nããããão. Tristão, por favor, agora não. — Ele praticamente pára, mas consigo chegar ao acostamento. Desligo o motor e fico sentada ali imóvel durante algum tempo.

Tristão estremece de forma alarmante toda vez que um caminhão passa por ele. Isso tinha de acontecer logo hoje, logo quando tudo que eu quero é chegar à casa da minha mãe e cair na cama. Essa é outra indicação irônica de que ás vezes a vida não é justa. Falando comigo mesma, saio do carro.

Começo a longa caminhada até um telefone laranja de emergência. Olho ferozmente para todos os motoristas que lançam os olhos para aquela mulher andando pelo acostamento.

— Que nenhum estuprador ou assassino chegue perto de mim — resmungo

selvagemente. — Eles que tentem! — Informo à gentil telefonista que estou sozinha, peço que ela telefone para a polícia rodoviária e volto para o carro num terrível mau humor.

Vinte minutos depois, que para ser sincera acho que daria tempo para o assassino da machadinha aproveitar-se de mim e depois me cortar em pedacinhos, um carro familiar da polícia aparece. Sorrio para eles no espelho. Pete e Phil, os rapazes de sempre, me convidam para entrar no carro e dispensam as formalidades.

— Alô Pete, alô Phil! — digo, sentando no banco de trás.

— Você está bem? — pergunta Pete, virando-se no banco para falar comigo.

— Estou, por quê?

— Sua voz estava meio esquisita e um pouco... — Ele olha para a minha roupa estranha.

Dou um suspiro. Não estou com disposição de explicar.

— Alguém quer jogar gin rummy?

Eles riem, Phil abre o porta-luvas e tira um baralho, e Pete me serve de café de uma garrafa térmica. Duas jogadas depois o rádio começa a tocar e Phil atende. Bebo meu café e espero que ele termine de falar.

— Bella, nós temos de ir. Chamada urgente. Você vai ficar bem... O SOS deve estar chegando.

Suspiro, me despeço e sou despejada de volta no acostamento. Dou adeus para os rapazes e entro no Tristão. Estou reclamando do meu destino para mim mesma quando noto um carro vermelho parar atrás do meu. Oh, que timing fantástico. O assassino da machadinha chegou. Maravilha!

Dou uma olhada rápida em busca de uma arma e encontro uma tímida caneta esferográfica debaixo de um pacote de biscoito. Ouço uma batida na janela do carona. Quando me inclino para a frente, agarrada à esferográfica, ouço alguém dizer:

— Olhe aqui...

É Edward Cullen com os olhos fixos em mim. Olho para ele, e a adrenalina bate no meu estômago e começa a misturar o pouco que tem lá dentro. Não contente em interferir na minha digestão, a adrenalina desce pelas minhas pernas e elas ficam moles como geléia. Mudo

de posição depressa quando ele abre a porta e entra no carro.

— Por onde você andou? Na delegacia disseram que você tinha tentado falar comigo e a procuramos por toda parte.

Franzo os olhos para olhar o carro de trás. Será Tanya lá dentro, com quatro malas grandes, pronta para ir para as Maldivas? Eu...

— Disseram no jornal que você estava indo para a Cornualha.

— Eu tenho direito de ir para a Cornualha — digo de forma defensiva, mas ele está olhando para a minha roupa estranha.

— Que diabo é isso que você está usando?

— Minha roupa — eu murmuro.

— Você gastou mesmo dinheiro para comprar isso?

— Edward, o que você quer? — pergunto impaciente, pois a espera está fazendo pequenos buracos no meu coração.

É a vez dele parecer sem graça e confuso.

— Bom, em resumo, eu quero você

Olho para ele atônita.

— Você me quer? — repito.

* * *

**N/a: O ultimo penutimo capitulo agora está postado e agora só me resta mais um capitulo para postar =D! Finalzinho bem filha da mãe, né? Mas depois de toda a tensão do capitulo, acho que foi um belo final. Tadinha da Bella, ela sinceramente não esperava por essa aushauhsauh'.**

**Obrigada a Deah Ricz! O final está proximo, amore!**

**Até ;***

**Maça**


	31. Chapter 31

**Gente nada aqui me pertence, personagens é a da S. Meyer e o livro da S. Mason ;D

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 31 **

— Você me quer? — pergunto de novo.

Ele faz que sim lentamente, com os olhos verdes fixos nos meus. Nós nos olhamos, e finalmente ele estica a cabeça e me beija. Um beijo rápido e caloroso.

Depois recosta-se no banco e me olha de novo.

— Eu detesto me impor, srta. Swan, então pode me dizer se é um sentimento recíproco? Acredito que Emmett... — ele vira a cabeça para o carro vermelho que está atrás —... Talvez esteja querendo voltar.

Respondo imediatamente.

— É recíproco. Muito recíproco. Na verdade, não poderia ser mais — digo baixinho.

— Ótimo. — Edward abre a porta do carona e levanta o polegar para Emmett. O carro vermelho pisca as luzes e buzina quando vai saindo.

Continuo a olhar para Edward sem acreditar, sem saber se é algum tipo de piada de mau gosto. Ele chega mais perto e me beija novamente. Ondas e ondas de beijos lindos e doces. Suas mãos sobem pelos meus braços e chegam ao meu rosto. Seus polegares me acariciam e se enfiam no meu cabelo.

— Hummmmm! Aaaaaaaaaa! — murmuro. Não por estar perdidamente apaixonada, mas porque me lembro que não lavo o cabelo há dois dias e a última vez que escovei os dentes foi hoje de manhã.

Ele pergunta, surpreso:

— O que foi?

Franzo o nariz, como que pedindo desculpa.

— Meu cabelo não está muito limpo, só isso. Não quero que você vá embora e me deixe sozinha daqui a cinco minutos.

— Não há a menor hipótese de eu fazer isso. Venho tendo pensamentos impuros sobre você há semanas. — Dá um risinho para mim, afasta-se um pouco a meu pedido e segura minhas mãos.

— Verdade? — pergunto maravilhada. Com alguma hesitação toco no rosto dele, ainda sem acreditai por completo na situação. E começo a fazer perguntas para ter certeza de que não estou sonhando. — E o casamento?

— Não foi consumado, nem é preciso dizer. — Mas eu preciso ouvir.

Preciso ouvir todos os detalhes sensacionais, e quero ouvir duas vezes tudo que diz respeito a Tanya.

— Como?

— Ocorreram várias coisas, na realidade. Eu fui à despedida de solteiro em Weston-super-Mare, como você sabe, mas passei o tempo todo confabulando com Emmett. Os colegas do departamento tiveram uma noite divertida e se embebedaram, enquanto Emmett e eu debatíamos o meu futuro. Eu não sabia o que fazer, Bella. Estava muito confuso. Percebi que alguma coisa estava definitivamente acontecendo no dia em que me sentei no banco do carona sem você só para sentir seu perfume no cinto de segurança. Tive vontade de telefonar para você em várias horas da noite. Você fez com que eu sentisse uma coisa que achei que estava morta, uma coisa que achei que tinha morrido com Rob. Mas eu não conseguia saber com clareza o que era, pensei que fosse nervosismo de última hora. Quando comecei a sair com Tanya, ela foi um raio de luz depois de todos aqueles meses na escuridão. Ela era bonita e charmosa, era tudo o que eu precisava na época. — Edward faz uma pequena pausa e olha nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

— Continue — peço, ansiosa para ele chegar ao ponto onde as coisas começaram a dar errado.

— Na minha opinião ela se impunha um pouco demais; e, para ser sincero, eu não conseguia lastimar a perda de Rob e amar Tanya ao mesmo tempo. O casamento pareceu uma progressão natural; meus pais ficaram encantados, e creio que de certa forma eu esperava que isso melhorasse a tristeza dos dois. Um casamento, a chegada de netos com o tempo, esperança no futuro.

— Mas Tanya não queria ter filhos — comentei.

- Eu sei, ela me disse isso uns meses atrás. Mas só depois que a recepção foi marcada, o bufê contratado e a igreja reservada, eu diria. Talvez tenha sido aí que as dificuldades começaram a surgir. Eu não sei. Na época me conformei e achei que ela mudaria de opinião mais tarde. Então conheci você... — Ele dá um ligeiro sorriso e olha dentro dos meus olhos. Sorrio de volta.

Aaaaah, agora vamos chegar lá. Ajeito o corpo no banco e espero o resto da história.

— ...Com seu temperamento explosivo. — Franzo a testa, não era bem isso que tinha em mente. — E comecei a esperar ansioso pelas horas de trabalho. Sentia uma coisa que existia em mim antes de Rob morrer, da qual me lembrava vagamente.

— Como você terminou com Tanya?

— Quando a sua mãe nos descobriu na despedida de solteiro...

— Minha mãe?

— É, sua mãe — ele repete com paciência. — E Alice estava junto com ela.

— Alice? — Então foi isso que as duas foram fazer na noite passada, e eu acreditei quando disseram que iam comprar umas revistas de noiva.

— Elas apareceram por volta da oito horas. Tinham ido à delegacia, e Dave, que estava terminando o plantão, informou onde estávamos. Aliás, foi ele quem as levou até Weston-super-Mare porque achou que elas poderiam não me encontrar mais lá. Dave deve ter um sexto sentido! Sua mãe almoçou com Miles ontem e ele falou dos planos que tinha para mim na empresa dele. Sabendo disso acabei me convencendo de uma vez por todas. — Edward olha para mim e sorri. — E arranjei uma boa razão para cancelar o casamento.

— Mas estive com a minha mãe na noite passada; por que ela não me contou nada?

— Para ser sincero, ela provavelmente não sabia como eu iria reagir. Eu não estava certo do que sentia por você. Disse para sua mãe que ia resolver as coisas com Tanya. Passei a noite toda com ela. Conversando — ele se apressou a explicar quando me viu de cara amarrada. —Telefonei para a sua casa hoje de manhã, mas você já tinha saído.

— Estava tentando encontrar você.

— Eu sei. Vi as mensagens no meu celular que ficou na delegacia. Problemas policiais urgentes, não é?

— Muito urgentes. Eu estive com Tanya na noite passada. Ela me contou.

Edward me beija de novo e eu me sinto com desejo, com fome e só Deus sabe o que mais.

— Foi horrível cancelar tudo assim?

Ele estremece.

— Foi bem ruim.

— Seus pais ficaram muito aflitos?

— Não tanto quanto eu pensei que ficariam.

— E Rose? — pergunto de repente.

Ele franze a sobrancelha.

— O que Rose tem a ver com isso?

— Você não está mais saindo com ela?

— Como assim "saindo com ela?.

— Bom, você e ela estavam tendo um caso, não é?

Sua expressão se suaviza de repente e ele cai na gargalhada.

— Um caso? É claro que não. Ela estava saindo com Emmett, e eles tinham terminado.

— Emmett?

— Você pensou que eu estava...?

— No dia em que eu vi vocês juntos pela primeira vez você estava abraçando Rose.

— Eu estava confortando a pobrezinha. Emmett, aquele cafajeste, tinha dado o fora nela. Eu devia ter contado isso naquele dia, mas como não confio em repórteres, não confiei em você.

— Foi por isso que você e Emmett tiveram uma briga?

Edward faz que sim e dá um sorriso irônico.

— Ele achava que eu defendia Rose demais. Ela tinha passado por uma fase difícil; ela disse a você que veio de Londres para viver com o namorado e o encontrou na cama com outra?

Eu faço que sim.

— Desculpe. Mas não podia imaginar outra coisa.

— Eu me sentia meio responsável por Rose, porque ela era nova no trabalho e Emmett era meu melhor amigo. Bom, agora ela está saindo com o seu médico.

— Meu médico?

— O Dr. Kirkpatrick. Ela o conheceu no hospital quando você bateu com a cabeça na árvore, lembra? Eles saíram uma vez esta semana. Ela ia com ele ao casamento.

Sorrio de repente.

— Que maravilha para Rose. Talvez ela não volte para Londres.

— Não estou interessado em Rose — ele murmura, chegando bem perto de mim de novo. — Prometa que você não vai mais para as montanhas? Que não vai ser sombra de um pobre sujeito de uma equipe de salvamento nas montanhas, que não imagina o que o espera.

— Não, não. Devia ser muito chato. Produzir xerez em Bristol deve ser bem mais interessante. Aliás, o SOS deve estar chegando a qualquer hora.

— Que compra excepcional foi esse carro, afinal de contas — ele diz baixinho no meu ouvido.

Nós nos beijamos e nos abraçamos. Um flash de luz nos atinge de repente e nós dois olhamos para cima alarmados. Vince, armado e perigoso, está sorrindo pela janela.

— Essa é exclusiva para a primeira página! — ele grita para nós, e vai-se embora.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/a: Eu ri desse final! Vai ser a sensação a foto, né pessoa?**

**Bom, aqui estou eu, me despedindo dessa adaptação pra lá de hilaria! Eu espero que os leitores tenham gostado tanto quanto eu da historia ;D**

**Acho que todos entenderam tudo, né? Rose e Edward não tiveram um caso, ok? Me perguntaram e eu não pude responder na hora, agora ta tudo entendido, certo?**

**Agora eu quero agradecer aos 9,885 que visitarão a historia! As 24 favoritadas! E os 19 alertas!**

**Esse foi o ultimo capitulo e não tem epilogo (bem que eu queria). Um conselho meu: Leiam o livro "Alta Sociedade" da Sarah Mason, não é continuação, na verdade o livro se trata da irmã de Holly (Holly, aqui teve o nome trocado por "Bella Swan"), o livro é legal, e tem um pouco do casal de "Um amor de detetive", mas não é muito. É só uma dica para os que gostaram da historia, e quiserem ler algo no genero ;D. Não, eu não vou adaptar mais.  
**

**Mais uma vez, nada aqui me pertece, só adaptei por diversão, creditos a Sarah Mason pela historia!**

**Um obrigado mais do que especial para a Deah Ricz, um exemplo a ser seguido como leitora! Obrigada pelas reviews, amore!**

**A todos que deixaram reviews: _Grazie_! Significou muito para mim!**

**Bom, é só isso!**

**Muito obrigada, novamente! E até a proxima!**

**Maça ;***


End file.
